The Complicated Life of a Teen Spy
by Kalianna Loralei
Summary: This is set when they're in year 11 There's a new girl at school and no-one knows anything about her. Oscar's madly in love with Honey the girl he met on a mission but does he really know her? Is life as a spy as glamourous as it makes out?
1. Brief Intro

AN: Okay so this is my first fanfic that's not a Merlin one and I do hope to update the others soon. Sorry if you don't like it and really, it does involve MI High as you will see in the next chapter. Enjoy and please review :D

Kitty's POV

It was windy the day he called me back. One phone call and I'm back in this hell hole. I should have said no. Why didn't I say no? None of this would have happened had I said no from the start but I had to say I would try it, duty to queen and country and all that. Its all my fault they're dead. Maybe they should have said no, if not for them, then for me. But I can't blame them.

What do I tell them? For 5 weeks I've been saying 'mummy and daddy are away' but... Cal's smart, he'll figure it out. And poor Charlie. He's only 5 months old. He'll grow up never knowing... I can't say it. It's too soon. Alan's been helping me with what to say but... I'm just... It's too soon to tell them.

Alan's been great. I don't know what I'd do without him. With Robin... gone and Lexi in Russia still (stupid boy not coming back), I've needed him so much. He's helped me be strong for them. Without him, the family would have fallen apart. Alec's never cared for us and Luke is too busy at Uni bless him, it must've been hard 'coz he didn't want to leave us. Jack doesn't care, at least if he does, he hides it with his need to 'revise' and 'study' and Michael, bless his socks, he tries so hard. He just has so much to do.

The clock on the mantle strikes. It's time. I have to go, my duty and all that. Michael claps a hand on my shoulder and hugs me. "Be careful." he whispers into my hair. "I don't want to lose you too." He lets go, picks up Sophie and burys his head in her small shoulder. I turn away. I don't want to watch him cry. He never cries, he's too like me. Sophie doesn't understand and claps her hands at me, asking me to hold her. I shake my head but Michael puts her in my arms. Her small arms lock around my neck and my eyes start to go blurry. I rub them angrily. I don't cry, I won't, not ever. I kiss the top of her head and give her back to Michael. Alan opens the door and puts a hand on my shoulder. "We need to go," he says. I nod and let a ghost of a smile pass on my lips. I wave and follow him out of the front door. The wave of pain was terrible, so powerful that I could have drowned in the misery. Who knew if I was ever gonna see them again? I certainly didn't. This could have been the end for me. I could lose them all. I never even realised that the worst was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry it took so long; I've just had so much to do. For those who have read it and like it, let me know so I can keep going with it. So yes, enjoy and review please **** Also it may seem a bit confusing but don't worry, it will make sense. **

Chapter 1

Oscar's POV

It was windy. There were leaves everywhere and although the MI9 jackets may look nice, they really aren't very warm at all, especially in October. Frank said we had to meet him here at this old warehouse and yet no-one else was here. I kicked a pile of leaves and watched as they slowly fell to earth after their brief flight. I kicked the pile next to that, and the next one and stopped as my foot hit something solid. I knelt down and pulled out a small black box that was still covered in damp leaves. It fit snuggly into the palm of my hand. Suddenly the box was snatched from behind, and I whipped around angrily, ready to take back the box.

"You don't want that. Here, put this on." Frank dropped a black cloth thing into my hands and put the box in a pocket. "I'll keep hold of this until K…Honey gets here. Rose, Carrie, there you are." Carrie tottered over in her heels and flashed a smile at me. I felt the top of my ears go red and I shook my head. Girls are too complicated.

"Frank, what are we doing here? It's cold, we're in the middle of nowhere and I have work to do." Carrie glared at him.

"SKUL are on the move. We are here to stop them. I've called for backup. They'll be here soon. Put these on."

"But Frank…"

He turned to her and put the balaclava in her hands. "There's no time for arguing. Just put it on." He turned away and stared. "Where is she? Maybe I should call her."

A girl climbed down from behind the roof and landed lightly on the floor next to me. I flinched startled and groaned inwardly; 'I should have known she was there. How could I miss that major detail? I'm a spy, not some stupid ignorant kid.'

She coughed slightly and when Frank didn't move she said, "That won't be necessary Frank."

He turned and smiled which was odd. I don't think I've ever really seen him smile before.

"There you are. Here, you'll need this. How are you holding up? How's everyone coping? What…"

She held up her hand and smiled faintly. "Frank, we're fine. Mich-sorry, Jasper's worried about me and Jack, well he's being Jack. He's hated me most of my life. He's ready. They'll be here soon. Best places to go…"

Stark strode over to her and glared. "Frank, is everyone here? Good. Now, we shoot on sight. You _kids _aren't to get involved. Stay down and don't move until you're told. Positions." He turned and moved behind a sheet of iron. Next to me the girl was smirking like she knew something we didn't.

I opened my mouth to protest but Rose beat me to it.

"Frank, why? We can look after ourselves and guns never solved anything."

Frank sighed and turned towards her. "I don't like it any more than you do. But, there's no arguing with Stark. Put your masks on and get hidden. Honey, that means you too." The girl rolled her eyes.

Slowly we moved and I stared at the ground, scraping my shoes as I went before pulling the mask over my face. From behind the bin, I looked around at everyone else and prepared to wait.

Girls POV

I sat there on the ground, pulling at the grass. There was no way I was gonna sit back and watch Starky shoot him. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Jesse. That was it. From behind his hiding place, Frank started to look around, checking we were all safe. Then he looked at me sat in the middle of the space, and groaned. I smiled at him and carried on playing with the grass. Hurriedly he muttered to Stark and nodded at me. Stark sighed and ran a hand through his slimy hair before signalling to his men 'stand down'. The boy, the Dixon-Halliday boy Oscar came over to me, dragged me to my feet and shoved the mask into my hands.

"Put it on!" he hissed, looked down at our hands and let go like he'd been burnt. (I know what that looks like, someone being burnt not… never mind.) I didn't care. I rarely feel anything now, but he shocked me from his voice. I know all about who Franks 'kids' as Starky calls them. I know where they come from, who they are, who their parents are, that sort of thing. I thought Oscar was nice. He looked nice, not shouty or angry and that voice! Geez I would kill a guy to go out with someone with a voice like that. He snapped at me again and I pulled the mask over my head. "Thank you," he muttered and turned to go back. Ugh, boys. Why are they so, so dominanty?

"Where do you think you're going?" came a voice from above. We both looked up at the Grand Master, the evil bad-lady-turncoat and… Jesse, flanked by several SKUL guards. "Stay where you are. You're surrounded. The rest of you, come out. There's no need to play hide and seek with us. Jesse, General Flopsy." Jesse handed over the rabbit. I smirked. That stupid white rabbit that the loony leader of SKUL carried around.

"…Now General Stark, your little soldiers will be fine, provided you do what I say."

Hang on, when did he start speaking? Damn the stupid white rabbit. Wait, was he addressing **me**?

"You don't need a mask on girly. We've already seen your face."

"If it's any concellation, I'd rather keep it on." I stared back up at them, my gaze steady.

The Grand Master shrugged. "Suit yourself. So you're a scholar then? My my, you really do want the best don't you? So what are you here for? Not us surely?"

Nobody moved. Stark's gaze broke and he stared at the floor. I can't believe he's an agent. What a wuss.

"Well your little plan backfired. With any concellation, you'll be glad to know you've made up my mind about what to do with the kid. Jesse, get the kid." He clicked his fingers back at Jesse and he stepped forward hesitantly.

"Bring the child! Jesse, do not keep me waiting!" he snapped exasperatedly and Jesse hurried forward flanked by two guards holding a small bundle of blue blanket. Behind me, Stark laughed. "It's just a rolled up blanket Grand Master. Stop playing games, I've called your bluff." Meh, that's a bit more agent-y but too confident and cocky.

The Grand Master smiled smugly back at him. "I think not. Drop him."

Stark's smile faded and I can see why. No bad guy ever smiles like that about a bad thing. The bundle was held off the roof. And then I saw what it was, who it was. It was a baby. It was…

Oscars POV

The girl moved forward towards the roof and screamed loudly in my ear. Jeez she can scream. I looked up and shaded my eyes from the sun, trying to see what the problem was. The SKUL officer was holding a baby in the thin blanket. There was a baby dangling off the room and of course, the bad guys didn't care. I was furious. How could they stoop so low? Threatening us with a kid, not even that. It was more of a 'look, here's what you've made me do' thing. I moved forward and touched the girls arm, ignoring the sparks that flashed when I touched her and the butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't nervous, why would I be? I mean she's just a girl, a girl I barely know.

She shrugged me off and muttered something under her breath. I thought I saw movement on the roof but it was probably the SKUL guys shifting nervously, I mean everyone has a conscience.

"What do you want? What do we have to do to stop you from killing the kid? What's your price?"

I'd never known Frank to be this nervous about anything. Rule 1: never give in, never bargain, never compromise. So why wasn't he following this?

The GM gave the stupid rabbit (well actually its kinda sweet) to the Jesse-guy and flicked dirt out from underneath his nails as if he couldn't care less.

"I don't want anything from you. The kid will die, just like the rest of his family. It's better he dies now. With his parents already dead and his older sister in hospital… he's practically dead already. Enough talk, drop him,"

Frank paled or maybe that was during the GM's speech. I wouldn't really know, I wasn't paying much attention to everyone else. I was shaking. Why drop a little kid? So what if his sister's in hospital and his parents are dead? I'm sure someone else could care for him. The GM's a monster but then we knew that already, I mean come on, he keeps trying to take over the world.

"No!" The girl ran forward away from Frank who tried to grab hold of her. I smiled slightly. I'm glad I'm not the only one who cares about children. Maybe she has younger family, even a proper family like Rose and Carrie have. Hopefully she isn't alone like me.

"You can't do this, he's just a baby."

"Oh, scholar girl likes little children. Well, sorry but I'm not going to let him grow up to become like you. You're next." He pulled a gun out from his robe. Seriously, it's like he's wearing a dressing gown or something.

"No!" Jesse dropped the rabbit, hit the gun out of the GM's hand and tried to grab the bundle.

"What?" GM looked down at his empty hands. Nice work for a SKUL guy. "General Flopsy! Don't go too near the edge, you'll fall off." Geez, the evil criminal mastermind is more concerned about his stupid rabbit rather than what he'd planned on doing. I looked over at the girl who grinned and stood with her hands on her hips.

"See? You don't like it when something small and innocent is in danger even if it is your rabbit. I don't like little kids dy… Hey! Look out!"

Jesse was grabbed from behind by a SKUL agent who grinned in a manianic evil way.

"Now the kid die," he laughed, throwing his head back and the guy holding the baby dropped it.

As this happened, I stared at them shocked. SKUL really recruited the wackiest people on the planet but then you kinda need the… oh wait, hang on nope, they're all a bunch of loonies. No wonder she wanted to join them. I looked at the girl with real shock on my face but she didn't look bothered. Come on, all this fuss about the kid whilst it was up on the roof and now she was standing there doing nothing whilst he (I presume it's a he) was falling rather quickly towards the ground. Then it was like it was all in slow motion. She turned and looked at me as if to say 'I am going to do something' like she knew what I was thinking, but she couldn't, right? That's impossible. Slowly she stretched out her arms and looked up as the baby fell through the sky. Then time caught up and everything seemed to be at normal speed, whatever that is. She caught the baby as Frank grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, making her harder to hit.

The GM coughed and everyone looked up at him except the girl who was watching the baby, and well me as I was watching her. He stood there stroking that stupid rabbit as the Jesse-guy was pushed roughly to his knees by the SKUL guards holding him. My … no The General (**AN: I think that was what his mother was called but correct me if I'm wrong**) pulled his hair, jerking his head back. A knife was held at his throat, the blade slightly touching his skin and sunlight bounced off the blade and the gems in the handle. My, SKUL had taste, too bad they probably stole it.

"Excuse me."

The girl continued to look at the baby, cooing at it weirdly, but then I suppose girls are weird although the baby was kinda sweet. I need to give the girl a name. I can't just keep calling her 'the girl', or maybe I can. Wait, I think Frank said her name was Honey. GM glared at her and mu… The General pulled back on Jesse's hair causing the knife to blood as he screwed up his eyes. I sympathy winced. Why would I do that? The guy's a stupid SKUL guy for goodness sake; they're bad, so what if they're suffering. Oh wait, I am supposed to care, that's what makes me good.

"Excuse me!" Stark looked around at the... Honey and glared as Frank patted her shoulder but she didn't do anything. I can't believe she was ignoring him. They were holding her um, wait does she actually know him? Was he the guy she meant when she said 'he's ready. He'll be here soon,'? Urgh I don't know. It can't be can it? I mean we would know if we had a double agent but then again Stark wouldn't tell us anything, he hates us.

They pressed the knife harder onto his skin drawing more blood, leaving a scarlet line across his neck.

"Looks like your friend doesn't even care about you," sneered my mo… my moth… my mother. There I said it but she's nothing like me. We all know that. I'm not related to her in anyway. I will not be like her ever. The guy looked at Honey, tears filling his eyes; such a crybaby. I know I'm being harsh but he's SKUL, he's evil. The girl turned away from the baby and looked up at him as if she'd only just realised what was happening.

"Frank, do something!" she shouted at him, well no, it was quiet so maybe said, her eyes large and scared. He shook his head and stepped back, his hand falling to his side.

"I'm sorry; I can't, not without backup. Why don't you ask him?" He pointed to the GM and she looked up again. The GM had caught General Flopsy and was stroking him soothingly.

"Finally I have your attention girly." He stood there smirking, at least I think he was smirking under the scarf, and kept stroking the stupid rabbit.

She handed the baby to Frank and strode forward angrily, presumably not caring about the danger.

"Why are you doing this? He's just what 16 at most? All he's guilty of is having a conscience; you do know what one is right? Let's just say you do, and you're gonna kill him for having one?"

He smiled and continued stroking the rabbit. "What a good idea. So, he's not one of yours then, so it won't matter if we kill him then will it? We're criminals' sweetheart; we're not supposed to have feelings or consciousnesses."

She laughed slightly then rolled her eyes. "Well that's stupid. For a start, it's 'consciences' not 'consciousnesses'; that's something completely different. Secondly, would you really kill one of your own kind?"

"Yes, if they were defective like him. We have things to do so say goodbye to the boy. Kill him." He turned to the guards and waved at them. The SKUL people holding the guy tightened their grip and the knife was brought away from his throat. Wait what? Surely they would cut his throat. The girl looked like she was going to scream. Why did she care? Oh yeah double agent thing.

"No!" Why are you doing this?" Correction, she sounded like she was going to cry.

"Because, you called me stupid. No-one calls me stupid and gets away with it," he drawled in reply. There was a hard tone to his voice and I could sense he was more that slightly annoyed.

"But I didn't. And, if you think about it logically, you do have emotions; negative ones like anger so therefore you're not stupid. I only said it was stupid if you lacked emotions, not the person," she babbled, her hands flapping wildly.

"Yes well, I'm an evil genius. What is going on? Stay where you are, all of you!"

I turned around and saw what the problem was. Carrie and Rose were juggling the baby who was now crying, Stark was stood there with an idiotic look on his face like he didn't know whether to admit he was wrong or explode and Frank, oh. Frank was talking on his phone. The girl spun around and glared at him as she took the baby and sorted him out before placing him in Carrie's arms.

"Frank, stop it!" she hissed as she fiddled with the blanket.

Frank pulled the phone away from his ear. "I'm telling them to back down. If the backup come, we'll all be dead, including Ch… the baby. These guys will shoot on sight, you know that. Look, you take the phone and tell them, they'll listen to you."

He offered her then phone and she shook her head, backing away from it. Stark looked like he was going to explode.

"I can't, Frank. I just can't. It's not… No."

Stark strode over and knocked the girl to the side. She glared at him.

"This is an outrage Frank. We are here on a mission not a little tea party with your friends. No social calls. Put the phone away before they shoot us all."

Frank looked flustered and ran a hand through his hair. "That's not true Horatio and you know it. I was, look, she can explain, she knows them, not me." Stark stared at her like a fish out of water.

"What is going on down there? Put the phone down or you will all get shot, starting with the baby!"

I smirked. I can't believe how frazzled the GM was getting and it was hilarious. I looked over at Honey and stopped. She looked really scared, more scared than when the gun was pointed at her or when the Jesse-guy had the knife to his throat. That one call scared her a lot. I looked up as I saw movement in the corner of my eye. My mother was standing by the GM her hand on his shoulder and whispering poison into his ear, very right-hand person-y. He dropped the gun and stroked the stupid rabbit again. Wait, how did he get the gun? Urgh I missed it, stupid girl being so…so urgh!

"You win this time MI9 but we'll be back." He turned and left, whispering nonsense to the rabbit about carrots and lettuce. I thought you weren't supposed to give rabbits lettuce.

Stark stared confused before barking orders at his men. "Go on, after him. Arrest them!"

Frank glared at him. "No. He's left everyone alive. Just leave it. It's better to let him get away and live than die and end up with a bunch of criminals in jail." The two glared at each other, nose to nose.

"Not quite everyone." We looked up, startled. My mother was holding the knife in front of the SKUL guy. I frowned. This wasn't typical behaviour of her but maybe my turning down her offer had turned her mean and well cold. The girl jumped and moved forward slightly away from…. Wait. Where had these guys come from? Behind me stood six or seven young spy's I guess wearing black, most of them looked like they could kill a man easily. I hoped they were on our side.

"Please don't. I know I shouldn't say this as he's one of yours but don't kill him. What's he ever done to you? He's just a kid."

Mum nodded at the baby who I think was asleep much to Carrie's relief.

"So? Everyone has a conscience as I mentioned before, even bad guys. Don't you care? What about your son? Would you kill him if this was him?"

"What son? I have no son," she snapped coldly.

I flinched. Thanks mum, love you too. Okay maybe I did push her too far last time but she's never been there for me. Quickly, she stuck the knife in the Jesse-guy and pushed him off the roof, before legging it across the roof. Frank stared dumbfounded like most of the others, even Stark. Honey screamed and tried to run forward but was stopped by the dark haired guy behind her.

Girls POV

I ran forward, or tried to, pulling off the mask as I moved. Stupid Alex holding me and not letting go. Geez he has a grip like a … what are those metal things called? Oh yeah, a vice.

"It's too late, he's gone," he whispered into my hair, in that cute not quite English accent that made most girls swoon and go weak at the knees. I say most. I turned around and cried into his shirt.

"No, no. He can't be dead. He promised me, he promised me he wouldn't leave me! No, he can't be dead. Not again, please not again." I just stood there and cried, ignoring the fact that Oscar was staring at me like most people. Alex looked a little shocked but continued to hold me close to him as huge sobs shook my body. I couldn't believe it. One thing you should know is that I don't cry, I never cry, not since I was very little. I haven't cried when I've hurt myself, I didn't cry when I fell three storeys worth of hill though trees and thorns, not when I fell off the roof or the back of the fence and hit my head, not when I burnt myself so badly I was in hospital for three weeks, or even when I ended up scraping enough skin off my arms, legs and back that I could have made another person (well almost). Not even when… not even with all that has happened, so why was I crying now?

I heard Frank walk over to me in his shuffle-tap footsteppy walk and touch my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. I sniffled and looked up at him, glad Alex was wearing a black shirt, not white.

"We need to uh move him. What do you want us to do with the body? Do you want us to burn it?"

I shook my head, scattering tears everywhere. "No. He deserves a proper funeral. Just say it was a street fight or something. Leave it until later to tell his parents, please. I can't tell them, you know that. They can't know I was here when… They still deserve normal lives."

He nodded. "Alright. Take good care of her. Agents, we'll leave Starks men to clear this up. Come on, back to… school. And Honey, you were brilliant as ever, thank you. I'm sorry about … Alan."

I nodded and turned to face everyone else (who had now gathered in front of me and Alex), ignoring the confused look on Oscar's face at the mention of Alan's name. One of the girls, not the one who I had given the baby to, so uh Rose I think, walked over to me holding Charlie.

"Here," she said slowly, her eyes transfixed on the bundle in her hands like she was scared she was going to drop him at any moment. "Do you want to take him seeing as you know how to hold him and stopped him crying. You do know where he comes from, right?"

I nodded and took him into my arms, glad he was asleep and didn't know anything that was going on. I brushed his small blond curls out of his eyes and smiled. Alex steered me off to the side.

"Come on Honey, let's go home." All our lot smiled and mumbled sorry wishes for Alan. I knew they didn't want to be here and I didn't blame them. I just wanted to go home. From the corner of my eye I saw the Oscar-guy start to approach me, obviously dying to ask one or maybe many questions that were plaguing his mind. Frank stopped him and shook his head slightly, universal signal for 'not now' and we walked away in opposite directions, them to school, St Hopes I think and me to… home or what I had left of one. Overhead the gathering storm clouds broke, dampening my mood even more as my hair was plastered to my face and I hugged Charlie to my chest, sighing. Now I had to tell everyone.

**Really really sorry for the delay but the third chapter is written and should go up this week too. So sorry and have virtual cookies as compensation. R&R please, even if it is to complain about the delay but I have had so much work and stuff and studying for my A levels. Hope you enjoyed and I really will try to get the next chapter up this week. **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy this. Sorry it's a bit short. My next couple of chapters will be short as well, otherwise it may take ages to put it up. Enjoy and please R&R :D**

Chapter 2

Kittie's POV (**sorry for the change of spelling but I prefer it this way and wrote the intro a long time ago) **

"Kittie, could you come here please?"

I sighed and rolled off my bed. What now? My shift didn't start for another 10 minutes, Charlie was asleep, and Jack had Sophie, Tom and Cal doing craft in the nursery.

"Kittie!"

Jeez, Uncle can be so impatient at times. I crawled through my 'back door', slid down the spiral staircase and ran along the corridor. I stopped, looked briefly in the mirror, opened the door in front of me and stepped into the study.

"Ah, there you are." My Uncle continued looking at the papers on his desk.

I glared at him, ignoring the vast bookcases covering the walls and most of the room, one bookcase holding most of the books he'd confiscated due to my lack of caring about spy training. Why did he call me down here? He knows I hate seeing him when he's 'working'. Nope, I hate seeing him completely because I hate **him**! No-one really likes him, my mum's baby brother. Why did Uncle Max have to go away and leave **him **here? We don't need to be babysat. Granted it's only me looking after the little ones as everyone else is busier than me and I'm a bit run off my feet with school and everything, but Lexi's back now and to be honest, I would sooner die than let me go into care or have dear Uncle Tristan around.

He looked up and stared at me. "Have you finished with your mental rant? I know you don't want me here but you need to stop sulking. Alan is gone and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't just stop because two people very close to you have died, not to mention your parents. Grow up Katharine. You are a spy, not a spoilt teenager."

I stared back at him shocked. I'd forgotten how harsh and mean he could be. My eyes filled with tears and I wiped them away angrily. I'm not weak even though this is the second time I've cried today. I'm allowed to sulk occasionally, I am a **person**!

"Kittie, you need to grow up and focus. You're weak and too emotional. That's why kids shouldn't be spies," he sighed, shaking his head.

I snorted angrily. "The mighty master us a hypocrite. Your own team are kids Uncle dearest so don't tell me we don't make good spies. We're damned better at our jobs than your adult spies and we are the future generation of spies."

And then he surprised me by smiling.

"Good. Glad you know where you stand and I am doing this for your benefit, to make you stronger, a better spy. You need to be the best and right now, you're not."

"Doing what? What are you doing for me? Why did you call me here?"

He leafed through the papers and pulled out a brochure from a file. He placed it in front of me. "St Hopes school. You'll be starting there on Monday."

I stared at the brochure. A new school? What the hell? "St Hopes? Why a new school? I'm doing fine at Barclay and you know it. Look at my recent test results."

"You need to change, start over. And I need to know you're safe."

"But why St Hopes of all places? It's rubbish! The head's and incompetent jerk who doesn't know squat unlike the teachers at Barclay who actually care about us, the building is rubbish and the pupils are so stupid! The grades are rubbish! Why are you sending me to St Hopes?"

"That is enough! You are going there. Frank will be keeping an eye on you. Your uniform and new timetable should have been left by Marie in your room. If not well talk to her." He peered over his glasses at me before looking through the papers again.

"So that's it. You're sending me there to be babysat. Uncle, I can look after myself. Who do you think has been looking after the little ones, Mother Teresa?"

"You need a change and it's just for a bit. We'll see how you're getting on academically and with the team there."

"But Uncle! I don't need to be watched. I don't want to leave my friends who've been there for me my whole life. I will be fine. You don't know anything about me Uncle. Remember what I used to do when I was younger? Do you know why I wouldn't come anywhere near you or why I never let Alec in my room? You've **never** been there!"

"That is enough, Katharine. My decision is final. You are starting on Monday. If you go willingly, I may decide to transfer your friend Alex as well. No, don't argue. You may go." He looked at his papers and picked up the phone. "Emily, cancel my appointment with Rodrigez, I need t speak to Stark then. Thank you. I won't be there for dinner Tuesday or Wednesday."

I stood there fuming, my hands balled into fists. Why was he sending me away? And the threat to move Lexi. Urgh the stupid jerk. I know it would be nice to have a friend there but there was no way he would want to leave either, not that I would let him. I could cope, I know I could. Just because I wouldn't have Robin or Alan around didn't mean I couldn't function at my school. I stormed out, ran up to my room and flung myself down on my bed. Why was he doing this to me? It would only make it worse. I mean sending me to someplace new where I didn't know anyone, I mean come on? New kid in year 11? What if the courses weren't the same? I'd have to relearn everything. Granted I could do that but still. I would automatically be picked on. Yes I wouldn't have everyone whispering about me behind my back, oh wait, yes I would, it would just be about different things. Mind you, the Oscar-guy would be there. No, no. It's not right to think about another guy, I mean Robin's only been dead what, 6 weeks? Okay, maybe, just maybe Uncle's a little bit right, I mean I haven't been sleeping that well recently but I've been getting everything done and I just can't… I screamed into my pillow. What on earth was going on? I've never been like this before. I'm the least emotional out of all of us, even Alec and he's like a caveman. Urgh, why does life have to be complicated?

My clock beeped on the table next to me and I sighed. At least I had work to keep me busy. I rolled off my bed and wandered to my wardrobe. I changed into a white shirt, dark trousers and cardigan. I went to close the wardrobe and stopped, looking at the clothes in the back. My new uniform hung there in its crisp, fresh form. There was no way I was going to wear it properly. I didn't want to look well like a geek, not that there's anything wrong with them, they're lovely people but that wasn't me. Maybe, black boots, stripy tights and a black cardigan. I smiled; I was liking this idea. Maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I shook my head. Pigs might fly.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Short but sweet and I love the water works. So I've never experienced anything like this but Sophie and Tom are based on my totally sweet cousins. Enjoy and hope it's alright. I'm giving out virtual brownies to those who review and I don't mind criticism. And the times are a little important but I will come on to that later. Oh and as I've not said before I do not own any of the MI High characters but the rest such as Kittie, Tristan and co are my own which I own. **

Chapter 3

Monday morning 6.00

Kittie's POV

I groaned and reached out to turn off my alarm clock. I hit the button and the beeping stopped. I sighed happily and closed my eyes again as I pulled the duvet over my head and settled back against my pillows. 5 more minutes.

7.00

Oscar's POV

I woke with a start, yanking the headphones out of my ears as music streamed into them noisily. Why did I use my iPod as an alarm clock? Oh wait, I didn't have a working one as mine was lying in the drawer in lots of little pieces. I sighed and stood up, letting the blankets fall to the floor. Back to St Hopes. I looked at my watch that was on top of the drawers; time to start training before breakfast and before my foster mum checked I was all ready.

7.10

Kittie's POV

Well that was fun-not. Jack decided he would wake me up by stripping the covers off my bed and pulling me onto the floor. I hit the floor with a loud bang and flew at him.

"What the hell Jack? It's 6 o'clock. There's no need for this."

He pushed me away and grabbed my wrists so I couldn't keep clawing at his face.

"Kittie, stop kicking me. It's not 6 o'clock, it's 7. You went back to sleep again. Now hurry up, you're gonna be late, You've still got to turn Aries out, feed and change Charlie, get Tom ready for nursery and Sophie and Cal ready for school."

I stopped and sat on my bed, shocked.

"Wh-what? No, that's not possible. I never oversleep. Please tell me you're joking Jack."

He shook his head. "Sorry, Kit. Come on, get moving." He knelt down beside me and took my head in his hands.

I laughed nervously and moved his hands away. "Well I could if you got out of my room." I stood up, pulled my new uniform out of my wardrobe and hung it up in the bathroom.

He laughed and walked towards the door. "Okay, okay. I'll make sure they get dressed and I'll feed Charlie. In the kitchen in about half an hour? I'll give them breakfast but then I have to get ready."

"Thanks Jack," I called and shut my door, resisting the urge to scream into my pillow.

So here I am now after having pulled on my old jeans and jacket before heading down to the stables. This day just gets better and better.

7.50 onwards

After letting Aries (my horse) out, grooming him quickly and feeding him, I had a quick shower to get rid of the horsey smell, and changed into my new uniform. I fingered the mahogany coloured cardigan that was lying on the chair before pulling my hair back in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I didn't want to do this but I had to put up with it anyway and I wasn't allowed to be difficult. A quick check in the mirror told me I was ready to go. I walked slowly down the stairs, my usual bounce gone. In my head various lyrics floated around causing me to smile slightly. As I entered the kitchen I was greeted by the smell of burnt toast and coffee. I gazed around the room and shook my head. I didn't understand boys and I didn't want to know what Jack's idea of getting ready was but mine was nothing like the sight in front of me. Cal was stood on one of the wooden chairs over the sink in our quarters, trying to stop the tap from spraying water everywhere. Tom and Sophie were hiding under the table, their clothes soaked and their hair damp and dripping, pressed flat to their heads. I laughed and walked around the spray of water. I couldn't help myself.

"Kittie, stop it, please? I can't move the tap, it's stuck. Help?"

The poor boy looked up at me with large brown puppy-dog eyes and I sighed. "Alright, when I say, let go and leg it under the table with Soph and Tommy. Okay?" He nodded and I moved to the side of the tap, my hands just above it. "Okay, now"

Callum moved his hands, jumped off the chair and hid under the table as a huge jet of water sprayed out across the floor. I slammed my hands down on the tap and pushed down on it hard causing the spray of water to slow down and eventually stop. I stepped back and sighed, glad I wasn't that wet although I needed to change my cardigan. However, I gazed around the room and groaned. The room was a complete mess, even worse than it was before. The cereal and coffee that was on the floor in little piles (I presumed were the result of letting them get their own breakfast and the throwing of the cereal although I wasn't sure about the coffee as they're not allowed it) were now floating in puddles of water along with a bunch of goodness knows what else, most likely dust, straw and mud from the garden and stables. Burnt toast and even more cereal littered the table and work tops along with orange and apple juice cartons, the chairs were shoved to the side, the curtains were soaked and looked like they'd been pushed open in a hurry, and to top it all off, Sophie, Tom, and Cal were all completely soaked. I shook my head, knowing I couldn't shout at them. Had I been awake, then none of this would have happened, I wouldn't have been late and I could have got them sorted. They all found the situation rather funny though and I do admit it was, had it not been my kitchen. Sophie and Cal were laughing and clutching each other; Tom was peering out from under the table and laughing. I shook my head again and immediately came up with a plan.

"Right, okay. We'll get changed and may have to do breakfast on the way providing none of you have actually managed to eat anything yet seeing as most of it is on the table and the floor. I'm not even gonna ask about the coffee but I really hope none of you have had any. Right, come on, back upstairs." I was so glad Charlie wasn't down here as well otherwise that would be a real problem. I looked at the clock and sighed. 30 minutes to get them redressed, fed, organised and off to school/nursery as well as sorting myself out. I suppose I could get Marie or another cleaning person to sort out the kitchen. I normally wouldn't let them anywhere near here as it's my kitchen but I didn't really have a choice. I held my arms out to Tom and he leapt into them. Sophie and Cal crawled out and bounded up the stairs, chattering away about something on TV. I think. I sighed again and walked into their set of rooms, grabbing a jumper and a pair of jeans of Tom's. Sophie and Cal started throwing clothes at each other and I put Tom down to stop them. Tom ran into the bathroom and shut the door, refusing to let anyone in. This was defiantly going to be a long day.

8.30

Oscar's POV

I stood outside the gates of St Hopes. Wow, this was going to be a good day-not. Carol my foster mum had been running late for work so couldn't give me a lift so I had had to walk and I wasn't sure how I'd get home. Duncan, her son had gone off to his friends immediately, leaving me alone again. I knew he didn't like me and wanted me gone. I had no proper home, no family, no friends apart from Rose, Carrie and well Avril but concellation, it was sunny. Golden light beamed down in waves, golden waves, just like Honey's hair. Urgh I can't get her out of my head. Last night, I think I talked about her in my sleep as Duncan was taunting me with the honey pot this morning. Damn, she's just a girl. Yeah, she's pretty, pretty hot with her long blond hair and big brown eyes, very unusual but completely gorgeous! I doubt I'll ever see her again. I don't think we were meant to and she was probably there as a favour for Frank seeing as Stark didn't have a clue. But maybe I would, I mean her friend Jesse, no Alan was with SKUL, a double agent for us so maybe.

3rd POV (sorry I didn't know how to right this otherwise)

Oscar stood outside the gates in a thoughtful manner as Frank walked past, sweeping the pavement. There were several other groups of kids hanging around but all away from Oscar. Rose and Carrie walked up to him, ignoring his aloneness.

"Oscar?" He jumped startled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

Carrie smiled kindly at him. "Don't worry." She turned so that she was stood next to him. "How's it going at… home? How are you getting on with them? I hear Duncan's a pain and doesn't like you. That's what he's telling all his friends."

Oscar snorted. "Yeah, he's a pain and I know he doesn't like me but I don't care. I don't need to."

"So uh, have you done the homework for Mrs King?" she asked casually her hands in her jacket pockets.

Rose smiled. "Of course! It was so easy. Question 5 was a little hard but it only took me 10 minutes."

Carrie sighed and shook her head. "Only you would find it that easy Rose. Not everyone's a genius like you."

Rose frowned then smiled, realising that Carrie was complimenting her.

Carrie turned towards Oscar. "How did you get on with it? I suppose you didn't get any help."

"You're right about that. Yeah, alright I guess. I had a little trouble but what can I do about it? Carol and David are never around to help and Duncan hates me." He kicked the ground with his feet, sending the neat piles of leaves flying. Frank walked past, sweeping the ground and stopped in front of them. "After assembly, down in HQ please."

Oscar nodded slightly, not daring to ask why or what assembly and turned to Carrie. "How did you do?"

"Piece of cake. After all, I had to do it first before I practised my gym routine. My parents think school is more important but have gym as a backup option in case I fail my GCSE's."

Oscar shook his head. "That's not going to happen. "

"I know. That's just what I like to think anyway. I'd love to become a professional gymnast."

Rose looked at her watch and frowned. "The bell's going to go any second. Come on."

Almost instantly the bell rang and they wandered inside along with the other students who looked at the three then continued on with their conversations. Oscar sighed. 'Well this was going to be a fun week,' he thought sarcastically.

Just as Frank was going to shut the gates, Snoop ran past and slipped in, cocking his hat at Frank.

Frank shook his head at the cheap imitation. "Git on wit' ya Timot'y."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I promise it will get more exciting but I would love ideas guys of stuff to happen between Kittie and Oscar. (For those giving ideas, Oscar's foster family; parents, boy called Duncan (14/15) and Emily (9/10)). Also I would like names and stuff for some of Kittie's friends at Barclay. May or may not be mentioned much depending on how I decide to include them. Also, thanks to Fi3Fi3 who's helping me write part of this (first 7/8 chapters are my own and then merger from when I decide to stop). Please R&R and thanks **

Chapter 4

Kittie's POV

I sat in the car, looking out the window and sighed. This was going to be boring. Stupid Mr Flatley had decided that he was going to introduce me to the whole school in assembly this morning. The car stopped and Uncle's driver turned to face me.

"We're here Miss Katharine. Now, I'm not allowed to go in with you and you're being trusted not to run off. You will behave, won't you? Spy's aren't supposed to…"

"Run away from things, I know, I know. I'm not going to run away, you know it's not my style Joe."

He chuckled. "It used to be. I remember having to run around after you when you were little. My you were a terror, and you never stayed still, even when you slept. Such a wriggler and you sleep walked. I'm sorry about your parents. They were really good people."

"Yeah, I know," I replied sadly. I swung my bag onto my shoulder, checked my hair and make-up in the rear-view mirror and picked up my folder.

"Well, here I go, a more normal school. Wish me luck."

Joe smiled. "Good luck and remember, no running off."

I smiled back at him. "Yes Joe. Why ever would I do that? I finish at 3.30. Are you picking me up or am I finding my own way home?"

"No, I'll be here. You don't think we're going to expect you to find your own way, especially as you're supposed to be normal here. Don't forget about…"

"I won't. No running off, gotcha." I slid out of the car and wandered up to the gates before slipping my folder into my bag. Whew, this would be fun, not.

I walked up the steps, counting them as I went. It's a force of habit I guess. Slowly, after a deep breath, I pushed open the door and stepped into the reception, staring at the receptionist who was sat with her feet up on the desk, chewing gum and filing her bright red nails.

"E-excuse me," I walked up to the desk, remembering to shift nervously, I mean come on, I wanted to be quiet and keep myself to well myself.

"One second doll," She said, still chewing away like a cow chewing grass. She picked up the phone in front of her as a light on the handset began to flash.

"Sorry but please continue to hold. Mr Flatley is very busy at the moment. Sorry for the wait."

I knew she wasn't. They never were. I stared at her, trying to figure out what type of person she was. She had cherry-red hair (blond at the roots, an obvious dye job) that was curled and piled upon her head with a large white flower pinned into it. Her white shirt was smeared with foundation and dark blue splotches which were probably from ink. Her foundation was too dark for her skin, her false lashes were falling off, her lipstick was smudged and was on her teeth along with faint blue stains so I was probably right about the ink on her shirt. Her clothes were smart but well worn. There were stains on her jacket which looked a little faded, the skirt was creased and there were several different buttons on her shirt. Her nails on closer inspection were chipped, the paint cracked and the ends of her nails were chewed and ragged. No wonder she was filing them.

"Doll, how can I help you? Sweetie Pie?"

I looked up at her startled and realised I'd been staring. I'd never really paid that much attention but I guess as I spy it was only natural and I kinda needed to if I was going to be in a new place.

"I'm, I'm fine," I mumbled, staring at my feet, trying to hide the fact that she annoyed me.

"Okay honey, what can I do for you? Awe, hey, you're the new girl aren't you?" She picked up a file on the desk and leafed through it. "Ah, Katharine Swan, isn't it?" She looked up at me and I nodded. She beamed, showing her not so white teeth. "Don't worry Chook; everyone has nerves on their first day of a new school. I'm sure someone will be here soon to come and get you."

I rolled my eyes inwardly. Way to be patronizing Miss whoever. I nodded and sat down carefully on a chair behind me, before taking my bag off my shoulder and twiddling my thumbs, resisting the urge to whistle. This wasn't acting, I really was bored. It was a shame Uncle confiscated my IPod for the balloon fiasco last week.

A girl appeared at the door dressed in emo-style uniform. She shifted quickly from one foot to the other and glared at the plant on top of the reception desk.

"Miss Crawley? Is this the new girl?" She looked me over and frowned. "Come on, everyone's waiting in the hall."

I stood up and walked over to her. This girl was starting to get on my nerves more than the receptionist but maybe because I knew she didn't like me. I didn't know why, I'd only just met her.

"Miss Crawley, your plant needs water. It'll die if you don't water it soon and that's damaging the planet. By killing off one plant, you may as well kill dozens and then where will we get oxygen?"

Okay, maybe I liked her a little. I'm not a naturist or anything (not that there's anything wrong with that) but I don't like killing well anything because you can't be bothered to look after them. The girl humphed and rolled her eyes before walking out through the doors. I stared at her. She turned and glared at me. "Come on. We're going to be late." She glared again and walked back out. I rolled my eyes and trailed after her, not wanting to seem stupid.

I followed her down several corridors, making a mental note of my route just in case… I paused mentally. In case what? This wasn't a mission, just a new school. All the same, it would be good if I knew the route but then again I didn't need to yet. After all I was new so I wasn't expected to know my way around for another couple of weeks at least. Maybe I could get someone to show me around, not her but maybe Oscar? No, no. He was nice but it's just too soon to think about boys like that again. The girl glanced back at me and shook her head again. She really didn't like me.

"Come on. We'll be late if you don't hurry up. Mrs King doesn't like being kept waiting."

I rolled my eyes but continued to follow her towards a set of bright red doors. She stopped in front of them, looked back at me and went inside. I paused and crept in after her before moving to the shadows, resisting the urge to run.

Oscar's POV

Mr Flatley was stood on the stage droning on about goodness knows what. Carrie looked bored like most people, and Rose well as usual was listening. I noticed Avril wasn't here. Wow, a break from her, but recently she's not been so clingy. Oh, there she was. Mr Flatley turned to her.

"Ah, Avril, there you are. Now, we have a new student joining us today. She's transferred from the Barclay Academy and I'm sure she'll be welcome here."

Around me, most of the guys including Donavon and Scoop were leaning forward eagerly. Geez, it's just a girl for goodness sake. Not that she's and it but why would she want to come here, especially seeing as she's been to a school like Barclay.

"Please welcome your new student, Katharine Swan."

We all looked around and I frowned. There was no-one there.

"Katharine? Avril, where is she? You haven't lost her have you?"

Avril looked behind her and stuttered. "No, I… no. She was just behind me, I swear. Miss Crawley saw her. She is here, just not here in this room with us right now."

"Well," said Mrs King loudly and pompously as she stood up. "Well done Avril. Not only were you late, but you also managed to lose our new student who hasn't even been here 5 minutes."

"Mrs King, there's no need to be rude to Avril. I'm sure she didn't mean to lose her and…"

"Mr Flatley," said Mrs King sharply, "She has lost the student in a matter of feet."

"No," came a quiet voice from the back. I looked up shocked. It sounded familiar.

"What?" Mrs King turned around, looking for the voice.

"I'm not lost; I'm just keeping out of the way." No I guess not. A girl stepped out from the shadows with brown curly hair pulled back in a ponytail and held with a red hairband, large grey eyes on a pale face and was dressed in not full uniform, just like the rest of us. She looked a lot nicer than Miss Crawley and I think the girl's hair was natural, not that I would really know except my hairs curly too. She looked a little nervous at the attention. I felt sorry for her, it's hard being in a new school.

"Young lady, you… well I don't know what to say."

I snickered. It was nice to see Mrs King confused and speechless for once.

"Welcome then Katharine," said Mrs Flatley, stepping forward towards her.

"Kittie, sir," she replied almost instantly, annoyance flickering across her face briefly.

"Uh yes, Kittie. Go and take a seat then at the back next to Avril, the girl who showed you in."

Avril glared at her but she just smiled back before going and taking a seat at the back. She stared forwards as Mr Flatley continued to drone on, like she wasn't seeing. My, she was cute with those big grey eyes and silky brown hair that had started to escape from the tie and was now falling in chocolate waves in front of her face. Wow she's well gorgeous. No, she's not, she's not, she's not… Argh I'm so confused. I don't understand girls or why they're so cute!


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: You know what, I can't be bothered with these on every chapter as probably very few people read this and even less will review. Thanks to Fi3Fi3 who is reading and reviewing so cookies and a free annoy Matt Ainley pass for the next Monday we are in after SL Enjoy and I do not own any of the MI High characters and to those who are reading but not reviewing, it will get better I promise. A lot of background stuff however in this but more humour in the next one. Please please R&R. And I wasn't going to update until after my exams but I got bored of revision. **

Chapter 5

**Oscar's POV**

Urgh Lessons are so boring. I know Frank said after assembly but he changed his mind, possibly from the phone call he got from someone called…Tristan. I looked around. Scoop was playing around with rubber bands and rulers along with his 'posse', and most people were looking bored; who can blame them? I wonder where the new girl is. I've had two lessons with her so far. She's been really quiet and only answered when she's had to. Maybe if I have next lesson with her, then I'll sit next to her, so she has a friend or at least someone to talk to, someone who knows what it's like to be new.

I looked around again and saw both Carrie and Rose had their arms up, trying to get Mr Flatley's attention. I guess that means, oh, wait. I looked at my communicator and cursed slightly, inwardly of course. I was supposed to notice the little things like this. 'And you call yourself a spy' I heard my mum say and I shook my head angrily. There was no way she was going to interfere with my school work. I stuck my arm up too and waited for Mr Flatley to notice.

"Another meeting with your social worker, Oscar?"

I nodded and shrugged as Avril looked at me. It was a great excuse and Frank made sure no-one checked and found out that my 'social worker' that I saw was a Latvian spy here on exchange.

Mr Flatley sighed and shook his head. "Why does she keep organising them during school hours? Never mind. Off you go and don't be too long. Make sure you fill in the sheet for homework."

I nodded before sliding my stuff into my rucksack and I walked out of the classroom, down the corridor and stopped outside Frank's cupboard, waiting for Carrie and Rose.

I gazed up and down the corridor in a bored manner, knowing that the security camera down the corridor hadn't ever worked properly since the whole issue with the 'child-allergic brainiac' Mary someone. I don't think Mr Flatley ever bothered to replace any of the cameras after Rose short circuited them all. I smirked, knowing she would have loved it. The only ones around here that worked now were our ones so it didn't really matter. I stopped short, my eyes wide and alert. At the edge of the corridor I thought I saw the new girl talking to Frank but she couldn't be, could she? Frank was…Frank was downstairs, waiting for us like he always did. He'd be breaking the rules seeing as he called us, well not really seeing as it's not in writing. No, Frank was waiting for us, just like always. Although, I was sure it was her but was it really? She looked at me with her big grey eyes. I blinked and she was gone. I shook my head. I must have imagined it; no-one can disappear like that. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a flash of blond and I immediately thought of Honey. I felt so sorry for her. Her friend had died and she had looked mortified. She looked so beautiful with her blond hair blowing slightly in the breeze and her brown eyes filled with tears. Oh how I wanted to go and hold her and tell her it would be alright. I really envied the guy who had been with her, holding her, comforting her, her small frame nestled into him. I hate him. Okay, so that's a little harsh. I don't like him. Wait, why am I jealous? I don't know her.

Behind me I heard Rose and Carrie run down the corridor. I turned and saw Rose bent over slightly. Carrie was smiling and I would be too if I were her: after we got back from the mission on Friday, she got a partial apology from Stark. I hope Honey did as well, I mean come on, her friend died because he was running late. I hope he was just a friend, otherwise I stand no chance yet and I don't want to be the rebound guy. I looked up at Carrie and Rose and realised they were waiting for me. I shrugged and Rose shook her head as she opened the cupboard. Carrie shot me a quizzical look and I shrugged again. I wasn't going to tell her. The lever was pulled and the lift whooshed down. I wonder if Honey went to a place like this, not the school but the spy thing. I wonder if there are schools for spies. We've heard rumours, snatches of conversations in MI9, the name of a file left on a desk, Stark having messages on his computer. But then I guess it's not real, they would say, right?

The lift doors opened and I saw Frank stood in the centre of the room, talking on his phone. Rose walked straight past him, sat at one of the computers and started loading a bunch of files. Carrie went and watched Rose, muttering various comments about timing and positioning. I suppose they were planning where the GM might be next and who SKUL's going to go after next. Frank shut his phone with a nod and glanced around at us.

"Rose, Carrie, can you two stop that a minute? I want to talk to you please."

I looked at him confused. He never said anything like that. Come to think of it, he'd been so weird recently, ever since he got a call about two weeks ago, and then with Honey a couple of days ago…

"Frank, we're trying to find the Grand-Master. Can't it wait? We're really onto something here."

Her eyes never left the screen. Frank sighed.

"No, it can't wait. We've all agreed you should know."

"Know what? Frank, you can't just say that then stop!" Rose exclaimed as she pushed her chair away from her desk, narrowly avoiding Carrie's feet who squeaked and stepped to the side.

"I am going to tell you, just be patient. You all know there's different divisions at MI9, Rose there's your friend in MI38. You also know that other countries have their own spy networks, CBI, FBI to name a few. What you don't know, or shouldn't know is about them." He pulled a small remote out of his jacket and several images appeared on the screen behind him.

Two were of schools, one a girls school, the other a boys school, both in America I presumed seeing as we didn't have palm trees or anything here. One photo was a bunch of young spy's like us, about 8, all of them acting like, well a family; one guy was holding a boy of about 13 upside down, another guy had his arms around the blond girls waist, his head resting on hers, another girl on a tall dark-haired guy's back that looked rather like Johny when he'd been here a couple of weeks ago, the others close by and everyone was laughing and smiling, looking really happy-I reckon they'd just completed a mission or were just having fun but probably the mission idea if Frank was showing it to us. The second to last photo was a bunch of kids sat in a tree-house, some of them looked like the people from Friday but that's just silly. There were rather a lot of them in the photo and they were looking at maps and books and charts on the wall. I wonder how Frank managed to get hold of that photo. The last photo was Honey, Jesse/Alan, a dark-haired guy and a strawberry blond, her boyfriend or maybe her brother seeing as he was looking at her slightly, fear showing in his eyes. I thought I recognised the dark-haired guy slightly, but only slightly.

"This," said Frank, pointing to the girls school, "is the Gallagher Academy for Educated Young Ladies in America, and along with its boys equivalent Blackthorne," he said, pointing to the other, "are two of the best spy academy's in the world, and are the biggest rivals to our own three: Danvar in south Cornwall, Eyreheart for 'Educated Young Ladies' in London and The Myretaugh Academy in Nottingham, not to be confused with the notorious criminal Murdaug. Those are England's top three spy academies, not divisions, excluding The Barclay Academy which is strictly off-limits and you shouldn't know about it and isn't really a spy academy." Frank got quieter and quieter and I chuckled. He really did mess up stuff sometimes.

"This is a group from MI6 who have worked with NCIS, MI9, MI7, the CBI, the FBI, Irish and Scottish agents and are one of our most accomplished and best teams we have. I'll come back to them in a second. These people you should have recognised as Honey, the girl from Friday, Alan, the boy who died, Alex who was also there and Sam although Sam is no longer with us. Like you, they work for MI9 and have done many things such as protecting several members of the royal family, rescuing captured operatives, and preventing and securing numerous plots, schemes and criminals. The last one in the tree-house is of the largest group we have and the main thing I want to talk to you about. As you may or may not remember, whilst threatening to kill the baby, the Grand Master mentioned his family was dead. He was wrong. Although his parents may be dead… yes Carrie?"

"His sister, she's in hospital, not dead or that's what the GM said. I presume you mean her?"

Frank nodded. I could see where this was going – another person to protect and follow all the time.

"Yes, I do mean her. She's not in hospital, she's… I don't really know how to explain. She's lost so much recently and with her family being in danger…"

"You want us to protect her, right? Did Stark put you up to this Frank? This is so a typical thing he would make us do," Carrie asked.

Behind me, I thought I heard a noise on the stairs but I heard nothing else after that small squeak so I dismissed it. Frank shook his head.

"No, no. Her Uncle, Tristan Mann, head and leader of their group," he said, pointing to the smiling family, "asked if she could stay here with us for a bit, away from everything."

"Right, so when is she getting here?" I asked.

"Hold up Oscar," said Carrie as she moved forward, her hands up in the air, "Why should we accept her? She's new, we don't know anything about her and we will not babysit some wannabe spy."

"You have no choice Carrie. And you won't be babysitting her. She's incredible; you just don't know her so you can't say. You don't know what Rose and Oscar have to say about this but it doesn't matter. **I**don't have any choice in the matter. None of us do. Even she has no choice. Right, end of discussion as none of us have any say and she should be here soon."

Carrie glared at Frank and Rose sat looking a little unsure of what to say. I clenched my fists.

"Frank, the stairs need fixing. I nearly broke my neck when one of the steps broke. I guess it's a good thing I'm a spy else I'd probably be dead right now or bleeding heavily. Maybe it was a one of your booby-trap things you like to set up. The metal really needs to be um de-rustified as it could kill someone even without slicing off their leg Frank! It's not safe!" came a girl's voice off to the side. I cursed realising that her falling was the noise I had heard earlier. In front of me, Carrie and Rose looked shocked. I turned to see what the two were staring at. I gasped.

The girl who was stood in front of me was the new girl, but she looked so much more… wow! She wasn't in uniform or spy gear but in a short dark blue and white flowery dress and short-sleeved white cardigan, and her hair was pinned back in a business woman type style. Man, she looked beautiful. She smiled and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Hi, I'm Kittie but I guess you already knew that. What are you guys doing? Please say you're doing something. I hate being bored and not doing anything."

She stood there and fiddled with her necklace. I gawped at her and stopped as Carrie elbowed me. Rose shook her head and walked back over to the computer. Carrie followed and the two resumed their work from earlier. I rolled my eyes at them and started to move towards Kittie.

"Oscar, why don't you help Rose and Carrie with their investigation whilst I brief Kittie on our progress last Friday? If she's going to work with us, she needs to know what happened."

"I wouldn't call it progress," muttered Carrie.

I disagreed with her. For one, there was the little black box which Frank knew what it was but wasn't telling us and secondly, it meant I had met Honey. I desperately wanted to talk to Kittie, but I decided it could wait. A few minutes wouldn't kill me. I nodded and moved towards the girls who looked at me and rolled their eyes as Frank led Kittie off to the side. They talked quietly; Kittie insisting something and Frank being, well Frank and worrying, checking that she was sure. I smiled and shook my head. Frank was so protective over us but then he was our team leader.

**Kittie's POV**

As Frank led me to the side, I saw Carrie mutter something and both of the girls roll their eyes, presumably at Oscar who was staring at me again. I know they didn't want me here but I didn't want to be here either. I had left everything and come to a new school and new team in year 11, about 8 months before my GCSE's, left to make new friends, when everyone else probably had their own friends and didn't want someone new here.

Frank coughed and I looked up at him. He looked nervous. Maybe he didn't want me here either.

"Kittie, are you alright? I know you don't want to be here."

I laughed slightly and he carried on.

"But we have a job to do, and so do you. All that aside, how are you, I mean really? Do you need any help with your younger siblings?"

I shook my head, allowing the few curls that were down to bounce around. "I don't need any help. I can take care of my family, Frank. You right, I don't want to be here. I want to go back to Barclay, to be with my friends. I want to have a break but I can't. Spies don't get breaks. When someone dies, we just have to carry on like nothing's happened, but sooner or later I'm not going to be able to do that. My younger siblings are left without parents who shouldn't have died. They retired Frank. My mum retired when she found out she was pregnant with Cal and my dad when Sophie was born. This isn't fair Frank. I have done so much and yet I'm still left with nothing. Life's not fair Frank, I have to live with it. You of all people know I'm not going to let anyone else look after my family."

"I know, I know Kittie. You're too stubborn for your own good, too like your mother. If there's anything we or even I can do to help you…"

"There is one thing, well two. Can you get Michael home? I haven't seen him since Friday and I want my brother home. Stop MI9 giving him so much work, please."

"You know I can't do that," he replied sadly. "I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises. What's the second thing? Kittie."

I sighed, knowing he knew exactly what I was going to say. "I don't need to be babysat. Please don't let them follow me everywhere. I can look after myself and you know it."

"I know, I know. I'll…no. Kittie, you're not being babysat. You're part of this team, for now at least, so you'll be working with them. Please try and make friends with them or at least be civil."

I nodded reluctantly. I would be nice. I know Oscar's nice, if a little defensive and quick tempered and the girls, maybe I could do something. Rose is scientific and technological and I was alright I guess. I'm quick and I can fix lots of things and I can generally hack into anything but being able to use a computer without crashing it or causing it to freeze, well I can't do that. She might like me and my slightly odd skills. Carrie on the other hand, I was sure I could either please her or make her hate me. But, c'est la vie. I looked over at then and smiled. I wanted to be friendly even though I wanted to be by myself. I get lonely and I was used to everyone being well, nice. I frowned, remembering Stark. He didn't like me but then he didn't like anyone. Well it was my fault why he was working here, I mean I got him fired from MI6 and then reduced here. I grinned evilly. Oh those were happy times and I'm sure plenty more could happen if he doesn't behave.

"Kittie, please, no running off and just be good."

"Why does everyone think I'll run off? That's not my style at all. I'll be good Frank. I can't promise anything but I'll try. Be warned, I will want to keep myself to myself and I will be keeping contact with the others. Family comes first with me, okay?"

Frank nodded. "Of course, of course. Why don't you go and see what they're doing whilst I call Stark and tell him that you're here. That may make him come on time for once."

I nodded and bounced over to them. "Whatcha doing?"

Rose looked at me patronizingly then looked back at the screen. If she thought I was childish, I'd definitely be. I opened my mouth to speak when Oscar looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, a little shocked. I knew he was nice but I thought he didn't talk to new people. When Johny, my cousin was here, he wasn't spoken to by Oscar at all.

"Hi, I'm Oscar. Sorry, you probably already know that. Of course you do, you're a spy. Well at least you should do if you're working with us. Well uh, welcome to MI9 or this division at least."

I smiled wider. His babbling was cute, no sweet, no, argh! I didn't know how to describe it without sounding like I liked him because I didn't or at least not in that way. Although, I did prefer his hair curly rather than gelled back. No, bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

"Don't worry. So what's St. Hopes like? Are the teachers any good?"

He nodded, "Yeah, they're alright I suppose. I could be worse but we have to live with it. Where did you come from? I'm sorry about uh Alan by the way. I take it you knew him? Did you know the others that were there? Uh, Honey, for instance."

That was it; he wanted to know about Honey Harper. Hmm, what could I tell him?

"I went to Barclay, not that far from here really, which may or may not be the Barclay academy which Frank was talking about earlier but isn't the one in Stevenage."

I grinned and he looked a little confused but soon caught on.

"Ah, who knows knows. Of course,"

"As for this Honey that you mentioned, do you mean Honey Harper?"

He nodded and I smiled. This may be fun, but I couldn't lie to him.

"Sure, I know her. We're really close, despite the fact I don't work with her or Alex or um the others. She's privately tutored along with her brothers but does attend classes at Barclay sometimes. Why? Did she leave anything there on Friday?"

I was pleased-nothing given away and he looked flustered.

"No, no, I just wanted to make sure she was alright. When I left, she was crying because of Alan. Was he her boyfriend?"

I shook my head, mentally cursing the crying and wondering if it did look like he was her boyfriend.

"No, he was a friend, a close friend. Her boyfriend Sam died a few weeks ago in a car crash along with my, my boyfriend Robin, and Robin's brother Tyler."

I regretted saying that immediately as tears stung my eyes. I brushed them away furiously. Next to me, Oscar shuffled nervously, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

I nodded. That's what everyone said. "It's alright."

We stood there, staring at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to say. There was silence aside from the clicks from the mouse Rose was using.

Frank walked over. "Alright, everyone. We'll leave it there for now. You better go and get back to class. Kittie, take this," he said, handing me a key. "This is for your locker, G18. It's your reason for being out of class. Just be careful when you open your locker. Oscar, will you show her where it is and will you look after her, for today at least?"

I glared at him, my hands tightly clutching the desk top behind me. Oscar nodded, smiling slightly.

"Sure, come on then." Oscar walked towards the lift and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I don't take the easy way, ever. I use stairs. They're better, more eco-friendly and healthier."

He shook his head. "Are you sure? You did fall through earlier, and your dress is rather short. Plus we'd have to change in a room as the auto-changer is in the lift, not on the stairs."

He blushed slightly, maybe from what he'd said or having realised how it sounded, and I laughed.

"Yes, it's fine. I have shorts on underneath and it'll be practice if the lift breaks again. Come on,"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs, ignoring the heat from my face. I looked back at the others. Carrie was glaring at me, Rose didn't care and Frank looked a little worried. I didn't care; I knew what I was doing. I felt his hand tighten around mine and I smiled, glad he didn't drop it and we began climbing the lots of stairs.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**3****rd**** POV**

It was last lesson. Mr Flatley was going on about the Nazis and how they affected Britain. As usual, no-one apart from Rose was listening. Carrie was sat with her eyes closed, humming the Varsouviana, a Russian Polka to which her latest gym routine was to. Everyone else was talking or just sat doing nothing. Oscar and Kittie however were sat looking at lots of sheets of paper that were covering the desk and laughing quietly.

"So let me get this straight, you got Stark fired from MI6 last year because you crash landed through the roof of a building?"

Kittie shook her head. "Not just any old building, the houses of parliament which was totally where I shouldn't have been. Last year, my cousin called saying Edie and co. needed help – they're my Uncle's team. So I took a leaf out of the Alex Rider books and parachuted through the glass roof."

Oscar laughed. "I wish I could have seen Stark's face."

Kittie smiled and pulled a picture out of the pile. "You can. I had a camera in my badge and Red pulled off a still from the film afterwards. Stark didn't know what hit him, see?"

Oscar burst out laughing, unable to keep quiet any longer. Everyone turned and stared at them, looking confused. Carrie stopped humming and leant over to see what was up. Avril scowled.

"Oscar, is there something you two want to share with the rest of the class?" asked Mr Flatley.

Oscar shook his head. "Um, not… not really sir."

Kittie pulled another picture out from the pile and pushed it in front of Oscar. He glanced down at it and smiled. "It's this, this picture a British cartoonist drew of Hitler. It's, it's, well why don't you show everyone sir," he held it up and looked at Kittie. "Thank-you" he mouthed and she smiled slightly.

Mr Flatley took the picture and smiled. "Yes, I see what you mean. Class, why don't you pass it around. Where did you get it from Oscar?"

Oscar shuffled in his chair nervously. "Um, it's not mine, it's Kittie's, hence why I laughed."

Mr Flatley turned to Kittie. "Oh, okay, where did you get it from?"

Kittie frowned. "I got it from my grandfather. He was a publicist thing and he got copies of the pictures for me. I had to make a portfolio for my old school and I got lots of pictures from him about loads of things, cartoon drawings of Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, and plenty of other Nazi leaders." She blushed and looked down at the desk, moving the pieces of paper around.

Mr Flatley smiled. "It's alright. Do you have any more pictures on you?"

Kittie nodded. "Uh, yeah. I have it all with me. I didn't know what I'd need. We always had to bring it with us at my old school." She pulled a folder out from the pile and handed it to Mr Flatley.

He looked through the papers and smiled. "Do you mind if I keep this for a bit?"

Kittie shook her head. "As long as I get it back before the exams sir."

Mr Flatley turned to the white board again.

Oscar looked at Kittie. "Don't you need it back? Isn't it MI9 stuff?" he whispered, making sure this time they wouldn't get heard.

Kittie shook her head again. "No, it really is a portfolio I did for Barclay on the Nazis. It's fine. What we want is here, in front of us." She smiled up at him and waved the picture of Stark around.

The bell rang and the two of them gathered all the papers together and put them into a folder.

"Alright, everyone, you can go," said Mr Flatley, turning to face the class again.

Kittie picked her bag and the folder up and stood behind the chair nervously as Oscar put his books into his bag. "Uh, did you want a lift home Oscar?"

He looked up. "Uh, sure. How… oh yeah, I told you earlier. Yeah, that'd be great. I just need to find Duncan and tell him, not that he'd care if he didn't know where I was."

She nodded. "Sure. He's uh… over there," she said, pointing towards the door.

Oscar looked at her confusedly. She sighed. "You told me earlier when he and his friends ran into us and you yelled at them for flirting with me."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well you're new here and you shouldn't have to put up with that, especially from him. He's such a jerk, especially to uh pretty girls. "

She laughed lightly and put a hand on his arm. "Oh, so you think I'm pretty then? Look, don't worry about him and I'm sure it's not that bad. You can always stay over at mine if you want to get away from him. We have plenty of spare rooms what with it being a hotel and all. Then again… maybe not. Uncle Tristan would have a fit, well both of them would. Uncle Max didn't like Robin staying over."

Oscar smiled. "Thanks. Don't worry. Come on then, let's go speak to him before we go."

They walked to the door and stopped as Duncan and his friends sauntered past. One of them stopped and stared at Kittie. Duncan ran into him and scowled.

"What the heck? Connor, why'd you stop? Oh it's Oscar," he sneered at the pair before winking at Kittie. "Hey there. You need a ride love?"

Kittie shook her head. "That's alright. Just letting you know I was giving Oscar a lift home, that's all."

"Why'd you want to give a loser like him a lift home? You could give me a lift instead."

Oscar tensed and Kittie shook her head. "No. Oscar was going to pick something up from a friend who lives near me so it seemed convenient. I wouldn't want to put you out of your way."

"Ha! Like Oscar has a friend," he laughed, the rest of his gang joining in.

"You'd be surprised; after all, I'm his friend. Come on Oscar." Kittie smiled sweetly up at Duncan before walking out of the room, followed by Oscar.

**Kittie's POV**

I walked past them followed by Oscar, hoping he wasn't going to hit any of them. No, revenge is best served cold. I hate bullies. Oscar shouldn't have to put up with that. Maybe I'd show him a few tricks he can use later that wouldn't get him in too much trouble. I smiled and waited on the sidewalk for Joe, sitting on the wall next to Oscar.

"Oscar, are you alright? You're better than them and there's no need to lash out. They're stupid. Stick with me kid and I'll show you a few things you can do to get your own back."

He looked at me, unsure of whether I was serious. I smiled and nodded. I knew I was vaguely quoting something form some action movie Jack liked to watch but I wasn't sure if he knew. For a few seconds he sat there really angry with Duncan and then he smiled.

"Yeah, okay. So who's picking us up?"

"Um, a 'friend' of my Uncle's. He should be here now."

"Well, I guess it gives us more time to talk."

I swear I could feel his embarrassment and smiled at him, letting him know it was alright.

"So, how're you enjoying St Hopes? What're your impressions so far?"

"It's alright, I guess. Nowhere near as good as Barclay but I'll be alright. After Mum and Dad… at the end of August, Uncle's been trying to get me to move and I guess I just cracked after we were told about Alan. I feel so bad for his parents, getting told by the police that their son had been mugged and stabbed in an alley and they didn't even catch those who did it."

"Yeah, it sucks. St Hopes is alright though and I'm sure you'll be able to cope. You're not alone here. You've got me. Oh look, here comes trouble." He nodded over at Duncan and gripped the wall tightly, his left hand dropping away from my mine.

I saw red flash across my eyes and I gripped the wall tightly too. Oscar didn't have to put up with this. He should have a nice family, not a foster one where the parents were too busy all the time.

"Don't worry, cavalry's here. Joe won't let him in if I say so. He'll be alright, just trust me."

Joe got out of the car and waved.

"Come on," I said and grabbed his hand. I let it go, remembering where we were, but his reached for mine and I smiled. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he likes me rather than Honey. Why, maybe, I don't know. No, no. It's too soon. I'll just make sure I'm too busy to think about him like that, about anyone like that. We got off the wall, walked over and I smiled at Joe.

"Hey Joe, this is Oscar. We're giving him a lift to his home. Unless you think Uncle will let him stay for a bit? No I guess he won't. Sorry Oscar."

Joe nodded. "Okay. So it's just him right, and not any of them?" he nodded at Duncan and co.

I shook my head and held up the hand that was holding Oscar's. "Just Oscar."

He nodded and held the back door of the black Sedan open for me. I smiled and looked at Oscar.

"After you."

He shook his head and let go of my hand, much to my disappointment. "After you Kittie."

I smiled and climbed into the back of the car, glad Joe hadn't brought the limo which he usually did at Barclay. Oscar climbed in beside me and closed the door.

"Wow, this is nice. Is this your Uncle's?" he asked, bouncing lightly on the tan-leather seat.

I nodded and lightly touched his hand that was reaching forward to the headrest in front of him.

"Don't touch, please. I haven't worked out what explodes in here yet. Most of Uncle's cars have something that explodes for a quick getaway. It wouldn't be good if if… if we blew our cover now."

He nodded and settled back in the seat, his fingers running lightly over the leather of the seat between us. I sat there, trying to think of what to say. I'd never had trouble talking to anyone before, but with Oscar, I just didn't know what to say. Outside, I heard Joe talking to Duncan. I smirked. That boy really couldn't take no for an answer. Oscar tensed up beside me and I touched the back of his hand again. He relaxed slightly, hopefully from my touch, and he looked at me.

"You're very um, hands on, aren't you?"

Damn, he'd noticed. "It's just a habit. With Cal, Sophie and Tom my younger siblings, it was just so much easier using hand gestures and touch rather than words, especially as they couldn't understand and Robin, Robin was blind, a genetic default. That's what makes me a really good spy. I don't rely on sight all the time but sound and touch a lot too. We all do."

He nodded and I was glad. That's the easiest way to explain it. I wasn't sure if he'd still be as well, lenient as he had been up till now but I half hoped he would.

"So um…"

Joe got into the front and I sighed with relief, glad no more awkward questions could be raised. Despite that though, there were a few minutes of awkward silence. Oscar looked around, avoiding my eyes and kept looking out of the window then at the back of Joe's head.

"So um, Joe, do you work for MI9 or just Kittie's Uncle Tristan?"

"Both. My job is to keep the family safe and the Barclay lot when they're here. At the moment that more applies to Kittie seeing as she's been targeted by SKUL," he replied, his eyes never leaving the road and his hands tight on the dark leather steering wheel.

I grimaced then smiled. "Yes, unfortunately but I take it in stride. Joe, is Lexi back yet? I need to talk to him about next Sunday when he said he'd help we take the little ones to the cinema as Michael's busy. Speaking of which, is Michael back yet? Barclay finish earlier than here," The last bit I directed at Oscar, then turned back towards Joe, waiting for a reply.

Joe shook his head, this time looking in the wing mirror at us. "No, sorry. If it was up to me, none of you would be out in the field, even you Oscar. I don't think it's right having kids doing this. However, it's not my place to comment, but you're not going out on field work until Saturday anyway Katharine, Tristan knows that."

I smiled; glad someone was looking out for me, other than my friends. Oscar frowned, a little confused.

"Joe's someone you don't mess with, ever, even if you're as high up as my Uncle. He taught me all I know, all me and Michael know and he taught most of the others as well, come to think about it."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll just take your word for it. If he's as… dangerous as you imply well then I guess I wouldn't want to mess with him, or you for that matter."

I smiled again, glad he trusted me at least a little, even if that meant he was a little scared.

"Oscar, where do you live now? Don't actually know the exact location. I know it's fairly near Kittie but I don't really know much about other MI9 agents."

"Um, take a right here, then second left, third turning off the round-about, immediate left, then it's past the blue gates on the right, number 17." Oscar looked out the window then back at me.

"Thanks kid."

Oscar smiled at me. "Very protective, isn't he?" he mouthed and I stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, he is. When my parents were… working, he used to look after us," I whispered back. "Oscar, I'm really sorry about your mum. With your dad… gone, it's just not fair. Look, if you ever want to talk, about anything, you can always talk to me. I don't judge by actions or what others have done. I judge from what's in a person's heart and soul, who they are really."

He looked a little distant but smiled, "Thanks."

The rest of the journey was silent. Joe pulled up in front of Oscar's current house and he got out of the car to open the door for Oscar. Oscar got there first and pushed the door open, nearly hitting Joe. I smirked and turned away so it wouldn't look like I was laughing at Oscar. Oscar climbed out and Joe stepped back, his hands held up in surrender. As he went to shut the door, he stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Thanks for the lift. Nice meeting you Joe. I'll see you tomorrow Kittie."

I nodded, knowing he wanted to say more but couldn't really, especially in front of Joe. "Bye Oscar and don't let Duncan bully you. Call me if you ever need someone to talk to."

He smiled and nodded before walking up to the front-door. His foster-mother opened the door.

"Do you want to invite your friend in Oscar?" I heard her ask. He shook his head, mumbled something about work and walked in front her into the semi-detached house.

The door shut and I leaned back against the seat in relief, my eyes closed. My hands were shaking and my heart was racing but there was a small smile on my face.

'Stop it,' I told myself. 'He's just a guy, get over it. There's no need to be so… weirdly happy.'

Joe looked at me in the rear-view mirror and chuckled. "He seemed nice and the two of you seem close. Is he your new boyfriend Katharine?"

My eyes snapped open and I glared at him. "No. He's just a friend. I only met him properly today Joe. I'd never really seen him before, or spoken to him. I don't even like him that way."

"Sure Miss Katharine. A tip: if you're going to ask him out, make sure you know him a bit better."

I kicked his seat and he laughed. "I'm only teasing. But how is he going to call you?"

I opened my mouth to answer 'with a phone of course, duh', when I realised he was right. I hadn't actually given him my mobile number, let alone my home phone. Damn. I cursed and sighed. "Home Joe, please and as quick as possible. I've got lots to catch up on yet."

He chuckled. "Yes Miss Katharine."

**Oscar's POV**

Carol opened the door before I'd even got up to the steps. She asked if I wanted Kittie to come in. I mumbled something back to her about work and went to my room. I was so confused. First I couldn't stop thinking about Honey, and now I couldn't get Kittie out of my head. I don't know anymore. I hit the wall and waited for the pain to wash over me. I sighed and lay down on my bed. Carol tapped on my door. "Oscar sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a lift this morning, but you have a new friend! What's her name? What's she like? Oh I'm so happy for you,"

"It's alright; I just don't really want to talk about it now. Her name's Kittie and she's really nice. She's new here, just transferred and I'm showing her around and well she, her, her Uncle offered me a lift."

"Aww, your first crush, or that I know about. It's so sweet!" she gushed.

I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth. No, she wasn't a crush, it's not a crush. She's just a friend, that's all. Although, she did grab my hand twice, and touch the back of it several times and I swear she did reach for my hand several other times. But then she did say her um dead boyfriend was blind. Maybe she thought I was him, and she did have younger siblings. It's not important anyway. I don't like her, not like that.

"Oscar?" I looked up and saw Carol staring at me. Damn, I forgot she was still here. Stupid girls.

"Are you alright?" I nodded. "Alright, dinner's at 6 and don't be late. Peter and I are going out tonight so you're in charge and you've got to put Emily to bed at 8 please."

I nodded again. Maybe I'll call Kittie later so that I don't have to listen to Duncan. Wait, she never actually gave me her number. Great(!) Now I had the whole evening where I couldn't do anything except keep out Duncan's way – so that I wouldn't hit him.

"Oscar?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, that's fine."

Carol smiled and looked at me. "Alright, just make sure you get your work done and don't stay up too late."

I nodded again and she walked out, shutting the door as she left. I sighed and rolled off my bed. Yes I had work to do, but that could wait. Right now, I was going to search the databases for Kittie and Honey. I had to know who they were.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**3****rd**** POV**

It was a couple of weeks later and they were all down in HQ. Oscar was sitting, staring at Kittie who was sat with her eyes closed away from the computers and humming a lullaby. Carrie was rolling around on a chair across the room, trying to avoid hitting anyone. Rose was sat with Frank sorting out some files with Frank watching her and giving the odd comment. The elevator dinged and Stark stepped out and looked around. He looked at Carrie and glared. He looked at Kittie, frowned, and then glared. He forgot she was coming here. He looked at Oscar and scowled.

"Stupid Dixon-Halliday boy. Young spies shouldn't be used, especially the boys. They're just hormones on legs and don't have the experience and maturity of adults."

He coughed and they all jumped except Kittie-she'd learnt to ignore him. "Right, we've got a location. Let's go."

They walked towards the lift and Oscar stopped.

"I think I'll take the stairs. Coming Kittie? Kittie?" He looked behind him and saw her sat in her chair still. "Are you coming? What's wrong?"

He walked over to her and knelt beside her. She shook her head.

"I can't. I promised my Uncle I wouldn't do any fieldwork, at least not yet. I don't want to get hurt or, for us to lose anyone else. I'm sorry. I guess I'll just go home if there's nothing for me to do."

Oscar turned to Frank. "Can't she stay here and use the computer to monitor what we're doing?"

Frank shook his head. "No. it's not allowed. She can't stay here on her own, I'm sorry. Go home Kittie and spend some time with your family. You've not seen them in a while so go home."

"But Frank!" Oscar protested.

"London's right Agent Cole. She goes home." Stark smirked, a hint of smugness in his voice.

Oscar glared at Stark and Kittie stood up and moved towards Oscar. "Oscar, please. Just, just…"

"Oscar stepped back slowly and nodded, still glaring at Stark. "Fine,"

Kittie walked to the stairs and brushed past Oscar, gently tapping the back of his fists as she went past. Oscar relaxed slightly and stared at her. "I'll see you guys on Monday then."

"Kittie, wait!" She stopped and turned back towards Oscar. "I'll still walk up with you."

She shook her head and stepped back. "No Oscar. You really should go with them. You'll take too long on the stairs anyway and I wouldn't wanna make you late." She took his hand and led them to the others. "Frank, look after him please. Keep an eye on him and don't let him be stupid."

Frank nodded and Oscar shuffled nervously. She squeezed his hand fondly and smiled. "Look after yourself, please. Remember what I said last night, alright?"

He nodded stiffly. Carrie yawned and Rose elbowed her. Kittie turned to look at them and faced Oscar again, smiling. "Be safe, Osc and no getting hurt." He smiled as she let go and walked towards the stairs. "You still up for helping me with the younger ones at the hotel tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Of course. See you at 12?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yup. Bring a change of clothes. There'll be paint everywhere."

Frank nodded, knowing that was his cue to take them away. He walked up to Oscar and laid a hand on his shoulder. Oscar nodded, looked at Kittie one last time and walked into the elevator after Stark, Rose and Carrie. The five of them went up.

Kittie sighed with relief and pulled her bag out from under Frank's desk. Her phone vibrated and she answered, opening the bag with her other hand. "Lex? Yeah, they've gone. Meet me at the back of camp in 10 minutes, okay?" She pulled a blond wig out of the bag and smiled. "Hopefully he won't realise. Just you and me, remember. Just got to get changed; can't really wear a skirt, can I? Don't be late."

She hung up and fingered the wig. She picked her stuff up and walked into a side room, unknown to all of them except her and Frank, before shutting the door.

* * *

Honey was stood by a clump of trees, whistling in a bored manner. Behind her she heard a noise and turned around, poised ready to attack. Alex stumbled out of the bushes and was met by a fist in his face. He groaned as the fist made contact with his nose, bruising it and he stepped back to avoid being hit again. "Hon, please stop. It's me. Honey, Miercola!"

He grabbed hold of her wrists to avoid being clawed and winced as she kicked him hard in the shins. He twisted around, still holding her wrists so that he was behind her. "Miercola, stop, please. It's me, Alex, your Lexi, remember? Honey, stop. You're okay."

She relaxed and hung limp. He let go and turned her around. Her eyes were filled with tears. He hugged her, holding her trembling form. "Shh Honey, it's alright."

"I just, I miss him so much and it was all my fault but now, now I'm so confused about… I like him; of course I do but is it too soon? He's only been dead not that long but he's gone and I really like him but… I don't know anymore."

He stroked her hair lightly and pushed her away slightly. "I know you miss him and I know you're confused but you've got to stay strong. It wasn't your fault okay? Don't ever think that. Now, stop crying. You don't want him to see you like this, do you?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "You're right. But it's not me he's here to see or likes. He likes Kittie now, not me." She sighed and let go, a small smile on her lips. "Come on, we don't want to be late. You know how much he hates me as it is. Being late would add to the hatred." She took his hand and led him down the path towards a large grey building.

"They're here?" he whispered. She shook her head. "They were. Stark doesn't know that yet. The new location is the one behind. It's bigger and has higher security."

"That's not what I meant. They've been here right in front of us this whole time?"

She shook her head again. "No Lex. Be realistic. If they'd been here the whole time we could have got them weeks ago. No, they moved here yesterday. Abbey said so."

"Abbey? Oh, Abbey. I wondered what happened to her. So, like Alan she's been…"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about that right now." She stopped and looked around, frowning. "They should be here by now. They left before me, so where are they? I bet Oscar got annoyed about leaving Kittie. Or Stark did his best to stop them coming. He hates young spies. No, he hates us all. He's just bitter and thinks we're not good enough, not got what it takes."

Alex smirked. "Honey, stop rambling." He looked up and shaded his eyes. "Hon, stop." He elbowed her and she glared at him.

"What was that for?"

He nodded at the roof and she looked up. On the roof were about half a dozen MI9 soldiers pointing guns at the two of them, the rest scattered around and staring at them, guns to the side.

"Oh, that. Okay, where's Frank?"

"Umm…" Alex looked around. "There, by the garage with the blue door."

She nodded and stepped slowly forward, the guns following her as she moved.

"Hon, come back. They'll kill you!"

"No they won't. They, they… Frank won't let them. Anyway, why would I care? I have nothing left to live for."

"Yes you do. What about your family? You still have them. You still have me. What about Oscar?"

**Honey's POV**

I didn't care they were pointing guns at me. I really, I really didn't care. I had lost so much and if they decided to shoot me, well it was their loss. I bet they're Stark's men. He's such an idiot. Frank knows I'm coming but he probably doesn't. Wait, he should do and has chosen to ignore it. Jeez, he really hates me, and Kittie. Does he know though? I don't think he does. I smiled slightly. That's kind of amusing but then no-one really knows except Frank and the rest of our lot.

"Hon, come back. They'll kill you!" called Alex. I snorted. Like they would. Although, he did sound rather worried. No, he was just panicking, like always.

"No they won't. They, they…" They what? Stupid Stark. Frank wouldn't let anything happen to me. I shook my head.

"Frank won't let them. Anyway, why would I care? I have nothing left to live for."

In a way it was true. I had very little left, so what did I care? Deep down I knew it was all a front. I did care, but I didn't want to.

"Yes you do. What about your family?"

Damn Alex, trying to make me turn around.

"You still have them. You still have me."

I almost stopped. I knew I had him. He was my best friend, the only best friend I had left apart from Elle but she was… where was she again? Oh yes, lost, MIA. But I had lost so much more. Granted, I'd be leaving the little ones with Uncle Tristan but maybe, just maybe MI9 would take a hint and allow Michael to stop. He'd need to look after them with Jack and Uncle Max could come home. Sure, I'd miss them and they'd miss me, a lot but it'd be worth it I think. I just don't care. I miss robin, Sam, argh!

"What about Oscar?"

I stopped, dead in my tracks. Oscar. What about him? I liked him, I did, I was sure I did. How much did I like him? I don't know. I still miss…Sam but… I'm so confused. I looked towards the garage door and smiled. Oscar was there looking cute in his moodiness. I started moving forward again, faster this time. Wait, what? I stopped.

"Come on Alex. I'm not leaving you behind." Rule something or other, um 6 I think; never leave anyone behind/out, in this case, behind.

I looked back at him and rolled my eyes. He looked moody and cool-as-a-cucumber but I knew he was scared. He hated guns, never touching them in practice, always coming up with some excuse. I knew why even if no-one else did. He was not as cool or carefree as he seemed. I held out my hand. "Do you trust me?"

He looked up, startled. I knew Oscar was looking at me but I didn't care. Right now I was focussing on Alex, my friend, and ignoring the cute guy behind me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked again, wishing he'd hurry up. I was getting cold just standing here and I hate being cold. No. I shook my head. Friends are more important. I saw Alex smile slightly and hesitantly step towards me. I smirked. If he didn't get a move on, they'd know he was scared.

He took my hand and squeezed it. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem. Come on, smile. There's no need to be scared. You ready?"

He nodded slightly. I was glad he was calming down and that quoting his favourite Disney film had worked. I wasn't ready to force him, not after the last time I forced someone to do something.

We started walking and I felt a hot red light on the back of my neck. I knew it was time to run. We raced across the open ground like ninja's, dodging the bullets as the men shot at us. As we stopped in front of Stark and everyone else, Frank looked up, startled. I smiled.

"Hey Frank. Next time, they need to shoot quicker-they're too slow and there's no way they could've hit a trained professional. Nice to see you all again, under better circumstances too."

I dropped Alex's hand, knowing he'd be putting on his tough-guy act again. I nodded at Rose and Carrie, grateful for them having Charlie last time I saw them, pausing slightly when I looked at Oscar and smiled sweetly at Stark before turning to Frank. "Seriously, they're not good enough, sorry Starky."

Rose and Carrie chuckled and spluttered, turning their laughter into small coughing fits as Stark glared at them and then at me.

"Agent Harper, be sensible and no derivations of any names."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes Sam," I said absentmindedly before stopping abruptly as I remembered he wasn't there anymore. Oscar looked at me and I sighed inwardly of course. Maybe he was figuring things out. I'd been sloppy, giving so many hints which I hoped he'd missed but… I don't think he had. I looked around at them nervously. "I, I, I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm just used to him being here and all. I'm just not used to not having to say things like that."

"Never mind," said Frank kindly and rather awkwardly like he didn't know what to say but he felt he needed to.

I shook my head before turning to Oscar. "Thanks Oscar. If, if you hadn't made me put on my mask last time, then I'd… I'd probably be dead now."

He blinked at me, surprised. "Um, no, no problem um Honey. But I didn't do much."

I shrugged. In a sense he had done so much. He'd shocked me enough to move, just like Sam used to do. Gosh how I missed him but I couldn't think about that now.

"This way," I said, pointing towards the gap we could use to get to the building behind.

Stark stared at me, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "What…what, no. They're here in this building. We were just waiting for you two, who were late. Typical."

I stared at Stark. He really was an idiot. "No Stark, we were not late, you were just early. It is now exactly 15:27:06, like Frank said so **I** am on time, as is Alex. Secondly, they moved buildings. Don't ask how I know, I just do. They're in the one behind."

I walked away towards the gap and sighed, turning around to look at them. "Come on, this way."

Alex wandered forward and Oscar followed. Carrie and Rose stepped forward hesitantly and I knew Frank was waiting to go last. I also knew that Stark didn't trust me but I didn't care. I sauntered down, my hair swishing from side to side and I smiled as I heard Oscar sigh happily. This was definitely going to be fun.

I stopped suddenly, causing everyone else to create a domino style halt. Alex smirked and shook his head at me. I didn't need to see him to know what he was doing.

"Why've you stopped? Stupid girl, just keep moving," I heard Stark mutter and I scowled.

In front of me were a bunch of men dressed in red overalls who were unloading a bunch of boxes containing what looked like rainbow shaped sweets but were really poisonous.

"They're still moving stuff around. They'll be gone in a minute- it's the last box. Oh and don't touch the 'sweets' or just don't touch anything. Rule 9, please follow and that does include you 'Lex seeing as you know the rules and I guess these guys may not."

Stark rolled his eyes and I whirled round to glare at him. "Go back to whatever hole you crawled out from. You don't like me, I don't like you but I know more than you do here so listen. If you don't like it, I suggest you do what I suggested first when you sulk. Just because I'm younger than you, doesn't mean I'm inferior. Everyone has said I am a better agent than you because I'm not childish, rude, arrogant, or mean. You may be the higher ranking officer, but right now I think I'll do a better job than you as your bitterness is clouding your judgement. Bog off Stark or behave and shut up!"

He blinked and backed up, muttering nonsense. Oscar looked shocked and I frowned slightly. I didn't mean to scare him. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to let a boy get in my way of being a good spy-again.

I looked over again and saw the last two men in red overalls enter the building, most probably accidently leaving a small box of poison pills-ooh I like the sound of that. "Focus Honey," I scolded myself. This was worse than thinking about boys!

"Right, they've gone inside. As I said, don't touch anything. Those 'sweets' are poisonous and are going to be used to poison the people of something. Alex, grab them but try not to actually let them touch you. Come on. You go in; I'll be in in a sec. Wait, wait, better idea!" I slapped myself mentally. I was so stupid having forgotten what Abbey had sent me. I knelt down and pulled out several red overall things from my bag. "Here, there's um four. You guys put one on each, Alex that includes you too. Um… I'm planning here, just hold on. Frank, you and Stark and his men stay here. We'll go in and when you lose communication with me, come in. Right, now, um put the small box of the 'sweets' in my rucksack, and take me in. Tell them you caught me. It'll have to be Alex and Oscar as the girls aren't guards or anything. Rose, Carrie, wait for us to go in first. Once the doors have closed, count to 100 then go in. Um, okay. Is everyone ready?"

They nodded as Oscar turned around, having sorted out the collar of the overall. My breath caught in my throat and I felt all weak at the knees. Alex caught me as I slipped and Oscar took my left arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a little worriedly.

I nodded shakily. "Y-yes. I'm fine. Just getting into character." I smiled at him and handed him the bag. Both Alex and I knew that was a blatant lie but we'd been taught how to lie well so I hope it didn't show. I was so shocked, partly because when Oscar turned around he looked so damn cute and partly because he looked so much like Sam in that instant that I thought I was seeing my dead boyfriend again, which I couldn't be.

Alex steered me towards the grey doors with Oscar supporting my other side. Alex kicked the back of my knees and I winced from the pain. Granted I could recover from that quicker than most but it still hurt like hell, especially with those great clumpy boot things he kicked me with. Just before we entered I shook my head.

"One you need the code um… 276891 and two, I can't… you need to hold me up for a bit. Thirdly, can you take the blue badge and the red one out of the front pocket and put them in my left hand please."

Oscar nodded and pressed them into my hand before closing my fingers around them. I closed my eyes happily, before frowning, remembering I need to seem like I was in pain – which I was a little. I heard one of them type in the code and I remembered the girls didn't know it.

"Wait," I croaked. "Rose and Carrie don't know the code."

Oscar smiled down at me kindly. "It's alright; they can hear all that we say thanks to Frank making these clip things now on the overalls. Are you alright? Honey?"

I nodded shakily. "Like I said, all an act. We better get a move on." Quick thinking to change the topic. I didn't like being hurt but I wasn't going to tell him.

He nodded and pulled open the doors before the pair of them half-dragged me into the dimly lit corridor. Show time.

We walked down several corridors, following directions from my fingers and I was glad I had memorised the route. We entered a large bright room and I blinked rapidly, partially blinded by the light.

"What have we got here?" came a sinister voice in front of me.

I blinked and tried to see who the speaker was. In front of me was a tall thin white male, dressed from head to toe in a long black leather coat, black trousers, and black shirt that exposed his pale-white throat. His dark hair was jelled and smoothed flat on the top of his head. He wore no jewellery except one small silver stud in his left ear lobe. His hands were coarse and rough, presumably from heavy labour. His left ring finger had a small chunk missing from it, although his nails were clean and buffed, contrasting to the tale from his hands. He was holding a black Indiana Jones-style hat that he placed on his head as he spoke, his head held low at an angle so I couldn't see his face, He lifted it up and I stared into his dark blue eyes. They didn't look cruel but sparkled and I sighed, a little bit relieved – I knew he wasn't really bad which was good. His dark eyebrows knitted together as he frowned and lifted up my chin, trying to examine my face. His eyes widened as he recognised me but he lifted his hand to stroke my cheek, his lips pursed together in a cruel smile. I flinched and tried to pull away but Oscar's tight grip restricted my movement.

"My, my. You're a pretty little thing, aren't you? Now, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"I got lost," I mumbled, trying to move away.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows but moved his hand away from my face.

I nodded. "Yes, my, my school, I got lost of our field trip and these people helped me. Now, I think I'll just go seeing as my school will be worried so…" I tried to back away but was pulled forward again by Alex and Oscar, and I cursed out loud, making it look like I'd forgotten they were holding me.

"Why don't you stay? We'd love to have you stay here with us."

"But my school, they'll think I'm lost, which I was until I found you guys. Thanks, but I better be getting back to school now or to the coach at least."

"Enough." His voice was loud and clear but strangely not strongly demanding, making me stop as I tried to pull away.

"You and I both know that you weren't lost on a field trip. What kind of school would let you wear that?"

I looked down and frowned. "What if I want to wear this? It could've been non-uniform for all you know. Or my school could have no uniform. Not all of them do."

He snorted. "Enough with the lies. Who are you and who do you work for? Who sent you?" He reached for my face again and I flinched. He stepped back slowly and smiled. "Alright, take her to Murdaug. Maybe he'll persuade her to talk. Goodbye for now my pretty."

He laughed and turned away. I chose that instant to drop the red badge onto the floor and crush it with the toe of my boot. Oscar looked at me and nodded slightly, knowing they'd be here soon. As the boys dragged me forward, out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose and Carrie talking quietly to Abbey. It was all coming together. I tried to pull away and was hit on the side of my face by Oscar. "Quiet, scum." I gasped; surprised that he'd even been able to hit me. I guess I was wrong.

I was dropped in front of a tall, broad man who was clean shaven and bald. His cold green eyes glinted evilly and I gulped. This was the sort of man who could kill a person with their bare hands. I felt Oscar and Alex move away to spread out in the room, Abbey, Rose and Carrie doing the same too. Nearly ready. Alex moved so he was in front of me but to the right (my left) of Murdaug I think that's what black-hat-guy called him, and Alex placed two fingers on his trousers. Two minutes and they'd be here but a lot can happen in two minutes. I smiled and then flinched as Murdaug boomed orders before turning his attention back to me.

"I hear you don't want to talk. Well Flaxx couldn't make a button talk. I'll make you sing little birdie. Stand up. I said STAND UP!"

I groaned and tried to stand up but ended up collapsing again. He yanked me to my feet really quickly and I felt my stomach drop as my feet were lifted from beneath me.

"Now, sing," he said, cupping my face with his huge hand.

"Bite me," I muttered, jerking my head away.

He chuckled. "Feisty, aren't you? No matter, we'll soon pull that out of you." He turned towards some of the red-jump suits behind him. "Give me, the device." He was handed a long metal tube that was sparking although he wasn't getting shocked as he was holding onto the rubber handle.

My eyes widened. I had heard about this but to think they'd use it… on me! I tried to back away but was roughly pushed forward by black-hat-guy who was now stood behind me. He held out my arm and pushed my sleeve back, exposing the bare flesh. Murdaug grinned evilly and lowered the pole towards my flesh, the air crackling. Again I tried to back away but couldn't. Black-hat-guy tightened his grip on my wrist and pushed me forward into Murdaug and the pole. As the electrified metal touched my flesh, I screamed and sank to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

"Well, are you ready to talk?" asked a pair of grey army boots that stepped into my blurred vision. I lifted my head up and glared defiantly.

"Never," I whispered back. Through my tears I saw Alex looking thunderous, Oscar was shooting daggers from his eyes and Murdaug was smirking and twirling the pole.

"I hoped you'd say that."

I dropped the blue badge, shot up and grabbed the metal pole with my hands, my teeth gritted, trying to ignore the pain. I yanked it away and took hold of the rubber handle so that I was no longer screaming inside and I was rewarded by Murdaug's startled face. I slammed the pole onto the badge muttering "You lose mate."

The thin plastic shattered and clouds of blue smoke billowed everywhere. Murdaug coughed and tried to bark orders, choked and ended up coughing again. I was blinded by the smoke but I didn't need to see. I moved towards Alex and Oscar, took Oscar's hand with my free hand and made sure Alex was holding onto me.

"Come on, let's find the others before Stark enters." I didn't wait for an answer and just moved forward, ignoring the fact Oscar was holding my hand, Honey's hand. I blinked and saw Abbey stood with Rose and Carrie and I smiled, glad they were safe. Abbey ran forward and hugged me awkwardly.

"Thanks. Are you alright? You screamed really loudly and then… your hands! Let me see."

Oscar let go and Abbey gave my pole to Alex before turning my hands over. Her delicate fingers brushed along my palms and I winced as searing hot flames raced along, burning, causing my skin to throb in red angry welts.

"Freeze, this is MI9. You're all under arrest," came Stark's voice from the back of the room.

The smoke cleared and the red-suits and Murdaug were surrounded by MI9 soldiers aiming guns at them. Oscar looked around startled. "Where, how… Why are they still here? Where's Flaxx? The guy in the black hat, he's missing."

"Oh, he's on our side. Oscar, Rose, Carrie, I'd like to introduce you to Johny West. As for um why they're still here, you have Rose and Abbey to thank." I looked at Oscar. He looked annoyed and I don't blame him either. Johny ran behind me, picked me up and spun me around, his head resting on mine.

"Oh Honey! Are you alright? I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I'm so sorry."

I laughed and moved my hands to touch his face. "It's alright. I didn't know you were here. Tristan didn't say. Johny, put me down, please."

He chuckled and released me before spinning me around and pulling me into a huge bear hug. I laughed and tried to pull away. Eventually he let me go but he grabbed my hands, inspecting them. I flinched and he sighed.

"Come on, I've got a balm for this from Edie. Let's go and sort your hands out. I take it you're finished here? Frank, can I take her home?"

Frank looked up and nodded. "Yes. Good work today. Unorthodox but it worked and nobody got badly hurt. If you need a few days off, take them. Johnathan, it's been a pleasure working with you again, you too Alexander."

I saw Alex scowl. He hates being called by his full name.

Stark shook his head. "Let's get these criminals back to MI9 first, and then you can go."

I nodded reluctantly, knowing he was right. I turned and Johny wrapped his arms around me protectively and stroked my hair. Oscar glared at us and I ignored him. Johny didn't mean anything to me, well not in that way. He's just a friend. Stark and his men marched the captured bad people out. Murdaug stopped in front of me and glared.

"Have a nice trip girly, and enjoy my mark," he said grinning evilly. The guards pushed him forward and he stuck his leg out as he was pushed forward, causing me to trip ad fall, hitting my head on the ground. I blacked out, the various voices around me fading into nothing.

* * *

In the darkness I saw Alan and Sam. They were smiling, happily. I knew I was hallucinating.

"Alan? S-Sam? What… What's going on?"

"You were knocked unconscious by the Murdaug guy. We're just subconscious thoughts here to set your mind at ease whilst you're… out for the count."

"Oh Sam," I hugged him, trying to breathe in his scent but failing before I remembered this wasn't real.

He hugged me back before letting go and holding my hands which surprisingly didn't hurt here. "It's alright love. You don't need me anymore. Stop living in the past and move on. I don't mind if you go out with Oscar. It's fine, I promise. Come on, there's no need to cry."

He wiped my eyes and kissed my forehead. "I will always love you. Don't blame yourself, I don't. Go on, Al wants to talk to you."

I nodded, not daring to speak. I knew I've been blaming myself for his death. I should, I should've never let him go. If he hadn't gone, then maybe he wouldn't be dead now.

He looked at me again. "You're blaming yourself again. Stop it. It wasn't your fault, okay? It was no-one's fault except SKUL okay?"

I nodded again, happier than I'd felt in ages, well except when I was with Oscar but even then I'd been worried that I was letting Sam down by wanting to be with another guy.

Alan placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me around so I was facing him. "Sorry to drag you away but we need to talk."

I nodded and let him lead me away from my now dead strawberry-blond boyfriend.

Alan glared at me. "Alright, so why haven't you been coping? Don't give me that 'I've had so much to do' story you always gave, I know it's not true. We have told you so many times to not live in the past, so why aren't you listening?"

I sighed. "I just wasn't okay? Everything sorta hit home at once. Mum and Dad, eh Robin, then you… it just felt like I was being left all alone, like I had nothing. I was being pressed down by the weight of the world and no-one was helping me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're not alone and you know it. There is no need to be paranoid. Stop being so morbid. You still have all of us, well, them from Barclay so just relax. You've got a lot more than you think. Okay?"

I nodded and blinked. He was right. He was always right. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." I let go, ran over to Sam and pulled him to where Alan and I had been standing. I stopped, puzzled slightly. It was weird that I referred to Alan as Alan even when he was in spy-mode but Robin was Sam and I well, was Honey right now. I stared at the two then smiled. It didn't matter. Either way, Robin was still Robin, even if he had been Sam and he had been mine, when he had been part of this world. No, wait, I'm unconscious so that means… confusing. I shook my head.

"Right, boys be good. I'm sorry you died, I really am but there's nothing I could have done or can do now which you've told me enough. I'll never forget you. Robin, I love you. Al, make sure you look after him okay? Don't let anything happen to him just because you're not really paying attention to the fact that…"

Sam/Robin stepped forward and placed his hand on my arm. "Honey, I can see here. I'm not blind anymore. Remember, you never saw me as blind. I love you too but it's time to move on."

I nodded again, starting to feel light-headed, the colours growing dim and bright white light flashed in my eyes. I stood, staring awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "I, I guess it's time for me to wake up. I won't forget you, ever and I'll always remember to visit your graves at least once a week okay?"

Alan nodded and I saw small tears slide down Robin's cheeks. He sniffed, wiping them away and I laughed.

"Hay fever again? Who knew it could affect you in a dream."

He choked back a sob before the pair of them rushed forward and crushed me in a bear hug.

"You don't need to come every week love. You are allowed a break. Either way, we'll always be here for you, so will your parents okay?"

I smiled and let go, staring at my boys. My vision brightened to a crisp white light of nothing as my mind returned to my body.

* * *

I blinked and tried to sit up. A strong pair of hands pushed me back down and I moaned slightly. Oscar's head swam into view, dispelling the fuzzy white lights that were clouding my vision. A hand was placed on my head and I sighed with pleasure form the coolness of the touch.

"Honey, are you alright? Honey?"

I tried to sit up again, slower than before and the hands that had pushed me down again didn't this time. Oscar beamed at me. I tried to smile back but it ended up more as a grimace. I opened my mouth to speak, croaked and coughed. I was handed a bottle of water and I drank greedily, savouring the cold liquid. I put the bottle down and tried to stand up.

"No Honey. Take it slow, alright? You hit your head pretty hard. I'm going to kill Murdaug,"

I shook my head and winced. Urgh I hate dizziness. "No Johny. I'm fine, honest love."

He sighed and nodded grimly. "Alright, just take it slow."

Frank ran over and shone a small light in my eyes. I blinked rapidly and tried to turn away. He turned my head, shone the light in my eyes again and turned the light off. "Well you look alright. Come on; let's get you to your feet."

He stepped back and Oscar and Johny helped me to my feet. I saw Alex stood quietly by Abbey. I knew he'd been worried. Abbey ran over and hugged me. As she let go, Johny picked me up and held me tightly, stroking my hair gently and whispering in my ear. I smiled.

"I'm alright. I just need to go home and rest for a bit. Johny, please. Put me down."

He set me down on my feet gently and I looked at Oscar.

"Hey."

He blinked and smiled. "Hey. Are you alright? Sorry, stupid question. Honey? Are you… What's wrong?"

I flinched and clutched at my skull as I felt multiple sharp shooting pains run through my head, covering the throbbing. I sank to my knees, my head bowed, muttering and swearing in multiple languages. Johny knelt beside me, looking really worried. Oscar stepped back into Alex, who knelt down beside me and took my head in his hands.

"What's wrong? What's the problem? Is it…oh." He lifted his hands away and stared at the red sticky mess now covering them. He placed his hands on my head again and started to pull. I shook my head and let go, my teeth gritted.

"No, wait. I need… the pins. If you… then it'll be worse. Can I, can I have a pot or something? Abbey, help?"

She walked over and began helping me pull out the sharp copper pins out of my hair. When she was finished, there were two piles of complete pins on the floor; one pile was clean but the others were coated in blood from where they'd been pushed into my skull when I fell. I pulled the wig off and sighed.

"How, how bad is it? I'm not going to hospital just because of a couple of hair pins."

I looked up. Oscar was backing up, several emotions flickering across his face: shock, confusion, anger, and then bitter hatred. Then I realised why. He didn't know that, I, Kittie and Honey, was really the same person.

"What the hell?" he shouted, making me wince. "You, you, Kittie? What the hell? So you are the same person? Both Honey and Kittie? Who are you really or is there someone else that you are that I don't know about? Huh? Did you know? Frank? Stark? I take it you didn't tell Carrie or Rose seeing as they look as shocked as I feel."

He stared at Frank and Stark and my gaze followed his. Stark was bright red, absolutely fuming, a vein above his right eye throbbing dangerously.

"London, what the hell is going on?"

Frank stepped forward. "It's not what you think. There's a perfectly good explanation for this."

Stark tapped his foot angrily. "Well?"

Johny stood up angrily. "She doesn't have to explain anything to you. If you'd bothered to read her files then you would know. There is a reason why she's Honey."

"So what is it? So you can lie to people? Play with their emotions? You're sick, you are Katharine."

I winced as Oscar spat those words at me, least because of the cloth Alex placed to my head.

"You're a liar, a cheat. I hate you!" he shouted and stormed out of the building with Rose and Carrie following.

I don't blame them, but why did he have to be so harsh? Granted, no wait, I never lied to him well I did about the privately tutored thing although I did get extra tutoring along with Michael and Jack occasionally. I never lied to him about Robin though. They were sort of separate people him and Sam. Sam only existed on missions, just like Honey, Jesse and Alex, although Lexi didn't change much.

"London, come on. Let's go. We have a bunch of criminals to take to MI9 and then we need to discuss… this."

Stark walked out coldly, his soldier-y people following. Frank looked flustered and followed after looking over apologetically and clapping Johny on the shoulder. The metal door banged shut, leaving us in semi-darkness as one by one the main lights blinked out. I sat there, sobbing, knowing I'd blown it. Oscar hated me. Sure he'd get over it eventually but that wouldn't change anything. I should have told him, I should have. Abbey hugged me as we sat in darkness, a cold wet cloth being held to my head and I embraced the darkness, letting it drown and fill my sorrows. Crap.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Oscars POV**

I'm so… annoyed. Stupid girl and her stupid lies. Why would she lie to us, to me? I thought I meant something to her, obviously I was wrong. Before I'd left the building, I thought I'd heard her crying and it serves her right. She lied to me, to my face. I can't believe she lied to me. After all I've done for her, how I've helped, she repays me by lying. I thought, I really thought she liked me. I mean she's been so sweet and friendly but to keep something like that from me… How could she? She, Honey, they were the same person and she'd made me think otherwise. The thoughtless bitch. No, she didn't care about me; she never had and was just using me to get to know her way around St. Hopes. But then she's a spy. She uses people, doesn't care really. Why would she? I was nothing to her, just a tool, something to be used, played with. She didn't care about anyone. And Frank knew about this the whole time. God, how could I be so blind! I was there in front of my face for all those weeks. I laugh grimly. She and Duncan go well together - two twisted peas in a pod.

I hit the wall in front of me, slamming my fist into what I hoped would be her pretty little face on Monday, if she even bothered to show up. I hoped I hurt her as much as she'd hurt me. I winced as the bones crunched but didn't break, and I let the pain wash over me. I sat back on my bed, nursing my throbbing hand. Stupid Kittie and her stupid lies. I thought she trusted me. Turns out I was wrong about her completely. Stupid girl. Carol knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Oscar sweetie, what's wrong? What's been going on? You've been thrashing about up here for ages since you got back from seeing your friends, sounding like a herd of elephants has been rampaging through and… oh my!" She gasped, her hands flying to her face in shock as she looked at my room.

The contents of my desk was strewn across the floor, my shelves about the chest of drawers were broken and hanging limply, my wardrobe was hanging open, the clothes in screwed up heaps everywhere. The mirror was shattered, the pictures and notices were torn and were spread everywhere. The mattress was hanging off the frame, the bedclothes tousled and the head-board had a rather large dent from where I hit it earlier.

I sighed. "I… I… sorry. I'll clear it up and will pay for a new mirror and stuff. I'm really sorry I just, it's, and I'm rather confused and annoyed."

She shook her head and smiled. "It's alright; we all get annoyed at times but maybe not ah as destructive as you. No, it's not that bad and won't take long to sort this room out. Why don't you clear up the glass, whilst I throw away these pictures and everything else that's been torn or broken."

She knelt down carefully amongst the wreckage, and began picking through all the bits and pieces. A bunch of the photos were too badly ripped, so she threw them in the bin, but one that wasn't so bad, she sighed and held out towards me. I took it, looked at it and scowled. The photo was of me and Kittie at the beach during the half-term just over a week ago when the two of us and Michael (minus Jack and her grandparents who were redecorating) had taken the little ones and the dogs to get them out of the house. It had been so much fun that day, just walking along the beach, Sophie, Tom and Cal playing in the sand, eating it, running away from the waves, me trying to throw Kittie in, Tom standing there shrieking with laughter as I nearly dropped her and then when I did drop her, she pulled me in too and the two of us just lay there on the wet sand, water rushing past us, laughing. It was a shame it had all been lies. I bet she wasn't their sister, just a stranger on cover.

"Such a shame. She's a pretty girl Oscar and I'm glad you found a good friend. You'd said you'd had a good time away with her last week and from the looks of this picture, you did."

I snorted. Good friend, hah. Friends don't keep secrets from each other.

"Do you want to keep it? It's not that badly ripped. I'm going to get a bin bag and a dust-pan and brush."

Carol left and I stared at the photo again. Carol was right. She was pretty and it wasn't badly damaged, but the girl in the photo was a liar. I didn't need reminders of her lies and deceit. I tossed the photo of the two of us smiling and laughing by the water into the bin. I didn't need her rubbish anymore. I had enough of that from my evil mother and invisible father.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Alright new reviewer so thanks Fi3Fi3 for your reviews and to FlamefeatherRoxz my wonderful new review. I can't tell you guys (all who read this including those who don't review) how much reviews mean to me. This chapter is fun but the next one's longer I think and please bear with me for updating. Cheers xx Oh and for those of you who don't know, any comment follwed by (!) is sarcastic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's _Tangled_, Taylor Swift's song _Fifteen _or MI High but I do own Barclay, Edie, Kittie, Tristan and co.

* * *

Chapter 9

**Kittie's POV**

Monday. Great, so I had spent the whole weekend sulking and keeping to myself, only talking to people when I had to and closing up when Oscar was mentioned. I didn't even do the painting with the little ones yesterday like I had promised and I never break a promise. Even Uncle had kept out of my way and didn't shout at me, for anything. My head was fine, nearly healed and no scars should be left, I was told, but my heart… well that was a different matter. I guess I felt like Rapunzel did in Tangled when she saw Eugene sailing away in the boat, thinking he'd betrayed her trust, but this was reversed. I betrayed his trust. I should have told him. I know, I know, it's soppy and weak but I felt so… I'm not even sure how to describe it. I didn't want to go to school, I didn't want him to see me like this, but then maybe he would see I didn't lie to him, that I didn't want to and that I did like him. I looked… well, dreadful. My hair was messy and just pulled back messily into a ponytail to keep it out of my face. My eyes were blood-shot and there were tear stains down my cheeks and on my clothes already. I hadn't bothered to put much make-up on this morning, why would I need to? I had no-one to dress up for anymore. I wore a long-sleeved top beneath my cardigan with the sleeves pulled over my hands, hiding the blistered skin.

The whole way to school, I sat in misery and silence, silently protesting. Words couldn't help me now, so why did I need to talk? I didn't even want to go to school but I had no choice. I never had any choice. Joe stopped the car; I got out and slowly walked up to the steps, stopping as I reached the doors. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors, mentally noting the quote from the Taylor Swift song _Fifteen. _I smiled at how relevant it was to the situation. I walked slowly down the corridor, ignoring the stares from other people. I still had to be strong, even if I didn't have my friends by my side. Maybe Uncle could move me back to Barclay or even to Edie's school, but I didn't think that would happen.

I opened my locker and pulled out the books I needed for my morning lessons. Beside me, Duncan leaned against the lockers in his 'cool' way, his hair in a Justin Beiber style.

"Well hey there Kitty-cat."

I grimaced. I hated him calling me that.

"I hear you broke up with Oscar."

I slammed my locker shut angrily. "Is that what he's been telling everyone? I have not broken up with Oscar because I was never going out with him in the first place!" I glared at him, my hair falling around my face as strands escaped from the tie.

He flinched, startled. "Um no, no he's not said that. We just assumed." He flicked his hair quirkily.

I rolled my eyes. "So everyone just assumed. Great(!) Not only is my friend annoyed with me, but everyone thinks I was going out with the one guy in the school who has treated me like a person. Wait, since when did people have time to assume we broke up? It's Monday and we fell out Saturday."

He looked a little nervous and moved away from me. "Um, well, Oscar said at home how the two of you weren't speaking any more, well not so much in words but he blanked when we mentioned you and then all the pictures of you two and the stuff you'd given him, pictures you'd drawn and stuff, they were in the bin. So I thought you two had broken up so I kinda passed it on. But, if you were never going out, then do you wanna go out with me sometime?" His flirtyness was back.

My head was racing. He'd get rid of all that stuff? I'd spent hours drawing those pictures, making sure he was happy and he was having fun, no wait, going off topic here. Duncan has been spreading rumours? "So you've been spreading rumours about me? As if I'd go out with you after you've pulled a stunt like that. You're unbelievable!"

I stepped towards him angrily and he backed away, pure terror on his face. I sighed and stopped. I wasn't a bully and I knew I didn't want to hurt him really. I was just annoyed.

"Go on, get out of here." I turned and rested my head on my locker as he legged it down the corridor towards his posse, far away from me. This was going to be fun, not!

Rose and Carrie walked over to me. I turned, ready to apologise.

"Before you say anything, we understand why you didn't tell us. We looked at your files when we got back on Saturday so we understand now but Oscar… He's really annoyed. He hates being lied to and being kept in the dark but to make it worse, it was you. Kittie, he really liked, no likes you and yet… No. So we've decided we're gonna help you get him back or at least get you two together."

I stared at them startled. "You…you… huh? But… why… Carrie, do you feel the same way?"

She nodded and I smiled slightly. "But, but…why? I'm new and you don't really know much about me."

"We know. But we have spent some time with you, and we've read your files so we know you're a good person. Anyway, things have been going really well recently and you're part of the team now."

I smiled realising I did have friends here after all. "Thank you."

Carrie looked a little shocked and I turned to see what she was looking at. Oh. I blinked and my breath caught in my throat as Oscar walked past.

"Oscar!" called Carrie, stepping forward slightly.

He turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

I groaned and tried to turn away. I didn't want him to see me like this. Rose pushed me forward.

"Are, are you alright? You seemed pretty uh annoyed on Saturday."

"Never better," he replied, shifting his bag further up his shoulder, making his hair bounce.

"Don't you need to talk to Kittie? Don't you **want** to talk to Kittie?"

"Who?"

I flinched and turned away. This time Rose didn't stop me. He started walking away from us and Rose touched my shoulder. Carrie glared at him and scowled.

"Oscar, there's no need to be so mean to your friend. Why are you ignoring her?"

He stopped and turned towards us again. "How can I ignore someone I don't know? I have no friend called Kittie. If you don't mind, I have to get to class." He walked away and didn't look back.

I burst into tears and sank down onto the floor. "Oscar, I'm so sorry," I whispered, my head resting on my knees.

Rose and Carrie knelt beside me, hugging my shoulders and trying to be comforting.

"It's alright. He'll get over it. Come on, you can't sit here on the floor. Come on, up you get."

I nodded and Carrie helped me to my feet. Rose handed me a tissue and I nodded gratefully.

"I think a quick trip to the toilets is needed before class. Come on, at least to wash your face."

We walked towards the nearest girls bathroom and I bumped into Mr Flatley who was carrying lots of papers. The papers flew everywhere and for a few seconds, I stood, just staring at him.

"Mr Flatley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… it was an accident. Here, let me help." I bent down to help him pick up the papers.

"No, no. It's alright. I can manage. You girls just run along."

"Come on." Carrie pulled me away from the mess and into the toilets.

Great, so my day just keeps getting better and better (!)

Third lesson – chemistry. Mrs King gave us all a bunch of work sheets and wrote up our task on the board. That was fine. Unfortunately we had to work in partners, specifically our partners we had from the beginning of the year, or in my case when I joined and guess who that was. You see up until today Oscar and I had been friends so we worked together but now… No, the bigger problem was I had no choice but to work with him as there was no-one else to work with and he was ignoring me, so this was going to be a disaster. I'd been so clumsy today and with him next to me… well, I think, no I **know** something bad was going to happen.

Around us, everyone was getting organised, getting their apparatus and just getting started, whereas with us, nothing was happening. I glared at Oscar who was sat in his chair, staring blankly out of the window.

"Oscar, can you at least help me get the things we need please?" I asked. No reply. "Look Oscar, I know you're annoyed with me, heck the whole school probably knows by now, but you can't pretend I don't exist, not when we have work to do. I'm sorry. I had a reason but you won't listen to me so I don't know why I bother trying to explain myself to you." Still nothing. "Oscar, if you don't do anything, then Mrs King will shout at you. Please, can you just…"

He sighed and stood up. "Whatever, liar," he muttered and wandered over to where Rose was who was busy getting what she and Carrie needed for the experiment.

Carrie walked over to me slowly, holding two pairs of goggles. "Don't worry, he'll get over it. Would you rather work with me or Rose? I'm sure Mrs King won't mind too much if we ask."

I shook my head. "No. I can't just… run away and pretend like this isn't happening. I promised no more running. I've got to get through this and I will. I'm… well you know, stronger than this."

She nodded. "Alright, just, if he's being mean, just ignore it and don't hit him. He won't hate you forever."

"I hope so." I smiled at her weakly.

Oscar walked back over with the equipment and put it down on the desk. "Here."

I sighed and leafed through the stuff. Well at least now he was getting on with the work and speaking to me, even if he was being, well, rude. Oscar sat down and I sighed, knowing he was going to be difficult. I'd seen this in Cal, Sophie and Tom who's only 2, so I knew I could deal with it if I wanted to.

Carrie looked at me and I rolled my eyes at Oscar. She smirked and I nodded. There was no way I was going to let him get the better of me. Quickly I set up the experiment, laughing inwardly about the simplicity of it and waited for the water to start boiling. Why we were boiling water I don't know but then these guys are far behind us at Barclay. No, I'm here now, not part of Barclay anymore. Although, maybe if I throw a big enough fit, then maybe, just maybe Uncle'll move me back, after all, I'm not learning anything and I'm so far behind now… No, I'm just being too hopeful; it's never going to happen.

I looked up at the beaker and saw it was starting to boil.

"Oscar, can you turn the Bunsen burner off please? I can't measure the temperature and take the beaker off at the same time as well as turning the flame off."

Nothing. I rolled my eyes. "Oscar, please. I need your help, at least to do the work, please."

Still nothing.

I slammed my hands down on the table and he flinched. "What is your problem? I know you're annoyed with me but you have to do the work, else you'll fail. Grow up and get a grip!"

He shoved his chair back and turned to face me, glaring. "You're telling **me** to grow up? You're so hypocritical! You're the one living in a dream world, pretending to be someone you're not. You need to grow up, not me."

I rolled my eyes at him and felt tears fall down my face. "I hate you!" I screamed as I wiped away the tears.

He glared at me again. "Good. The feeling's mutual." He sat back in his chair and began filling in the bonus sheet that Mrs King liked to set.

The class were staring at us and I sighed. Slowly they turned away and I reached for the beaker. I picked it up and held it for a couple of seconds before remembering it was hot. I winced as the hot glass began to re-open the blistered flesh on my hands from the electric pole and my hand let go. The beaker fell and hit the table, smashing into lots of pieces. The water splashed and waved over the end of the table, hissing and spluttering. The glass however flew everywhere, small chips striking my face causing me to wince. Oscar pulled me back away from the glass and the boiling water on the floor.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I didn't think you cared," I muttered snidely.

Mrs Kind looked up and stared at us. "What on earth is going on?"

Rose looked up, walked over, turned the Bunsen burner off and smiled. "An accident Miss. But I think Kittie needs to go to the medical room and Oscar should get Frank to clear up…this."

Mrs King nodded slowly but I didn't care. My hands, and my face hurt too much and I didn't think I had the cream from Johny in my bag.

"Yes, yes. Oscar, can you take Katharine to the nurse and then ask Mr London to clear up the mess the two of you have made."

"Kittie, my name is Kittie," I muttered as I moved away from Oscar, knowing I'd entered stage 2 – hatred.

Oscar shook his head and watched as I moved away. "It's not our mess Mrs King. I had nothing to do with the experiment and it's not my fault."

"Oscar, you were supposed to be working together so it's both your faults and a poor student blames their partner. No please, take Katharine to the nurse before she drips any more blood onto the floor."

Oscar looked at me, startled. "You're hurt?" Then the worry vanished from his face. "Just like you to draw attention to yourself and make a fuss," he muttered as we walked out the door and into the corridor.

Once we were in the corridor and away from the classroom, I stopped and glared at him, wincing as the burnt skin on my hands brushed my clothes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. I bet that fall last Saturday was just a hoax and that you were… you just wanted the spotlight. I bet you knew Murdaug, just like you knew the black-hat guy."

"Johny."

He looked at me. "What?"

"His name is Johny. The 'black-hat guy' as you called him is called Johny and he's my cousin. He shouldn't have been there, I didn't know. And I didn't want you to find out like that. Why would I? Everything that I've done and said over the last couple of weeks has been real, they've been me. I…I…You're my friend. I never liked not telling you but I had no choice. Frank thought it would be better if you didn't know. I never lied to you Oscar; you just never listened to me when I tried to explain. I felt so bad not telling you and I'm sorry."

"No you're not! Why would you care about me? I'm a nobody. My parents are… My mum is an evil psychopath and my dad is AWOL. You don't know what it's like to not have your parents, to come home and no-one is there. I am alone!"

"I do know. In case you've forgotten, my parents are dead! Before Cal was born, I used to always come home not knowing if either of my parents were going to come home that day, let alone actually be there. I know I had my brothers but they didn't really want anything to do with me. I was a silly little girl who couldn't play boys games, not that they wanted their little sister tagging along. 'Girls can't be spies' they said, and boy were they wrong. You have your foster parents. I have an annoying Uncle who's not even supposed to be here, who makes me move schools away from my friends and then complains that I can't look after my younger siblings but he doesn't do anything when I have to run around doing everything! So don't you tell me I don't know what it's like, I know a lot more than you do, I've lost a hell of a lot more than you."

I glared at him and he stepped towards me, smirking evilly. "You're such a little liar!"

I slapped him and he turned his head, his teeth gritted and a hand flying to his stinging cheek. I stared at him shocked. I'd never hit anyone before and this was Oscar.

"Oscar, I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean… it was an accident. I am so so sorry." I moved my hands towards his face to see how inflamed it was and he grabbed hold of my wrists tightly.

"No. You enjoyed hitting me. You're, you're a liar and a bully Katharine Swan. Never hit me again."

He let go and I stumbled back before tripping and landing on the floor. Oscar strode towards me, his right hand raised, ready to hit me. Normally I would be fighting back but given my current state, I stayed on the floor, my eyes tightly shut as I waited to be hit.

**Third POV**

Frank stepped out of his cupboard and glanced down the corridor. To the left of him, he saw Oscar standing over Kittie, his face stony and his face raised by her face. Frank raced down the corridor and pulled Oscar back, away from Kittie.

"No Oscar."

Frank pulled Oscar's arms behind his back and waited for the boy to stop struggling. A few seconds past before the boy stood still and relaxed. Frank let go and spun Oscar round to face him.

"What the hell were you doing? Why did you try to hit her? Can't you see she's scared?"

Oscar stared at him. "She hit me first Frank. Why are you taking her side?"

"I'm not. Kittie is this true? Did you hit Oscar first?"

Kittie got to her feet shakily. "Well yes, I did but he called me a liar again! You know how I hate being judged, especially if the judgements are wrong!"

Oscar whirled round to glare at Kittie. "You are such a liar!"

She glared back at him, her stance more confident. "You don't know squat about me Oscar Cole. I am not a liar!"

"You are too!"

"I am not!"

To anyone watching the going's on, it would have been rather funny to see the tall blond youth and the small brunette facing each other, glaring furiously. Frank rolled his eyes and stepped between the two.

"That's enough you two. I want to see the pair of you in base at lunch, don't be late. Kittie, go to the medical room. Your face is bleeding and your hands look really painful."

Kittie broke the gaze and nodded. "You're right. Oh, Frank, you need to clear up the broken glass in the chemistry room. I kinda dropped a boiling beaker, hence the hands and face."

Frank nodded. "Okay. Oscar, go back to class. I don't want the two of you near each other until later. Behave, the pair of you."

Kittie nodded and tried to smile Oscar nodded hesitantly and strode back towards the classroom. Kittie grimaced and lightly ran the fingers of her left hand over her cheeks, wincing as they brushed the ripped skin.

"Frank, how, how bad is it?"

Frank looked at her, took her hands in his and turned them over, examining the burnt flesh. "Well, it could be worse. You now have burnt skin and blisters over the burnt skin and blisters on your hands. I take it you still have the cream that Johny gave you?"

Kittie nodded, and then stared at Frank, pulling her hands away. "Wait, how did you know Johny actually gave me a pot to take home?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you, making sure you're alright after Saturday. Rose and Carrie said you took it pretty badly, being hurt I mean with the electric pole."

Kittie laughed. "Frank, you worry too much! I'll be alright, eventually."

He nodded and watched Kittie meander down the corridor, heading towards the medical room.

"Those two are going to be trouble," he thought. Maybe he should give them both some time off, give them a chance to cool down.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the second AN but please R&R and feel free to ask questions, give ideas and i'm open to criticism but what I choose to do with that is up to me. Thanks :) Kallie out xx


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've had lots to do and got a bit stuck with the next chapter. Any ideas on how to rescue people from locked rooms? Thanks for the reviews and for bearing with me. Hope you enjoy and please R&R xx**

**Oh um I don't own M. although if I did it wouldn't have ended the way it did and I don't own _If we don't let it go_ by Jo Dee Messina or _Boys don't cry _by Plumb. **

* * *

Chapter 10

**3****rd**** POV**

Kittie, Rose and Carrie were sat in the base by the computers, talking quietly about earlier events. Oscar was stood to the side, leaning against the wall, glaring at the trio and muttering.

"Stupid girls, stupid Kittie. She's corrupted them, turned them against me, even Frank. Everyone's being sympathetic and all sorry for that little… witch who's acting all innocent and weak. She's not, she's just playing them, using them like she's used me. I hate her so much! She's so evil and manipulative!"

Frank stepped out of the lift and shook his head. He walked past Oscar and sat down to the left of the girls. They stopped and looked at him. Kittie looked over at Oscar and back at Frank, her eyes wide open in shock, before lowering her head to stare at her hands. Frank motioned for Oscar to come and join them. Oscar sighed and slowly wandered over, leaning on the wall facing Frank. Kittie looked up and shuffled further away from him. Frank coughed and the girls looked up.

"Alright. Now, following last Saturday's events, I think we need to take a break from missions at least for now. Before you all start protesting, you are not working as a team, don't deny it please. From what I've heard, and seen, Oscar and Kittie have had a… slight disagreement and have been uh… hitting each other. That's not going to go on any longer. Your personal lives are not to get in the way of you being spies. I've spoken to Stark and Tristan and we've all agreed both of you should get leave until you've calmed down and hopefully sorted something out. Kittie and Oscar that is seeing as it's just you to which have been having a problem."

Kittie shot out of her chair. "What?"

Frank held up his hands and stepped back so he could see Kittie and Oscar. "Look, Kittie, you need a break. You need to relax and calm down. The time off for you is so you can spend time with your family, something you've been complaining about for a while now. Spend some time with your family rather than having to flit between two lives. You're free to go until we call you, and so's Michael. You have been listened to and we've realised just how much you do. I'm sorry it hasn't happened before but… just go and spend time with your family."

"Th-thank you. Oscar…"

He flinched and closed his eyes, his face grim. "Leave me alone. You've done enough already."

Kittie nodded sadly. "Alright then. I'll see you guys around up top. Thanks Frank."

He nodded and waved. Carrie snickered then waved as Rose elbowed her. Kittie walked out and off to the side towards the stairs and stopped at the foot of the stairs, her right foot hovering above the step. She shook her head and hid in the shadows, waiting to hear what was going to happen with Oscar.

As soon as she'd left, Oscar exploded.

"What the hell Frank? Kittie and I have had 'a slight disagreement and have been hitting each other'? No, you mean… that was once, she hit me first and before and after that I've had nothing to do with her. She is a callous self-centred bitch who's lied to me and turned my world upside down."

"So you do care about her then," Frank said quietly.

Oscar glared at him. "No I don't, I never said that."

"From the context, yes you did."

"Whatever Frank. As for this 'both of you should get leave until you calm down', one that doesn't make sense grammatically, two I am calm and three, what do you expect me to do?"

"Whatever you want as long as you stay away from Kittie! I don't want you anywhere near her."

Oscar hung his head and scuffed his feet. "Wouldn't want to go near her anyway."

"God Oscar, you're such an idiot! Kittie is an amazing girl who likes you for you, not Oscar Cole, and you're letting her slip away because you're too stuck-up to actually see the truth in front of you. As Kittie yelled at you in chemistry 'grow up'! She never lied to you about anything. Read her files and you'll see for yourself." Carrie stood up angrily and shoved a bunch of files at Oscar.

"Carrie, that's enough."

Oscar started flicking through the files and then dropped them. "Why would I want to read this? It's just a bunch of nonsense about a liar and a bitch."

"Oscar that is enough! You need to calm down. I've never seen you like this before and quite frankly I'm disgusted by your behaviour. You never lay a hand on a fellow agent, let alone a girl and your language…. I'm appalled and I've had enough. Go home Oscar."

"But Frank!"

"No, no excuses. Go on, go home."

"Frank…"

"I said go home Oscar," replied Frank, his gaze steady.

Frank turned away from the boy and sat at the computers with Rose and Carrie, talking quietly to them. Oscar glared at him, clenched his fists tightly and stormed off towards the elevator. Kittie jumped back slightly, further into the shadows, tears falling silently down her cheeks as she watched the blond boy leave. Slowly she turned and climbed the stairs, knowing he'd still hate her, whatever she did to try and change that. She should've known he'd react this way.

* * *

The end of the school day came and went. Kittie stood by the gate, waiting for Joe, absentmindedly staring at everyone as they walked past. Oscar walked past, talking to a girl from their art class. Kittie half-heartedly smiled and fiddled with the strap of her bag as the pair walked past, wishing Joe would hurry up. The girl stopped and smiled at Kittie, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes.

"You're painting looks amazing and you've not even finished it yet. I wish I could paint like you."

Kittie looked at her, shocked. "Um thanks Amy, but it's nothing, really. I've always liked painting; I just paint how I feel I guess."

"That doesn't matter, it's still amazing. The drooping rose. I don't even know you but it seems so… you. What do you think Oscar?"

He shrugged. "It's… good I guess."

"Th-thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Amy smiled and turned to go. "Oh, I completely forgot, how are your hands? Are you alright?"

Kittie smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing a bit of cream won't fix and if it gets worse well then I'll just get some medication from the doctors or something but thanks. I've gotta go. Bye."

Kittie waved, stared at Oscar and walked away. Oscar looked at Amy and shrugged.

"What?"

Amy stared at him. "You know what. What's going on with you two? Last week you would have been saying how amazing her painting is, laughing and smiling but… you've been so distant and…"

Oscar turned away. "Yeah well, it's none of your business."

Amy grabbed his arm. "Oscar, she really likes you, anyone can see that."

"Well I guess everyone's wrong then. She hates me, she told me so herself. And it's mutual really."

She shook her head. "No she doesn't. I should know. I am after all a girl like her."

"Amy, can you just drop it, please? I just want to get home."

She smiled and let go. "Alright, I'm just trying to make you see what's in front of your eyes."

"Amy!" Oscar scowled at her.

Amy giggled. "Sorry, sorry. She's really nice though. You should give her a chance."

"Amy, if you keep mentioning her, I'll push you into the road."

She laughed and linked her arm with his, pulling him down the road with her. "That's not very nice but as it's you asking… I'll stop, for now at least but I'm not going to let you forget about her."

"I wish you would. It's getting annoying everyone telling me how great she is."

They walked down the road slowly.

"You love me really though, despite me annoying you, don't you?"

He tweaked her nose gently and she laughed.

"Of course I do Amy. What's not to love? Let me see, cute, blond, athletic, kind, sweet, caring… the list goes on love."

Amy beamed and flicked her hair. "Thanks. Come on, we don't want to be late."

Oscar stopped and let go of her arm. "Late for what?"

Amy laughed. "Going out silly. Carol and Peter are taking us all out for dinner."

"But that's not until 6 and we don't leave until 5. It's only just gone half 3."

"Ah but you're forgetting how long it takes me to get ready."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you're… you. I don't know why you take so long."

"Beauty takes a little time. Hey, wait a sec. Were you insulting me Oscar?"

"Of course not." He hugged her and rested his head on hers. "Do you think Carol will let me go out for a bit before? I… I need to clear my head after what happened earlier."

"I'm sure she will. Come on, let's go. I need to make sure Em doesn't mess up my make-up again."

Oscar chuckled and let go. "That was funny."

Amy smiled wryly. "I suppose. It took days to get the hand prints off the walls and I had to bin most of it." Amy grabbed Oscar's hand and began pulling him down the road. "Come on!"

Oscar laughed and allowed himself to be dragged along by the girl, ignoring the fact Kittie used to do that.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Amy, slow down!"

* * *

**Kittie's POV**

I hate this. Silly boy. Why does he hate me? Why hasn't he listened or taken the time to hear my side of it? I never lied to him and I want him to know that but he doesn't listen and only talks when others ask him questions. Why won't he listen? Robin understood, so did Alan and Lexi, so why doesn't Oscar? Urgh boys are too confusing.

I rolled off my bed and pulled out Sophie's Christmas present: a decorated duvet cover with non-conventional Princesses drawn on including Anastasia, Thumbelina and Eilonwy. For each of the little ones, I was decorating bedding to give them each a separate set to stop the fighting every time the bedding was changed. I pulled out my iPod and plugged it into the speakers away from my pile of sewing. I turned it on and let it play, letting the intro waft over me.

_Still thirsty _

_But the well has run dry_

_I would fill it with tears _

_But I aint gonna cry_

I smiled at how true the song was. I love it and I knew I wasn't going to cry over Oscar anymore.

_So hungry _

_For some kind of sign_

_I look for forgiveness _

_But there's rage in your eyes_

Why was he annoyed with me? All I could see was anger when I looked at him. Anger at me and anger at himself for… believing in me. I wanted him to forgive me so much. I'd never meant to hurt him. Even if I wasn't going to cry, I still wanted him to forgive me. He was my friend at the very least, even though I wanted him to be more.

_I should've seen it comin' _

_I should've been warned_

_Now I'm runnin' from a heartache_

_Into a storm_

I should've known. I know him, so why didn't I know he'd act like this? I know he'd been calmer and happier around me and the little ones and… I guess I thought I could just change him. But despite everything that had happened, I still wanted him. I wasn't ready to give up on him yet. I'd had the time to grieve and cry and now, now I was needing to confront him and deal with all the anger he was directing at me.

_If we don't let it go_

_Lay down the anger_

_Let the wild winds blow_

_If we don't let it go_

_We'll soon be strangers_

_If we don't let it go_

I didn't want to lose him, especially over something like this. It wasn't fair. I hated not speaking to him, him ignoring me.

_So clever_

_In your choice of words_

_But the time for talk is over_

_When no-one gets heard_

Even the few words he'd spoken to me had left me reeling and hurt. But he'd made me angry as well. I hated being called a liar, especially when he was wrong and not me. And I guess we stopped talking and moved onto violence, the fight in the corridor earlier proved that. I shouldn't have hit him, it was a mistake, a big mistake and now… we weren't being listened to really. I guess I wasn't listening to what he was saying and neither was anyone else. He had no-one to understand and turn to, no-one to tell him what to do. He wasn't listening to me, and both Stark and Uncle Tristan never did.

_So crazy _

_To leave it this way_

_With so little said_

_And so much to say._

I didn't like leaving it like this. I've tried speaking to him but since Saturday, excluding our shouting match earlier, he'd barely spoken to me at all. There was so much I wanted to talk to him about. Why am I always analysing songs? I love this song, so why am I comparing it to me?

_I should've seen it comin'_

_I should've realised_

_Love has a dark side that can't be denied_

I've got to stop. Yes I should've known but love's supposed to be about happiness, not evil. Love's opposite is evil so it shouldn't be a part of it and Oscar's definitely not evil, despite who his mother is. I picked up my iPod and changed the song. I liked it and it did kinda fit but for a start I was overanalysing it and secondly not all of it fit. The song changed and I sighed happily and let the mellow backing track wash over me, calming me. I think the song's very appropriate but I wasn't going to analyse another one.

I wish he'd talk to me and show some emotion other than anger. But it's true, boys don't cry except when they're little. Tom cries when he hurts himself badly but not very often, mainly when he hits his head really hard and Cal rarely cries and he's not even 7 yet. Gosh, life's too complicated.

I put down the duvet cover, sighed and turned my iPod off. I don't think I'll listen to my music right now. There's nothing I want to listen to that won't make me think about him. Maybe I'll go out. I'm sure Red won't mind if I take Aries out now. It's not too late and with Michael being off now… I'm sure he'll look after the little ones for me. I smiled. It's settled then.

I rolled off the bed, picked up my jacket and moved to shut the door. I felt something brush against my arm and I pushed open my door again. There was nothing I could see in my room and I turned back towards my door. I stopped and stared, wondering how I'd never noticed it before. It's been 8 weeks and yet… how could I forget? I walked slowly towards my door, my hand stretched out towards the black leather. My hand shook as my fingers brushed the material and my breath caught in my throat. I clenched the material tightly and pulled the jacket carefully off the back of my door. I held the jacket tightly to me and breathed in his scent. How I'd missed him. I felt tears slide silently down my cheeks but I didn't care. I'd forgotten he'd left it here.

* * *

-Flashback-

I smiled as Robin picked me up and began carrying me wedding style because I'd twisted my ankle when some guy had pushed me over at the park when we were coming back from our spot. The guy was now lying on the ground, groaning and clutching his stomach. I smirked. When Robin hit, he hit hard, fast and very, very accurately for a blind guy.

"Robin, Robin, put me down."

"No. One, you're light so it's no problem and two, there's no way I'm going to let you walk on your busted ankle when some jerk has hurt you. What would your parents say love?"

I laughed as he moved forward, watching the people in front of us move out the way. We left the field, entered the wood and he put me down gently.

"Sorry. I know you wouldn't care about the pain and we don't care about silly little things like twisting ankles and heck it was probably for show seeing as others aren't supposed to know we're…"

I held a hand up to his mouth. "Robin, you're rambling again. I'll be fine, you know I always am."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern flickering in his sightless eyes.

I moved forward and hugged him, breathing in his musky Robin scent. "Yeah. I've got you to look after me, remember?"

He hugged me back and held me close. "Of course. I'll always be here, for as long as you need me, when you need me, forever if you want. I love you Kit."

"I love you too Bobin."

I felt him smile and he let me go. "Come on. I better get you home before… before your Uncle Max yells at me. You know he threatened me worse than your dad does but then…"

"Dad knew you from pre-school. Uncle Max… he just moved down here to 'help my dad out', plus they both learnt from Nana and you know what she's like. And it's 'threatened me more' not 'worse'."

He chuckled and took my hand in his, wrapping his large hand around my smaller one. "You're such a grammatist. But that's one thing I love about you."

He bent down and kissed me lightly. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He broke away and I shivered slightly, sad he'd pulled away.

"Are you alright?"

Damn, he'd felt me shiver. Just because he's blind, it didn't mean he was less of a person. If anything, he was super-human as the rest of his senses were so good.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just….a little cold." It was partly true but I felt like I was going to lose him soon.

"Why didn't you say? Here." He took off his jacket and held it out to me.

I shook my head and moved away slightly. "No, no. I'll be alright. I can't take your jacket. It's yours and it's your favourite and I don't want you to be cold. You don't have to…"

He smiled and I saw his sightless eyes shining. "Now who's rambling? Anyway, it doesn't matter; just take the jacket Kit, please? For me? I'd rather I be cold than you."

I sighed, knowing he'd never drop it, and took the jacket. "Alright, thanks." I shrugged on the jacket and smiled. The jacket was so warm and soft.

I took his hand again and we walked slowly through the forest, towards the hotel again. We walked in silence but it was happy silence and I felt happier than I had in days. As we reached the end of the forest, I heard Robin's phone go off. We stopped and he began searching through his pockets trying to find it. I looked down and felt something buzzing in the left pocket of the jacket. I reached in and pulled out the black phone, gazing at the screen, slightly confused. Why was Johny calling Robin? He knew I had my phone with me and although the two get on really well, Johny was still really protective and would call me first.

I shook my head and tapped Robin on the shoulder. "Here. It was in your jacket."

He took the phone, nodded, flipped it open and held it up to his ear, walking away slightly. He nodded several times, muttering now and then so I guess he was getting instructions. He closed the phone and walked over to me, his face looking very grim.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't say much. I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm really sorry. Just make sure you get back safely alright? I'm sorry I can't help you put the little ones to bed before your parents get back."

"It's alright." I took his hand in mine and he pulled me into a tight hug, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"I love you. I may see you later tonight if you're still up for movie marathon, and this doesn't take long of course, not that it should. If not, see you tomorrow love."

"Of course," I replied, resting my head on his muscled chest.

He kissed the top of my head and began to walk back the way we'd come. I sighed and turned to go and then I remembered about his jacket.

"Robin, wait. What about your jacket?"

He stopped, turned and flashed me a smile. "Keep it for now. It's about time you had something of mine which always seems to happen with other couples. Besides, I don't want you getting cold. I care about you more than one jacket love." He smiled again and continued walking away. I watched him fade into the gloom and darkness and started walking through the grass towards the hotel, glad for the comforting warmth and scent of my boyfriend that was coming from his jacket.

-End Flashback-

* * *

I must've forgotten about it after I'd hung it up out of the way. I hadn't wanted Cal or anyone else getting hold of it and ruin it and then after the events that followed then well… That was the night my parents died and things started to go wrong. I just wish he'd had his jacket. Maybe he wouldn't have died. He'd been coming over to mine after the funeral, to help with the little ones and I'd needed him but he couldn't find his jacket which made him late. If I'd remembered it was here or made him take it back instead on that night then maybe he would still be here and none of this would've happened. He would've been Alan's back-up on the roof, I wouldn't have been moved and then Oscar wouldn't have got cross with me. Then again, I'd never have met him really, but I wouldn't need to. I would've still had a boyfriend. I wouldn't know him but I'd still have Robin.

I shook my head and picked up the jacket, having laid it on the bed next to me as I remembered. I walked out of my room, closed the door and headed down the stairs towards the back garden. I walked past Michael's door, and seeing that he was inside, backed up and knocked quietly before entering.

Michael was sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard, reading. As I walked in, he looked up, smiled and put the book down next to him.

"Hey Kit, what's up?"

I stood by the door, fingering the leather. "I was just gonna go out to, uh, see, up to the uh… I was going to see Alan and Robin and Mum and Dad if you wanted to come."

"Maybe later. I really should be looking after Charlie but he's asleep at the moment so that's why I'm up here."

I smiled. "It's alright. You don't need to explain yourself to me." I sat on the foot of the bed and looked at Michael. "So what do you think about this 'leave' we've been given?"

"I don't care. It's nice to actually to be able to spend some time with you. Since Mum and Dad and Robin, I've barely seen even you and you go to bed much later than them. No, I don't care what you did or what you said but it worked. You got through to someone at last."

"Yeah and all it involved was fighting in the corridor," I muttered, turning away from Michael slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing," I slipped off the bed and stood over Charlie's crib, watching him sleep. I smoothed his fine blond curls and pulled the blanket over him more. "Look at him. He doesn't have a clue. In some ways it's good because he doesn't have to go through anything and won't get confused about why they're not here."

Michael stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I know, but he'll never know them, not really. It's sad I guess but…"

"But that's what happens with death. Right, I'm going to go and given Robin back his jacket. Wait, that sounds stupid. I'm going to tell him I found it and apologise and give it to his mum. Oh, Michael, it's all my fault." I started crying and wiped the tears away furious with myself for crying.

He hugged me and rested his head on top of mine. "Kittie, we've had words about this already. It's not your fault, don't ever think that. It's SKUL's fault. They're the ones who killed Mum and Dad, Robin and Alan. If Mum and Dad hadn't died, then maybe Robin and Alan wouldn't be dead either but there's nothing you can do about it now and it's not your fault. Stop killing yourself about it."

I flinched and he rubbed my shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry, bad phrasing. Sorry sis." He let go and turned me round to face him. "So what's been going on with you and Oscar? I swear I've seen him around here more than I've seen you, and now… The two of you… Kittie, you keep closing up every time he's mentioned, you didn't do painting with Cal, Sophie and Tom yesterday, Oscar didn't come over and then last night and Saturday night, I heard you yelling and screaming, calling out for Oscar in your sleep and saying you're sorry. That's not normal, so spill Kittie."

I looked at him and opened my mouth to lie to him and then stopped as I saw his face. "Okay. We uh fell out because I didn't tell him I was Honey and he flipped. And the reason for the leave of absence is because we uh started fighting in the corridor earlier. So now Oscar hates me, refuses to talk to me and refuses to listen when anyone tries to explain it to him. So if you don't mind, I want to forget about the argument with my would-be boyfriend and go and talk to the dead one for a bit, before I get loaded with more work."

I wriggle away from Michael who chuckled faintly. As I reached the door I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Are you… are you alright?"

Michael looked at me shocked. "Yeah, no, I'm good. I didn't realise how bad things are for you. I'm sorry. If there's anything you need me to do…"

"Yeah, I know, I just have to ask." I smiled. "Love you."

He smiled back. "Love you too."


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it took so long but I've had loads of other stuff to do. Thanks to Fi3Fi3 who has helped me with the end bit of this chapter and will do for the next several? I'm not sure how much she's written but for a while at least it's a joint thing. I don't own anything, hope you like it and prepare for a shock at the end. It starts off as mainly a filler but there's things you may need to remember. Cheers guys and let me know what you think please? And I shall pass comments on to my wonderful parter in crime :) Enjoy xx **

* * *

Chapter 11

**Oscar's POV**

When I arrived home, Carol was running around trying to get into the kitchen but failing. I smirked. I guess Emily had locked herself in the kitchen again and was burning something from the smell of it and from the clouds of black smoke that were pouring under and around the door. Carol dashed past and stopped as she saw me and Amy standing in the hallway.

"Oh there you are. Amy, I just got your dress back from the dry-cleaners and it's hanging up in the spare room with the rest of your stuff. Oscar sweetie, your shirt and trousers are in your room and are freshly ironed so don't ruin them. You don't have to wear a tie but you may want to take a jacket as it will be cold in the evening."

Amy smiled and clapped her hands together. "Thank you Carol. Right, well I better start getting ready. I'm going to take a shower which means it'll be busy for a while and I'll see you in an hour."

Carol smiled. "No problem. Did you want any help with your hair?"

I smirked. Girls, they're obsessed with how they look. Mind you, Kittie did look different to how she does normally, like she didn't care. No. What's the point of even thinking about her? She's… she's just so… argh! She drives me insane with her 'look at me, I'm such a good spy and such a pretty girl who can turn any head with deep chocolate curls, shinning grey eyes, rosy cheeks and deep pink kissable lips…' wait, hang on, I digress. She's a liar and a user. She doesn't care about anyone, or does she? I mean she did look really upset and hurt when I ignored her earlier and she did hurt herself pretty badly. I guess I should've helped her but she doesn't need help from anyone, she just goes and does things her way and Frank lets her! No, no. Stop thinking about her. That's all done and gone, no more MI9 for a bit. I can just be… normal.

Amy put her bag down and picked up the cat who was winding its way around Amy's ankles. I smirked. It always wants attention, when it's not sleeping. "Um, yeah, yes please. Thanks Carol. I'll call you when I need your help. Come on kitty. You can have a nice sleep on my bed whilst I get ready."

Amy walked up the stairs stroking the cat but I barely noticed. Why did she have to say kitty? Carol turned towards the kitchen door again and banged on it, snapping me out of my unwanted thoughts.

"Emmy darling, open the door. Let mummy in. Please Emmy, open the door! Emmy! Emily!"

I rolled my eyes. Carol was probably over-reacting again and as usual, I had to sort out the problem. I dropped my bad, coughed and look at Carol. "Uh, Carol. Let me try. You know what Em's like."

She nodded and moved away from the door. I walked up and knocked on the door, smirking slightly and thinking how easy this would be. Em was probably just annoyed with Carol and had locked herself in until she got her own way, although come to think of it, she generally locks herself in her room, or my room or the lounge, not the kitchen. Then again it was probably something like Carol wouldn't let her bake cakes as we're going out in a couple of hours and she didn't want to have to spend ages clearing up cake-splatter from the walls, ceiling and wherever else Emily managed to get it. I frowned. Again, that's not really something she'd do. She'd protest openly or shut herself in her room and bombard anyone who entered with teddies.

"Em, what's wrong? Why don't you open the door? Are you hurt? Are you stuck?"

Carol stepped forward, her mouth open to speak and I held up my hand to stop her. "Just, let me deal with this. You know I can calm her down if anything's upsetting her."

She nodded and stepped back again.

I turned back towards Emily and what I now realised was a smoking kitchen. "Em? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Can you move? Do you… do you need medical help?"

"No," came the muffled reply and I sighed with relief. At least she was conscious and seemingly uninjured.

"Then why won't you open the door?" I looked at Carol and saw how scared she looked. "You're scaring mummy and something's burning. Em, what's burning?"

"I… I don't know, something in the oven I think, but it's scary and I don't want to go near it. Oscar help me, please." I could hear how scared she was in her voice and I groaned, not wishing to have a scared 9 year old on my hands that was locked in a kitchen with something burning in the oven.

I sighed and banged on the door. "It's alright Em, I'm coming. Where are you?"

"By the sink, away from the oven. Hurry Oscar, please!"

I turned to Carol. "Where… is the back-door open? I take it the kitchen's locked or jammed or something."

She shook her head. "Well yes, the kitchen door's stuck somehow and no. The lock, it's broken. Half of Peter's key is in there. It broke off earlier and we couldn't get it out."

I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair. Think Oscar, you're a spy. What would a spy do in this situation? There's got to be something, there's always something. I thought back to all that had happened recently, before Kittie and I fell out, but nothing. When a door is closed, God always leaves a window open. Wait, what? Why… why did I just think of that? Oh, yes. Sophie and Tom locked themselves in the bathroom and Kittie stood there thinking and then said that before… Before climbing through a window and unlocking the door from the inside. Of course, I knew there was I reason of why I was thinking of her. She is a good spy I'll give her that, but a lousy person.

"Carol, are any of the kitchen windows open?"

She shook her head. "N-no. Wait, yes, one by the table is slightly open but there's no way anyone could fit through, not even Emily."

I smiled, "You may not be able to, but I can." Quick Oscar, think of a reason why. "I always had to do this when Amy got stuck in her… her wendy-house, so it's no problem. Just like old times really but I'm bigger but then so is the window I have to get through. Easy as pie." Urgh, why did I have to say that? That was so cheesy! Hmm I wonder what I can have for dinner. No, no. Getting side-tracked.

Carol looked shocked but nodded. "Okay, let's… let's try this. If not I'm calling the fire brigade to get her out. And you of course if you get stuck."

"Carol, that really won't be necessary and it's not going to happen. Em will be fine, I promise."

I walked past her and outside before trying the back door anyway. You never know, being me I could've made it work. It was locked like she said and I shrugged. Always worth to check these things. I looked around the garden, trying to spot the open window and it saw it over the flower beds in the far corner. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy. Maybe I'd need a leg up like Kittie had had from me, but maybe not. By the shed I noticed a rather large empty flowerpot which I could stand on to reach the window ledge. Why did the window ledges have to be so far from the ground? That was one thing I didn't like about the house, even if the windows and the ledges themselves were big, the height could cause a problem if SKUL ever find me here and I need to get away to protect everyone, or to get them out if necessary. Maybe I could ask Kittie who designed the house, oh wait that'd be stupid. Maybe we'd have to leave flowerpots out of all the windows to make a quick escape easier but how would I explain leaving enormous flowerpots - upside-down flowerpots outside all the windows on the ground floor? I shook my head, grabbed the flower pot and began carrying it over to the open window. I set it down with a sigh. Geez that thing was heavy.

"Alright, Carol. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to pull the window open more so I can get in, get Emily and get out, hopefully through the kitchen door and sort out whatever is burning, but Em is the main thing. The oven I can just turn off."

She nodded. "Alright, just be careful okay Oscar? You're part of the family now."

I smiled. That was the nicest thing she could've said. It felt nice to be part of a family, a nice family without my evil mother, without being an outsider and watching from the side-lines. She hugged me and I awkwardly hugged her back. She held me tight for a couple of seconds and I coughed. She let go and I walked over to the window and the now upside-down large flowerpot beneath it, stepping onto it. Beneath me the pot sank a little, crushing the few flowers I couldn't avoid and I winced, expecting Carol to shout at me. Nothing so I pulled open the window so I could get through it. I pulled myself up onto the windowsill, looked through making sure I wouldn't land on anything, and climbed through. My feet hit the floor and I coughed as smoke flooded into my mouth and covering my eyes. I blinked, trying to see and stumbled side-ways into the kitchen table.

"Em? Where are you? I can't see you. Em? Can you hear me? I'll try to find you." I began walking towards what I thought was the sink but hit the food cupboard. I rubbed my forehead and turned right, moving away from the smoking oven. In front of me I could hear movement which I hoped was Em. I didn't want to have to rescue anyone or anything else.

"Oscar? I'm over here. Can you hear me? Oscar, help me, please. I'm scared."

I slowly made my way over to her, my hands outstretched so I wouldn't hit anything else and slowly the smoke around me began to thin, hopefully meaning it was thinner and not finding another way to get out. I could make out her silhouette in front of me and I moved quicker, shortening the gap. She ran into my arms and I held her tightly as she sobbed on my shoulder.

"It's alright Em. I've got you. We're going to get out of here. Come on, let's get out of here. But first, shall we open some windows to get rid of this smoke and turn off the oven?"

She let go and wiped her eyes, sniffing a little. Slowly she nodded a little shakily and clutched hold of my hand tightly. "Ok. Windows first or oven?"

I stood there, thinking. "Hmm windows I think, that way we may be able to actually see the oven." Right, if I lift you up, can you push open the ones over the sink?"

She nodded. I took hold of her waist and lifted her up onto the sink. I let go and she clutched out at my arm. "It's alright Em. If I leave you a few seconds to open these ones, I'll go open the ones where I came in, alright? That should get rid of more smoke."

"Okay, just be quick please. I don't want to fall off."

I smiled and squeezed her hand before letting go. I stumbled over to the table and pushed at the windows, sighing when they opened letting in the fresh air and getting rid of some of the smoke. Behind me I could hear Em struggling and I dashed over as she slipped and fell backwards. I caught her and lowered her gently onto the ground. "Steady on Em. I don't think I'll let you do that again for a while." She giggled and hugged me. "Thanks Oscar. Come on. Can we get out of here? I need to pick my dress for tonight."

I laughed and shook my head. Girls, seriously. All they seem to think about is dressing up and appearances. "Alright. But hold tight ok? We have to go past the oven."

She nodded and began pulling me towards the kitchen door. I laughed again and let her pull me after her. As we reached the oven she stopped and if I hadn't been a spy and trained to stop quickly, I would've run right into her. "Em? What's up? Why'd you stop? It's just the oven."

She looked back at me and rolled her eyes. "I know it's just the oven but you wanted to turn it off, remember?"

How could I forget? I let go of her hand and stepped up towards it as it still continued to spew out black clouds of smoke. I ran my hands along the top, trying to find the switch and on finding it, twisted it off. Slowly the smoke pile began to reduce to nothing. I looked along the wall for the socket and switched that off as well. I looked up at the sound of scuffling and saw Emily run over to the door. She began yanking at the handle and I walked over to her, placing my hands on top of hers. Her hands fell down and I turned the lock and pulled down on the handle. The door opened and Carol came rushing in. She gathered Emily up and kissed her head, tears streaming down her face. I turned back towards the oven and opened it, wanting to see what was burning.

Inside I could see a bunch of papers that had been pushed right into where the fire would be had it been on. I frowned and taking hold of the tongs that were hanging on the wall, grabbed hold of some of them and pulled them out. The pieces of paper were A5/A6, the colour melted and running, the edges burnt and blackened, most unable to be identified as to what they were. Underneath a several others lay one not so badly burnt, and using the tongs I moved them aside to get to it. I frowned and lifted it up. It was a picture of Kittie and me, one that I didn't remember having. What I couldn't understand was why someone had set fire to it in the oven and why it was in the oven in the first place. Emily walked over and hugged me from behind, looking round me to see what I was holding.

"What's that Oscar? Where'd you get that?"

"From the oven…" I mumbled. She didn't need to know.

"Is that girl your friend Kittie?"

"She's not my friend," I mumbled back as she continued to speak.

"She came over earlier, just before you got back. Said she wanted to give something to you then said it probably wasn't a good idea and asked what she could do with these, holding up a bunch of photos. I said well I could give them to you and she said no, I'll just put them in the bin. They're not important. So I said well if they're not important and you want to get rid of them, why don't you burn them. She asked what I meant and I said burn them like Daddy does with paper he doesn't want. She said not to worry about it and put them in the bin. When she'd gone I took them out, turned on the oven and put them in, right at the back to burn them."

I looked down at her. "Say that again. Kittie came here with photos to give me, put them in the bin because she didn't want them and didn't think I'd want them and you put them in the oven to burn them?"

She nodded happily. "Yeah. Was that good? I mean Mummy and Daddy don't let me play with matches or the fires so I put them in the oven as I didn't have to touch them."

They must have been her pictures, ones that I'd taken a couple of days ago before the whole Honey thing and she'd come to give them to me as I'd taken them and then paid to have them developed. "Em, that… that was clever thinking of how not to touch the fire but you should never put things in the oven and leave them to burn."

She looked at the floor and scuffed her feet. "I didn't mean to leave it but Scooby-doo was on and I wanted to watch it. I'll never do it again."

"No, you won't. Next time if anyone puts something in the bin, you leave it there. And you're not going to touch the oven again without an adult or I'll be forced to tell your mum what happened."

She looked up at me, her eyes shining. "Really? You won't tell? Oh I promise promise promise!"

She hugged me and smiled. "Oh thank-you Oscar! Thank-you, thank-you."

She skipped out of the kitchen and Carol walked up to me.

"Thank-you Oscar. That was very brave of you."

I shrugged. "Think nothing of it. She's like a little sister to me."

Carol looked over my shoulder at what I was holding. "What's that you've got there?"

I moved them away and tucked the less-burnt photo into my pocket. "Oh just some paper that must've come off a tray or something the other day in the oven. That's what caused all the smoke. But I'm not sure how the door was locked though, with Em inside."

She looked at me. "It was locked?"

"Yeah but maybe Em locked it as she didn't want anyone coming in and disturbing her whilst she was watching cartoons."

Carol nodded. "You're probably right. I did make her move from the lounge earlier as I wanted to watch something else to help with my research. That's probably it. Well thanks Oscar."

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards my room. From the bathroom I could hear Amy singing in the shower which would've normally made me smile, but not today.

I flung open my door, took off my jacket and threw it on the bed. The photo fluttered to the floor but I didn't notice it. I grabbed a clean shirt and trousers and went into the small bathroom attached to my room. I quickly changed and glared at the mirror, my shirt unbuttoned. Why did Kittie have to be connected with everything? Why couldn't she just leave me alone! I hit the mirror and finished dressing, grabbed a clean jacket and slammed the door behind me, causing the photo to be caught in the breeze and float upwards onto my bed.

I thundered down the stairs, grabbed my phone from my bag, leaving my communicator. There'd be no need to take it. I wouldn't get back-up anyway. "Carol, I'm just going out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

"Make sure you're back by half four at the latest."

"Yes Carol," I called slamming the door shut.

I turned right and wandered down the street, not really caring where I was going.

How could she do this to me? I'm so annoyed with her. Why did she have to turn up and ruin everything? Today was supposed to be about me and my new family, and Amy, not her. She just couldn't leave me well enough alone, could she? She just had to go and stick her nose into my business, come into my house, my kitchen and get Emily- a 9 year old to burn a set of photos. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? It's bad enough I have to see her at school, but her coming to my house… She has no people skills whatsoever. She doesn't care about others, if she hurts them. No, she just swans around being two different people going 'look at me, I'm Honey Harper but really my name's Kittie and I'm so sad and desperate in need of people to talk to me as no-one will talk to me as I just turn them away from me. I get my friends and family killed because I don't care about anyone'. Maybe that's a little too harsh I mean it's not her fault, but because of her I've got a "leave-of-absence". Stupid Kittie… and stupid Frank for agreeing to it. I don't need to learn control and to have a break, she does. I need the break from her which I can get if she wasn't there. I don't need this leave of absence. I'm perfectly fine without her around.

So now I'm forced to wander aimlessly through the streets, not wanting to go home as it's not fair on Carol or anyone else and besides I need time to think. I can't go back to HQ and there's no way I'm going to go anywhere near Kittie. I suppose for now I could go to the park and sit on a bench, wondering what I'm going to do with my life if my leave of absence is never ending, never planning to return. Would Carol and Peter still be able to keep me? Probably not as MI9 arranged it so then I'll have to find an alleyway, a doorway and immerse myself in the local homeless culture, destined to be alone for ever, unwanted and un-loved. I could live on the street and never return. I wonder if anyone would miss me. Frank and Rose would eventually find my location, tracking my phone or something but they would see me homeless aside from a cardboard box, drug-ridden and begging for food as I have nowhere to go, nothing to do, no job, no money, no life. And then Kittie would show up in her usual Queen-Bee style, hair gently curled and blowing softly in the wind, make-up immaculate, clothes straight off the rail. She'd look at me and then she'd be sorry for reducing me to this, a low-life form with nothing. She'll regret everything she's done, burst into tears and beg for my forgiveness, but will I forgive her? No, not unless she offers me something in return, like her house, or the hotel or millions of pounds, to make up for ruining my life.

But beyond the point of revenge, that is stupid. I don't like the idea of being homeless and I'm sure I'd get thrown into a care-home and someone would foster me, preferably somewhere far away so I'll never have to see her ever again. For now, I can just count cars, or maybe identify them. Nothing too complicated for now, just nice and simple to help me calm down. It was always my favourite game to play with my dad when I got cross. He'd line up all my cars and tell me to name them, tell me their colour, their manufacturer and when they were made. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to think straight and actually be able to see what's around me. Let's see. Red car, blue car, old car, new car… that sounds like a bad Dr Zeuss rhyme. Silver car, silver car, make that three silver cars. Black van, white van, motor bike, another red car, ooh a green car – that's different.

Suddenly I'm grabbed from behind, spun around and pushed towards a black van, make that _the_ black van that I'd seen earlier. How could I be so stupid to not notice it? It was a SKUL van that had driven right past me. I stumbled and fell face first towards the pavement. Around me I could hear voices. I heavy black boot was placed on my neck and I could hear someone laughing cruelly. My arms were twisted behind my back and tied up sharply, the coarse rope cutting into my wrists. My world went black as I was blindfolded and dragged to my feet. Someone roughly pushed me forward as I struggled. I hate being in the dark and not being able to see. Someone- the same someone I guessed pushed me forwards and into the van. I was shoved to my feet and I heard the door slam shut, proving my suspicions. I was trapped, kidnapped and it all took less than half a minute.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please let me (and Fi) know by hitting the little button review. Virtual what-ever you want as a reward and a smile (and reply) from me. I'll try and update within then next 2 weeks as I've got a lot on but i can't promise anything. For those reading "Christmas in Halliwell Mannor" the next chapter of that should go up before the next one of this, so please bare with me. Cheers, Kallie **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

3rd POV

It's ten minutes later in the large black van and two darkly-clad SKUL agents sit in the front with another next to them driving. Oscar's sat slumped in the back, tied up and surrounded by SKUL guards, half-conscious. The smaller of the two guards in shot-gun dropped a glove which he'd just taken off and leant forward to pick it up. The other chuckled and leaned back, his head in his hands and his eyes closed.

"Well, that went as well as could be expected, wouldn't you say eh Barney?"

Barney sat up and hit his head on the dashboard. He rubbed his head and sat up more carefully. "What? Oh, yeah, sure, whatever."

"What's wrong Barney? You've been away with the fairies since we successfully got the boy in the back. You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Barney stared at him. "Of course not. It's… the Boss's new protégé – Millicent? She's…scary. I don't like being near her. You know what happened to Jesse, but then again he was a traitor so he did kinda deserve what he got. I mean – what if we kidnapped the wrong boy? He didn't put up much of a fight, hardly son of The General. I'm… paranoid, that he's not MI9 at all, not Oscar Dixon-Halliday, and that Millicent will take her anger out on us!"

"Calm down, we've definitely got the right one. I've worked at SKUL longer than you have, and I've seen him before – sneaking around, causing a nuisance and it was definitely him when Jesse died. The Oscar-boy was with that blond girl _Honey_. They're both incredibly irritating. Shame we couldn't get both of them but no-one has any idea where she is. It'll be nice to watch Millicent get her claws into him, revenge for everything he's done, and his friends at MI9. And anyway, she's not scary at all. Those tight leather clothes showing her perfectly sculpted body, perfectly arched feet accented in those deadly black books and perfect boobs… Phwoar!" he grinned, thinking of the new female recruit.

Barney stared at him shocked. "Pete! She's scary, not sexy. Dragon yes, perfect… no. She scares the hell out of me."

He winced and moved away as Pete sat upright, eyes snapping open and lunged at him. Pete grabbed a fistful of Barney's shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"You shut up. You have no idea. You're just a kid. She's beautiful, a goddess, not a dragon."

Barney placed his hands on top of Pete's and pushed him away. "Okay, okay. God Pete, defensive much over someone who isn't even your girlfriend? There's no need to strangle me."

Pete glared at him. "Quit your whining or you'll get kicked out, and then you'll be sorry."

The pair sat in silence, turned away from each other. The van stopped and in the back, Oscar pulled out through the doors roughly. He slipped and fell into a puddle, soaking his clothes and splashing mud on his face. He was jerked upwards by a SKUL guy and shoved through a pair of black doors. The driver got out and walked away, leaving the two alone. Barney leant forward to open the door when Pete grabbed him from behind.

"Listen buddy, you stay out of Millicent's way. She's mine and I'm not gonna let a nobody like you take her away from me." He let go and pushed him out of the van. "Come on. We don't want to keep Millicent waiting. You know how she hates to be kept waiting." He strode off through the doors leaving Barney alone in the gloomy courtyard.

"I wouldn't want her anyway," he muttered shaking his head and followed Pete through the doors, his new iPod he'd received with evil talks on, turned on and plugged in.

A couple of hours later, Kittie was lying down on the grass in a graveyard by a couple of headstones, the ground in front of them covered with a thin layer of grass. She sighed and sat up.

"Mum, I can't do this. Uncle Tristan's being such a… such a control freak. I can't look after them and run the hotel and be… me. I just can't do it all. I'm not a super-woman like you were. And you had dad to help you. I have Michael I guess but we're just kids. I need someone to be there for me in a different way to a brother. I had Robin and he was great. He helped me so much after you died, and then I had Alan but they're both gone. I don't know what to do and I have no-one to turn to. I had Oscar but… Why are boys so infuriating? You think you know them but you really don't. They hurt you, break your trust, make you cry, are unreliable and they break your heart. Why are they so… unaware of their feelings and just so… urgh! I don't know whether to hate him or not. I still love him but it hurts so much knowing he doesn't feel the same way about me. He used to, I'm sure but now… He rarely talks to me, just ignores me and I don't know. Rose and Carrie tell me he's lying to cover his tracks and that he's scared but… I don't know. I really don't know anymore. I wish you were here to help me. Robin was easy – to tell that he liked me I mean. He barely spoke about love, calling it mushy-girly stuff but you could tell he was covering it up. Little things like the top of his ears turning red whenever he spoke to me or whenever he helped me which didn't happen with any other girl, the small change in pitch when he spoke, clammy hands when we touched. I'd known him since I was little – and we were childhood sweethearts. But it wasn't supposed to be I guess. Oscar… I don't know. He seems so familiar." She stopped and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Mum, would you mind if we went back home? Not… not to the hotel but to the house, our house. I can't cope with school and spying and the little ones and the hotel. I'm sorry but I can't cope, even with Michael with me. I was kidding myself thinking I could handle it. I'm sorry, I really am to leave it in Tristan's hands but I can't do everything and I want Michael with me, plus he deserves a break and time with the kids."

She sighed and stood up. "I wish you were here to help me, both of you. I love you, I always will and I'll take good care of the little ones and makes sure they never forget you even if you're not there for them. I'll make sure Charlie grows up alright even if it kills me. Family comes first which is why we're going back home, after we get a few changes made of course. I think I'm going to keep my room, Michael at the bottom and the kids in between. But maybe not. I think we'll have Lexi come and live with us if that's ok with you. And I was going to suggest Oscar maybe as well but that was before all of this. I'll tell you of all we're going to do but I just need a chance to escape."

Behind her, a tall blond figure was walking along the grass. He stood listening to Kittie talk to her parents and chuckled. "Talk to the dead much?"

She spun round startled and laughed, throwing herself at them. "Jack! You're alright! I was so worried. We didn't hear anything from you for weeks." She let go and hit him hard on the chest. "Why didn't you contact anyone? You… you made us worry about you and you were fine this whole time?"

He looked hurt but grinned still. "Not all this time but you know how good I am at getting out of awkward situations. Did you think I'd left you?"

"I did start to wonder. With everything that's been happening…"

"I know. Come here. I want a proper hug." He held out his arms and she hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again. I don't want anyone ever leaving me again, definitely not you. You're my brother, I've always followed you."

"And look how odd that's made you."

She let go and glared at him. He chuckled again and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry but it has made you different. You grew up with boys all around you – us older brothers, your best friends were boys… I'm beginning to wonder if maybe that's what triggered it all. You wanted to prove you could be as good as us even though you were much younger and smaller. Besides it may be in your genes but there must've been a reason why you became a spy. Was it because you wanted to prove yourself to everyone?"

She dropped his hands. "Of course not! Why would I want to prove myself to anyone? I'm myself. I've never cared what others think of me, not really. Why would I need to prove myself to anyone?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me. I never ever thought you had to prove yourself to anyone."

"Wait, are you trying to distract me? You are, aren't you? You never answered my question; well it wasn't a question, more of a statement. You will never leave me again will you?"

"I'm afraid I must Kittie. You know the other's will be here soon."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"One day, when it's safer, then maybe. But not now. It's too dangerous."

She sighed. "Please, stay. Just for a little longer at least. I don't want you to go. Please don't go."

"I have to. I'm not supposed to be seen with you." He turned to go and stopped, drumming his fingers on his leg. "I heard you say you were moving back home. Your same room, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, when?"

"As soon as possible. Hopefully in the next couple of days."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. I can get out again in 4 days, they don't check so much then, not since I bribed Roddy. I'll come and see you then. Just the two of us."

"Three of us. If I'm at home, Lexi'll be there too and he has every right to see you as well."

He nodded. "Alright, just be careful okay? You're not allowed to end up like our parents. I want you safe Miercola."

She smiled. "You and Lexi are the only people who call me that."

He smiled, waved and disappeared amongst the grave stones.

She shook her head and wandered further over towards two more graves, one a lot newer than the other. "Alright guys, I have to go. Don't want to be late for dinner. Please, can you keep an eye on Jack? I don't want him getting hurt either. If you can hear me, please will you? It… it's so stupid everything that's been happening. I love you, all of you. Sweet dreams."

She sighed and left walking across the grass towards the gate.

A tall dark figure dressed completely in black and wearing black shades stood several feet away, watching Kittie walk out of the graveyard.

"The girl… she's… alive still sir," he said, talking into a comms unit that was in his wristwatch.

The comms unit crackled and faintly a deep rasping voice spoke back: "Okay, good work. Call it."

The figure in black looked at his shiny black metal pocket watch. "18:23 Monday evening, Pine Green Cemetery, Stevenage."

The voice spoke back, slightly angry. "There's no need to be that precise. We know she's in Stevenage. She wouldn't leave, not yet."

"Yes boss. Do you want me to follow her home?"

"No, she… we don't want her to know she's being followed. She's an ex-Barclay student and they are trained very, very well."

"Yes boss. Do… She was with a boy - tall, blond hair. Do you want me to find out who he was?"

"Yes. I want to know everything about him. I take it wasn't Oscar."

"No sir, not the Dixon-Halliday boy."

"Cole, he's now Oscar Cole."

"Yes sir."

"Very well. You may go."

"Yes sir." The man turned and walked away, passing the graves of Kittie's parents. He stopped, and pulled lillie from his trench coat. He dropped it across the graves and left the graveyard, closing the creaking rusty metal gate as he entered the street beyond.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Millicent's POV**

I'm so excited. It's been quiet here at SKUL for the last week or so but not anymore. The Grand Master's 'Grand Plan' to kidnap and eliminate MI9 agents is going well, very well indeed. So far we've got rid of three adult agents, not counting those who've… met unfortunate ends before we could get hold of them but the information we've… gathered, no, extracted. Extracted is a much **better** word. What was I saying? Oh yes, the information we've _extracted_ from the three adult agents has allowed us to capture another MI9 agent. This time, it's one of the _children_ – the Dixon-Halliday boy even. It's definitely him, the file in my hand says so and I remember him. I've not been here very long but how would I forget the boy who not only helped _Honey Harper_ rescue the Swan baby, but was there with _Honey Harper_ when operation "poison sweets" was… stopped.

This will be fun, sweet revenge for everything he and his little blond girly have done. I smirked, remembering that The General has been sent off to Africa as punishment – the Grand Master really isn't happy with her. At least she won't be here to interfere when we kill her little brat. He had the choice of joining the greatest criminal organisation in the whole world but no, he chooses to follow his pathetic MI9 agent of a father. He could have become one of us! But then again, who needs another teen running around here with their sarky comments about everything, shoulder shrugging, not really caring about anything except going goggle-eyed over girls, especially those wearing short skirts. I've seen the way Oscar stares at _Honey Harper_. God how I detest that girl. She gives me the creeps with her 'look at me, I'm Honey Harper and I'm full of sunshine and joy and I go rescuing babies and get my friends shot' simper, simper, girly giggle. But it will be worth it, just to listen to Oscar scream as we slowly and very very painfully kill him.

I smiled evilly and waited. They should be here by now. As on cue, the boy was dragged in by SKUL guards, holding him tightly but he doesn't look like he wants to go anywhere anymore. He's blindfolded and his hands tied tightly behind his back. I noted the sharpness and accuracy of the rope, suggesting that whoever did it was a professional at this sort of thing. I looked the boy up and down. He would be smartly dressed had his shirt not been torn and mud-splattered or his trousers stained and covered in dust. Dire conditions for dire settings. I smirked. I looked again and noticed toned muscular arms and strong broad shoulders. So much for child agents, this one is almost a man. It will be fun to break him.

I nodded at the guards who were holding him: they know the drill as this is the fourth MI9 agent to 'visit' me in my SKUL torture chamber er room of interrogation. The boy struggled against the guards but only weakly, not really putting up much of a fight like he didn't care as they brought him up to me. I took hold of his chin and stared at him, pulling the blind fold away from his eyes. Defiance in his eyes but sadness as well. I let go and rolled my eyes. Another love struck kid, I know the signs by now but this one, this one has had his heart broken. I snapped my fingers and the guards took him towards the back wall, shackling him onto it. He rattled the chains but I didn't care, knowing it would be fun to break his remaining spirit.

The guards stepped back and I could see his muscular body straining as his arms were bound too high above his head for him to be comfortable. He avoided eye contact or at least tried to and I grinned again. Yes, this was going to be very fun indeed.

"So, Oscar, let me introduce myself to you. My name is Millicent – the Grand Master's protégé but already my skills and abilities are turning heads."

"Don't you mean your body is turning heads?" he spat back. "I've seen the way some of the guards look at you; like you're food and they're starving men, ready to eat you up."

Angrily I strode towards him, my hand above my head ready to hit him but he barely flinched. He smirked and I had to take a deep breath to control myself.

"That… that… you're wrong." I couldn't let him see that he'd unnerved me. "No Oscar, that will be the least on your mind when I'm through with you. You see I forefront the Information Extraction Department for the new Grand Plan. This, I'm sure you've guessed, is why you're here. We plan to take every last ounce of information about MI9. You will answer my questions Oscar Dixon-Halliday or I will have to persuade you and you most certainly won't enjoy that, although I will."

The blond looked up at me with fury in his eyes. "I will NEVER tell you anything. You'll have to kill me first."

"Believe me Oscar, once you have told me everything you know about MI9 then I WILL kill you. I hate you kids so much but I will use you to get to Honey Harper and then I will crush you and your little girlfriend."

Oscar turned away. "She's not my girlfriend," he muttered bitterly.

I smiled cruelly. "We'll see, we'll see. But first there's someone here who wants to meet you properly and get his revenge. You tried to hold him to ransom a little while back and he hasn't ever forgotten it. He's waiting, saving his anger to use it on you when you'd finally been caught. I'm sorry that I won't be here to watch you writhe in pain but General Flopsy prefers to work alone."

Oscar chuckled. "I'm sorry, General Flopsy, the rabbit? We are talking about the same bunny here aren't we? No scratch that, it's a rabbit. What can it do to me? Sorry, it's a boy isn't he? What can he do to me?"

I smiled and him and left the room, not bothering to answer the question. He'll find out soon enough when he comes face to face with General Flopsy. I shuddered and paused halfway up the corridor, waiting to hear his screams. Still nothing and then I hear it, quiet at first like he's trying to hold back but then louder. It's strange that the screams took so long – General Flopsy doesn't normally take that long to get a response. The Grand Master has probably been over feeding him again.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Kittie ran through the foyer, tying the white cloth apron around her waist. She reached the desk and bent over it, panting. "Okay Luke, I'm here. Sorry I'm late, little mishap in our kitchen again over dinner. I wasn't quite sure how Cal managed to get tomato ketchup on the ceiling but he did and of course I had to be the one to clear it up."

Luke looked up from the computer and grinned. "Oh dear. He's a little monster isn't he?" He looked down at the computer then back at her. "Looks like we don't need you tonight after all. Steph offered to do another shift and we thought you deserved a break."

She sighed and smiled. "Okay, thanks. Well I better help Michael with bedtime. You know how much of a pain they are. Thanks Luke."

"S's no problem. Enjoy a night off for once Kit."

She nodded and wandered back through the foyer towards the large wood and glass doors she had come through. She felt her phone vibrate through the apron pocket and she pulled it out. She looked at the number on the screen and frowned. She shook her head and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hey Amy, what can I do for you?"

"Kittie, is that you? Sorry, of course it is. I was just wondering if you'd seen Oscar."

"No, sorry. I thought you were going out for dinner."

"We were but he went for a walk beforehand and he didn't show up."

"Oh right. Well it's probably nothing, he just lost track of time or something. You know how annoyed he's been recently."

"Yeah, you're probably right. You know, Em said something about you and photos earlier so I thought he'd be with you but oh well."

Kittie stared at the phone shocked. "Well yes I did bring photos over but that was because they're his. We had to wait for them to be developed as we wanted professional ones without having to do all of it ourselves. I thought I'd better give them to him because I didn't really want them but when I got there I decided against it so I put them in the bin so he could get them out if he wanted but I didn't think he would."

Amy laughed. "Yeah, that probably did set him off. I am sorry. I had hoped it wouldn't turn out like this but then he's always had a temper."

Kittie smiled. "Seems like it. But that's one thing I love about him- he's never afraid to hide himself. He's so possessive; it's just nice to feel wanted. Don't get me wrong, he's not the rebound guy, it's just I've always grown up with guys who I'm close to and to know I'm needed by someone other than my family…"

Amy nodded. "I understand. Well I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully he turns up."

"He should do. Scratch that, I'm sure he will. Alright, well see you bright and early in art tomorrow. Byee." Kittie bent to put her phone down on the desk, waiting for Amy to hang up after she'd hung off.

"Bye. And Kittie?"

Kittie stopped and reached for her phone again, stumbled, dropped it and fell backwards over the sofa. She caught it and breathed with relief. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. You've been such a great friend to him recently and I'm sorry things turned out the way they did."

Kittie shrugged and sat up. She tried to pull herself up by the table and fell backwards again. She landed with a thump which echoed down the phone. "Well if it's meant to be, it will happen again. If not, well I'm sure one day he'll stop hating me and blaming me for everything. He'll start talking to me at some point again."

"That's not true. He doesn't blame you."

"It is and you know it."

Amy laughed. "Okay, you may be right. If you need any help with your siblings…"

"Just give you a shout? That's what everyone's been saying but between me and Michael, we can handle them. Other stuff… But I digress." She looked around and saw Michael stood in the doorway beckoning to her, holding a grizzling Charlie. She looked and him, nodded and carefully and slowly stood up. "I'm really sorry but I have to go. Charlie needs me. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Kittie, and thanks."

"No problem." She looked over at Michael and flapped at him, mouthing "Wait a sec." "See you tomorrow Amy." She hung up and sighed with relief, the phone held close to her chest. She looked over at Michael again, put her phone in her pocket, walked quickly over to him and took Charlie off him. "Hey baby, why so blue? What's up with you mister?" She jiggled him up and down causing him to stop crying and look at him with large blue eyes. He giggled and she smiled.

Michael walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "See, you're great with them and you can always stop them crying really quickly. You're going to be a great mum someday."

Kittie punched Michael lightly and looked at Charlie again. "Isn't your big brother silly?" Charlie giggled again and smiled broadly. Kittie began cooing at him and left the foyer.

Michael shook his head. "She's never going to listen to anyone, doesn't see what's right in front of her all the time. This is why I thought she and Oscar would be perfect for each other." He looked up and walked over to Luke. "Hey Luke, you don't think there's anything I can do to get them back together, do you?"

Luke laughed. "Mate, I'd not get involved in that. They just need to sit down and talk but they're young, they'll sort it out and if it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

"So that's where Kittie's got that idea. Why'd you have to go and tell her this?"

"It's true. If she's meant to be with him, she will. God never makes mistakes and he lets everything happen for a reason."

"So you're saying there's a reason why my parents died then?"

Luke shrugged awkwardly. "Well yes, in the long run. Look, none of you guys have been truly happy here and you've rarely seen any of your family. Everything will work out in the end, it always does."

"I hope so mate, 'cause from where I'm standing, it's rather bleak and your God doesn't seem to care about us, just takes and takes and takes."

"It will be fine, you just have to believe and have faith."

"Faith trust and pixie dust you mean?"

Luke shook his head. "Man you watch too much Disney. Oh never mind, you're never going to listen to me anyway."

"You're right. Fancy a game on the PS3?"

"Sure, why not. Oh look, my shifts just ended. Anyways, I thought you were putting the little ones to bed."

"Yeah, they're all in except Charlie which Kittie's taking care of so night off for me too."

"Cool." He clapped his hands. "So…"

"Let's go. Cheers Dan." He nodded to the guy who had just taken Luke's place at the desk.

"No worries man."

They left and headed upstairs.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kittie was lying awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. She sat up and shook her head, trying to figure out why she'd have a dream like that at all. She shook her head again. "Stop it, just stop it," she thought. "There's no need to think such bad thoughts. He just didn't turn up for dinner. It's probably nothing, nothing to worry about at all." She lay down again and closed her eyes. In the next room, Charlie began to cry and she sat up, rolled out of bed and headed towards him. She lifted him up and began rocking him gently. "It's okay baby, Kittie's here. Everything'll be alright I promise, for you and me. Don't ever forget that. Eventually everything'll work out, even if it takes time and you can't see it.

Four in the morning and I just can't sleep

I've got a craving now for something sweet

So I head off to my local all-night supermarket,

When I get there it's deserted;

And now I'm standing at the chocolate shelf,

Under the sign that says "Help Yourself"

If you really got to have it, then we really gotta sell it to ya

This is for the people who say…

I want it and I want it now!

I want it and I just can't wait!

I want it and I want it now!

I want it and I will not wait…

I want it… now

I sit at home and when I watch TV,

I gotta have remote control with me,

Oh and when I'm watching football,

I can go to total recall,

I got freeze frame, I got slo–mo

This is the way that it was meant to be,

You gotta get ready for the century

I'm a total modern man and I got total modern plans

And it's so easy when you say…

I want it and I want it now!

I want it and I just can't wait!

I want it and I want it now!

I gotta get a feel to try,

I gotta get a meal inside,

Gotta get a deal tonight, I gotta say…

I want it now, I want it now, I want it now,

And I just can't wait…

I want it and I want it now!

I want it and I just can't wait!

I want it and I want it now!

I want it and I will not wait…

I want it, I want it, I want it now,

And I just can't wait,

I want it, I want it, I want it now,

And I just can't wait

Here it is the new sensation

Listen to the new generation

We want something, we want it now!

You don't need no invitation,

Listen to the new conversation

We want something, we want it now

We want it now

We want it now

We want it now

I want it and I want it now!"

She held him tight and danced around the room with him, singing to him softly. He gurgled happily and waved his arms around. Michael stood in the doorway smiling watching his sister and baby brother. As she finished singing, he clapped and she stopped, looking up at him.

She casually brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, hey Michael. Charlie couldn't sleep and neither could I, so I thought –"

"You thought you'd sing to him. Any reason why that song?"

She shook her head. "No not really. Just… I like it and well he's going to grow up in the society where everyone wants things then and there."

"Not if we raise him right."

"You know that we can't always protect him and he'll still be shaped by society. Anyway, how come you're up? I didn't wake you did I?"

"Well yes you did, but don't worry about it. It's only 'cause I'm a spy that I heard you."

"Oh, alright." She looked down at Charlie and saw that he'd fallen asleep again. "Well, he's settled down again." She yawned and wandered over to his cot before gently placing him in it. She covered him with the blanket, kissed his forehead and straightened, yawning. "Well, I better be off to bed."

Michael nodded, walked over to her and hugged her. "It'll get better love, I promise."

Kittie closed her eyes. "I know it will but I still can't stop thinking about the bad now."

"Well the only thing you change is the present, not the past, not the future. Just make the most of now."

She nodded and let go. She walked towards the door and stopped. "Michael, I was meaning to ask you, what would you think about moving back to the house for a bit?"

"Sounds like a good idea. It'll give us a break and that's what we're supposed to be having. It will mean we haven't got so many people to help with the little ones if we need a break."

She grinned. "That's where you're wrong. Johnny's offered to help and so have Rose, Carrie and Amy plus at least half the people here. It'd just be nice to go back home again."

"You're right. Bed princess, you've had a long day and you need sleep."

"Alright, alright. Goodnight Michael."

"Good night Kittie."

* * *

**Pete (the guard)'s POV**

**Department for Information Extraction: SKUL. Time: 0200 hours**

I'm accompanying Millie, no Millicent, back to the cell where the blond MI9 brat is recovering from his encounter with that insanely pampered rabbit General Flopsy. She's fantastic, Millicent is. Not only did she let me head the kidnapping mission but now she is letting me get personal revenge on that blond brat who messed up everything. I can't believe I didn't recognise him until it was too late and I only just managed to escape. Curse him and that little blond girlfriend of his. How he managed to hurt her I'll never know but at least I can get my revenge on him. Stupid boy, always getting in the way. No, revenge is good, especially on him – skin-to-skin contact. A little bit of brute force to get him to talk – the old fashioned way. She must really like me to let me take revenge on the boy.

I smiled as I walked down the dimly lit corridor behind her. As we approached the dungeon cells, her pace quickened and I could see the strength in her legs as she strutted along on those killer heels. She's just so… wow. Evil oozes out of her, accenting her strength, her ruthlessness, her cunning and her thirst for blood. She couldn't be any greater, well evil I guess. She's absolutely perfect in mind, soul and body. I can see why she was hired. Maybe I could ask her out. No, no. Mustn't think about that now.

Now I get to beat up the blond boy! Yes, the boy. What can I do to make him suffer more? Maybe mention his girlfriend. Yes, that will surely hurt him. Millicent stopped, looked back at me and nodded sharply. I grinned wickedly and cracked my knuckled. This was going to be my best work – I have to impress my Mills.

I leered at him through the dark, watching him to see how he is. He's still suspended from the chains where we left him. I grinned a little. All that is changed is that his shirt has gone completely and his jaw is set against the pain. There's not even a mark on him though – General Flopsy never leaves a mark. I however… His own mother won't recognise him when I'm finished with him.

Millicent spoke quietly to him and stood right in front of him, studying him to see how much pain he was showing. I stared at him again and shook my head. It's ridiculous that MI9 would stoop so low as to send a boy to do a man's work. More than anything, it's insulting to think they think we're beatable by kids. Granted they do win most of the time but that is only because we let them. It makes it more fun to let them think they are stronger and better than we are but they're wrong, always wrong.

Millicent stepped back as the boy looked up slowly and quietly. Millicent glared at him and tapped her foot. "I'm sorry, no-one heard you. Looks like you're too weak to tell us to stop. No worries, we'll put you out of your misery soon enough, once you tell us everything. Are you ready to talk yet?"

The boy shook his head. "Never," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes at his patheticness. He looked up and glared at me. Then he stared at my Mills, his eyes burning defiantly. "Never. It doesn't change anything. I still won't talk, ever."

I grinned, cracking my knuckles to emphasise my presence and to show how pleased I am that he gave the wrong answer. Maybe he's not as weak as I thought, but that can change very very quickly. Millicent glanced at me and I knew what she wanted. There's no need for words between us – we're just so in sync.

As I stepped forward, the familiar tingle started up in my stomach. I grinned again, knowing it is joy – the joy I know I will get from destroying him. He may be strong now but soon, very soon he will be broken. I cannot wait to break him. Without warning I punch him – hard. Once to the stomach, once to the gut. I'm so close that I can hear him grunt quietly as I hit him. I stepped back so I could see his face, to see his reaction to the pain.

There's nothing, just a grim expression on his face. His eyes scare me the most. I don't understand how he can remain so, so… optimistic. No, optimistic isn't the right word. There is sadness in his eyes but there's more defiance than anything else, like he won't give up. It shocked me to see this but I won't let it stop me. This time I don't hold back. Blows from my fists reigned down all over his pale body, bringing up large bruises and swellings. With each blow, I could feel my fists sink into his tender flesh. They haven't toughened him up properly. Maybe that is why the girl took the pain last week and not him.

He turned his head away from me but I could see the tears springing into his eyes and down his face. He made no sound, just hung there, silently weeping. Weeping from the pain and maybe something else. Maybe for the hurt in his eyes. But he's not yet broken. 'Keep going, keep going' I tell myself. 'Just keep hitting him. Break him, break him.' Millicent looked at me but I ignored her. Just break him. Millicent called me and I ignored her. I couldn't let her down or show her I was weak when I'm not. Millicent grabbed my arm and pulled me back, away from the boy. I sighed heavily; partly from exhaustion by putting so much effort into breaking him and partly as I knew I hadn't. I looked at him, studying him to see how much damage I have done.

He hung there in his chains limply, bruised and battered from the beating I gave him after his refusal to co-operate. He's bruised all over, his chest covered in splashes of colour that already begin to change colour. And then amongst the bruises trickle small streaks of crimson where the skin has been split by my fists. He looked in pain but the defiance is still in his eyes. Blast! Stupid MI9 brat. Maybe he does have more of his mother in him than we thought.

I looked over at Millicent and she looked grim. I doubt she'll ever let me try again but she may. A couple more beatings may leave him weak and on the verge of collapse but I doubt I'll get another chance. I left the room, scared of how my failure will be seen. But the boy won't see that and neither will Millicent. I'm a SKUL agent and we aren't ever scared. For good measure I kicked out at the boy as I passed him, causing him to wince some more. I smiled cruelly at him and left. I'll make it up. Millicent will like me; after all, not every man can break through skin as quickly as I can. She will be my Mills.

* * *

**AN: Song is _I want it (and I want it now)_ by Chris De Burgh. It will get better and longer, and thanks to Fi3Fi3 for helping me with most of this chapter. I just changed the words here and there for most of it and of course I can't claim credit to that song. If you don't want me to include songs in the chapters, please say and I won't, just heads up either in the next chapter or the chapter after there will be a song which may make you cry. It's very sad and sweet. Kallie xx**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm really sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I started off with a bit of writer's block then stuff got in the way. Hope you like it and SJ (Sarah-Jane) who more is said about in later chapters is named after Liz Sladen's character Sarah-Jame Smith in memory of her. And this chapter is dedicated to Mrs Jane Hennon my head of year who passed away on the 31st of October. May she rest in peace and her values and ideas live on in her memories. She taught me to follow my dreams and never give up, even if it seems like you're getting nowhere.**

* * *

Kittie's POV

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off. I rolled my eyes and pulled my duvet back over my head, hoping for a lie-in. I heard my door being flung open and small footsteps running up to my bed. Suddenly I was jumped on by small siblings and the duvet was pulled off from my head. Tom looked down at me, grinning.

"Kittie, Kittie, Kittie! Morning, morning morning! Get up get up! I need to go to nur-nur-nursarary!"

I laughed and sat up; causing Tom and Sophie to shuffle backwards further down the bed. "Alright, alright I'm getting up. Go jump on Michael instead of me."

Tom frowned and hung his blond head. "But Kittie, Michael said to jump on you."

I smiled. "He did, did he? Well why don't you go and tell him to make pancakes for breakfast whilst I get you guys dressed."

Sophie clapped her hands happily and slid off the bed. Tom looked at me confused and I tilted my head at him.

"What's up baby?" I asked, opening my arms for a hug.

"I don't know what pancakes is."

I crawled across my bed to him. "Well pancakes are very yummy and Mummy used to make them."

He looked up at me sadly. "Mummy isn't coming back, is she?"

I shook my head. "No sweetie, Mummy's not coming back. Neither's Daddy." I pushed back his fringe and sighed. "Come here sweetie." I pulled him into a hug and held him close. I never realised how quickly they'd realise. I let go and smiled at him. "Do you wanna help me pick out my clothes? School uniform doesn't leave much for the imagination but I'm sure you can think of something."

He pouted in his little thinking expression and I smiled again. "Why don't you wear that skirt that Oscar likes? Where is Oscar and why hasn't he come to see us?"

I sighed. Yet another thing to explain to him which I didn't want to. "Uh, Kittie and Oscar had a fight so he's not coming round for a bit. But he will, I hope." I jumped off the bed and held out my arms for Tom. "Come on then, let's get you ready for nursery."

He squealed and jumped into my arms. I spun him round and galloped off down the hallway with him to his room.

An hour later, I stepped out of the car carrying my bag and breathed deeply. 'Come on Kittie, you can do this.' I smiled, turned and waved at Joe, and slowly made my way through the gates and into the school building. I walked along to my locker feeling a little happier than the day before but not much. I opened it, ready to get my books out for the morning lessons and began humming randomly, thinking about how much I'd have to do to get the house ready. I smiled thinking how good it would be to go back home, rather than be at the hotel which has never felt like my home.

I can't wait to just take a break from work. I've got my GCSE's to study for and although my target grades have dropped here at St Hopes due to "unusual circumstances" – basically my parents deaths and Robin's, and Alan's, changing schools and now having to look after my younger siblings… Wow. It's not very often people have such a long list of deaths in their "unusual circumstances" but then I guess I'm not normal; I never have been. But then if I was normal, I don't think I'd be able to cope right now. Most people'd probably curl up and want to die themselves right about now and just not want to talk to anyone, just hole themselves up away from everyone because of all this heartbreak. Hmm, maybe I should act much more traumatised around people. I know I've been trained to not show negative emotions by my parents and my… trainers at Barclay but I'm supposed to be a normal teenage girl, and the only raw emotion I've shown has been because of Oscar.

I frowned and shook my head. I'm sure he'll turn up today; he's just a little… annoyed. I may not have lied to him but I did betray his trust by not telling him, but then I had my reasons. Geez! Loops and circles – that's what my life is at the moment.

I slammed my locker shut, lent against it and twisted my hair around my finger. I don't know what to do about him. He won't talk to me or listen to me so how can I explain myself to him. The bell rang and I sighed. I better get to class.

As I turned to leave, I heard footsteps, running footsteps judging by the speed, coming from behind me. I frowned and turned to see who it was, knowing that it was really only me who turned up to registration late, well except for the "cool kids" but they would never run. I never listened to threats of detention or anything for being late.

My eyes widened in surprise as I saw Amy running towards me looking… well like I did yesterday. It's odd how much I could change in one day but then I'm different to everyone else. I smiled at Amy as she skidded to a halt.

"Hi Amy. What can I do for you?"

Amy shook her head as she wiped away some of the black streaks. "You, you… Oh Kittie! Oscar didn't come home last night." She hugged me and began sobbing on my shoulder.

I patted her absentmindedly. This wasn't like Oscar. He wouldn't let Carol and Peter worry about him, least of all Amy. I could see him losing track of the time last night, being late for the meal and not wanting to get in trouble for being late but not coming home… Maybe he just came in very late and left very early.

"Maybe he just got back home really late and left really early Amy, not wanting to talk to anyone about it. He probably just misses his Dad. It'd be his birthday soon; his Dad's I mean."

She let go of me, nodded and wiped away her tears. "Yes, you're probably right. He hates talking about how he's feeling, especially as Duncan says it makes him look like a girl but that's just stupid."

Amy scowled and clenched her fists. "Ooh. Sometimes Duncan makes me so mad! He's such a bully and he's so mean to Oscar. I don't know how Oscar puts up with him."

I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "Me neither. Give me a chance and I'll deal with Duncan."

Amy laughed. "Kittie, what can you do? He's one of the most popular kids here and you're new. You've only been here 3 weeks and one of them was half-term. What could you do?"

I smiled. "Amy, I've dealt with bullies worse than Duncan. At Barclay, SJ and me, we ended up locking up one in the PE cupboard until he apologised to the kids he'd been beating up and picking on. Anyway, let's get to registration. I'm sure Oscar'll be in class later."

She nodded. "Thanks Kittie. You're a great friend."

I stared shocked. Amy and I had never been that close and I hadn't expected to make friends here, well except for Rose, Carrie and Oscar but then I work with them so I did kinda expect to get along with them at the very least. But why… why would Amy want to be friends with me? I'm an outsider, but I've found a friend, a normal friend that isn't a spy. I groaned inwardly. I'd have to tell her at some point but then maybe she knows already because of Oscar.

I suddenly noticed Amy waving a hand in my face and I blinked.

"Sorry Amy. I just… I just expect to be… to make any friends here."

She smiled. "That's alright. Come on. We better get to registration before Mrs King sends out a hunt party to kill us."

I smiled. "Yeah. You're probably right." I picked up my bag and followed Amy to tutor, hoping Oscar would be there or at least be here for lessons.

4 hours later I was sat in Mr Sans the substitute maths teacher's class, not paying attention to a word he was saying. This wasn't like Oscar to not turn up at all. I know he's furious with me and with Frank for giving him the leave but… Amy's going out of her head with worry. I actually thought she was going to be sent home she was looking so pale and shaky. She cares about him a lot, a lot more than I thought. I frowned. Wait, hang on, I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of Amy liking Oscar? I know I like him but he hates me and he may be talking to her but why should it matter? No, no. Don't even think about if he likes her instead of you. Don't think about him at all. Don't cry. No, there's no need to cry. Don't… don't think about it. Your dream is wrong. It's just a dream, not the truth, not reality. Dreams are you just playing on your worst fears and right now you're more concerned that he just doesn't like you. Your mind's just playing tricks on you. Oscar cannot and is not in a deep dark cell, chained up with no food or water, bruised and beaten. He can't be, he just can't. It's not real, is it? Of course it's not, no. Don't even go there but I would like to know where he is. Maybe Frank knows, after all they are fairly close.

I shook my head. I can't ask. I'm "off duty". On the other hand… I'm a spy and a spy can never be "off duty" else they lose their touch and I can't do that, not if I want to make sure my family, well at least what's left of it, are alright. I grinned, picturing Stark in full explosion-mode when he sees me down in HQ.

I twirled my pen around, wondering what excuse to use. Slight light-bulb moment but I knew which one and to be fair, it wasn't an excuse, I was just leaving earlier than I had intended. I stuck my hand up in the air and waved it around like it was urgent or I was very very bored and was asking a question to distract me from my work – both a little true. Mr Sans continued talking and I rolled my eyes.

I was hit from behind by a paper ball and I glowered, looking around to see who it was that threw it. One of Scoop's posse looked at me, eyes wide in terror and pointed at Scoop. He grinned his little cocky grin at me and I stared at him, resisting the urge to punch him. He lent forward on the desk.

"You're never going to get his attention that way you know."

I glared back at him. "Oh yeah? What would you know?"

"A lot more than you do. Budge up."

I looked down at the seat next to me and back at Scoop. "No. Oscar may turn up still."

"Sweetheart, he's not coming today."

I glared at him. "Don't say that. You don't know a thing about him."

Scoop looked a little shocked. "Sorree. I was just saying what I thought. Next time I'll just keep my thoughts to myself."

I closed my eyes. "Sorry. I'm just a little worried about him, that's all."

Scoop got up and sat next to me. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll turn up at some point. He's not going to stay away from you for long."

I stared at Scoop, hoping I wasn't gawping like a goldfish like everyone else around us. One of Scoop's posse tapped Scoop on the shoulder looking horrified.

Scoop looked around at him, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"S-Scoop, you, you… Why are you acting like a girl?"

"I ain't. Kittie's sad and it ain't right. It's not girly to tell someone what they want to hear, not that it ain't true Kittie."

I smiled weakly ad touched his shoulder. "It's alright, thanks. So how do I get Mr Sans attention then?"

"Simple. You just have to cause a problem, a disturbance or something."

I turned to look at him properly. "So what's your plan? And why would you help me?"

Scoop leaned towards me. "I want to know how to… to find someone and I think you know who she is."

I nodded. "So what do I do?"

"Hit me."

I blinked. "Sorry? Did you just say 'hit me'?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You've got to grab his attention and by hitting me, he'll look at us."

"I see but why should I hit you?"

He paused, thinking, grinned and grabbed my maths book. "This is a load of rubbish. You don't need maths." He picked up my noted that were on paper and threw them up in the air.

I stared at him shocked and confused. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

He grinned and scattered my notes around the room, folding several pieces into paper aeroplanes.

I stared at him even more confused. Why was he making a mess? What did that have to do with me hitting him? Another light-bulb moment as I realised. Damn I was getting slow. I turned to face him, scowling. "Scoop! Leave it alone. I said I'd help you but you just… Geez, you're so annoying! No wonder anyone else will help you."

My voice got louder and louder. I turned away from him and "tried" to carry on with my work. Nothing happened until I felt drop a bunch of papers on my head and put his hat on top as well, screwing up the paper. I glared and looked up. "Scoop, that's my work. If you want my help –"

"Sorry." He looked at me, winked and took his hat off my head. "I just thought you'd want somewhere safe for your work."

"Did you ever stop to think about how I would be able to help you if my work was on my head under your hat?"

"Yep, duh. It's all in your head and if your work was on your head, your brain would absorb it all."

"What?"

"Oh, I missed something."

"What?"

"Open wide."

"Wh –"

Scoop shoved a screwed up ball of paper into my mouth. I spat it out in disgust and stood up angrily, knocking my chair over as I did. "What on earth are you playing at? You've trashed my work, tried to force feed it to me and scattered all my notes for no reason whatsoever. Why would you do that?"

I shouted at him.

Mr Sans looked up from the board and over at us. "What's going on here? Kittie, sit down please and pick up your papers please."

I stared at him gobsmacked. I know this was a… just well… just acting but still. How could he be so dense? Didn't he hear me yelling at Scoop for what he'd been doing?

I knelt down and tried to pick up the papers that Scoop had scattered everywhere. I sighed and crawled under the desk to pick up the pieces that had drifted under it. Scoop knelt down beside me and I looked at him.

"So what now Mr 'hit-me-to-get-Mr-Sans-attention'?"

He smiled. "You just have to wait and see."

"How long will it take? I need to go, and soon."

"Kittie, don't worry about it. Seriously, I've got it covered." He grabbed one of my hands and began stroking the back of it.

"How? How have you got it covered?" I looked down at my hands. "Stop that! Scoop, what are you doing?"

"I told you I've got it covered. Kittie, you just have to relax." He shuffled closer and stroked my cheek.

I stared at him, unsure whether or not he was joking. I decided he wasn't and tried to move away. "What the hell are you doing? You know I like Oscar."

"Kittie, Kittie, Kittie. Love conquers all, remember that."

"Scoop, please." I pulled my hand away and stood up, forgetting about the table. I hit my head hard, tears springing to my eyes and I fell to my knees.

Scoop looked at me and carefully stood up. Mr Sans walked over, probably having noticed the loud bang my head made when it collided with the table. The two began talking quietly but I didn't care; I was too busy making sure I hadn't exploded my brain. This was the second time I'd hurt my head in the last couple of days and it hadn't fully healed yet. I really hoped I hadn't reopened the… scars I guess you'd call them. Now… now, if I hadn't reopened the wounds, well they'd definitely now take longer to heal than what it would have done.

Scoop knelt down beside me. "Kittie, are you alright?"

I glared at him through my tears. "What do you think? My head hurts…" What could I say? I couldn't tell anyone about what had happened over the weekend. Just better say it hurts a lot. It's safer and means I don't have to mention it. "Well… my head hurts a lot you numbskull. What else?"

"Sorry. Come on. Mr Sans said I had to take you to the nurse."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" I muttered darkly, forgetting that he was trying to get me out of this stupid classroom so I could try to find Oscar.

Scoop looked at me, concerned, probably not expecting me to be like that. "Please? I'll explain everything soon, I promise."

"Alright, but I actually need to go rather than get out of the classroom."

"Okay. Come here. Give me your hand and I'll help you up."

"No way. What if you start stroking it again and make me hit my head again?"

He looked at me. "Sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen but it got you noticed, didn't it?"

I nodded reluctantly, slowly let go of my head and he took my hands, slowly backing out from under the table. He led me out and helped me to my feet catching me as I slipped forward.

He let go, steadying me on my feet and looked down at his hands. "Well. There's no blood so I guess it ain't too bad. Come on, let's get you checked out."

I backed away, noticing his sexy tone. "N-no. I'll be okay. I can get there myself Scoop." Seriously, was he starting again or just being himself here?

Mr Sans walked over. "Nonsense Kittie. You could be badly hurt. Go with Scoop to the nurse's office."

I picked up my bag. "Okay but then I'm going. I have to take my siblings to the doctor's for a check-up. Nothing serious, just I have to take them."

"Why can't your parents?" someone asked but I couldn't see who.

I frowned and walked out of the door, Scoop running after me as the class watched.

"Oh, okay Kittie. I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to sign out."

"Okay sir, but I'm not going to the medical room. It's not too bad, just a bit of a shock at first. No blood, no damage, just a knock," I called back, shutting the door behind me.

I stepped away and lent against the wall with relief. I looked up and saw Scoop looking at me worriedly. I smiled. "Thanks Scoop."

He smiled, normally for once. "No problem. You know, none of this was real right? You're just… just a friend Kittie."

I stared at him a little shocked. I knew, well I'd hoped none of it had been real; I mean come on I'm a spy and spies cannot like like, let alone date a non-spy. But here was the second person today who I didn't know that well who had just called me their friend. "T-thanks. But why would you risk your reputation to help me?"

Scoop looked down nervously and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "Um, well there's this girl…"

I raised my eyebrows and stepped forward away from the wall. "A girl?"

"Yeah. She… She's a government agent and I just thought because of your family connections and with Barclay being your old school and they're posh and everything there…"

"You thought I'd be able to find out who she is? Sure, I can try. Have you got a picture?"

"Uhhh…" Scoop looked through his pockets and pulled out a sketch of a girl in a balaclava with dark eyes. "Here. Don't lose it please. It's the only one I've got of her."

I took it and looked at it. "Okay. I'll see what I can do. My friend SJ might know."

"Thanks."

We stood there awkwardly, me unsure of whether to hug him; he looked like he needed a hug, and also unsure of what to say. I never had awkward silence like this at Barclay, mind you I was never asked to find a government agent by anyone either.

Scoop coughed nervously. "Well, I better get back to class. Some of us do need to do work even if it don't look like it."

I nodded. "Yeah and I better get going. I don't want to be late. See you tomorrow Scoop." I turned to go towards Frank's cupboard.

"Uh, Kittie, you can call me Tim. Everyone thinks I'm really cool and everything but you treat me like I'm a real person.

I turned and smiled. "Okay. See you tomorrow Tim."

He waved, took a deep breath and walked back into the class, grinning madly and kind of strutting back in a gangster-style – his classic walk for his reputation.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the drawing he'd given me. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't think who. I shrugged, pulled out my communicator and pressed down on the top of it so that the rubber glowed red. I smiled and walked over to Frank's cupboard, wondering if I should take the lift or the stairs. Hmmm, probably the stairs as it's more of a surprise, plus I hate lifts – many bad memories from when I was younger. I smiled again as I stopped by the stairwell, remembering that stairs have banisters and banisters can be slid down. Wait, is that even grammatically correct? Oh who cares right now: I'm more worried about Oscar right now.

I walked over to the top of the stairs, straddled the banister and slid down, watching the blackness rush past. As I nearly reached the bottom, I stopped and leapt off to get changed into my spy gear. Don't ask me why I thought to do this, instinct I guess. It is only proper if I turn up dressed properly, rather than in school uniform.

Quickly I ran into my alcove and got changed into my black attire, stepped into Frank's machine and exited with hair perfectly curled and hanging in ringlets, make-up immaculate accenting my eyes and clothing straight and pressed. I smirked, thinking how ridiculously made up I looked, like a brown-haired Barbie – Stacy I think she was called.

I walked out of the room and back onto the stairs, scuffling my feet silently making sure I didn't make a sound anyway. I heard the lift whoosh down and I saw Rose and Carrie step out, knowing full well that they couldn't see me. Behind me I heard a door open and I shuffled to the side away from the middle of the stairwell. I flinched as I heard footsteps, looked around the wall and shook my head at my … foolishness. Frank had come from his room, the door opening under the back of the stairs. Not many people knew that he lived in the base in the area beyond the original part of the bunker that had been closed for health and safety reasons after the war, but I was one of the few who did and like me, Frank used the darkness around the stairs to hide his entrance even though his door was beneath where I was standing.

"Hi Frank." I heard Carrie say in her usual bubbly tone. Didn't she care that Oscar hadn't been in all day?

Frank looked up from his papers as he stopped in front of them. "Oh, hello Rose, Carrie. Agent Stark should be here soon."

"Oh, okay. So what's this meeting about?"

Frank shrugged, walked over to his desk and put the papers on it. "I have no idea."

Rose looked at him puzzled. "You mean you didn't call this meeting?"

"No, I didn't. Why Agent Stark has done, I have no idea but I don't know who else would have done otherwise."

I smiled at his naivety. He has so much to learn about spies and technology. This was going to be better than I thought it would. I cannot wait to see the look on old Starky's face when he sees me here. I watched them stand silently doing nothing, waiting for Stark to come. I heard the elevator whoosh down again. Whoosh. That's a funny word, isn't it. Sorry, sorry, going off topic again. My mind keeps wandering lately but then I don't want to think about what could have happened to Oscar when it's probably not true. Slowly Stark walked forwards, his footsteps echoing on the newly tiled floor.

"So, Frank."

"Horatio."

"What's going on here? Why did you call me?"

Frank blinked. "Sorry? You didn't call us here?"

"Of course not," he snapped. "Why would I do that?"

Carrie stepped forward angrily. "Hey, we know you don't like us, but there's no need to say it."

Rose grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Calm, Carrie. So let me get this straight: Frank, you didn't call us and Stark, you didn't call us, so who did?"

Everyone looked at each other, Carrie and Stark glaring at one another.

"I did," I called through the darkness.

They looked around, trying to figure out where my voice was coming from. Slowly and quietly I walked down the stairs, breathing deeply. I had to appear confident.

As I stepped off the last step, Stark stared at me shocked. "You? What are you doing here? You're fired!"

"Correction, I'm on leave. Not fired, not suspended; on leave for personal reasons." I stopped and looked at them all. "I'm here about Oscar."

"What? Not happy about how things ended between the two of you?"

"Of course not. I… Oscar is missing. He's not been in all day and he didn't come home last night."

"He's living with you?"

"No! I spoke to Amy and she said he never came home."

"Oh so you found out he has a girlfriend and you're jealous?"

"No! She's not his girlfriend."

"Then who is she?"

"I don't know, just a friend I guess."

Frank stepped in between us, stopping what probably would have turned into a full-scale war had it been allowed to continue. "Listen, Kittie, I think you need to go. You're not supposed to be here."

"Don't you even care that Oscar's missing?"

"What other evidence do you have for him being missing, rather than him bunking school?"

"Well, Amy says he never came home, he's not been at his father's grave and his bed hasn't been slept in, at least not last night as it's still made."

Rose looked at me. "How do you know? How do you know he hasn't been to his dad's grave and that his bed hasn't been slept in and is made?"

"Umm…" I looked around nervously and stepped back. "Well, I went to check his house. It's not like Oscar to not turn up and well, Amy said he didn't come home so I went to check. As for the grave… I uh, spoke to his father. He… he hasn't see him."

"Wait, he's alive?"

I frowned. "Yes. Didn't you know? I just bumped into him coming back at lunch time."

"Are you serious? Oscar's dad's alive?" Rose looked at me, a mixture of belief and confusion.

"Yes. How did you not know this? Frank did you know?"

Frank shook his head. "No. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Ghosts don't really exist."

"No, about Oscar being missing."

I nodded. "Yes. He and Amy are really close. He wouldn't let her worry about him just because he's annoyed. It's not like him at all. He'd just be annoyed here."

Frank nodded. "I'll see what I can do. I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank-you Frank." I turned to go.

"You're going? After you just asked us to find Oscar?"

I spun around angrily and strode towards Stark who was now stood in the middle of the room. "Yes, yes I'm going. One, I'm on leave and technically shouldn't be here. Two, I need to take my siblings to the doctor's. Charlie needs his shots and there's no way I'm going to let Michael take them however much I love my brother, Uncle I wouldn't let anywhere near them in the first place and Jack… Jack's not here at the moment."

I emphasised my points by poking him hard in the chest each time, slowly moving forwards.

"Kittie, that's enough."

I stepped back. "Sorry Frank."

As I turned to go, I looked at Rose and blinked. "It's you."

"What do you mean it's you?"

"You're the girl Scoop's looking for."

"I am? Scoop's looking for me?"

"Yes. Can I ask why?"

"Um sure. A while ago he got taken by SKUL agents for finding one of our gadgets. Things got… messy but we rescued him."

I raised my eyebrows. "You rescued him, otherwise he wouldn't be looking for you."

"Uh-huh." She nodded dreamily.

Stark shook his head. "Agent Gupta, may I remind you that you cannot tell him it's you."

Rose blinked. "What? Oh, of course. I know, rule one – never blow your cover."

"Actually rule one is listen to those above you," Frank and I both said at the same time.

I smiled at him. "I learnt from the best."

Carrie nodded. "Riiight. See you around Kittie."

I shook my head. "Tomorrow you mean. I'm going home now."

"You mean taking Charlie for his shots wasn't an excuse?"

"Nope, it's real alright. I'll see you all tomorrow. Frank, let me know if you find anything, please."

"Hold on a minute. You're not working this "case" or any other case so you don't need to know anything," said Stark, walking towards me.

I frowned. "Stark, Oscar is my friend. I am not going to sit and do nothing whilst he is missing. You wouldn't even know about it yet if it weren't for me."

Frank sighed. "Kittie, just go please. I'll let you know if we find anything but you should let us deal with it."

I gritted my teeth. "Alright, and thank-you."

I left and climbed the stairs back up to the school. There was no way I was going to not do anything. He was, well is my friend despite what he says. I'm going to stick to the rules but by sticking to them doesn't mean I can't bend them slightly. Insert evil grin here.

* * *

Oscar's POV – earlier that day

The thuggish guard left the room proudly. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched him walk away. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to shake the feeling that I was going to be sick after the pudding he gave my stomach. Now I know how MI9 agents have caved if they let a brute like that beat people up but I wasn't going to give in. Cold fingers grabbed my chin and jerked my head sharply to the side. I opened my eyes and glared up at the long haired woman – Millicent. She frowned but said nothing.

She let go and stepped back, eyeing me up like I was a piece of meat in a butchers shop. Maybe I was. Maybe they were going to kill me. Maybe they were going to cut me into pieces and send the pieces to MI9 to blackmail them into telling them what they wanted to know or maybe use me as a warning to others.

I couldn't think about that but I had to know what she'd do to me.

"What are you going to do with me?"

She looked down at me silently, her eyes giving nothing away.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked louder.

Still no answer. She turned and began walking away, the heels of her boots clicking as she walked.

I rattled my chained angrily using some of the little strength I had left. "What are you going to do with me?" I shouted.

She stopped quickly, looked back and continued walking out, shutting the door behind her.

The hutting of the door echoed in the gloomy dungeon, the only sound in the room other than my voice. Great.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry it's so late but what with coursework, revision and family, I've barely had a life these Christmas hols. Enjoy and the next bit will be up asap but may not be until the end of January**

* * *

**Oscar's POV**

3 days later or at least what felt like 3 days later, she came back. The door was slammed open, hitting the wall with a bang and she strode in quickly, her heels clicking as she made her way to me. She grabbed my chin and held a torch up to my face. I blinked and closed my eyes away from the harshness of the light. She looked at me for what felt like forever with that stupid torch. I tried to open my eyes; I wanted to appear strong and defiant but I couldn't keep my eyes open, least of all keep her gaze.

"So Oscar. Oscar, Oscar!"

I looked at her and blinked as she took the light away from my eyes.

"That's better, now I can see just how much you squirm. I take it you're not going to tell me what I want to know?" She looked at me grinning like the Cheshire cat, as if she already knew what I was going to say. Yes I have seen both Alice in Wonderland films, and the 1985 TV production – Carol loves Alice in Wonderland, all of them. I noticed her staring at me again and scowled. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I glared at her and shook my head, ignoring the ringing in my ears.

"Never," I muttered. "Not if you torture me with my deepest fears. I have nothing to lose."

"Except your life," she replied, snapping off the torch and clipping it to her belt.

I shook my head. "I don't think it's worth living anymore. You wouldn't know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you love."

"Of course I do. What do you think made me into a cold-blooded killer? We don't just fall of the conveyer belt you know."

I blinked. That was the first time she'd ever shown human emotions. Who knew? Maybe not everyone's as evil as mother. I chuckled. "You see, that's where you're wrong. You're forgetting about my mother."

She looked at me sadly. "She does still love you Oscar even –"

"Even though she's tried to kill me, frame me, hurt my friends? The list goes on."

"Even though she doesn't act like she does care. You and your father meant a lot to her. To lose him… Well, I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"How could you? You're a SKUL agent. They don't have feelings. They're evil, pure evil. They don't care about anyone but themselves. If my mum really cared so much about me and my dad, then why did she leave me when he disappeared? If she loves me as much as you say, then why am I still here? If you had a heart, you'd let me go. Face it, you're just like the rest of them; evil, soulless and heartless."

"My heart was broken a long time ago and I swore I'd never love anything again," she said quietly.

"Point proven," I replied, tugging at the chains. I was beginning to regret everything I'd said about her. I didn't want her to kill me, oh wait, what do I have to live for? Well I guess there is Amy, and Carol and everyone. Then there's Rose, Carrie and Frank… I owe my life to MI9. I can't let SKUL know. I'm not going to be like my mother, ever.

I looked up at her, feeling the room go suddenly chilly. Her eyes were cold. I think maybe I said a little too much.

She grabbed hold of my chin, pulling me forward so that the chains began to cut into my skin. "You have no idea how heartless I can be. You want heartless, try this on for size." She let go, spun round on her heels and strode towards the doorway. She stopped at the door way, letting the remaining SKUL agents leave. She smiled maliciously at me, her teeth sparkling in the semi-darkness. "You know Oscar, a little bird in MI9 told me you are 'officially' scared of the dark." She laughed and unfortunately I could see where this was going. "I say 'officially' because it's on your file. Imagine the indignity. Everyone at MI9 knows about your little weakness. If you'd joined us, you wouldn't have that fear anymore. It would've been beaten out of you, along with any emotions and anything else that would have prevented you from being a top-notch SKUL agent, not some weak member of MI9. Poor little agent, scared of the nasty monsters that come out at night," she sneered. I gulped but tried to remain calm.

"Goodnight Oscar. Don't let the creatures of the night, gloom and dark get you. I'll come back to check on you in the morning, or at least what's left of you anyway." She laughed and snapped her fingers. The lone bulb in the room clicked off and she shut the door with a bang, leaving me all alone shrouded by black with only my mind.

Well at least there's no light to cast shadows in here. On the other hand, there's no light what so ever. I felt myself begin to panic. No, no, no panicking. It's fine, just a little darkness. There's nothing to worry about. From the far side of the room, I heard a low rumbling noise. It's a lion, or a bear, or a wolf, or a very large dog. Hang on, what? No, there's nothing else in the room. It's all in my head. A person's mind can be your greatest weapon. It can get you out of certain situations, but not this one. If I wasn't careful, my fears would get the better of my mind and then I'd lose my head. I tried to relax but it's a little hard when you're hanging from a wall in chains, in dark, on your own with your mind and strange noises. I began to panic again and I could see… what could I see – nothing. My breathing became shallow and ragged, and I knew if I didn't calm down soon… Well I didn't want to think about that. Come on Oscar, they've taught you how to deal with panic attacks – remember your training. Think of your friends – Frank, Rose, Carrie, Amy and Kittie. Okay so I am still really cross with Kittie – I mean I can't believe she didn't tell me. I thought she could trust me. Even if I can't trust her anymore I can trust the others, I hope. Frank is a really good leader and without him, I'd probably be dead by now. I guess I am a little too rash sometimes. No, Frank will organise everyone to come and rescue me. He's always calm in a crisis and he'll sort it all out so that I'm rescued quickly without SKUL knowing before it's too late. He'll make sure Rose and Carrie know what they're doing. Kittie won't be there but then would she really care?

I wonder if Frank would come in his caretaker guise. Maybe not as that might compromise his cover but he might tie his hair back. It's really starting to get long. Luckily for him, he has no mother telling him how long he can or can't have his hair. Maybe I should grow my hair long so I can tie it back. It'd be out of the way and I've always wanted to see what it's be like to have long hair. But then I don't want it to look like I'm copying Frank and for the others to laugh at me. He's a good man, someone I want to be like but then some people think I think of him as more than just a friend. He is just a friend, a good friend who's been helping me come to grips with my parent situation. Rose and Carrie are lucky they have nice parents. Rose is so clever – she'll get me out of here. She's lucky her parents put her learning above other things. That's what makes her a good spy – her cleverness. With her, Frank and Carrie, I'll be out of here before long. That is, if they ever realise I'm missing.

The silence of the room suddenly dawned on me. I realised what is meant by the old cliché. Silence really is deafening. That must be why the cell was built so far underground. Not only can no light get in but there are no sounds, not even from the world above.

SKUL may be good, or rather evil, but Oscar, remember, you're much better than them. Tried to think of something happy. Happy. What could I think about that is happy? Well there's Kittie, but… She's not worth even thinking about anymore. I miss her, no I miss how things used to be between us, before I learnt she'd lied to me about her life. I thought I actually had a chance with someone like her. I thought she was honest, someone I could trust. Turns out I was wrong. She's just like everyone else; she let me down. And now I'm stuck here in the darkness. Why did I have to think about that again? At least this time, instead of loud blaring noise, there's nothing so I can hear myself think. But last time, that wasn't true darkness. The inky black that surrounded me is exactly that: black, nothing. I had to admit this was one of the worst situations I had been in for a long time. All I can do is try to relax, hope and never tell. I just had to hope that I would be rescued, and soon but I knew my team, or most of it anyway. They would find me, I just had to be strong in the mean-time. I won't let them break me, I won't let them know. The worst thing they could possibly do right now is bring Kittie here to laugh in my face, to laugh at the stupid MI9 agent who really thought she was honest, but even now I'm beginning to think she isn't a SKUL agent. Murdaug did look annoyed that their plan was ruined, and now I think about it, why would he trip Kittie causing her to reveal who she was? No, maybe she is one of us but that doesn't make up for what she did. I sighed, knowing things were only going to get worse, somehow. But I'll never tell them anything. I will never hand over MI9 secrets, not even about Kittie/Honey. I would rather die, not that I have much left to live for. After all, silence is golden. Damn it, why did I have to think that?

* * *

**Kittie's POV**

I sat down on the sofa in my room. I couldn't believe what I'd just read. I picked up the piece of paper I'd dropped and read it again, and again and again. It couldn't be true. Frank was… wrong, completely wrong. But why would he be wrong? He wouldn't tell me something like this if it wasn't true. I couldn't send Johny in to ask, he'd been well busted at the poison-pill raid but at least they didn't know who he really was. Wait, wait, Jack. I could ask Jack. I picked up my phone hoping Jack would get the message alright. Two words, that's all I said, two words: Oscar, there? Now I had to wait to see if it was true. I prayed to God it wasn't true. I didn't want my dream to be right, I didn't want Frank to be right. I never wanted to set foot in that place again. I'd been there once when I was younger under a different alias when I'd been working with Michael. I'd had such a fit over Michael having been captured by SKUL, that our director Richard Marshall had sent us in, rescued Michael, caused SKUL to shut down for a couple of years or at least lay-low and promptly he retired having 'had enough of the youth of today'. I'd seen how they'd treated Michael and he was 9 then. I didn't want to think about what they'd do to Oscar if he was there.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up gingerly, hoping I and everyone else was wrong. It was from Jack and I my hand shook as I opened the message. One word lit up the screen. One word which nearly made me cry. Yes. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I sat back on the sofa, my head in my hands, fidgeting. I can't stay still, not after this. I jumped to my feet and began pacing back and forth across the foyer. How could this happen? How could I not realise? It's not my fault, or is it? Why me, why today? I picked up Charlie from his swinging seat, making him jump when it stopped. He grizzled and I realised I shouldn't have woken him up but I just needed to hold him, to make sure he's safe. I walked around with him, and it soothed him. I watched his small eyes close as he nodded off back to sleep and I smiled slightly. He's so young and innocent. I can see mum in him, the gold curly locks that may stay like that. I wondered if mum had to go through anything like this. I can't be the first spy to lose a friend to SKUL no less. Not dead, he's not dead. They won't kill him yet, would they? Oh look, now I'm back to worrying. I strode back and forth, desperately trying to think of something and then I stopped. Mum. She did go through this, but the other way around. She was kidnapped and dad rescued her. Aww that's sweet, but totally off the point. Wait, didn't she use to say she'd kept all her old diaries, including the ones from when she was younger? A-ha! Solution! At last; I was getting a little desperate. Carefully I put Charlie back in his swinging chair. He fussed a little but closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. As I turned away towards the door, I snatched up the baby monitor, clipped it to my trousers and left, shutting the door behind me.

I raced up to my parents room that lay untouched for nearly 10 weeks now. No-one dared to go in there, or touch any of the things, except me. I refused to let Uncle in there, or any of the staff and now only I had the key. Seeing as I was always around and there was no way now that I'd enter into a situation that could get me killed, anyone who wanted to go and sit in their room and remember them could. I pulled the chain out from under my jumper and lifted it over my head. The key dangling off it was large and dull iron, nothing like the new-fangled card slots that Uncle had persuaded my mum to install in the newer buildings – she drew the line at the original buildings that my great-great grandparents had built but she asked Red our chief stable-hand and master techie to sort it all out and he did, much to Uncle Tristan's annoyance. I smiled, realising I wasn't the only one who didn't really like Uncle Tristan; his own sister didn't like him that much, or maybe it was his attitude and his arrogance. I struggled with the key in the lock, dropped it and cursed. I scrabbled around on the carpet, trying to find it.

Michael walked past whistling, stopped and laughed when he saw me crawling on my hands and knees. "Whatcha doing Kit?"

I glared at him. "Trying to find the key to mum and dad's room."

"Right. I thought you were looking after Charlie."

"I am. He's in the nursery. I've got the monitor and I shut the door. I need to get into their room. It's important."

"Why? What's up?"

"Michael, oh Michael! They've got Oscar, SKUL have got Oscar. That's why he hasn't been about for the last 2 days. I don't know what to do but mum, mum was kidnapped once and dad rescued her. I thought they could help me. You know she kept all her diaries and she'd have written about it. She wrote about everything in her diaries."

Michael knelt down beside me. "Kittie, you know she didn't keep her old diaries in their room. She never wanted any of us to see them. She would have hidden them."

I looked at him confused, then shook my head. "You forget brother dear, that she knew I would have looked for them and that someday I would need them so she would have put them somewhere where no-one could get to them except if things happened and then we would have a key, which I do. They're in her room, I'm sure of it. Please, let me have a look."

Michael sighed. "Alright, if you can save him, then I promise I'll never say a bad word about him again."

I frowned at him. "When have you said a bad thing about him?"

Michael smiled sheepishly. "Well, you know what I mean. If you're willing to go into SKUL to rescue him, to look at mum's diaries, well then you must love him." He held up the key.

I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I let go and pushed the key into the lock. As I turned it, it clicked and I smiled again. I pushed open the door, nervous at the thought of what was behind there. I shook my head. I didn't need the ghosts of the past preventing me from doing what was needed. Carefully I stepped over the doorway and into the room. It looked how it always did, tidy but with the sense that someone lived or had lived in it. I stopped and looked back at Michael. "I do love him and I don't want to lose him like I'm losing everyone else. I am not going to let SKUL have him, not now, not ever." I meant every word, I realised, noting the sheer determination.

Michael smiled back at me. "I know. If there's anything I can do…"

"I'll let you know. Thank you." I turned to go further into the room and stopped. "Do you think you could keep Uncle busy? I don't want him to know I've been in here. As far as he's concerned, the key is lost."

"Of course. Bennington-Smythe?"

"Bennington-Smythe, but our one okay?"

"Okay. And Kit, good luck."

I smiled sadly as he shut the door, not daring to think that this could be my one chance at rescuing Oscar. I walked deep into the room, past the bed and towards my mum's chest of drawers. I had inherited her habit of hiding things in drawers – hers more because she'd spent almost 2 years in a children's home after a huge car accident that my grandparents had been in, resulting in them seriously ill and my Nana in a coma. She'd learnt pretty quickly that if she wanted anything secret, she had to hide it. It wasn't that the kids there were bad, it was more that in a care-home, nothing is private or secret. In my case, I hid things away from my nosey brothers. I pulled open the first drawer with bated breath, after all whatever was in here were my mum's secrets and I shouldn't be going through them, but I didn't have much of a choice. I rummaged around in the drawer but didn't find anything unusual. I closed it carefully and opened the next one. Under the layer of clothes were a bunch of wrapped up presents. I looked at them sadly. It would have been their wedding anniversary 2 weeks after they died and my mum never got to give her presents to dad. I took them out and placed them on the bed, not sure of what to do with them. I could either put them back and leave them there, or I could unwrap them and take them down to the cemetery. I decided to put them back, at least for now where they belonged as they hadn't gone where they were supposed to yet. I closed the drawer carefully and opened the last one, hoping that I wasn't wrong. I didn't have the time or the willpower to search their whole room and mess everything up. I searched through the drawer, becoming more and more frantic when I didn't find anything diary shaped.

There was nothing there. I was wrong. I closed my eyes and sat back on the bed. I couldn't do anything to save him. I didn't know what to do and my only hope was gone. I took a deep breath, stood up and slowly closed the drawer. I walked towards the door and stopped. Wait a second, she was a spy. She wouldn't have left anything in her drawers if anyone could search through them as easily as I had just done. I dropped to my knees and stuck my head under the bed. Underneath were a bunch of boxes, several pairs of shoes, and now my head. I sighed and looked up at the bed springs, ready to pull my head out. I frowned, then smiled. She had tucked the diaries into the underside of the bed, knowing that people rarely ever look up.

I wriggled under, pulled the diaries out and rolled out from under the bed. Quickly I pushed the diaries under my jumper left the room and locked it. Hurriedly I ran over to my room, hoping no-one noticed where I had just come from.

I sat down on my bed next to Charlie in his rocker and stared at him wondering how he could sleep so easily when everyone around him was rushing around in a frenzy. I took out the books and laid them out in front of me. There were 6 diaries in total, all different sizes and colours but they didn't have dates on or anything. I picked up a thick red one. Carefully I opened it up and looked at it. The writing was small, much smaller than mine, but neat and curly if a bit faded. I squinted and looked at the first entry. She hadn't dated it but from the first line, I knew it wasn't the one I was looking for.

I flicked through the book until I found a date and I frowned.

_Dad came home from work early again today and we went to the doctors. It's not good. I don't know what to do and they're not even sure it will work. They say there'll be side-effects to the treatment but… I don't know if it will work. I hope it will. _

I frowned. I didn't remember her ever mentioning having to go to the doctors when she was… she must have been 15. I flicked back a couple of pages, trying to find out what was going on.

_January 14__th__ 1981_

_Today when Cessy and I went riding, I fell and it really hurts. The doctors can't see anything wrong with me, just a bruise so I hope it's nothing. I guess in all fairness I shouldn't have gone out riding in the snow but I just couldn't help it._

I flicked forward another page.

_January 19__th__ 1981_

_There's still a bruise but well what do you expect. The pains gone but… Can't wait until prom! I just hope I can get Dan to take me. He's so cute with his chocolate hair and deep brown eyes… He's just so! Cess knows what I mean. When he looks at you he just makes you all gooey inside. And the thing is, he may be popular and part of the 'it' crowd but he's really nice. He's not like any of the other boys. He's just so kind and unlike Mark, he doesn't beat up any of the unpopular kids. He helps them if he can. He's just such a hero – so kind and actually seems to care about everyone, not just the popular kids. He's brave and clever too. I wonder if he's going to be a soldier. All this talk of fighting scares me, but then I think of Dan again. He's just so cute!_

I laughed at just how silly my mum sounds. She was never like that as an adult but then I guess all teenagers are prone to being silly and childish. Oh gosh, I sound like my grandmother! Argh, mini freak out. I flicked on again near the page I'd first opened it onto. But she may have hit on something there. I wonder if he was a spy then? I can tell she wasn't at that age. She must have been recruited later.

_March 28__th__ 1981 _

_It's been over two months now and the bruise, it won't go away so mum and dad are taking me to the doctors to see if they can find why. I just… I haven't felt… right but I hope it's nothing serious. I'm scared that it's going to be but fingers crossed. In other news, Dan's been talking to me a lot more recently. I've seen him around school and he's come and sat with Cessy, Luce and I a couple of times in the last week or two, I can't really remember. My mind's on other things at the moment, like me being unwell. I don't know what it is. Maybe I'm just love struck as Nana says but I don't think it's that. I like Dan, I really do but… Boys are confusing creatures._

I nodded in agreement. Boys are confusing creatures. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's been confused by boys, well boy. I always understood Robin but I don't know if that's because I grew up with him or that he was much easier to read. Oscar is sweet but even though I'm beginning to think I don't know him as well as I thought, I still like him. And it's nice to know that my mum went through the same thing, although I don't think the guy she liked and did like her stopped liking her because she didn't tell him something. At least I hope.

_March 29th 1981_

_My hand shakes as I write this but I'm scared, really scared. We were sat in the waiting room and I just flicked through a magazine that was there, waiting for someone to come and get us. The nurse called us in, smiling and I took my mum's hand. The nurse led us to a small blank-white room and told us to take a seat and the doctor would be in any minute. My mum sat next to me and my dad stood behind. My mum took my hand as the doctor walked in. He was tall with dark hair and bright blue eyes, the only colour among his crisp white coat and shirt, black trousers, shoes and tie. He looked up and smiled at me. "Ah, Sarah-Beth." "Sarah" I replied automatically. No-one calls me Sarah-Beth. I looked up at him nervously, waiting to see what he had to say. "Um, yes, Sarah then. We've just got your test results back and I'm afraid you're really not very well. We're not sure quite what it is at the moment but your blood cells aren't behaving as they should, neither are your other cells. We think it may be leukaemia and if it is, well we have a treatment lined up which is 60% likely to work and return your cells to normal. But don't worry, we're going to take good care of you."_

_"Cells, cells, cells. What is all this talk about cells? And what makes you think I have leukaemia? Why are you not sure?" I asked exasperatedly, not quite understanding what he was saying. I wish he'd just talk to me in English._

_"You're not well Sarah, but as I just said, we're going to take care of you. We think it may be leukaemia but we aren't definitely sure. We'd like to run some more tests to determine the exact problem but – "_

_Mum stood up angrily and faced the doctor. I fought the urge to laugh, knowing that this was a serious situation. "When exactly do you plan on doing these tests? You're acting as though Sarah isn't a real person. She's a human being the same as you or I, not some lab rat for you to run tests on. She has school and her horse-riding, as well as her job," She asked icily, glaring at him. You go mum, I said mentally, not daring to say it aloud._

_"That's all very well Ma'am but these tests are important. I'm sure we can schedule these tests around your daughter's erm, hectic life."_

_"Very well. We will let you know when she is available and will book something then."_

_"But we would like to start the tests as soon as possible."_

_"And when it is possible, we will book an appointment." With that, my mum picked up her hand bag, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. As we stepped through the doors of the waiting room, flanked by my dad with the rather puzzled doctor left standing in his examination room, I burst out laughing, much to my mother's annoyance. She scolded me then looked up as the doors were flung open by the doctor. "Please Mrs Harper, we'd like to explain things to you and your daughter in much more detail."_

_"Well, you can explain it over the phone then when we book an appointment or get someone competent to explain it as I don't understand why you do not know for definite and there is only a 60% chance of the therapy that you want to try of working. If you can find someone who can explain it simply then we will bring in our daughter for tests and therapy, if we decide to go through with it. Now, we are leaving as I have things to do and Sarah has homework to do. Good day to you Doctor whoever you are as you didn't even tell us your name." She stormed out of the building with me in tow and my father shaking his head. I laughed all the way up the road to the bus stop, having looked back and seen his face through the window and the whole of the waiting room and receptionists wondering what on earth had been going on. It didn't actually hit me until I got home just how serious this was. If it is leukaemia then… I don't want to think about that but I know I'm scared._

I frowned at the diary. My mum was ill? She'd said something about being in hospital when she was younger but I didn't realise it was serious. I turned over the page and saw that there hadn't been many entries, at least not very long ones. There were a few short ones which said Tests today. Scared. Feel very tired. I don't know what I'm going to do when this doesn't work.

The next one scared me a lot.

_May 14th 1981_

_I've been on therapy for nearly 2 months now and when I woke up this morning I finally saw the effects of it. There was hair on my pillow when I woke up. I admit I screamed and brought in mum but she was the one most upset by it. She cried and cried and I just held her. I was worried, really worried. Two days ago, Dan finally asked me to the prom. I admit it was something I'd been dreaming of for ages and recently I'd been having daydreams of us dancing at prom, with my hair blowing gently in the wind as we danced outside in a gazebo away from all the noise and the crowds. But now I don't think that's going to happen. Would he really want to take me to the prom if I didn't have any hair? Doctor Wrathbone said it could be a side-effect and I'd hoped it wouldn't happen but now it has. But I can still dream and who knows, he might still take me._

I couldn't believe this. Would he really turn her down because she had no hair? I frowned, thinking just how like a song this was. How did it go again?

Sara Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise it just won't go away

So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
'Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door  
And says "Will you please come with me?"

Sara Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you

Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
But with the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved it's the strongest there is  
But I think we caught it in time  
Sara Beth closes her eyes

And she dreams she's dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first love  
Is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair

Sara Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom

For just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruellest of any surprise  
Yet She cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny  
Sara Beth closes her eyes

And she dreams she's dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first love  
Was holding her close  
And the soft wind was blowing her hair

_July 5th 1981_

_Well, here goes. It's quarter to 7 and Dan should be here any minute. He still said he'd take me, with or without hair. I am thrilled! I can't believe he would still go to prom with me. The treatment is finished but we just have to wait for my hair to grow back now. It's very, very short at the moment, barely an inch but mum got me a wig for this evening as she said it's not fair for me to be the only one without hair at my prom. The doorbell's just rung. I bet it's him. So excited! Wish me luck._

_Wow! That was amazing. As I walked down the stairs, I watched Dan take off his hat and I gasped. Not just me either, everyone did, even Tristan and Si. Dan had shaved off his hair in the last 5 hours! I looked at him and reached out to touch his head, not sure if I was dreaming or not. He laughed and brought my hand to his head, running it over the top. I laughed and asked him why. He said "for you Sarah. It's not fair for you to be the only one without hair tonight." I looked over at mum and took the wig off. "In that case," I replied, "you can't be the only one either. Who cares what they think, I just won't wear the wig." It was an amazing evening and I just forgot about everything I'd been through over the last couple of months. I think Dan is the one. I hope so. I love him with all my heart and one day, I want to marry him._

I looked down at the diary. Dan, Dan. Why did that name ring a bell? I gasped, shocked at how dense I was being. This guy Dan was my father! I can't believe he'd do something like this for her. I wondered why the song was so accurate. It finished:

It's quarter to seven  
That boy's at the door  
Her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap they all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin

They go dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love  
Is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared

Maybe, just maybe she was the inspiration for the song. They called her Sara Beth, with a different spelling of Sarah but then maybe she didn't want others to know. It's just too much of a coincidence for it to not be based on the diary entries. Maybe the song was a present for my mum, after all she loves the Rascal Flatts and it is the sort of thing that he would do as a romantic gesture for her. But I wasn't sure how that would help. I know I'm not going to give up on Oscar. I just hope he's going to be like dad. At heart, I'm a true romantic, just like mum I see. I flicked through further on and settled back against my headboard. I had no idea how long I was going to be here reading through the diaries until I found what I wanted. The least I could do was make myself comfortable when I invaded my mum's past.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry it's been so long but I've had a lot of work to do. Enjoy and it should get exciting and hopefully funny, at least part of it. Again thanks to Fi3Fi3 who helped me write part of this and hope you enjoy, Kallie xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI High, just Kittie and her family. **

* * *

**Kittie's POV**

What do I do? I had no clue. Mum's diaries so far had been useless. I didn't know how to rescue Oscar and I was stuck. I couldn't leave him to them but I didn't know how to get him back. How had he rescued his Mum? Wait, it had been easy because she'd been a traitor and it had been deliberately easy. Argh. What do I do? Could I ask Jack for help? He might because he's MI9 but he also knows about my feelings for Oscar and about the argument we had so he may not want to help the guy who has hurt me. That leaves lots of problems and no solution. How did Dad rescue Mum? But was she an agent at that point? When did he rescue her and why couldn't I find it in her diary?

I threw the diary I was holding at the wall in frustration and watched the book hit it with a loud thud. Several blank pages fell out and I sighed. I couldn't take my anger out on a book. I slid off the bed and went to pick it up, hoping I hadn't messed any of it up. This was pretty much all I had left of my mum that was her. Her diary was her voice, her thoughts and I missed it. I missed her so much. I wanted my mum so much. I picked up the diary, placed it next to me and hugged my knees. I couldn't do this, any of this. How did they expect a 15 year-old girl to fix everything? Maybe Stark was right. Kids shouldn't be spies. They can't save the world.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see who it was.

"Kittie, what's wrong?" I heard SJ ask. I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve and she laughed.

"No Kittie. Tissues are used for drying eyes, not sleeves." She knelt down beside me and held out a tissue.

I took it gratefully and laid my head on her shoulder. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to rescue Oscar but I don't want to leave him there. I love him but I'm so annoyed with him. Why doesn't he get it? I never meant to lie to him. Scratch that, I didn't lie to him at all. I really like him and I thought he really liked me. I thought I knew people but obviously I don't. What have I done to deserve this?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just another test. I promise things will work out alright. Think about it this way, your future should be better if you're using up all the bad now. If not, smile. A spy's greatest weapon is their ability to cover things up and act like nothing's happened."

I shook my head and pulled away. "No, a spy's greatest weapon is their ability to hide things including feelings. Hide things…" I clicked my fingers. "SJ, grab me an iron or a steamer. How could I be so stupid?"

I stood up and picked up the diary I had been holding.

SJ looked at me and shook her head. "What? Never mind. Kitchen, right?"

I nodded and waved a hand at her, not really paying attention. She left and I picked up the loose pages. I frowned. There weren't many but maybe they were important. They were blank on one side which the rest of the diary wasn't, well most of it anyway. There were odd pages that weren't double sided, randomly in the latter part of the diary, or at least they seemed random.

SJ came back with the iron and sat next to me. "So what's the iron for?"

"What do spies use if they want to keep things secret?"

"Codes?"

"Well yes, but…"

She smiled. "Oh, invisible ink!"

I nodded. "Yep. And my mum knew how to keep things secret. She was a great spy, she taught me everything I know."

SJ flashed me a smile and looked at me. "Come on, I'll plug the iron in." She squeezed my hand, plugged the iron in and turned it on.

I smiled faintly but I was scared. What if I was wrong? What if it didn't work? What if I couldn't rescue Oscar? As much as I was annoyed with him, I still cared about him a lot and I couldn't just leave him there. It was up to me. I couldn't fail, I just couldn't.

SJ waved a hand in front of my face and I stepped back, blinking. "Kittie? You zoned out for a second. You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"No thinking negatively. Everything is ok in the end. If it's not ok, it's not the end."

I smiled. "I know SJ, I know."

"Don't make me call Jack."

I scowled at her. "Don't you dare. One, I don't need my big brother, and two, you could get him killed if you call him. You are not calling my brother to come and mollycoddle me. I can look after myself."

"I know but I worry about you. You are letting one guy get to your head. I don't like what he's doing to you. He's hurting you even though he doesn't even know it. Maybe he does but I don't like what he's doing to you. You're my friend and I don't like seeing you hurt. I'm gonna support you but I don't like what he's doing to you. It's not fair on you."

I stared at SJ shocked. "You… you…" I shook my head. "SJ, we… that doesn't matter right now. All you need to know is that I really like him and I'm going to do whatever I can to rescue him. I'll work on our relationship after then. My main priority right now is rescuing the member of my team who is currently in a cell in SKUL."

I picked up the iron and ran it over a couple of pages. I looked down at them and smiled. Slowly words were appearing on the pages and I actually felt some hope. I picked up the warm pages and spread them out on the floor. "Right, SJ, you going to help me?" I sat on the floor and looked at her.

She sighed and sat next to me. "Fine, but I'm doing this for you, not him. Where do we start?"

I handed her a couple of sheets that were still half blank. "Heat these up and have a read. I'm staying until I find something, even if it means having to go through every diary and find all the loose pages."

SJ nodded and began heating up the pages I'd given her. "So what are we looking for?"

I grinned. "A plan."

**Oscar's POV**

It must have been the next day when the lights came back on. I was beginning to doubt anyone was coming to rescue me. My eyes burnt from the harsh naked bulb, and I almost wished for the darkness again, almost. The light was like Kittie. I liked it but at the same time, it was hurting and I wanted it nowhere near me. Hang on, did I just compare a girl to a light? The darkness has messed with my head. I barely had time to sort out my thoughts when Millicent came striding through the door followed by a couple of SKUL guards carrying metal boxes. This could not be good. What scared me more was the fact that she was smiling at me as the guards carried the boxes in and set them down on the ground.

"Good morning Oscar," she called cheerfully as though she had woken me up in my bed at home, not come to see me in some dank cell deep underground. I was glad she'd broken the silence because silence really is deafening. Argh, another stupid cliché. She looked at me, her cheerful mask slipping for a second, watching me with confusion. But then she smiled again. Look at her eyes dammit, look at her eyes!

"Are you feeling more co-operative today?"

I glared at her in defiance. My throat was too parched to speak.

She clapped her hands together gleefully and grinned a little coldly. "Good."

She turned to the guards and they began to unpack the boxes. I strained to see what was in them, but the angle was too obscure.

She faced me again and looked at me a little pityingly. "It's not too late to change your mind you know, you could still be one of us. Barney here could take you under his wing. He's our newest, but he's very good. You're about the same age as well I recon; he's only a few years older. How old did you say you were Barney?" She turned and looked at him.

He looked down nervously or maybe out of respect but it's hard to tell with them. "17 ma'am."

A tall guy next to the sandy-haired Barney glowered and looked like he wanted to punch Barney. Maybe he was jealous of Barney for talking to the boss-woman. It was plain to see he liked her. I think it's the same guy who punched me yesterday, or maybe it was the day before. I don't know how long I've been here. I smirked a little and grimaced as my dried lips cracked and started to bleed. Millicent frowned at me.

"Something amusing you Oscar? Or maybe you've just gone insane; it happens to us all eventually. Why else wouldn't you want to join us?"

I shook my head. "I," I coughed and tried again. "I'm not insane although I would have to be to join you. Your little SKUL guards Millicent, are getting jealous of each other, maybe they're jealous of me. Is the blond one your play-thing and the brute your sex-toy?"

I watched them stiffen and Millicent strode up to me angrily. She raised a hand to hit me then smiled cruelly again. "No Oscar. You won't be laughing for much longer." She smiled and signalled to one of the guards. "This won't hurt… much."

She threw her head back and cackled. Yes, that's right, she cackled a proper witchy-cackle and I pictured her with green skin, wearing a witch's hat, stirring a cauldron. I shook my head and frowned at her. What wouldn't hurt much? I didn't get a chance to ask her when two SKUL guards who'd been unpacking the boxes straightened and stepped menacingly towards me and I could see what they were carrying – electrodes. My breath caught and I gulped. This couldn't be happening. They weren't really going to electrocute me, were they? They were just trying to scare me into telling them everything.

I tried to struggle against the chains but the hunger had left me weak. The guards attached the electrodes to my bare skin and I flinched. Please, no. Let this all be over. I now knew they weren't joking; they were really going to electrocute me. Millicent looked at me and smiled. As the last electrode was attached, she stepped forward and looked into my eyes. Hers were empty and dark, full of anger and hatred. No wonder she was with SKUL. She was as ruthless and heartless as the rest.

She smiled at me, almost regrettably. "You know Oscar, it's shocking that you are refusing to talk." She stepped back and laughed cruelly at me.

I closed my eyes and tried not to focus on the approaching pain, which is hard when your torso is covered in lots of plastic suckers. I won't talk, ever. I would rather die than betray MI9. Even Kittie was worth all of this. I know she's hurt me but maybe, maybe I've hurt her too.

My thoughts were interrupted by searing pain all over my body and my eyes flew open. I bit down hard on my lip and prayed that this would be over soon. Please let my team come for me.

**Kittie's POV**

I looked at my phone. I wasn't sure what to do. I had a plan but it involved several factors working. I sighed. Well at the very least, I had to talk to Frank and check it could work, no, would work. I picked up my phone, threw it into my bag and stood up.

"Joe, we need to go now! Mich, grab the little ones and lets go. I've got Charlie. "

Michael ran through my door with Sophie on his back and Cal following carrying Tom. "What's with the need for speed Kit?"

I took Tom off Cal and picked up my bag. "I need to talk to Frank and I need to do it before school starts. I have a plan. Come on, let's go."

Michael looked at me. "Okay but why do you need to talk to Frank? I thought he kicked you off the team."

I shook my head. "No, just on leave, like you, you eejet. Come on, I need to go."

"Oh, ok. Soph, you got everything? Shoes on? Hair brushed, uniform on?"

Michael spun around and Sophie laughed. "Yes, I got my shoes on, and had breakfast, done my teeth, packed my bag, Kittie did my hair and of course I've got clothes on, I just don't have to wear a uniform today. It's non-uniform for charity."

Michael nodded, bouncing Sophie up and down. "Right, let's go. Bags in the hall?"

I smiled. "Yes, like always. Boys, are you ready? Of course, you are, I got you all ready, again."

Michael avoided my gaze. "Then let's go!" He galloped out of my room and Sophie squealed in delight, enjoying the fast pace and silly nature of my twin as he tossed his head like a horse.

I picked up my bag and looked at Tom and Cal. "Alright then mister, let's go find your crazy brother before he does something silly, well sillier than usual."

Tom grinned and I put him down, picked up Charlie from the crib in my room and followed Cal and Tom downstairs where we picked up school bags and went out to the car, ignoring Michael who was lying in the middle of the path with Sophie sat on top of him, kicking him to get up.

I ran along the empty corridors, trying to find Frank. I was just glad that no teachers were in this early, except Mrs King. How could I forget about her? She practically lived in the school.

Mrs King stepped out of her office as I rushed past. "Katharine Swan, what on earth do you think you're doing? There is to be no running in the corridors, even when there is no-one around."

I stopped, rolled my eyes and turned back around to face her. "But Mrs King!"

"No Katharine. Why are you in such a hurry and why are you so early?"

I could tell she was confused. Why anyone would want to be in here early, I'll never know. "I need to talk to Mr London." I needed to think of an excuse, and fast. "Because… because… because someone's broken my locker and I couldn't find him to tell him yesterday at the end of the day when I noticed it. He said he's always in really early, so I thought he might be in now but I can't find him anywhere. Do you know where he is?"

Mrs Kind blinked and I smiled, pleased I'd made her a little shocked. So confused and shocked, in a space of two minutes. "No, no I haven't seen him. Why? What's happened to your locker?"

"Oh it's nothing that Mr London can't sort out miss. I better keep trying to find him, he'll be around somewhere." I turned and began walking along the corridor.

As soon as I was out of sight, I continued running to the cupboard. I flung the door open and tried to find the right lever. I know, I know, desperate times call for desperate measures. I tapped my foot impatiently as I tried to find the right lever. I didn't know Frank had so many stupid mops and brushes, but then that'd be to confuse those who'd managed to get in by accident. I gave up and rushed to the stairwell instead, hurtling down them until I reached the bottom, not bothering to change. I wasn't going to be here long: hopefully. I hit the ground and raced to the door to Frank's flat before banging on it furiously.

Frank opened the door a little dazed but smiled when he saw me. "Ah, Kittie. I'm afraid there's no news on Oscar but it looks like he has been kidnapped by SKUL."

"Yes, yes," I interrupted. "I know SKUL have kidnapped him, you told me, remember? I have a plan. I need your help, and Carrie and Rose's."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Sorry, I'd forgotten about that. Alright, why don't you come in and tell me your plan." He smiled and I knew at once I had him on my side.

Lunchtime. The day was progressing as well as I thought and having filled in Rose and Carrie as well on my plan, it was now time for phase two. I sat staring at my phone, wondering if this was a good idea or not. Rose looked up from the computer at me and smiled.

"You know you need to do this. He knows the risks, besides, it's the only way of getting Oscar back."

I sighed. "I know, I know, it's just he's my brother and I don't want to get him hurt or even killed. They've already got Oscar and if I lose someone else… I don't know what I'll do."

Frank came up from behind and put a hand on my shoulder. "It has to be done, besides, you're a Swan and you all certainly know how to think on your feet." He picked up my phone and put it in my hand. "Call him."

I sighed and dialled. The phone rang until… "Hello?"

"Jack, listen, I have a plan but I need your help. Here's what I need you to do…"

**3****rd**** POV**

Barney stood leaning against a wall with his eyes closed looking smug.

Pete scowled and walked up to him, kicking Barney's shins. "Hey you lazy lout, don't just stand there, there's work to be done. Get a move on!"

Barney grinned and opened his eyes. "Oh yeah? You're just mad because your precious Millicent spoke to me in front of Oscar. Or maybe it's because you're stuck doing all the dead-beat jobs unlike yours truly and can't show off to Millicent, and you know she said I'm good. Face it, people like me, the youth, are the future of SKUL, not middle-aged smuks like you. Shame you haven't got anyone in your family worth showing off."

Pete snarled. "Oh yeah? My niece is exceptional and she's going to be one of the greatest evil henchmen the world has ever seen."

"Oh yeah?" drawled Barney, flicking dirt out from under his nails with a knife. "Bet she's nothing compared to my younger sister. She and her friend are criminal masterminds. They could beat those poxy MI9 kid spies hands down if given the chance. Shame we couldn't get them here to test them against each other, but either way they'd win. Why if someone could persuade the Grand Master to hold a "bring your younger relative to work day" we could host some of the brightest evil minds in the country, oh and your niece."

Peter boiled with rage. "My niece is twice your poxy sister and her friend put together. Three times even mate. You wouldn't know a good evil henchman if they blew you up and Bex, is far better."

Barney put the knife away. "Really? And yet I seem to be "really good" or at least your girlfriend thinks so. Sorry, she's not your girlfriend. As for Bex, I highly doubt it. Shame there's no way to test it."

Pete raised his fist to hit Barney and stopped as an idea formed in his head. "We'll see about that. Let's say I can persuade the Grand Master to let younger relatives visit and show him how beneficial it would be. Would you be up for a little wager?"

Barney thought for a second. "No, I don't gamble. On the other hand it's you so I have nothing to lose." He smirked and picked up the knife again. "Okay, three tests: wit and intelligence, speed and stamina, and strength, each performed by our relatives, providing you can get them here. The first to win 2 of the 3 tests wins. What do you say?"

"Deal, but no funny business with the tests. I'm sure Millicent can organise them and judge them to make sure there's no advantages to either side." Pete grabbed the knife out of the air and pocketed it. "Tell your sister and her friend to be here, and good luck. They'll need it." He strode off down the corridor towards the Grand Master's office.

Barney took out his phone and dialled. "Phase two."

"Grand Master, this would mean your granddaughter can come back to SKUL. She has just been released from MI9. We could use the day to bring in some of the best minds that we know in our families, but have yet to be discovered and…"

The Grand Master raised a hand silencing Pete and continued stroking Flopsy. "Hmm, it would mean we could start training SKUL agents even earlier and be better than MI9. Agent X, was good…. Yes I don't see why not. However, I want the Dixon-Halliday boy moved to a cell with double guard posted."

Pete looked at him nervously. "But Grand Master, surely the room would be better, after all it is impenetrable, just like you wanted and surely you'd want all your agents with their relatives, showing them what they need to be like to make it as a member of the best criminal organisation in the world."

"Hmm, yes General Flopsy, perhaps he is right. You think it is a good idea? The General approves and he's never wrong. Very well, we shall have your relative day in two days and I shall have you put in charge. If anything goes wrong… Well you better hope nothing goes wrong. Now, it's time for General Flopsy's dinner and he prefers to eat alone."

"Yes Grand Master." Pete bowed and walked out gleefully rubbing his hands together. He strode over to Barney and took his book, flinging it to one side. "2 days, your sister and her friend against my niece."

Before Barney had a chance to say anything, Pete spun on his heel and strode off to organise the event. Barney smiled and picked up his phone. "Hey Cass, you're in. 2 days and don't make me look like a fool. Oh and make sure Angel is with you. Good luck little sis."


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry it's been a while. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, good, bad or whatever :) Kallie xx**

* * *

Chapter 17 

**3****rd**** POV**

"Right, so everyone knows what they're doing?" asked Frank for the third time.  
Carrie glanced at Kittie and rolled her eyes who smiled and stuck out her tongue in reply. "Yes Frank. Kittie and I are going to the location that Jack has sent us, wearing the trackers you have given us. You and Rose will stay here and monitor everything until we stop moving. You two will then drive to the location, wait nearby and come and get us when you lose contact with either of us or when either of us is dead."  
"Carrie this is serious! You can't afford to mess around when the life of your team member is at stake," cried Frank.  
"Geez, Frank, I was just messing. You and Rose will come and get us once we've got Oscar and one of us calls you."  
Kittie stepped forward and looked at Frank. "We know what we're doing and I'm not about to let Oscar spend a minute longer there than necessary. We've spent too long planning this and making sure nothing will go wrong." What she didn't say were her own fears about what could go wrong.  
Frank nodded. "You're right. You two got your costumes?"  
Kittie smiled. "Yes, right down to the bright red combat boots."  
Frank smiled. "Okay. Carrie, Kittie, you better get going. You still need to get changed before you meet Jack. Absolutely under no circumstances can you two get caught looking like yourselves."  
Carrie flashed him a smile and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, we won't," she replied skipping over to the staircase. "Come on Kittie," she called.  
Kittie smiled. "Just give me two seconds. Why don't you go up and get your hair sorted out and I'll be along in a minute."  
"Okay." Carrie skipped up the stairs.

Frank turned and looked at Kittie. "So, what is it that you wanted to say?"  
Kittie shifted nervously, fiddling with her hair. "Um, Frank, if… if anything happens to me, can you make sure Jack gets out alright and that someone looks after the little ones and… and please don't let Michael do anything rash."  
"I won't, Kittie, but you don't need to worry. Nothing is going to happen. Your plan is too thought through, so don't worry about it. Now go. You can't afford to be late."  
Kittie smiled weakly. "You're right. See you in a bit." She picked up her rucksack and climbed up the stairs.  
Rose looked at Frank. "You've got something planned just in case something goes wrong, haven't you?"  
Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yes. There's always a back-up plan, just in case."  
"A back-up plan." Rose shook her head. "Oh Frank."

**Kittie's POV**

I stood outside my "house" with Carrie, waiting for Jack, just in case someone had come with him or was watching us. Carrie looked at me and smiled. "Hey, stop worrying. It will be fine. Relax."  
"But what if we mess up?" I replied. "What if something goes wrong and he gets hurt or even killed? And what would they do to us?" I began pacing up and down the driveway nervously, biting my nails – a habit I thought I'd dropped. "We could get in so much trouble for this you know. If something happens to him…. I could never forgive myself. What if –"  
Carrie grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of her. "Stop it, just stop. You aren't thinking. You are… you will be one of the world's greatest spy's. Today SKUL are going to see just how good you are and how much they are missing. Relax Cass. You need to calm down."  
I nodded. "I know, I know." I fiddled with my black wig and looked at her. "You really think so? Huh." I stopped and smiled. "You're right. They're crazy if they don't want me."  
"Think so little sis?" asked a voice from behind.  
I spun round to see who it was. I walked up to my brother and glared at him. "I know so," I replied, cocking my hip.

We stood staring at each other for a moment, neither of us moving or blinking. Then he smiled.  
"Good. Not freaking out. We could make a SKUL agent out of you yet."  
"Don't count on it," sneered the guy standing behind him.  
I looked at him and blinked, taking in his whole 6 feet, wait 6 feet 2 inches, the small white scar on his chin where he'd been cut many years ago, his cold back eyes, army-neat uniform and heavy black boots. Of course there were other details I noticed but I don't need to go into them.  
Carrie looked at him, smiling sweetly. "Really? You don't know anything about us."  
He smiled cruelly. "Well I know she is related to that thing," he said pointing at me and then Jack, "which is all I need to know. Plus you're kids. Kids don't belong in the world of spies and danger."  
I stared at him. One, he'd just used Jack to insult me. Two, what the heck did he have against my brother and three, did a bad guy just say kid spies were a bad idea because it's too dangerous? Has the world gone mad?

Luckily for me, Carrie was with it and jumped to my defence. "And you would know all about that would you? A big tough guy like you not wanting us kids to get hurt?"  
She placed her hand on the small of his arm and his face slowly reddened. Jack turned around trying not to laugh, obviously having not heard the insult or just ignoring it like it was normal.  
I smiled and looked at Jack. "So, who's your friend Barney?"  
"This is Pete," he replied yawning. "He wanted to check that you were real. He thought I'd lied about my amazing little sister, following in her big brothers footsteps."  
He ruffled me hair and I moved away from him, glaring. "I'm only one year younger than you. So are we going then?"

Pete moved away from Carrie and looked at me. "In a hurry are we?"  
I turned to look at him. "Yes actually. I have better things to do on my Saturday than beating your niece in a challenge because you don't like my brother and think "kids don't belong in the world of spies". I never wanted to get involved in any of this, but if you have a problem with my brother, you have a problem with all of us and I am going to keep my family's honour by showing you that you are wrong."  
He stared at me a little shocked and shook his head smiling. "Well she's definitely got your attitude. Come on the, let's go."  
Carrie nodded. "Okay Pete, you're driving? Well, I call shot gun then." Before anyone else moved, she'd walked over to the car and climbed in the front passenger seat of the black jeep.

I smiled and looked at Jack. "Trust Angel to call shot gun that quickly."  
He smirked and steered me over to the car. "Yep." Before we got to the car, he grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "Don't worry, it will be alright, I promise. They won't know what hit them."  
I shifted nervously and looked over at Pete who had just got into the driver's seat. "What if something goes wrong? What if… What if he gets hurt, or you get hurt because of what we're doing?"  
"Don't worry, it's all sorted. You will be able to pull this off, I promise. If things go wrong we have a back-up plan. But they shouldn't; besides, you have had every detail worked out, down to what happens to me because of you. It's ok little sis." He cupped his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. "Come on, we better get going before Pete has a hissy fit."

On cue, Pete slammed his hand on the horn, making me jump. Jack laughed and let go. "Alright, alright," he yelled opening the car door. "Keep your hair on old man."  
Pete's response was muffled and I smiled, looking at Jack. "I don't know what you did to make him hate you, but please, don't do it again. I don't want to start a family feud."  
Jack smiled and bowed mockingly. "As you wish milady."  
I glared and opened my mouth to argue. Jack shook his head. "Just get in the car Cass." Still glaring, I climbed into the back of the car and sat down on a spotlessly clean leather seat.

Pete looked back as Jack climbed into the car next to me and glowered. "If you two are quite ready, we can get going," he growled as the engine roared into life.  
Carrie shot me a sympathetic glance and started chatting to Pete about cars. I smiled and shook my head. Jack looked at me. "What? What is it?"  
"Nothing. Just," I looked at him and lowered my voice, "he doesn't seem that bad, once you get past the grumbling and the fact that he hates you."  
Jack threw back his head, roaring with laughter. "Oh Cass, you do make me laugh sometimes."  
Pete looked up again glaring and turned back to Carrie, now talking about his favourite car Bessie.  
I smiled. "Well that's nothing new. Any tips brother dearest?"  
Jack shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't give you any, other than just be your usual know-it all annoying self. It may be considered cheating and whilst we will do anything to gain an advantage, I don't think Pete would approve. One thing I can tell you is if the Grand Master does watch your little competition, do not insult General Flopsy."  
I looked at him confused. "Gen… Oh, right, the rabbit."  
Jack looked at me a little scared. "He's not just a rabbit. He's the Grand Master's most trusted ally. Don't you dare call him the rabbit when you get there!"  
I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay." I leant back against the headrest and sighed fingering my necklace. "If you don't mind, I'm going to have a nap. There's no telling how long you're going to drive around so Angel and I have no idea where we're going." I closed my eyes and rested my head on Jack's shoulder. Soon it would all be over.

* * *

I stood watching Carrie sparing against one of the SKUL thugs. Many were cheering on their comrade, but surprisingly a few were cheering on Carrie. I blinked as it made me realise that maybe they weren't all bad, some were just more corrupt than others. I shook my head. I can't think about people like Oscar's mum now. I looked up and saw Carrie sat on top of the SKUL agent smiling and acting like it was nothing – mind you, knowing Carrie and her gymnastic skills, it may have been, nothing that is. I looked at her and blinked. She knew what was coming next.

I got up and went over to a group of the SKUL guards who had been watching me. "Excuse me, do any of you gentlemen happen to know where I can find a ladies room?" I cocked my hip and fluttered my eyelashes, causing a couple of them to blush and look away. One of them gulped and stepped forward - a young man of about 20, clean shaven with shoulder length brown hair that was neatly combed. "I'll show you around miss… miss…"  
I giggled, inwardly cursing this cover. "Cassie, my name's Cassie. No miss or anything, just Cassie."  
He gulped. "Yes m- Cassie."  
I looked over at Carrie who stood up and helped the SKUL guard to his feet. "Ange, coming?"  
She shook her head. "No thanks. These nice gentlemen were going to tell me some stories of what they do here at SKUL and if we're gonna be round here, it would be nice to know the stories."  
I nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a bit after…." I glanced at my guide who gulped "uh James." I smiled at him, "after James has shown me to the ladies room."  
Carrie nodded and grinned mischievously. "Alright, don't linger or get lost though."  
I gasped, feigning outrage. "I would never… what do you take me for? And I thought you knew me."  
She smiled and shook her head. "You forget how much I do know you. Now, don't try to deny it, just go and have fun." She leant towards me and whispered "with you boy-toy."

I spun on my heel, and strode out, doing my best to be dramatic and annoyed with her, even though I knew it was all an act. We both knew what we had to say. This had to look like I was annoyed with her, otherwise her reason for leaving may not work.  
James hurried out after me. "Miss, uh Cassie, Cassie wait."  
I stopped and blushed. "Sorry. Sometimes she can be so annoying. I have half a mind just to leave instead of waiting for Pete's niece because my stupid big brother couldn't play nice."  
"Please don't go," called James and I looked up at him in surprise. Surely it couldn't be this easy.  
"Please, stay. You're the first interesting thing to happen to this place and it would be a shame if you left."  
I looked up at him with large eyes brimming with tears. "You mean that?"  
"I do." He smiled and leant in to kiss me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss that never came.  
"C-come on. The toilets are this way."

I opened my eyes and saw him walking down the corridor. I sighed. Okay, so maybe not so easy. Trust me to find a SKUL guy with a bit of honour. I hurried down the corridor, a little puzzled at the lack of guards around. I thought SKUL were more organised than this. "James, where… where is everyone?" I asked, slotting my arm through his and smiling.  
"Well, because of the opening for would-be SKUL agents like yourself, security has been increased around the entrance rather than within. Even MI9 wouldn't risk a cover today, not with all the agents around here."  
Yeah, you wish, I thought. Little do you know that this was all because of me. I shook my head. Not now. I didn't want to think about that now. Sometimes having a conscience sucks.  
"Don't you worry, you're perfectly safe here," he said, stopping and looking at me. "I'll keep you safe."  
I smiled and felt tears running down my cheeks. Yep, having a conscience sucks sometimes.

"Hey, hey. There's no need to cry. You're perfectly safe here."  
I shook my head. "I'm not scared. It's just no-one, not even Barney has ever said they'll keep me safe before. And here with you, I don't have to act all tough and like I can do anything. I'm still a girl." I laughed and wiped my eyes. "Look at me, I'm a mess. Just give me a couple of minutes to clean up." I turned to go, looked back and kissed his cheek. At the last minute he turned his head and I kissed him on the lips. I was surprised by how warm they were, less about him kissing me back. I drew back breathlessly and smiled, imagining he was Oscar and not some SKUL guy. "I…I…"  
He blinked and turned away, a little embarrassed? Ashamed? Great, so here was me with a conscience, and the guy I was having to… use had a conscience himself. So much for the bad guy being bad. This was definitely going to be hard for me morally.  
"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. You… you just looked so beautiful I couldn't resist."  
I smiled. An opening, at last. "You think that I look beautiful? Wait just one second."

I ran into the bathroom, leaving him standing there. I ran over to the sink, surprised at the amount of room there was and turned on the tap. Luckily I hadn't messed up my make-up with the crying. I quickly applied more mascara and lipstick, checked the wig was ok and opened the bathroom door, stepping out. I looked at James nervously and let my "hair" fall in front of my face slightly. "Well? Does I still look ok?"  
He blinked and I blushed a little. "You uh know I said you were beautiful? I… You are so beautiful."  
He stepped towards me quickly and kissed me. I flung my arms around his neck and turned so that his back was against the bathroom door, kissing him back. He ran his hands down me and I tried not to shudder. I knotted my hands in his hair and pulled back, my mouth by his ear.  
"Not here. What if someone sees? I don't want people to think I'm cheap. There's no-one in the bathroom," I whispered, running my fingers along his arm.  
He shook his head. "No, no. This is wrong. I'm just taking advantage of you. I'm sorry."

I stepped back. "You're not taking advantage. This is what I want. I want you. Ever since I saw you, I wanted you," I said with fingers crossed behind my back. "But if that's how you feel, I'm sure one your friends would be willing to show me a good time, to take my mind off my jerk of an ex." I tossed my hair over my shoulder and slowly walked away, counting to ten in my head.  
"Cassie, wait," he called.  
I turned back around and with each word, I took a step forward. "Why should I? You just told me no. Why should I wait for you?" My face was level with his and I thanked Frank for the bonus-height within the boots, and the fact that this guy wasn't incredibly tall.  
He kissed me, a little desperately. "Because I was wrong." He kissed me again, this time his hand on my shoulder, as if he was trying to stop me from pulling away. "Because I made a mistake." He kissed me deeply, his other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Because I want you," he whispered, dragging me into the bathroom behind him.

He kissed me hungrily, his hands running down my body, fumbling with my clothes. I smiled, kissing him back as I flung my arms around his neck, thanking God that this wasn't Oscar after all. I'd never known anyone so needy. As he pulled me closer, I pulled back and smiled. He stopped and looked at me a little puzzled. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just… Close your eyes." I really didn't want to do this but I had no choice. I was a spy after all and sometimes these things couldn't be helped. I just hoped he would listen to me without questioning what I wanted, but then again, it looked like he would.  
He closed his eyes obediently, a small smile on his lips, obviously expecting something different, thank goodness. It wouldn't be a good idea to be caught now.

Slowly I reached into one of my boots and pulled out a thick metal pole about the length of my hand. Silently I muttered a prayer to not kill him; I didn't want any blood on my hands, let alone a death and swung the pole. I clipped his head with the right velocity, instantly knocking him unconscious. I caught him as he fell and laid him on the ground, checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive – he was. I dragged him into one of the cubicles and tied his hands to one of the pipes, slapping a patch on his forehead that would keep him out cold for longer – thanks to my amazing friends from America.  
"Sorry," I whispered as I shut the door. "It's nothing personal but I already like someone else and I'm not what you want." I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, turning right, heading towards the room Jack said Oscar was in. "There shouldn't be anyone there. No-one's going to feel the need to keep an eye on him, he's not going anywhere," I recalled Jack saying.

My travels led me down several flights of stairs to a thick metal door. I smiled, knowing just how useful it is to have someone on the inside in a place like this. MI9 may be secret but it was welcoming to its agents and fellow agents from other countries, most of the time. This place… was very, very secretive, after all it is the Secret Kriminal Underground League. I pulled back the bolts and peered into the dimly lit room. At least they'd left him with some light rather than none. I know how much he hates it. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I took in the details of the place Oscar had been held in for the last week and a half. To my left I heard a rattle of chains and saw someone chained up in the darkest corner of the room. I just hoped it was Oscar and that this was the right room or that he hadn't been moved and replaced by someone else.

"Whoever you are, if you're here to kill me, then go ahead because I'm not telling you anything," called a voice through the darkness.  
I smiled relieved and stepped towards Oscar. "What I have in mind isn't half as bad as killing you for allowing yourself to get caught Oscar Dixon-Halliday."  
He stopped moving. "K-Kittie?"  
"Yes you dolt," I answered as I reached him and started undoing the chains. "Did you really think we were going to leave you here? Well, did you?"  
"Well, I was beginning to have my doubts, especially with you."  
I stopped and looked at him. "You… Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"  
He glared at me. "You know exactly what that means. Did Frank make you come and get me?"  
"No, of course not. I wanted to come and rescue you."  
"Does Stark know about this? Did he send you?"  
I shook my head and undid the left manacle. "No. He didn't send me and he doesn't know I'm here. He hates me and you, remember?"  
"So it's a suicide mission then. Some rescue you turned out to be."  
I stopped and looked at him again, this time a little hurt. "Now, what's the good in thinking like that? I'm not on my own. Carrie's here too and Frank and Rose aren't that far away."  
He snorted. "Yeah. That makes me feel so much better."  
I glared at him. "Would you rather I just left you here then, seeing as you're not willing to accept help from me or the rest of our team because it's so hopeless?" I mean seriously, why couldn't he just man up and accept my help. Or maybe SKUL had broken him so much that he never saw the positive anymore. It was possible.  
"Yes."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."

"Fine," I said quietly, dropping the chains. "Have a nice life then Oscar, here in a SKUL cell. Good luck getting out of here without my help. I won't bother you again." I turned and started to walk away, trying not to cry. He didn't even want my help, or maybe he had been broken by them.  
I heard him sigh. "Kittie, wait. I… I… Can you help me? Please? I don't want to stay here any longer and I could use your help."  
I stopped and turned back round. "You… You want my help? Even though it's me? Even though it's me and you hate me?"  
"I don't… I don't hate you."  
I finished undoing his chains and caught him as he fell forward. He was definitely lighter than the SKUL guy but that may be because of the lack of food as I doubt they would have fed their prisoner. "You don't hate me huh? Well, from the way you've been treating me, I beg to differ. Can you walk?"  
He glared at me and took a few shaky steps forward. "I don't hate you, I just don't like you."  
"Oh, well, glad we sorted that out." I held my hands out and caught him as he fell forward again. "Come on, lean on me and then we can get out of here."

"Oh I don't think you're going anywhere."  
I looked up. Stood in the doorway was a lady dressed head to toe in black – typical SKUL agent. "You and who, may I ask? Or, sorry, you and who's army?" I asked.  
Oscar looked at me nervously. "Don't bate her."  
"Why not?" I hissed.  
"The boy is right. So, who are you really? You're definitely not SKUL."  
"Me? I'm nobody, just someone who doesn't like you chaining people up against their will."  
"He's not a person, he's a spy. Let me guess… Might I be in the presence of Honey Harper?"  
I bowed mockingly, letting go of Oscar. "You are indeed, congratulations on figuring it out. Who might you be?"  
"My name is Millicent. So is Barney's little sister even real or is he an MI9 spy too?"  
I laughed. "That stick in the mud? No, he could never be. He's too bad, well too good at being bad. His sister does really want to be one of you but she's currently tied up and won't be going anywhere, much like your little SKUL guy who's tied up in the ladies toilets."  
"You little –" she snarled.  
"Now, now, watch your language, but yes I am that good. I think we'll be going now." I helped Oscar to his feet and we made our way to the door again.

"Oh no, I'm afraid that's impossible." She grabbed hold of my shoulder, pulling me back and spinning me around. I lost my hold on Oscar, stepped on her foot, and dug my nails under Millicent's, causing her to scream and let go; a little trick I picked up thanks to Cammie.  
"You'll pay for that!" she cried, throwing a punch at my face. I dodged, grabbed hold of her waist and threw her over my hip, mentally thanking Abbey for that one. She landed on the ground with a thud, leapt to her feet and launched herself at me again.  
"K-Honey, look out!" shouted Oscar and I turned, catching her in the face with my elbow. I hit her left knee causing her to buckle and I swept her feet out from under her. She hit the ground a lot harder this time, her head hitting the concrete with a sickening crack.

I stood over her warily, waiting to see if she moved or if I'd killed her, which as a spy would be great, one less agent to worry about, but for my conscience would be very very bad. When she didn't move, I checked her pulse just to make sure she was alive then rushed over to Oscar, helping him to his feet. "Come on, let's get out of here before she comes to."  
Oscar nodded. "For once, I agree with you."  
I draped his arm around my shoulders and we made our way out of the room and along the corridor. I pulled out my phone. "Carrie, get out of there now. Make whatever excuses you have to, just get out of there. Meet us at the front entrance. I have to call Frank." I hung up and dialled again. "Frank, can you come and get us now please. He's… well you'll see for yourself." I hung up and smiled at Oscar. "Come on , let's just get you out of here."  
"Amen to that," I heard him mutter and I laughed.

**Rose's POV**

I crouched, waiting behind a couple of bins as I watched my team come out from what must have been the SKUL base. Carrie and Kittie were on either side of Oscar, supporting him as he struggled to walk. Frank followed the trio, watching out for danger. He just wanted to keep us safe, which was why I was here. I looked at Oscar, wondering what on earth they'd done to him whilst he'd been there. I winced. His shirt or rather what was left if it, hung limply around his body which was mostly a dark mass of multi-coloured bruising. I can't believe they did this to him. Last time I'd seen him… he'd been so strong, physically and mentally, even if mentally he'd been angry. Now… Now he just looked defeated, broken. He didn't even care that his broken form was having to lean on Kittie rather heavily, his bare feet were stumbling over the uneven ground. It even looked like he was having a little trouble breathing. I just hope he wasn't suffering from a punctured lung.

I watched them coming towards me, then remembered I should be on lookout. I looked around and did a double take. Coming our way were a group of SKUL guards, led by a rather scary-looking lady and a really pissed off guy. Immediately I ran over to them and went to help. "Guys, I hate to have to worry you, but look to your left; we have company. Here, I'll take Oscar, you guys deal with them," I said, nodding at the approaching guards.  
Kittie looked at me a little worriedly. "But… but…"  
Frank shook his head. "Rose is right, we divide and conquer. Rose, get Oscar to the van, and quickly."  
I took Oscar from them, despite Kittie still rather reluctant to give him up, nearly collapsed from the sudden weight, even though he was probably lighter, and definitely thinner than before, and began half-carrying him to the van Frank had left around the corner. Well, we hadn't wanted to draw any more attention to ourselves, and if SKUL hadn't realised we were there, we weren't going to do anything to add to that. Carrie, Frank and Kittie charged to meet the oncoming enemy and the guy who was leading them snarled and went straight for Kittie. He launched himself at her and she dodged, Frank and Carrie in similar situations, but their opponents falling quicker as they kept them at bay, away from me and Oscar. I turned away. I had a job to do and began to focus on getting Oscar away from here safely who was unfortunately drifting in and out of consciousness. I finally reached the van – plain black without the logo for undercover work such as this and opened the doors at the back. Carefully I laid Oscar down as he slipped into complete unconsciousness, hoping he would be alright and ran back to help the others.

As I reached them, I saw the fight was still going on unfortunately, which meant we couldn't get Oscar out of here and to safety. Two of the guards were lying on the ground out cold but the other six, not to mention the evil-lady and the guy Kittie was fighting, were still going strong. Unfortunately, Kittie was beginning to tire, and so was Carrie. All of a sudden, the guards broke away from Kittie and Carrie and bunched up around Frank, except Kittie's guy. The lady looked at him, and shouted, and even had to pull him away. Carrie and I took a step towards Frank, trying to find a way we could get them away from him.  
"Don't worry about me," called Frank from the mass of bodies. "Just get Oscar out of here. Get yourselves to safety and…" His words were cut short as they closed in on him tighter and began pulling him back inside.  
"Frank, no!" cried Carrie, following them, and I pulled her back.  
"No, it's too late. Carrie, we need to get out of here. Come on." I pulled her away and checked on Kittie who was bent over. "Are you ok?"  
She nodded, "I'm fine, I just hadn't realised how much I had upset James. I didn't realise how bad they take betrayal, or maybe it was just him."  
"James?" I asked, a little confused.  
She waved a hand and straightened. "The guy. Look, it doesn't matter. We need to do what Frank said and get out of here, get Oscar out of here safely."

"Um guys, not to point out the obvious, but how do we do that exactly?" asked Carrie as we walked over to the van and she stopped.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, none of us can drive, can we?" replied Carrie.  
Kittie groaned and sat on the ground. "The only option we have is…"  
"To call Stark," I finished, unfortunately realising what they meant. "Okay, so who wants to call him?"  
Kittie and Carrie both looked at me. "You."  
"Uh, no, no. I am not calling him."  
"Oh come on Rose. He hates me, and loathes Kittie, besides, Oscar's not in any position to do anything right now, is he. So that leaves you."  
"Speaking of, I'm going to go and help him," said Kittie. "You two… sort this out amongst yourselves, but I am going to look after Oscar." Kittie climbed into the back of the van and sat next to him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
I looked back at Carrie and she handed me a phone. "Call him, you've got to."  
I sighed. "Ok," and began to dial. "Stark? Can you come and pick us up? We're at…" I looked at Carrie. She might know the address. "Um 17 Brickkiln Road." I nodded. "17 Brickkiln Road," I repeated. "No, it's not our fault we're stranded. Frank… Frank didn't 'get caught'. He sacrificed himself to keep us safe. They were more interested in him than us. No, we did not mess up. Ok, goodbye." I hung up and sighed again.  
"So, is he coming to get us?" asked Carrie.  
"Yes. All we have to do is wait." I sat down in the back of the van. "Just have to wait."


	19. Chapter 18

**Aww gee I feel really bad. It's been so long :( sorry. But here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and the next 2 should follow pretty soon as I've already written chapter 20 :/  
**

**Kallie x  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

**Kittie's POV**

The journey back to MI9 was silent. Stark was furious with us for not following orders, for not telling him and for leaving Frank there. Rose and Carrie sat together in the back, away from Stark and I didn't blame them. I sat beside Oscar, half-hoping he'd wake up and half-hoping he wouldn't. There was no telling what he would do in his current state. When we got to MI9 Stark strode off into the building straight away, no doubt eager to get rid of us or land us straight into trouble. Maybe both knowing him and how much he hates us, me especially.

Two agents came out and took Oscar away. I hurried after them and a hand on my shoulder pulled me back. I turned to see who it was, who it was that was stopping me from getting to Oscar.  
"Kittie, wait. Let the medics tend to him," said Michael pulling me back."No. They don't know. They don't know what they did to him." I struggled against Michael but he held me tight, not letting me stroked my hair trying to calm me down, something no-one had done in a long time, not since my mum had died. "No Kitten, let them take care of him. They know what they're doing. He needs proper medical care."  
"But I just got him back," I cried like a small child, tears streaming down my face. I should have been more controlled. I knew I was making a scene but I didn't care.  
"I know, I know. You'll get him back again soon, once he's been taken care of. Let the doctors help him and then you can take care of him," he replied soothingly, still stroking my hair.

I collapsed against him, giving up. He did need medical attention and it was probably best if they looked after him. I wasn't really in any position to help. As I leant against Michael crying, I realised just how much he really meant to me. I had just got him back and now he'd been taken. Granted it was for a good reason, but it didn't stop me from feeling like I was missing something, something incredibly important. When I'd been with Robin, I'd wonder what he was doing when he was with others, but it was nothing compared to this. I felt like I couldn't live without Oscar. He was my life and without him, I felt… dreadful. There'd been days where I'd wanted to curl up and die, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't let one person rule my life like this, especially when I had other people depending on me. It wasn't fair on them to let him take up so much of my time but I didn't know how to change that. I couldn't change how I felt, even when I knew he didn't feel the same way. He had once, but now he didn't. Back at SKUL there had been a moment when I thought maybe, maybe things were ok between us, that they weren't awkward or cold but I don't know. Maybe this is all my fault. I didn't deserve this but then good has got to be countered by bad some way or another and I guess me not having happiness is the way of evil counteracting all the good I've done. I shook my head. I shouldn't think like that. Bad things happen, they just do, not because you're good or because they should.

Behind us I heard footsteps and I spun around quickly, forgetting Michael was holding me. My face met his chest and I flinched. He chuckled and let go, stepping to the side. I looked up rubbing my nose and saw the head of MI9 in front of me. I groaned inwardly. No doubt I'd get blamed for all of this because of Stark.  
"Gupta, Stewart, Swan, come with me, now," she said, showing no emotion. I could tell this was going to be bad. I squeezed Michael's hand and the three of us began to follow the director.  
"Ma'am," called Michael and she stopped, turning back to look at him. "Ma'am, if you're going to yell at them then you may as well yell at me too. It was my idea, well part of it. I was involved and it's my fault Frank got captured, so if you're going to yell at them, then yell at me too."  
She stared at him, a small smile on her face. "Agent Swan I have no intention of yelling at them, I just want to know their account of what happened and devise a plan for what's going to happen next."  
Michael blushed and looked rather sheepish. "Oh. Right. Well as you were then."  
She smiled again. "Indeed Agent Swan. Haven't you got family to get back to?"  
He took a step forward and took hold of my hand. "Kittie's family too. She matters just as much as they do."

I smiled up at him, grateful that he was here. Jack… well I was worried about him, but at least I knew most of my family were safe and I thought I had helped him. If not then I'm sure John could help. He was still a mole in SKUL after all. The head rolled her eyes, but continued smiling.  
"As you wish Agent Swan. Now that we've got that all sorted, is there anything else before we get down to business?"  
Michael opened his mouth and I stood on his foot, shutting him up. "No ma'am," I said, shaking my head.  
She turned and began walking down the corridor, Rose and Carrie following. I glared at Michael and began dragging him down the corridor. "Not another word," I hissed at him.  
I love my brother and all, just sometimes I wish he'd learn how to shut up and not put his foot in it.

The room we entered was just like any other interrogation room – blank, empty with a table and several chairs around it. There was a chill in the air and I huddled in a chair, as close to Michael as I could be. Rose and Carrie sat next to us, the director opposite of us.  
"Now, who's going to tell me what happened?" She looked around at the four of us, none of us daring to speak. "Well? Who's going to start?" As the four of us stared back at her blankly she sighed. "How about we start with what the plan was to rescue agent Cole."  
Rose looked at me and I shook my head. I didn't want to tell her where we'd got the idea from. Rose tried to smile but gave up. "Well, Kittie and Carrie went into SKUL under cover for a… what was it, something to do with meet the evil youth of today."  
"Bring your younger relative to work day," I muttered.  
Rose looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, sorry, bring your younger relative to work day, to get Oscar back."  
"And how did you manage that? I highly doubt SKUL just let you walk in looking like… that." She gestured to mine and Carrie's outfits and we looked away.  
"Using contacts from within SKUL, we uh got Kittie and Carrie in so they could rescue him."  
"Can I ask how and who the contact was?"  
I shook my head. "No. I can't risk exposure or them getting hurt."  
The director nodded. "Very well. So what happened once you two were inside? Agent Stewart?"

Carrie shifted nervously, something I'd never notice her do before. "Well uh we earned their trust, then Kittie went off to get Oscar. I don't know what she did but she was followed by a guy and somehow she lost him between leaving the room and getting Oscar. I got a call from Kittie telling me to get out of there now any way I could. When we got out, Rose took Oscar to the van. Me, Kittie and Frank tried to hold off the guards but it didn't work. They took Frank but they let us go. Maybe they were just after Frank, who knows, but they got him and we had to wait for Stark."  
The director nodded thoughtfully. "And Kittie? What happened when you and Carrie split up?"  
I looked at Michael worriedly. He squeezed my hand. "Go on, it's ok. That's what we're here for."  
I nodded shakily. "Ok, um well James – the guy who followed me out of the room tried… tried… uh he wanted me and I knocked him out then tied him up. Then I went to find Oscar where our source told us where he would be –"  
"Our source?" interrupted the director. "You mean you all know who the mole in SKUL is?"  
I shook my head again. "No. I can't say anymore. Ma'am I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. It's just not right."  
She nodded. "Alright then. So what happened when you went to find Oscar?"  
"He was where I was told he would be, chained to a wall. I unchained him and as we were about to leave this lady came in. I don't remember if she said what her name was. I fought her, knocked her out, then got Oscar out of there. I called Carrie to tell her to get out, and then called Frank telling him we were coming. Then it happened like Carrie said. Frank got taken away, however I think I have made a personal enemy now."  
She nodded. "That happens sometimes with these sorts of things."

The room was silent as she wrote down notes on what we said. I sat there fidgeting in my chair. I had to go and find Oscar. I had to know what they were going to do to him. I had to know that he was ok, well as ok as he could be after what they did to him. "Ma'am," I asked, causing her to look up. "What's going to happen to Oscar?"  
"That's a good question," she answered. "He can't very well go home to his foster family in this state, yet we don't have time to arrange alternative accommodation with an agent. I'm not even sure how it would be explained to his foster family. In all honesty Kittie, I don't know."  
Michael looked at me then at her. "He could come stay at ours."  
The director looked… shocked is an understatement. "I beg your pardon agent Swan?"  
"He could come and stay with me and Kittie. We don't have parents to ask questions, not that they would have done anyway because they were agents, Kittie knows his cousin Amy so can talk to his foster family through her and just say that he's staying over for a bit with a project or something and he will be safe with us."

I had to admit he had a point. He would be safer if he was with us and we were the only ones who could and would willingly take him at short notice like this. If Frank was here… he'd probably stay with Frank because I know they see each other as family but Frank's not here. At least if he was with me then I'd know where he is and be able to try to keep him safe. I could also try to fix things between us but maybe that's going a little too far.

I nodded. "He's right. He can't really go anywhere else at this point without raising questions. Frank is… unavailable, Rose and Carrie both have normal families who would ask questions but Michael and I don't have that. We've got the room at home and –"  
"Room…" Michael interrupted. "Where would he stay at the house?"  
"Luke's room. He's not using it at the moment and I highly doubt he's going to be home in the next couple of weeks. It will be fine."  
Carrie looked at me. "Are you sure you'd be able to handle this Kittie what with everything that's happened in the last week and a bit?"  
I nodded, my mind made up. "Yes. I've been looking after my family as long as I can remember. One older person is not going to make much difference. It'll just be like having Luke or Alec or Jack home again."  
"Will you be able to handle whatever SKUL have done to him?" asked Rose. "He looked really bad."  
"Yes," I said trying to sound confident. "I've dealt with 2 year olds having temper tantrums and stuff. I'm sure I can manage a 15 year old. Besides, I kinda know what he's going through." I turned to Michael and curled up against him again. "He's not the only one to have been kidnapped before," I mumbled.

There was silence for a few moments as the director pursed her lips, thinking. Then she nodded. "Alright, it seems like it's the only good option we have left." She reached out and pressed a button on the table. "Can you send Agent Stark in here please?" She let go of the button and looked around at us again. "I hope you know what you're doing Agent Swan."  
Stark entered the room, grinning like the Cheshire cat, obviously thinking we were in trouble and admittedly we should have been. I mean we rescued one team member, lost our leader, got stranded at an enemy's lair and didn't tell MI9 our plans.  
"Ah, Agent Stark.""You wanted to see me ma'am," he replied, still as smug as ever and I resisted the urge to hit him. How could he be so happy at a time like this?  
"Yes. Regarding the latest mission of the MI High division…"  
"Indeed ma'am. That… _failed_ mission which led to the capture of agent Frank London –"  
"Agent Stark I hadn't finished," she snapped and I noticed him flinch a little and his smile slipped.  
I rolled my eyes inwardly. He wasn't this insanely happy, well maybe just a little because we'd messed up but he was wearing a mask so to speak. I looked up at his eyes. They were like mine – full of pain. But why? I mean… I could have killed myself for being so stupid, well not literally kill myself. I didn't need another death right now. He was… Frank… I…  
"Regarding the mission it has been decided that Oscar Cole is going to be in the care of Kittie and Michael. However regarding their lack of current adult supervision –"  
Michael tried to cut in but ended up grunting, probably in pain from me stamping on his foot to shut him up. No-one could know about him yet.  
The director looked at Michael and carried on. "I think it's best if as the senior field agent here and as I place you in temporary care of London's team until his return both from SKUL and when he is capable, that you check up on them regularly and make sure they haven't tried to kill each other or gotten each other hurt by any means."  
Wait, did this mean she knew about the smashed beaker and the fight in the corridor?

Stark stared at her, gawping like a gold-fish and I was quite inclined to do the same had I been thinking more rationally.  
I stood up quickly, shoving my chair back. "Wait, wait, you want him to check up on us? How is that fair? He hates my guts, wants me dead and he doesn't care for Oscar either."  
"I don't want you dead, that's… a little over kill Swan. That is exactly my point. I don't need to be looking after melodramatic teens," said Stark and for once I almost agreed with him. I say almost.  
"Excuse me!" I rounded on him. "I am not a melodramatic teen thank you very much and I do not need anyone keeping an eye on me. I am quite capable of looking after my family and Oscar. I don't need some jumped up shirt checking up on me like I am 2. I can look after myself and my family. I have done for years."  
"Agent Swan…" began the director.  
"Who are you calling a jumped up shirt? May I remind you I am the senior field agent here, not you," Stark yelled back.  
"Kittie enough." Michael grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "Stop please before you get into trouble."  
"You should listen to your brother," called Stark as he smoothed back his hair and I swear at the point Michael could have slapped him.  
"You shut up." He turned back to me. "Please Kitten, it's just temporary and it probably is needed just to make sure you don't go off the deep end."  
I nodded. "Alright, but he has to let us know first when he's coming. He can't just turn up unexpectedly."  
The director nodded. "Agreed. So it's settled. Oscar will go and stay with you. Swan, Swans, you are released. Go and take Oscar home."  
I smiled gratefully. "Thank you ma'am." I took Michael's hand and we left, heading off to find Oscar.

* * *

**Frank's POV**

The rotten taste of sweat filled my mouth, drowning my nostrils in the putrid scent. I could feel the bile rising in my throat and my stomach churned as I breathed in the odour of the gag around my mouth. My hands were pulled sharply behind my back, tied expertly so there was no chance of easy escape even if there hadn't been the guards. My right eye throbs, blackened from the punches they threw at me when I tried to escape before. They learnt not to use handcuffs on me. The grip on my shoulders was tight and vice-like as I was roughly shoved down the dark seemingly endless corridor. Where to I had no idea. A doorway loomed ahead of me, quickly out of the darkness but the guards didn't even stop to open it. They just barrelled straight through the unlocked door, taking me with them.

They pushed me roughly from behind and I fell to the floor, the hard tiles ripping through my trousers, grazing my knees.  
"Look what we've got here boys," called a voice from the darkness. "An MI9 agent."  
"The leader of the kids, boss," said a guard behind me. He moved forward into my line of vision and I saw that he was a snivelling wretch, an under-dog, scum. Maybe not quite scum but he was one of the worse of the SKUL agents and probably was a trying to gain power by sucking up to the "boss".  
My head was jerked back and I glared up defiantly.  
"Well boys, what do you think we should do with him?" came the voice again and I strained my eyes to try and see who it was. Unfortunately for me the room was too dark and all I could see was a shape.  
"Leave him to General Flopsy, just like the boy. Maybe this one can be reduced to a wreck," said a guard behind me. I tried to see who it was who'd spoken but I just ended up getting hit.  
"He's a pretty one. Maybe you're right Karl. However pretty ones should be used accordingly. I get first go with him," said another.  
"No," growled the voice from the dark. "We may be evil but we're not sex-driven maniacs. If you feel that way Aaron maybe you should be part of another organisation. Maybe join a strip-club. We don't do that sort of thing here." The voice was firm and I was glad. Who knows what Aaron would have done to me. It wasn't worth thinking about. I just wanted to be out of this place, back with my team.  
"No, he shall be dealt with accordingly," continued the voice and I looked up.  
"Well what do you suggest then Leo?" asked the guard who had suggested leaving me to General Flopsy.  
"I suggest you leave him to me. Millicent want's to speak to him soon and I think she would prefer he wasn't damaged mentally, physically or emotionally much. No, I just want to talk to him before she sees him, see if I can get anything out of him manno e manno."  
The creepy one nodded. "Yes boss. You heard him, scram." He ushered the guards out and closed the door behind him with one last look in the direction of the voice from the darkness.

After the door was shut the room was silent, so silent I could hear him breathing heavily.  
"Turn around." His voice was so quiet, barely more than a whisper.  
"Sorry?" I asked unsure what he meant.  
"Turn around. I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise."  
I frowned. This was the first time I'd ever heard of a SKUL agent promising they won't hurt someone and sounding like they meant it. Hesitantly I turned around, just in case this was some trick.  
Footsteps came up behind me and he knelt down, one hand on my shoulder. He pulled a knife out from his boot and… he cut the rope that bound my wrists.  
I rubbed the reddened skin and turned to see who this man was. He was tall, sandy-blond in his late 20s with piercing grey eyes that unlike the rest of SKUL didn't have a hard edge to them. No I'm wrong. There was one who didn't have quite the same hardness in his eyes but he couldn't have been more than 19.  
"Thank you," I said, studying him further. He leant slight to the left, favouring his left leg and his hands were scarred. He didn't look as rough as some of them yet he had an air of dominance about him.  
"No problem. Makes it easier to talk." He went into the shadows and came back with 2 fold up chairs. "Here, have a seat."

I sat gingerly, and although my back was to the door, I was closer to it than he was. He sat down and I stared at him trying to figure him out. "Why are you doing this?" I asked eventually. "Why untie me?"  
"Because I need to talk to you and I can't very well do that with them all around. Besides, I thought you'd be more comfortable like this, unless you'd prefer to be tied up on the floor?" He smiled slightly.  
He had a sense of humour I could give him that. "So what did you want to talk to me about then?"  
He leant forward. "I need you to deliver a message. It's very important you deliver it once you get out of here."  
"Who's this message for?" The day kept getting stranger and stranger.  
"Oscar Dixon-Halliday." That surprised me a little.  
"You want me to give a message to Oscar? What kind of message?" I looked at him a little sceptically. Who knows what kind of game he was really playing.  
Right then I swear he'd lost it because he laughed. "Not that kind of message. It's just words I can assure you. Tell him he needs to forgive Kittie and that she never meant to hurt him."  
"Why… Why should I give him that message and how do you know about that? Do SKUL know about that? They…" I wondered what on earth was going on. He knew about Kittie but how? He knew Oscar was annoyed with her but how could he? He was SKUL and if SKUL knew that Kittie was Honey… we were in a lot of trouble.

"Because it's important. I know that it's hurting both of them. Don't worry the rest of SKUL don't know about that. It's only me and a couple of others and they're not likely to tell anyone. They don't want to hurt her."  
"Who are you?"  
"A friend," he replied looking at me signalling the end of that discussion. "Please, you need to tell him to forgive her when you get out of here. They're destined to be together but in order for that to happen he needs to forgive her and get rid of the hurt that's stopping them from being together. Please Frank, it's very important."  
"Alright, I'll deliver your message when I get out of here but I have no idea when that will be. It may not be for a while and they've already tried killing each other."  
"I know Frank, but he still needs to hear that. I'll do what I can but I can't promise anything. Maybe you'll be rescued like Oscar was."  
I looked up at him. "I highly doubt my team would risk it again."  
"Even though you're their leader?" He shook his head. "Frank you underestimate them sometimes. You've been spending too much time with Agent Stark."  
"Horatio is not a bad person like everyone thinks, he's just misunderstood and the only reason I've been spending so much time with him is because we've been working together on cases."  
"Deny it all you like Frank but we both know that you like him."  
"I…" I have to admit he pretty much had me speechless. How did he know these things?  
"You see? Look, I'd love to stay and chat a little further but I think the rabble are getting restless. Any minute now they'll be back in here and I can't blow my cover."  
"Wait, you're MI9? You're the mole?"  
He laughed again. "No, not MI9 I'm afraid but I am one of the good guys and I'm not the mole." He looked at his watch and sighed. "It's been nice having a proper conversation with you again. It's been years since we last met so you probably don't remember me. I'm really sorry about this now Frank."

"Sorry about what?" Out of nowhere he punched me in the face, his fist locking with my jaw, knocking my chair backwards onto the floor. I barely had time to register the action enough to stop my head colliding with the concrete. He stood over me, looking regretful and helped me to my feet. "Sorry Frank but it needed to happen. They'll have been asking questions and I have to show somehow that you wouldn't co-operate with me after all."  
I nodded shakily and put my hand on my aching jaw. "So what now?"  
"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to tie you up again like you were before."  
I nodded and he pulled out a length of rope from and pocket and walked behind me. "I am sorry Frank. If there was any other way then I'd take it but they outnumber us 10 to 1 even with everyone here."  
"By everyone you mean…"  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that mate." He tied my wrists together rather expertly and I wondered again who he was.  
"You seem to know what you're doing," I said, voicing my thoughts.  
"I pick things up quickly," he replied as he folded up the chairs and put them back where he'd got them from in the darkness. "Again, forgive me Frank."  
"For –" I started to say and stopped as he hit me again, this time splitting my lip. He punched me again in the stomach and I buckled, sinking to the floor.

The door opened behind me and several guards came in.  
"Insolent little worm!" shouted the man. "Tell me about your team!"  
I heard the sound of heels on the concrete but maybe that was just because of the blood rushing in my head. "That's enough Leo," called a female voice and I felt sure I'd heard that right.  
The man – Leo stopped. "Yes ma'am. I'm afraid I couldn't get him to tell me anything. He's all yours."  
She walked around me slowly, her heels clacking on the floor until she stopped in front of me. She bent down and lifted up my chin, tutting. "Look what a mess you've made Leo. It will take a lot to fix this one, but then again maybe not." She snapped her fingers. "Clean him up boys and then bring him to my rooms. Let's see if we can make this little canary sing shall we."  
I did not like the sound of that at all.


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: So as I said, next chapter is up :) although admittedly a little later than I intended. Enjoy and I shall get the next 2 chapters up soon, I promise x **

**Kallie x  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

**Oscar's POV**

"I'm to do what?!" I couldn't believe it. Who's crazy idea was it to send me to Kittie's? This wasn't what I needed right now. Why her place? Why not somewhere else?  
"Oscar, please," said Kittie as she took a step towards me.  
I tried to back up and then remembered I was in a medical bed at MI9 headquarters. I wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "Don't come near me! This… You did this. It's all part of your master plan. Well you know what, it won't work."  
"What won't work? What on earth are you going on about?" she asked angrily, causing her hair to bounce.  
I can't believe she didn't know after everything she's tried to do. Huh, I could see why I'd liked her before I found out she was a liar. She was rather pretty and very cute when she was angry. Dammit Oscar. Why think like that? I hit my ear, trying to dislodge the thoughts and probably ended up looking like a nut-job. Luckily given that I'd just been rescued from SKUL they'd probably dismiss it as something they did to me. "You're trying to get me to like you by having me spend time with you at your house. It's not gonna happen. There is no magical fix-it just because you want me to stay at your house."

She scowled and placed a hand on her hip. "You think that's what this is about? You think you're coming to stay with me because of that?! Are you out of your mind?! You've been in a SKUL cell. You don't have anywhere else to go. You can't go back to your foster home."  
"Why not?" I didn't see what the problem was. At least there felt like home, even if it was a foster home. I hadn't had a place to call home in a long time and now I was being told I couldn't go back there?  
"Well for one you're scarred, mentally and physically because of SKUL which makes you a danger to them because we have no idea what wacky side-effects you'll have. You cannot be around normal people at the moment. It would just scare them."  
"No it wouldn't. I can be around "normal people" as you put it. Just let me have one night at home as a test-run and we'll go from there."  
She looked at me. "You're willing to risk it?"  
"Yes." I glared at her. Why was she doing this to me? I mean come on, couldn't I get a break? Why me of all people? Why did I have to deal with a stroppy 15 year old girl who apparently had a major crush on me?  
She sighed. "Fine. Have it your way but when they try to put you in a mental hospital don't bother asking me for help." She turned and stormed out angrily.  
I rolled my eyes at her. Talk about moody. Michael shot me a look-what-you-did look and ran a hand through his hair. "You stay here." He turned and followed Kittie out the room muttering in Russian.  
"It's not like I'm going anywhere," I mumbled, looking down at the bed. My left hand was twisted up in the sheets and I groaned. This was not a good day.

I heard a knock at the door and I looked up. It was Rose. When she saw I was awake she came in.  
"Hi, how are you doing?" she asked walking over to the bed. She tried to smile but I could tell it was forced. Maybe things weren't quite so good with her either.  
I shifted slightly so she could sit on the bed, unclenched my fist and I winced. "I feel like I've been swallowed up by hell and then spat out again, just like I've been through Tartarus and back."  
She smiled and sat down on the bed. "You look it." She flinched. "Sorry. That isn't really what you wanted to hear, was it?"  
"It's better than you lying to me," I replied gruffly.  
Rose sighed. "She never meant to hurt you. It was a cover to protect SKUL from hurting her."  
"So why didn't she tell me? I thought I was her friend." I sighed and gripped the edge of the bed, looking down, afraid to look at her. I knew what Rose was like when she was cross and I was afraid I'd pushed her over the edge. She's been telling me this for a while, everyone has. Then again, I wasn't afraid to admit how I felt. I felt like Kittie had betrayed me. "I liked her Rose and she lied to me," I said angrily. "Rose, I really liked her. Why on earth didn't she tell me?"  
Rose shook her head. "I don't know. She had a lot which she didn't tell anyone about. Her family, her past… her life is very complicated, more complicated than yours."  
"So you're sticking up for her?" I couldn't believe this. I've known Rose longer than Kittie has, a lot longer and yet Rose was here defending her rather than me.  
"No, I'm not defending her. I'm telling you the facts that you can't see because you're blinded by fear and hate. You're so scared because the second you really started trusting someone, loving someone, you found out there's more to them than what you knew. You feel like you don't know her anymore. That's why you don't want to stay at hers, not because you hate her."  
"That's not true!"  
"Really? Because I think you're deluding yourself or at least trying to. You're afraid of getting hurt. Just… just grow up!"

I was beginning to think she was right. I was scared of getting hurt again. Was it really that obvious?  
"Look," she sighed. "It wasn't Kittie's idea for you to stay at hers. It was Michael's and you know what, it's the best plan we've got. The director agreed to it. There isn't anywhere else for you to go. If Frank was here… then maybe things would be different but he's not so whether you like it or not, it's your only option. It's not like you're being asked to share a room with her, is it?" She stood up. "Just give it a chance ok? Who knows, you may even be able to fix this."  
"Yeah I doubt it," I murmured. I couldn't see any way that me and Kittie would be back to the way we were before. I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the headboard.

Michael came back in. "Man, you know you're really upset her."  
"Yeah, well she upset me." I winched and sat up further.  
"I know. Look, I totally understand but you two can't keep sniping at each other."  
"I know. Maybe if I just stay in the room you give me it should avoid conflict."  
Michael frowned. "Wait, you'll come stay with us?"  
"Yes, as long as Kittie doesn't throw herself at me."  
"Kittie doesn't throw herself at anyone. She's not that sort of girl."  
"I was… sort of joking." I was sort of. She'd gotten very… attached I think is the word.  
"Sort of?" Michael looked at me a little annoyed and I don't blame him. I'd heard that he and Kittie were really close but then most twins were.  
"Never mind." I waved a hand at him unable to move much without being in pain. "So do you want to go and tell your sister I've agreed to your hair-brained scheme?" He looked at me startled and I continued. "Yes, I know now it was your plan not hers. Just go and tell her."  
He grinned. "She's gonna be thrilled!" He raced out of the door.  
"Hey!" Geez, that's not what I wanted, not that I knew what I wanted right now other than to be normal.

* * *

**Franks' POV**

After the lady… rescued me from Leo I was taken to a rather dim and under used washroom with large trough like basins similar to the ones you get on farms. I'm guessing from some of the guards hesitating, this was where prisoners were taken to "get cleaned up". Some however seemed more confident than others, especially one big brute who pushed me down onto the floor and shoved my head straight into the murky water in the basin. I have no idea what his idea of cleanliness was but it definitely was nothing like mine. I was pulled out of the water by my hair which now stuck to my skin and I gasped for air. Again and again he ducked my head under the water trying to get rid of the dirt that had mingled with my sweat to create a mud like substance on my face, unpleasant I know. Eventually he stopped when… I'm sure it was the same young blond man I'd seen earlier spoke quietly to him. The man bristled and I could tell they had some history together – the brute definitely hated the blond one. Maybe something had happened recently. The brute let go and the blond one took his place. He knelt down beside me, drained the water and added some more, some that was fresh. Using a slightly dirty rag which he pulled from his pocket he wiped my face with the clean water.  
"There you go. Millicent doesn't like her victims dirty, not at least for what she's got planned for you and Pete's dunking wasn't working," he said.  
I blinked away the water that was in my eyes and looked at him properly. He looked familiar but I couldn't quite work out why.

"That's enough now Barney," sneered the brute – Pete. "He doesn't need to be mollycoddled. Why don't you stick to finding your sister after _Honey Harper_ imitated her and infiltrated here. I mean how could you not even know that she wasn't your sister?" He chuckled. "She must really be a wimp to let a goody two-shoes like Miss Harper tie her up and take her place here."  
Barney growled. "I didn't alright. Harper is very good and you know it. Look, she took Murdaug on and won. You're the one who messed up with the security, that's why your precious _Millicent_ is so angry with you, not to mention the Grand Master. You messed up, not me."  
I could tell any second they were going to start hitting each other. Maybe I could escape but then I remembered the rest of the guards in the room. Maybe not. I shivered and tried piecing together all the things I knew about Barney and all that he'd said. Maybe then I could… wait, he'd been talking about Honey Harper. Kittie had used Jack as "her brother" or at least her characters brother to get her in which meant… this was Jack.

"Excuse me," I mumbled but they didn't stop. "Excuse me," I said a little louder and they turned to look at me. "Hadn't you better take me to Millicent? She doesn't seem like the sort of person who likes waiting and I am now cleaner thanks to you two."  
Pete growled. "Oh like that is it pretty boy? How about a proper cleaning then." With one sweep he lifted me up and threw me into the basin causing the water to tidal wave over the sides. Now let me tell you I'm no feather. Whilst I'm slim, I've got a lot of muscle so for him to pick me up like I weighed nothing, well he must be incredibly strong.

I sat up gasping for air struggling to stay above the water easily with my hands tied behind my back. I leant on them and pushed myself up.  
"Now look what you've done," said Barney. "She's going to be furious with you. He'll drip everywhere."  
"Me?! It's your fault not mine. Maybe if you hadn't been arguing with me then I wouldn't have got annoyed. Maybe if you knew your place…" he pushed Barney in the chest sending him a few steps back.  
"That's it, you me, outside in the yard. We'll settle this once and for all. Maybe then I won't have to deal with this crap that you keep spewing at me," replied Barney angrily. Now I don't really know Jack so I wasn't sure if this was an act or not. If it was he was very good. Even I would be annoyed at Pete if this was the way he treated me all the time. Now I could see how Carrie, Kittie and Oscar felt when Horatio was picking on them all the time.  
"That's enough," said one of the other guards. "Both of you need to get your act together. Millicent wants to see him now and you know how she hates to be kept waiting."  
Pete clenched his fist and scowled. "Alright then, you take him to see her then seeing as it's so important to you."  
The guard rolled his eyes and helped me out of the basin. "Come on you." He pulled me roughly out of the room and another guard came and held me on the other side. I was not looking forward to this now.

**Pete's POV**

Barney annoyed me so much! He's just a kid and yet he goes around like he owns this place. He drives me so mad. First he goes around insulting Millicent, then he laughs at me when I fail to break the Dixon-Halliday boy and now he says the boy being rescued was all my fault. Seriously, does he not know his own sister enough to recognise that it's not even her? He makes me so mad. So mad that I forget my job and even act like Millicent isn't important. She is important to me but I'm definitely sure I've now blown all chances with her. I am being blamed for the fiasco earlier but I did do as much as I could and of course it was the Harper girl who rescued him. Her reputation precedes her. It's a shame she's working on the wrong side. If she worked with us then maybe I could see how kids can be spies because she is amazing just on the wrong flipping team!

I flexed my knuckles. Now I had to deal with the kid Barney and make him pay for treating me like dirt. I was the senior one here, not him. He's only been here what, a month, maybe more and yet he was shooting up the ladder to become a successful powerful SKUL agent. I would so laugh if he was a double agent like Flaxx and Jesse were. It wouldn't surprise me if he actually was. I'm beginning to think that SKUL isn't safe these days at all. I shook my head. I was just being paranoid. SKUL is still the best criminal organisation at least within the UK. I'd heard the Circle were very good but they tend to operate in America these days, chasing after some long lost descendants of someone or other. Nope, now I had to go and deal with that little worm Barney and show him who is boss.

**Barney's POV**

Why was I so stupid? I nearly blew my cover getting so annoyed with Pete. I wasn't even sure why I was so annoyed with him. Now I know what Kittie feels like when Stark is pushing her around. Pete's just a big bully – all strength and no brain. Although it did seem I was doing the right thing for what I – what Barney would do. I just couldn't wait to get out of here, leave this place behind but I couldn't, not until we'd destroyed SKUL from the inside. There were so many of us working here, heck even Leo was here and he was my boss. I know we'd lost good moles here – Alan, Johny, possibly Abbey but I think the plan was working. Only the director knew apart from those actually involved what the real plan was. Kittie just thought I was there to pass on information and I don't even think Michael knows that I'm here. He probably just thinks I've given up on the family and am staying with a friend instead but that's not true. I haven't given up on my family. That's why I'm here, to make it safer so that we can be a family again without the fear that someone could die. If SKUL was brought down then maybe we could stop. We wouldn't be needed so much and then we could let someone else take over, someone who doesn't have to look after their family because their parents are dead. I wish.

**3****rd**** POV**

Frank was immediately taken from the washroom into a large, comfortably furnished room. Frank blinked in surprise. "This can't be right," he thought.  
"Let him go," called a voice, a female voice. "It's not like he's going anywhere is it? No, just leave him here and leave us." Millicent stepped forward and began herding the guards out of the room like lost cows. She turned and looked at Frank, smiling. "Look at you, you're a mess. Tut. When I told them to clean you up I meant get you cleaned up. You look as though you've have water poured all over you."  
Frank didn't correct her, just staying silent.  
"You poor man." She rang a bell and a guard entered from a side door. "Ah good. Fetch me a towel, no make that a bath robe, a set of clean and dry clothes and a large pot of tea. Chop chop."  
The guard left and she turned back to Frank. The guard re-entered the room with a change of clothes and a bath robe. "The tea will be coming ma'am," he said before bowing and exciting.  
"Wonderful," she replied, a large and very convincing fake smile on her face. "Here, why don't you put the robe on and we can have a chat."  
Frank didn't move. "Oh dear, I almost forgot. Let's see if I can make you a little more comfortable." She untied Frank's hands, passed him the robe and sat back in a large arm-chair. Frank took the robe, put it on, sat down warily on a chair and rubbed his wrists.  
"Now, you've been identified as Frank London, project leader and senior agent in MI9, is that correct?"

Frank considered the question. It was obvious that SKUL already had detailed information on him so confirming his identity couldn't do any harm, could it? However he didn't want to confirm any information that they weren't sure about, thereby giving away MI9 secrets. Keeping quiet could be bad for him. He had seen briefly what SKUL had done to Oscar and the lady didn't seem like she was going to hurt him but then appearances can be deceptive. It could all be an act. Instead he could decide to be co-operative which could put him in a better position to do some serious damage. After all the information he gave didn't have to be accurate now, did it?  
"Yes, that's correct," he answered after some time.  
The lady smiled a friendly smile. "Thank you Frank. I'm glad you've decided to be co-operative, unlike your young friend we had before." She blinked. "Where are my manners? My name is Millicent and I'll be your SKUL liaison today. Is there anything I can do for you Frank?"  
Frank shook his head, suspicious of her offer.

"Shame." A guard entered carrying a pot of tea, another carried two cups with matching saucers and a third had a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar. They set the items down on the table in front of Millicent. "Why thank you. You may leave." The guards left. "So Frank, how do you take your tea?" She poured tea into the two cups and passed one over to him leaving him to help himself to milk and sugar.  
Frank stared at the cup of tea in front of him. Surely it couldn't be bad if they drank from the same teapot. That decided he picked up the milk jug, added some milk and then two sugars.  
Millicent continued talking. "Now, we're going to have a little chat you and me, nothing too serious." She took a sip of her tea and sighed happily. "Lovely. Now, down to a little business. Your role in MI9; you're in charge of the children aren't you?"  
Whilst not strictly completely true, Frank decided to go along with it for now. "Yes, that's right."  
"And you give them missions – such as coming to rescue one of your own?"  
"Correct again." Technically he was given the missions to give to them but she didn't need to know that.  
"Yes, I suspected as much. You definitely seem the strong leader type to me, when my boys aren't knocking you around." She paused and took another sip of her tea. "I've had the privilege of working with a member of your team over the past few days. Charming young man. Stubborn though and a little sad."  
"What did you do to him?" hissed Frank angrily leaning forward on his chair and almost letting go of his tea-cup.

Millicent looked up a little shocked. "Why nothing personally. I never got a chance to speak to him properly. He was always whisked away by someone else's orders. If I had gotten to see him then maybe then he would be in a better state than he is now."  
"Who hurt him? What did they do to him?" Frank asked setting his cup down on the table.  
"I'm the one asking the questions here." Millicent scowled, her voice hardening slightly.  
Frank responded sarcastically. "I thought you said we were going to chat."  
Millicent paused for a moment then laughed. "So I did. My you are a clever one. He only had done to him what was expected of us evil people where there was no-one to protect him or to help him, until that Harper girl turned up," she muttered darkly.  
Frank looked up indignantly but chose to ignore the comment about Honey. "So why aren't you torturing me? Why do all this? The bathrobe, the clothes, the tea? I'm not going to tell you anything."  
"What tell me nothing after all I've done for you? Where's your chivalry and honour Frank? Are men born these days without it?" Frank didn't answer. "No, you will tell me what I want to know in time, I can be sure about that." She smiled a little cruelly, revealing a little bit of her darker side which Oscar had seen.


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Sorry it took a little longer than planned but... 2 chapters at the same time guys :) enjoy and as I've already been told by one of my friends, it's real good. But I'd like to know what you think so if you can just hit the little button review... I am welcome to any comments be it criticism, praise, questions, whatever  
**

**I do not own MI High, just all the new characters e.g. Kittie, Michael, SJ  
**

**Oh, be warned, there is violence in this chapter and if you don't feel comfortable with self-harming, then don't read the end.  
**

**Kallie x  
**

* * *

Chapter 20

**Kittie's POV**

I let Michael take Oscar home. I left before he was released, partly because I knew he wouldn't want to be around me right now and partly because I needed to get back to the little ones and sort out the house. We'd only moved in here a couple of days ago and it was still a mess despite Uncle's cleaning crew coming in and blitzing the place. There was no dust or anything, there were just things everywhere. Once again despite being in separate rooms, Sophie and Cal had managed to have a clothing fight across the landing.

I sighed and walked along the landing, picking up the clothes, hoping they were clean. I opened Sophie's door and saw her lying on the floor colouring. Maybe it was best that she had her own room again like she had when we stayed at the house on our vacations away from the hotel.  
"Tell me, why did you and Cal have another clothing fight?" I asked, folding her clothes and putting them on top of her chest of drawers.  
"Cal was moaning about sequins and frills and pink clothes so I threw them at him," she replied, not even looking up from the paper.  
I rolled my eyes. "So of course he decided to throw some of his clothes too."  
"Yep." Either she ignored the sarcasm or she didn't pick up on it which would have been surprising seeing how Alec tends to speak sarcastically when he's home.  
"Right. Can you put your clothes away for me now then please?"

She didn't move. I turned and walked to the door. "You can help me make fairy cakes once you're done," I added and smiled. That would get her up and doing as I asked. Bribery through cake always works when it comes to any of my family, including me.  
As I thought she would, she jumped to her feet, scattering the pens. "Just me and not Cal or Tom?"  
I shook my head. "Michael's not back yet so I need to keep an eye on all of you especially when an oven is involved."  
Her face dropped and I could tell she was missing having someone else around. At the hotel there were loads of staff who would help keep an eye on them when needed but it was too short notice now and without another adult type person in the house, I didn't want to risk it. Luckily I was quick on my feet. Comes from being a spy I guess.  
"Tell you what, you can make your own fairy cakes each. Then we can have a party to celebrate us moving back into the house."

She looked up eagerly. "Will there be jelly and ice-cream?"  
I nodded, folding my arms. "Yep. There'll also be crisps and party rings and tuna and egg sandwiches, of course not together because that would be yucky. We can have pizza swirls and fish finger sandwiches. You know that's a favourite."  
"Yay!" She ran and hugged me. "Now?"  
I nodded. "Yep. Go tell the boys and I'll go and get Charlie."  
She looked at me and I laughed. "I'm going to put him in the Moses Basket in the dining room and have the baby monitor in the kitchen, don't worry."  
She nodded and bit her lip, thinking. Obviously this was a habit she'd picked up from me. "So we really do get to make fairy cakes?"  
I looked at her puzzled. "Of course. Why wouldn't we?"  
She twirled her hair and looked down at the ground. "You've been super busy lately and haven't even had time for goodnight stories let alone fairy cakes."  
"Really?" she nodded.

I didn't know. I couldn't believe I hadn't realised. I guess maybe I had been really wrapped up in things lately what with getting Oscar back and everything. I felt so ashamed for being a bad sister. Here I was supposed to be looking after them who wanted me and instead I'd been trying to look after Oscar who didn't want me.  
I knelt down on the floor in front of her and looked at her. "I am so sorry but I promise that's gonna change. Work's sorted for now and we're all together in this house, well mostly. I'm working on Alec, Luke and Jack but you know Alec and Luke are at Uni. I'll see if I can get Lexi here or SJ or someone. I will be here when you need me from now on, I promise."  
I hugged her and she hugged me back. I can't believe in 4 weeks she'd gone from being this little girl who wanted me to hold her to her telling me I hadn't been spending enough time with my family.  
I let go and smiled, taking her hands in mine. "Now, I'm going to have a friend come and stay here for a bit but that's not going to stop me spending time with you, okay?"  
"Is it Oscar?"  
I nodded. No sense lying to her. "Yes sweetie, it's Oscar."  
"Why's he coming here?" she asked. "Doesn't he have a home anymore?"

I could see she was confused and I didn't blame her. She knew nothing about our spy lives. I shook my head. "It's not that. He's… very sick at the moment and his new family can't look after him so he's coming here. Can you…." I hesitated. I needed her to be on my side and not resent Oscar being here but if I asked her to help me look after him… it just didn't feel right. She was only 4 after all but at the same time I didn't want to make her feel like I was too busy for her. I had to do it, well say it.  
"Could you help me look after him? Get him drinks; make him feel safe and okay? You could even help me with medical care if you wanted. You know, you have your doctors kit which you got for your birthday and you haven't tried it out on anyone other than Michael and he ended up falling down the stairs cause you bandaged him up too much."  
She giggled and I hoped that meant she was willing.  
"I really could use your help," I added. "What do you say Nurse Sophie?" I looked at her, unsure what she was going to say, how she'd react. Maybe I'd asked too much of her.

She nodded. "Okay, if it means you spend more time with me."  
I smiled. "Yes, of course. I have an idea." Brainwave, yay! I love how quickly I can think on my feet. "Tomorrow's Saturday. How about we – both of us invite some friends for a sleep over. We can do make-overs, watch films, eat popcorn, make smores… and we can save your fairy cakes as a special treat. How does that sound?"  
"No boys?" She looked at me sceptically, worried I would go back on my word.  
I shook my head. "Nope, none allowed."  
"Not even Oscar?"  
"Wh – hey." I tapped her on the nose, a little surprised but mainly happy she was being her normal cheeky self again, as well as a little hurt that she thought I'd want him there when all I wanted to do was spend time with my little sister. "Not even Oscar missy. The only boy we may have is Charlie and that's only if he gets wvery gwrumpy."  
She beamed. "Charlie's allowed because he's just a baby. He's not a proper boy yet."  
A proper boy? "Oh, a proper boy." I stood up. "And what may I ask is a proper boy?"  
"Not a baby," she replied with a huge cheeky grin on her face, and she knew it.  
"Ooh. Cheeky monkey." I tickled her and she squealed happily, squirming a little like she always does when she gets tickled. I stopped and she looked up a little sadly.  
"Okay, you go get Cal and Tom, I'll get Charlie and make sure you three all wash your hands properly, otherwise no-one gets to make cakes."  
She nodded and pushed up her sleeves. "I'll get them to through girl power." She turned and strode down the corridor to Cal's room as best as a 4 year old could in princess high heels.

I smiled, and realised just how much like me she was. I used to do that with Alec, Luke, Jack and Michael when I was younger. "Yes, you go girl. Girl power." I laughed and turned to head downstairs to get Charlie. I stopped, remembering what she had on her feet. "Make sure you take off your party shoes first please sweetie and put on slippers or something." I shook my head, ignoring the squeals of protest coming from Cal and Tom as she tried to herd them downstairs. I continued along the corridor and down the stairs to fetch Charlie and the baby monitor. I know it's in one of the boxes in the nursery, just not sure which one.

* * *

An hour later I was up to my elbows in cake mix. Scattered on the table were a whole bunch of different ingredients – flour packets on their sides spilling all over the floor, hundreds and thousands which had escaped from pots and were now rolling across the table in lots of different directions, butter with the lid off, the lid sat on top of the tub of glacier cherries instead and there were several small collections of broken egg shells. To my left Cal, Sophie and Tom were helping themselves to the left over cake-mix. Tom looked at me and grinned mischievously, shovelling in the mix.  
"So did you all have fun making the cakes?" I asked as I turned to survey the damage. Mum would have probably ended up with the kitchen like this but as long as they had fun that was all that mattered.  
"Yeah!" came the muffled response as they continued to eat. On the walls and work surfaces, even the cooker (although I'm not entirely sure how they managed that) were various different splashes of cake mix from the three different batches. As per usual because one was doing something different, they all wanted to. "So there's chocolate cupcakes with extra chocolate chips for Cal, pink and white fairy – sorry _butterfly_ cakes for Sophie and red ones for Tom." Because he wanted to be different like he normally is. He's the least normal out of the 4 of them and he's only 2.  
"With blue icing and a cherry when they're cooked," he added, grinning at me again as he scooped more cake mix out of the bowl with his finger.

The doorbell went and I was pretty sure I knew who it was, although it could have been Mrs Briars from down the road about the roses again. Even if it wasn't, I couldn't have them in the kitchen on their own with the oven going.  
I clapped my hands. "Right, everyone may take their bowls of left over cake-mix up to the play room using the back stairs please. I really don't want to be cleaning cake mix out of the carpet instead of doing story time tonight." I covered my ears, trying not to get cake mix on them.  
"Yay!" they all squealed excitedly as they jumped to their feet. I helped Sophie off the counter, glad I had worn an apron. Their clothes weren't so lucky. I sighed. Just like the kitchen, I'd clean them later.  
"Alright, off you three go. Just don't get cake mix on the toys or the TV. I'll bring Charlie up in a minute and put on Ceebeebies."  
They ran up the stairs, giggling and laughing. I hoped they wouldn't trip and hurt themselves but the bowls were plastic so they couldn't do much damage. I washed my hands in the sink and went to the front door. The mess in the kitchen I could clean up later.

As I expected, Michael was at the door with Oscar, Rose and two MI9 agents who were supporting Oscar. One of them was Joe and he winked at me. I hugged Michael, glad he was back safely even though I'd seen him two hours ago at MI9 HQ. "Come in."  
They came in and then I realised why Oscar was being… well carried and wasn't responding.  
"The doctor gave him a pretty high dosage of pain killers just before we left to help," said Michael, knowing I was wondering why Oscar was like that. "With the pain," he added as I looked confused. "Knocked him out before we'd even got in the car."  
I nodded. "Okay, Luke's room is made up and I highly doubt he's going to come back much before Christmas. Did you want to show them where to take him?"  
Michael nodded. "Uh, sure."  
"Up the main stair case, not the tower one. It may be a little difficult to move with three in a row up that one," I said as the followed Michael to the stairs.  
He stopped and turned back to me. "You worry too much Kittie," he said, kissing me on the forehead. "I know this house backwards like you do. Stop worrying." He left, talking to the guards as they made their way up the stairs.

I looked at Rose. "Welcome to my house."  
She smiled. "It's nice to see that you've got a proper home."  
I nodded, unsure how to respond. "I can show you around if you like."  
She nodded. "I'd like that." I wasn't sure if she was just being polite or not.  
I smiled anyway. "Okay, let me just grab Charlie and we'll head up to the attic, start at the top."  
She smiled. "I haven't seen him since we met Honey… I mean you. How is he?"  
I smiled and walked through the door on the left to the dining room. I walked past the table to the Moses Basket and picked up Charlie. "Hi baby. We're going to show Rose around the house, okay?" He looked up at me with his large blue eyes and smiled. I hoped he didn't see me as his mum. "Okay," I said, knowing he wouldn't answer because he's a baby, cradling him in my arms.

I turned to Rose. "Shall we?"  
She smiled at me again and I was a little surprised. I always thought she was rather serious.  
"If we go down to the basement instead we can work our way round in a circle and I can show you this monkey's room first."  
"Okay then." She hesitated slightly. Normal people wouldn't have noticed but then again, I'm not normal. "Can… Can I hold him?" she asked.  
"Of course you can." Maybe there was still a lot I don't know about her. I passed Charlie to her and was a little surprised that she knew how to hold him.  
She smiled down at him cooing, something else which was very un-Rose like, or so I thought.  
"Do you have younger siblings?" I asked as we walked down the stairs to the basement, something my parents had extended after Alec, Luke and Jack had all decided they wanted their own rooms in the attic, and when my parents got fed up of the arguing amongst them, retreating to the bottom of the house.  
"No, just me," she replied, not looking up from Charlie.  
"Oh." Maybe she has family or cousins then or… Grace.

Oscar has told me how they'd spent a couple of days looking after Grace, the child of two of the people with the highest IQ's in the world. It turned out that Grace's IQ was higher than her parents, probably a result of the high factor from both of her parents. Rose really looked up to them. He'd also said that they'd had to look after plastic dolls for the week to test their parenting skills. Oscar had spent a lot of time looking after Grace instead of the plastic doll much to Avril's annoyance. I wonder if he'd have been with me if I'd been there at that point.

I showed Rose around the house and when she didn't have her attention fixed on Charlie, she was fascinated by the layout of the house and the tower as well as its history. In the end we stopped in the playroom with the little ones after Tom decided to have a screaming fit at me on the middle of the stairs. I ended up having to give him cuddles on the sofa to calm him down, rubbing his back as he hiccupped from his tears. Rose didn't seem too fussed by it. Instead she seemed fascinated and amused by it all, even after Cal bit Sophie.  
Michael knocked on the door and came in although I'm not sure why he knocked. It's his house too. "Oscar's out for the count and Joe and Elliot are heading back now if you want a lift Rose.  
She smiled a little sadly and reluctantly laid Charlie down in the Moses Basket – we have them all over the house just so we can keep an eye on him better when we're busy.  
"Yes, alright. I'll see you at school on Monday then Kittie. Thanks for showing me around and letting me meet everyone." She tweaked Sophie's nose and walked over to the doorway.

I smiled and stood up, cradling a sleeping Tom, careful not to wake him. "Come back at any time. We'd love to have you over again."  
She smiled and I could see it made her happy. Maybe spending time with Grace had made her realise how much she liked kids. Granted she still talked to them about science and archaeology but she had a real knack with them.  
"I'd like that. Thanks Kittie. Let me know how it goes with Oscar."  
I nodded. "Of course, but I highly doubt anything will happen." He still h – didn't like me at all and wasn't happy about being here.  
"Sometimes you just need a little faith, especially in love. Love is something science can't easily explain. It's a force we can't really describe fully yet."  
I nodded again feeling a little patronised. What was it with everyone telling me things like this? "Yes, Rose."  
Michael coughed awkwardly, shuffling his feet. "I'll show you out. The house is a bit of a maze."  
Rose nodded, realising what she'd been talking about in front of the little ones. "Yes, see you on Monday Kittie."

She and Michael left and I sat back on the sofa, sighing heavily. I really didn't want my life to get any more complicated right now, but with Oscar here, there was little chance of that happening. My complicated life juggling being a stand-in parent, spy and sister… Why did I agree to this?  
Sophie tapped my arm and I looked down at her. "Yes sweetie?"  
"What did Rose mean about Oscar?" she asked looking up at me with large brown eyes.  
I hesitated. She wasn't ready for this yet and it should have been Mum with this discussion not me, but I didn't like lying to her. "Nothing sweetie," I replied, deciding that was the best answer for now. I'd tackle that hurdle later when she was older, hopefully much older.  
She looked at me uncertainly then returned to her cartoon. I sighed again and tried to turn my attention to the mind-numbing cartoon. I'll sort out the party later, and the kitchen. I shook my head. I'd also have to call parents later for the sleepover tomorrow and think of an excuse about the lack of adult's present or get someone over. Later, I shall deal with that later.

**3****rd**** POV**

Frank and Millicent talked for what seemed like hours in the cosy little room. After the tea was finished, more guards entered with cake and biscuits. To Frank, the situation felt so familiar to him that he almost forgot he was being interrogated by SKUL and almost thought he was back home having tea with his mum. He'd caught himself times and tried to ignore the familiarities. He suspected that Millicent's niceness was just a different method of extracting information, hence the "questions".

Throughout the conversations, Millicent gently probed him for information: names, places, dates. Frank had tried to be as vague as possible because he didn't want to annoy this lady, but now a plan was beginning to form. His earlier thought of giving inaccurate information actually seemed a very good idea at this stage. Then at least she would think he was co-operating and he could go a long way towards sabotaging SKUL's plans whilst keeping MI9 secrets. However there could be dire consequences in SKUL ever found out the truth but Frank hoped to be long gone by then. Gradually with the skills of a practiced liar, Frank began to feed lies into the conversation – slowly at first with apparent hesitation so as not to cause suspicion. Millicent acted her part well, not showing too much delight in the answers he was giving, remaining friendly throughout.

After a while, Frank's stream of "information" paused as he yawned. It was now very late into the night. Millicent took him out of a side door to a set of rooms adjacent to hers, but he didn't know that. If it weren't for the lack of windows (they were underground after all), it could have been a luxury hotel suite: king-sized bed, mini-fridge (well stocked), thick fuzzy carpets and a large flat screen TV which surprised Frank a little but then again even evil criminals like to watch SKY. Frank smiled pleasantly as Millicent bade farewell and left. He didn't hear the click of the lock as it fell into place behind her. As Frank couldn't find anything that resembled nightwear or clothes and the spare clothes he'd been offered still sat in Millicent's tea room, he climbed into the large bed wearing the bathrobe and his boxer shorts. It wasn't long before he drifted into a sleep plagued by nightmares.

* * *

Frank was jolted awake as the bathrobe was pulled from him, exposing his skin to the cold air. Before he knew what was happening, he was pulled off the bed and rammed up against the edge. All sleepiness was driven from his with a sharp slap across the face and Millicent swam into view.  
"Good morning Frank," she said angrily. "Seems you weren't telling us the truth. Not quite the little snitch we hoped. Think you were being clever, do you?"  
Frank knew he shouldn't bate her but he couldn't resist. "Actually I did. However I didn't think I'd be here when you found out. Turns out you're not all that stupid, well, most of the time."  
Millicent squealed angrily and struck Frank again, sending him sprawling across the room onto his back. A hot white flash blinded him as he was hit with a searing pain. Again and again Millicent struck Frank across the back with a long piece of knotted rope. Frank's back reddened, and welts appeared where his flesh was struck multiple times. Only when his back was covered by bloody gashes did she stop. Satisfied, at least for now, she strode out of the room, wrapping the rope around her hand as she went. Frank slowly rose to his knees, wincing. He didn't dare look at his back. He curled up into a ball and bit his knuckles to stop himself crying. He wished someone would come soon.

**Oscar's POV**

I woke up with a tremendous headache in a strange bed in a strange room. I had no idea where I was or how I'd got here. Below I could hear lots of crashing, banging, shouting and the faint hum of a children's programme. I frowned and sat up in the bed, groaning from my aching muscles. Carefully I moved the duvet, glad to see I was still fully clothed. If SKUL were trying to lull me into a false sense of security, then they had another thing coming. I frowned again, making my head twinge. This didn't seem like something SKUL would do and… Then I remembered Kittie had rescued me and now… now I was staying at hers until I was well enough to go home. I just wish I didn't have to be here.

I climbed out of the bed, careful not to cause myself any more pain. Wobbling, I made it to the doorway and began to slowly climb down the stairs. As I reached the landing I heard the sound of laughter and shouting coming from the open door. I began to go towards the room, then I saw Kittie coming up the stairs. I hurried back through the door I'd just come through, back into the shadows. I pressed up against the door behind me, hoping she wouldn't see me. She didn't. She reached the top of the stairs and walked into the room with the open door.  
"Come on guys," she called, disappearing into the room. "Cal, stop it, leave Sophie alone. Tom put that down! You're not supposed to touch the fish tank. Come on you monsters, food is waiting on the table."  
Groans came but Kittie's voice didn't hesitate. "It's party food, remember? You know, cause we're back here, in our house."  
This time cheers and the sound of running feet. I watched Sophie, Tom and Cal run down the stairs, followed by Kittie who was shaking her head and smiling.

When I was sure she's gone, I continued down the spiral stairs, hoping that meant I was less likely to be seen. I had no idea what this house was like or even why it had a tower. It seemed vaguely familiar but it was probably my imagination. I mean every guy dreams of being king of a castle when they were little. Obviously my imagination was playing tricks on me or I was confusing some childhood memory of when my dad took me to a castle before he disappeared. I missed him.

**Kittie's POV**

Having rescued Sophie from Cal and taken the remote out of the fish tank, I herded them downstairs into the kitchen where Michael was waiting with Charlie. They all sat down, still bickering and I had to separate Sophie and Cal again. I really didn't want to clean up the kitchen again today. Just as I was about to sit down, I remembered about Oscar. "Michael, I'm gonna go check on Oscar and see if he wants any food."  
He nodded and placed Charlie in his high chair. "Alright, just don't linger behind any closed doors too long."  
I glared at him and kissed the top of Sophie's head. "Behave all of you. I'll be back in a few minutes." I saw Cal look at the food eagerly and lick his lips. I waved my hand. "Feel free to start without me. I know what happens when Cal doesn't eat. Just don't eat everything. I want some left for me to eat."  
"You sure Kittie?" asked Michael, hovering by his chair.  
I nodded. "Yep. I won't be too long. I'm just going upstairs." Shaking my head as I saw Cal start to stuff his face, I climbed up the stairs to Oscar's room.

When I reached the landing, I hesitated. I wasn't in the mood to be yelled at by him. I dug my nails into my arm, wincing slightly as I drew blood. Then relief. I'd gotten used to pain recently. Physical rather than emotional meant that I could keep going better. Physical pain overwhelmed anything else and stopped my head from hurting so much, at least that was the theory. Every time, the physical pain took control, blocking out the emotional but that only lasted a little bit. Eventually it would leave me marked, hurting and a whole lot worse off.

I remembered how SJ had caught me once at Barclay. I was sat a corner of the common room during a study period having just cut, cradling my arm, the sleeve of my jumper pulled over my hand but the blood was beginning to show. She'd found me and pulled back the sleeve, exposing the cut. She didn't say anything, just took me to the bathroom and cleaned me up. She bandaged my arm and just held me when I broke down and cried. That was the first time I cried in front of her. We'd been stronger ever since, and I knew she'd hurt herself too. Like me she was riddled with scars, a lot of them self-inflicted. That's why she knew what to do. But I was going to stop. I couldn't keep hurting the people I loved by hurting myself. I'd told Michael, after he'd caught me in the bathroom cleaning up. He'd gotten so mad and threw away all my knives but I still found other ways of hurting myself. I know it is wrong and I was going to stop.

I shook my head to get rid of the memories and walked up to the door. It was open and the room was empty. I ran down the stairs, two at a time, careful not to trip and skidded into the kitchen. "Michael, stay here. He's gone. I'm gonna go find…"  
"Go find who?" asked Oscar.  
I can't believe I hadn't noticed him. "Uh never mind." I sat down in the empty chair next to him and stared at the table.  
We ate in silence. Even the little ones didn't talk. There was a lot of tension in the room and despite being young, they picked up on it.

Oscar slammed down his plate. "Well? Go on, say it. You know you want to say it so just say it."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I shot back glaring at him. "I have nothing to say to you right now." I slipped a knife up my sleeve and shoved my chair back. "I'm going to eat in my room. I've got a headache. Michael, can you bath the little ones. I'll read them stories and tuck them in if you take them first."  
Michael frowned then nodded. "Sure. Cal's room?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. Soph and Tom are easier to move. Oscar, there's spare blankets in the box at the foot of the bed if you get cold."

Without waiting for a response, I turned and walked out the room. I ran up the spiral stairs and threw myself onto my bed, carefully making sure I didn't land on the knife. Wiping the tears away, I pulled out the knife, pushed my sleeve back and held the knife above my arm. I hesitated. It didn't feel right. Still crying, I threw the knife away, hearing it clatter as it landed somewhere in the darkness. I picked up my phone and dialled.  
"Hey, long time no talk," came the voice from the other end.  
I smiled through the tears, grateful to hear her voice.  
"What's up hun," she asked when I didn't respond.  
"SJ, we need to talk. I really need you here."  
"Okay, give me 5 minutes and I'll be there, at the house for you. Don't worry, I'm coming."  
She hung up and I leant back against the headboard and wiped away the tears with the back of my sleeve.


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: I hope you love me cause as I said in the previous chapter, I am putting two up at once and here's the second one. Hope you like it **

**Kallie x  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

**3****rd**** POV**

Kittie wandered down the streetlamp-light road smiling, having come from a film night at the local youth centre with her friends, mainly from Barclay. Beside her walked Sarah-Jane, a good friend of hers who'd spent most of her life moving from place to place with her parents but had always remained in contact with Kittie. Edie and Alex walked behind them, laughing and swapping stories about various family events.  
Sarah-Jane shivered and pulled her scarf tighter. "So, how are things going at home now? I rarely get to see you anymore, least of all from all this moving. It's lucky you get a night off for a change, else I'd never get to see you."  
Kittie smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, well Oscar promised he'd behave tonight so I could. Otherwise I'd have to watch him all night but I left Michael in charge and well he deserves a bit of trust and respect. I don't know what SKUL did to him, I don't think I ever will and I don't want to know but whatever it was, it was very painful. He's hurt, very hurt but even I deserve a night off.  
Sarah-Jane nodded. "Definitely." They continued walking down the street, barely even hearing Alex and Edie talking and laughing.

Sarah-Jane looked down the road and frowned. She touched Kittie's arm lightly and nodded down the road. "Hey, Kittie, isn't that Oscar now?"  
Kittie looked to where Sarah-Jane suggested. "What? Yes." She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes it is. Sorry SJ, I have to run. He really shouldn't be out alone. I don't want him getting any worse. Eed, Alex, I'll see you guys later. You are coming over later, right?"  
Edie looked at Kittie. "Huh? Yeah, yes of course. We were maybe just going to stop over at the hotel first to check in with Tristan."  
Kittie grinned nervously and began running down the road towards Oscar, her hair bouncing and scarf flapping in the breeze. She stopped and turned back as she skidded to a halt. "Hey Eed, can you take my bag? I think this may end up in a bit of a fight and I'd rather my laptop didn't get broken."  
Edie smiled and took Kittie's rucksack off her, which Alex took and flung over his shoulder like it didn't weigh anything at all. Edie smacked him on the shoulder and turned to Kittie, taking her hands. "Of course. We'll take it back later. You just go and get your guy."  
Kittie grinned then frowned. "He's not my guy but thanks." She turned and began running back down the road.  
Edie held up her hand and took a step forward. "Oh and Kittie?"  
Kittie skidded to a stop again, nearly falling over. "Yeah? Look, I'm really sorry but I really need to get to him before he gets to the cross roads otherwise I've lost him."  
Edie laughed and linked her fingers with Alex's. "Good luck. He's meant for you, I know it."  
Kittie stuck her tongue out at Edie and began running down the road for the third time, her pace quicker and much more paced. Sarah-Jane laughed and stopped to see how things would turn out.

Oscar ran down the road, away from the house, smiling at his luck that Michael would leave him so that he could get out and stay gone. He smirked and looked back to see if Michael had realised and was following him. Kittie glanced at the road before crossing it and hurtled down towards Oscar. Oscar shook his head and looked back round but unfortunately not quick enough to avoid a collision with Kittie. He knocked her to the ground into a puddle, splashing both of them and landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Further down the road, Sarah-Jane winced and covered her face with her scarf. He shook his head and jumped to his feet, ready to take off again before she had time to recover and winced strongly, stumbling slightly. Kittie sat up and shivered. She hated being wet, especially on cold evenings like this.

She looked up and saw Oscar stumble. She jumped to her feet and took a step towards him. "Are you alright?"  
Oscar glared at her, shrugged away, knelt down and clutched at his ankle. "What do you think? You ran straight into me! How did you know I was here?"  
Kittie put a hand on her hip and stared at him. "You didn't think I'd miss the blond guy racing down the road at half 9, wrapped in a blanket did you? No, not miss-able at all."  
Oscar glared at her. "Would you just help me please?"  
Kittie continued looking down at him, smirking a little. "I'm sorry, are you asking?"  
Oscar rolled his eyes. "Please?"  
Kittie looked down at him normally, a little shocked. "You're really asking for my help?"  
"Well I don't really have much choice at the moment. I don't particularly want to stay out here all night or crawl back."  
"Alright, come here." She bent over slightly and offered him her hand.  
Oscar let go of his ankle and took the hand gratefully. Kittie helped him to his feet, enjoying the warmth of his hand as the blanket fell to the ground around him. Oscar groaned and began to fall, unable to bear the pain of his ankle.  
Kittie caught him as he cursed and tried to stand up properly again. "Hey, it's okay. Lean on me and I'll get you home."  
Oscar waved her away. "No, it's fine. Just… just get someone to drop me off home and I'll leave you in peace."

Kittie let go in disgust and stood back, watching him fall over and flinching with the pain as his weight went on his ankle. "No. If you want to go home, you're walking by yourself. After all I've done for you, you still want to go home? You know you can't go home Oscar. You're not well enough."  
"I don't have to listen to you, ever. You're not my mum." He sighed and held out his hand to her again. "Please will you help me? I'll let you take me back to yours and I promise I won't try to get away again, at least not until I can walk properly."  
Kittie looked down at the offered hand. "You know that's not really a promise."  
"Well it's the best you're gonna get."  
Kittie sighed. "Okay. Here, take my hand." She held out her hand to him which he took and she helped him to his feet. "That's it, and put your arm around me. Now lean on me and I'll get you back to your room."  
"You mean Jack's room."  
Kittie shook her head and began slowly walking down the road half-carrying Oscar. "No. For starters, it was Luke's room but he's off at Uni so it's your room as long as you want it to be."  
"Not long if I can help it," he muttered.  
Kittie stopped outside her house. "Can't you just be civil? I know you're hurt and goodness knows what they did to you at SKUL but you won't talk about it so I can't help you."  
"You couldn't. You have no idea what they did to me."  
"I think I do." Kittie held up her hands to him which were still blistered but the swelling had mostly gone and scars were beginning to form.

Oscar hung his head. "Sorry, I forgot."  
"That's alright."  
They began walking through the gate and along the path to where Michael was stood by the front door, holding it open. Behind them, Sarah-Jane ran down the road and picked up the blanket. Alex took it nodding and waved as Sarah-Jane turned and went into her house.  
"What really amazes me is not how you got out but how you're able to cope right now. You hate the dark."  
"Hate, is an understatement."  
They walked through the front door past Michael who sighed and closed it, through the corridor and began to climb the stairs up to their rooms.  
"Is that why you won't let me turn off the light at night? Why… God Oscar, what did they do to you?"  
"I- I don't really want to talk about it, least of all to you."  
"Oh. Sorry. Well if you need someone to talk to…"  
"Why would I talk to you about it?"  
"Well –"  
"It's not your problem, it's mine. I just want to get better so I can go home," snapped Oscar.  
"Talking will help. It'll help get rid of the pain in your heart."  
"No it won't."

Kittie stopped on the landing by her room and looked at him. "Why not?"  
"Because… Because you caused most of it."  
"Oh. Sorry. Can you make it up the rest of the stairs by yourself?" Kittie replied quietly, unsure of what to say.  
"Maybe," Oscar said faintly.  
Kittie nodded and let go, leaving Oscar leaning on the banister. Slowly and deflatedly, she wandered over to her room.  
Oscar sighed, grimaced and bent over slightly. "Wait, please." He held up his hand to try and stop her from leaving.  
Kittie turned around angrily, her curls bouncing. "What? So you can shout at me more? So you can blame me more?"  
Oscar shook his head. "No. I…" He gulped and tried to step towards her. "I… I need your help, please."  
Kittie sighed and softened a little at the pleading in his voice. "Okay. Come on, let's get you up to your room."  
"Luke's room," said Oscar through gritted teeth as Kittie moved towards him again.  
Kittie waved a hand smiling. "Whatever. Come on."

She helped him stand and he put his arm around her shoulders and began leaning on her. Slowly they climbed the stairs and entered the room. Kittie lowered Oscar onto the bed and he sat with his head in his hands. Kittie gave him a stool to put his ankle up on but he ignored it.  
Kittie stepped back frowning but left it. "Right, I'm going to get stuff to sort out your ankle. Can I trust you to not run away?"  
Oscar looked up and glared at her. "Do you think I can go anywhere right now?"  
"Point taken. Do you want anything?"  
"To go home, to not have a busted ankle and for you to leave me alone."  
Kittie scowled at him. "Can you just give it a rest? You cannot go home; you're not well enough. Seriously, if you go home, Carol will try to look after you but won't know what to do, you'll lock yourself in your room and eventually you'll get sent to a mental institution because you can't handle your emotional turmoil. You're not the only going through this. Frank is stuck there right now so grow up."  
"Shut up!" shouted Oscar.  
Kittie took a step back a little scared but stepped towards him again. "No. You want to know the truth? I know what you're going through."  
"I don't think so."  
"I know so but… forget it. You wouldn't care anyway."

She left the room and went into the bathroom. She began going through the cupboard trying to find a bandage for Oscar and sighed, banging her head on the cabinet.  
Michael came in and hugged her shoulders. "It's alright love."  
Kittie turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "No it isn't and don't tell me it'll get better, it won't. He hates me. He keeps trying to get away from me. He doesn't want to be anywhere near me but he doesn't like being left alone. I don't know what to do anymore."  
Michael hugged her again and rested his head on top of hers. "Have you just tried talking to him?"  
"I can't. Every time I try to he just closes up. He doesn't understand that I know what he's going through right now."  
"I know you do love. I don't need to be reminded. But you dealt with your pain. He's not right now but don't worry. It'll take a bit of time but he'll get past it eventually."  
"What makes things worse is that he says I caused a lot of his pain."  
"No, no. How could you?"  
"I'm not sure but I think it hurt him a lot for me to not tell him about Honey. Michael, he ran away earlier and hurt himself. Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Kittie turned around to face him. "Michael, how did he get out? You said you'd watch him for me. Michael, he could've got really hurt!" Kittie hit Michael on the chest, pushing him backwards up to the wall.

Michael held up his hands in surrender, trying not to fall over as he shuffled back. "Kittie, it wasn't my fault. Charlie started crying and… You know family comes first."  
"And you didn't lock the front door?"  
"Of course I did but he's not a little kid. He does know how to open the front door and he can reach. What did you want me to do? Lock him in his room?"  
"Of course not. I just…" Kittie burst into tears.  
Michael pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "Shush-shush honey. It'll be alright, I promise. Just don't worry about it. Everything will turn out alright. I know it seems like everyone's just saying that but it will." He kissed her forehead.  
She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Thanks. I'm sorry I had a go at you, I'm just so stressed. I don't know what to do. We find a solution to one problem and end up with another."

Michael smiled. "Don't worry Cessa. It'll work out, I promise. What are you doing now?"  
"Um, getting a bandage for Oscar and then checking he's okay as he can be right now. He'll just have to deal with my first aid. We can't take him to the doctors. It'll only make him worse and they'll ask why he's with us and what he's currently going through and –"  
Michael hugged her again. "Shush, shush. Right, well why don't you go and see how he is and then do something to relax. Have a bath, watch a film, anything. I'll keep an eye on the little ones and Oscar tonight. You deserve a break."  
Kittie smiled weakly and looked at him. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure." Michael took her hands in his. "If I need any help, I'll call you. If not I can go next door and ask –"  
"No! Oscar's not ready yet to know. With the little ones yes, you may ask for his help but not Oscar."  
"Alright, alright. Go, see to your boyfriend."  
Kittie hit him on the top of his head. "He is not my boyfriend. Need I remind you that he hates me?"  
Michael laughed and slowly backed out of the room. "No, no it's fine. Sorry, sorry just a slip of the tongue." He turned and legged it down the stairs to his room, scared his sister would throw something at him.

Kittie sighed and banged her hands down on the sink. She looked into the mirror above her. "What would you do Mum? What would you do?"  
Having no answer from her reflection as it was a reflection, Kittie turned away, picked up the bandage that was lying on the sink that Michael had left out for her and left the bathroom. As she reached Oscar's room, she stopped and sighed. Slowly and quietly, she walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
Oscar looked up. "Come in."  
Kittie stepped in and walked up to his bed. "I uh got the bandage for you. Sorry, you're going to have to put up with my first aid."  
Oscar stayed silent. Kittie rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to him, watching him shuffle away from her.  
"Can… Can I see it please?"  
Oscar stared at her shocked. "What?"  
Kittie slapped him lightly on the arm, blushing a little, causing him to wince a little. "Sorry. No, your ankle silly. Can I see your ankle please so I can see how bad it is?"

Oscar nodded, wincing as he pulled up his trouser leg. Kittie looked at the swollen ankle that was now as red as her cheeks. Slowly she waved her fingers around the swelling, not wishing to touch it and cause him any more pain.  
"That's not good. Do you mind if I touch it to see if you've broken it?"  
Oscar shook his head, his teeth gritted. "Just be gentle, please. It… It hurts even without the added pressure."  
Kittie nodded and lightly ran her fingers around the swelling, seeing how bad the injury was. Oscar sighed with relief at the cool touch, his eyes closed. Kittie took her hands away and went to stand up.  
Oscar opened his eyes and grabbed Kittie's hand. "No, please. It helps."  
Kittie smiled. "I'm going to get an ointment for it and to get a bowl of water for the bandages. Don't worry, I'll be back in a sec."  
Oscar nodded and closed his eyes again. Kittie left the room and re-entered a minute later with a bowl of water and a small tub. She sat down on the bed next to him and opened the tub.  
"This may sting a little."  
"As much as the other one?" he mumbled.

Kittie looked at him. "Um, maybe. I don't… We don't generally injure ourselves as badly as you did. What did you do?" Kittie dipped her fingers into the pot and began to cover Oscar's ankle with the cream.  
Oscar flinched slightly and Kittie held his hand as she continued to rub the cream onto the swelling.  
"I – I'm not sure. I think I may have landed on it funny when I ran into you."  
Kittie nodded. "I see. Well the good news is that it's not broken. The bad news, 5 days in bed with no weight on it –"  
"5 days!"  
Kittie stared at him. "Minimum. If it starts to get better in 3 days then you can move around the house but not very far and not for very long, else we're back to square one." Slowly and carefully she dipped the bandage into the bowl of water and began to wrap it around Oscar's ankle.  
Oscar looked at it surprised. "Won't that stop the cream working?"  
Kittie shook her head. "No, not at all. It should in theory make it last longer."

Oscar began to pull away and Kittie let go. "Look, if you don't want my help, fine, suffer. But next time, think before you ask." Kittie stood up to go.  
"No, wait. Please don't go. I'm sorry, it just…"  
"Do you really want me to stay?"  
"No, but I need your help."  
"Well that's a crap reason for me to stay, especially as you're being rude to me. Why should I stay when all you want is to use me? Do you really deserve my help Oscar Dixon-Halliday? I saved your life and you repay me by wanting nothing to do with me, running away when all I offer you is kindness and a place for you to stay until you get better. Why should I bother helping you?"  
Oscar scowled. "Well if you put it like that, maybe you should go. I can manage by myself."

Kittie squealed angrily and stormed out of the room into Alex and Edie. She tried to get past but Alex grabbed her and pushed her back.  
"What?" she snapped, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
"Go back in there and apologise to him," said Alex quietly.  
"Alex's right. You can't expect to get along with him, let alone have a good relationship if you fight and storm out. Just go back in and apologise," said Edie, looking at Alex and smiling.  
"But –"  
Kittie just go!" Alex turned her around and pushed her slowly into Oscar's room.

Kittie stood in the doorway watching Oscar trying to wrap the bandage around his ankle and failing. Angrily he let the bandage drop and he threw himself back onto his bed properly.  
Kittie knocked and stepped in sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. Here, let me help you."  
Oscar sighed and sat up. "Thanks," he mumbled.  
Kittie quickly wrapped the bandage around his ankle and smiled as she tied it up. "There you go. Not too tight?"  
Oscar shook his head. "Thanks."  
"No problem. Right, it's late. You better get some sleep and I'll come and check on you in the morning."  
"Thank-you, for everything Kittie, and I'm sorry."  
"You're just saying that."  
"Well maybe I am but you're still being nice to me even though I've been so horrible to you."  
Kittie got off the bed and smiled. "It's okay. I'm used to it by now."  
"Thanks. Can – can you leave the light on please?"  
Kittie smiled. "Of course. Goodnight Oscar."

She left the room and slowly walked down the stairs to her room.  
Edie stepped out of the alcove followed by Alex.  
"Well?" she asked, turning to look at him.  
"Well what?" he replied chuckling.  
"They're meant to be together. Love will conquer all."  
"Of course love." He stepped towards her and pulled her in close.  
"It did for us. Look at us Alex. You hated me when you learnt what I could do," she mumbled into his jumper.  
He stroked her head. "Well not just for that but I know what you mean. I forgave you and he'll forgive her, I'm sure but it may not work out the same. We're different than most Eeds so it might not work for them but we'll see, we'll see."

**Oscar's POV**

I woke with a start, sweating heavily. I looked around the room, panic rising. I was in an unfamiliar room and… wait. It was alright. I was in Jack's room or was it Luke's? Definitely Luke's. I tried to remember what had woken me up, then shuddered when I did. It had been 9 days since Kittie had rescued me from SKUL, no, 9 days since my team rescued me yet I still kept waking up from nightmares about that place. I guess 9 days isn't really that long, barely more than 1 week but still. I didn't want to keep going back to that place in my mind, and that sodding rabbit. I will never forget what they did to me.

I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep. Instantly my eyes flew open, breaking the horrifying images I got every time I closed my eyes. Maybe if I wasn't alone it wouldn't be so bad. Then I would know I was safe, but… I am not going to Michael, I barely know the guy. I can't call Frank. I can't call Rose or Carrie or anyone. So that leaves… Kittie. I don't want to go to her. I won't go crawling to her like a small child. I closed my eyes again, trying to think of something else, something happy. My last few memories with my dad but that wasn't helping. Every time I would think of him, I would think about how he disapperead and got captured by SKUL, and then SKUL and what they did to me and the images would come back.

That does it. I opened my eyes and got out of bed. Quietly I made it out of the room and down the stairs in the tower to where Kittie's room was. Don't ask me why there was a tower, I have no clue. Now all I had to do was climb the stairs. Kittie I could deal with later. The stairs were my most difficult challenge currently. I know I had been told no moving around much but that was 4 days ago and I think my ankle was healing alright. As much as I hated to admit it, I would rather risk Kittie shouting at me for injuring myself more than be alone with the nightmares any more.

Slowly I climbed up the stairs, leaning heavily on the banister, trying not to put weight on my ankle. As I reached Kittie's door, I realised I had no idea what I would say to her or how I was going to get her to let me stay. I guess I could use the fact that she liked me to make her let me stay but it's not really fair to manipulate someone to get what you want. No matter what, I wasn't going to become like SKUL. Hesitantly I took a breath. No Oscar, don't think about her saying no. Just be polite and nice and just ask. I knocked on the door and held my breath, waiting. Kittie opened the door and I have to admit she looked really cute standing in her pjs, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her looking all sleepy. No, I can't. I hate her, I hate her. Well no, I don't really but I'm not going to admit that. I'm not even that mad at her anymore either, I just wasn't sure if I could trust her anymore.  
"Yes Oscar? Can I help you?" she asked sleepily but I could tell she was trying not to show how tired she was.  
"Uh, I… I…" Dammit Oscar. Why'd you have to freeze? Just talk to her for heaven's sake. It's just Kittie. Just Kittie.  
She shook her head sleepily. "Look if you don't want anything, I'm going to go back to bed." She turned and shut the door in my face whilst I stood there like an idiot.  
I heard her go over to her bed and get in. Soon I heard her breathing slow and I knew she'd gone back to sleep. I knocked on the door again.  
"Go away Oscar." I heard her mumble and I hesitated. No Oscar, come on, you can do this. I knocked again and when she didn't answer, I opened up the door. Quietly I looked around the door and saw her curled up in her bed, very much like a cat. I chuckled and stopped, hoping I hadn't woken her yet.

I'd never been in her room before and what I saw surprised me. Her walls, where not covered with pictures she'd done and her siblings had done, photos and other pictures, were covered in lyrics and sayings she'd painted on, at least I assumed she'd painted it by herself. There were three other doors in the room. Where they led to I had no idea. Everything was neat and tidy just like her but nothing was really girly and pretty pink. Above me I noticed a faint glow and when I looked up and I saw that the ceiling was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars. At least she didn't have to worry about the dark. Maybe she didn't like it like me, but maybe not.

Slowly and quietly as I could, I crept up to her bed. On the chest at the end of the bed were several blankets and quietly I lifted them off then arranged them on the floor. As I settled down I heard Kittie roll over and I froze, hoping I hadn't woken her up. Unfortunately, I wasn't as quiet as I thought.  
"Oscar? What are you doing?" she asked sleepily as she sat up.  
"I…" think Oscar think. "I came to make sure you were safe. I kept hearing noises so I came to check on you then thought it would be best if I stayed."  
She stared at me a little shocked for a couple of seconds then smiled. "Oscar, I've heard every story imaginable from the little ones. That is number 3 on my list of favourite excuses. What's really up?"  
"I…" Dammit Oscar, why can't you talk to her? You managed perfectly well earlier. Granted it was a little uncivil but there were still proper words.  
"Nightmares?" she asked and I nodded. No use lying to her now. "Well…" She looked over the bed at my make-shift bed and shook her head, causing her ponytail to bounce.  
"Now, that won't do. Come on." She patted the bed and I stared at her.  
"You want me to get into bed with you?" I couldn't believe her.

She smiled slightly then started laughing. "No, to share the bed silly. It's large enough for us to both have our space, it will save you from sleeping on the floor and should stop the nightmares. It always works with the little ones."  
"Well I'm not little," I retorted, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at her.  
"I know you're not. Seriously, it's fine. Cal ends up taking up most of my bed when he comes, actually so does Tom and he doesn't like being touched when he's sleeping."  
I looked at her, still sceptical.  
She rolled her eyes. "Look, you can either share the bed with me or sleep on the floor and it's really not comfortable cause I'm not rearranging furniture now to get a proper bed set up for you, so… Oh never mind, just do what you want." With a sigh she lay back down and closed her eyes.

I really didn't want to sleep on the floor but at the same time I didn't want to share a bed with her, even though it meant being close to her. Wait, why did I just think that? I sighed. "Fine," I grumbled and climbed onto the bed "But this still doesn't mean I like you."  
As I laid down on the edge of the bed I swear I saw her smile. "Of course it doesn't," she muttered. "How could I ever forget that you hate me?" Just a hint of resentment in her voice there.  
We lay there in the dark, not making a sound. "I don't hate you," I whispered when I was sure she was asleep. When she didn't respond I rolled over, just to check that she was asleep and not just faking it. It didn't look like she was crying or anything.

As I watched her sleep, I began to notice the small things about her – the way she kept her hands tightly against her chest, her feet pointed as she lay in the foetal position, the small curls by her eyes that bounced slowly as she breathed. She looked so much more relaxed when she slept. I lay flat on my back, my hands underneath my head and stared up at the ceiling. Life seemed less complicated right now. I'm not sure if it's because of the room or because I'm here next to Kittie but it really does seem a lot less complicated. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

My dreams were… weird. I was a little kid again having a tea party with some other kids. There was a little girl with brown curly hair in pig tails and every time I spilt my "tea" she kept yelling at me. Then we were in the garden playing hide and seek. I ran up behind the little girl and yelled "boo" really loudly, causing her to nearly fall in the pond but I grabbed her and stopped her from falling in. She hugged me and kissed my cheek, but then I had to go. My dad came to get me and her mum was like "oh no John, let the kids play some more." And he was like "well maybe 5 more minutes. Susan will get annoyed if he's home late." Then we were sat looking at the stars wrapped in a blanket. She started pointing out the constellations to me and I copied her, even showed her a few of them myself. It was nice, us just sat there together.

Then I woke up. The reason I was feeling so warm and comfortable in my dream was because I was there in bed with Kittie… spooning. Don't get me wrong, it was a nice feeling but it was Kittie. I sat up quickly, moving away then checked to see if I'd woken her. Luckily I hadn't. I didn't care how bad the nightmares were anymore. I wasn't going to stay here and let this happen again, or even worse. I crept out of the bed, out of her room and upstairs to Luke's. I collapsed on the bed, glad she hadn't noticed. No matter how bad the nightmares get from now on, I wasn't going to allow any possibility of that happening again. From now on, I stay in this room at night.

**Kittie's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock – 1.30. That's an odd time to wake, I thought. I don't normally wake up in the middle of the night, unless something or someone has woken me. I listened carefully and realised I could hear Oscar climbing down the stairs to my room. Why is he coming here in the middle of the night? I shrugged. Whatever the reason, I would find out soon. When he reached the landing, he stopped just outside my door and I frowned. What was he doing now? Maybe he was unsure? I got out of bed and as I went to open the door he knocked. "Yes Oscar? Can I help you?" I asked, trying to hide a yawn. I mean it's very early morning when I should be asleep.  
"Uh, I… I…" he stuttered and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. Why couldn't he just talk to me?

I shook my head sleepily. "Look if you don't want anything, I'm going to go back to bed." I didn't want to have to deal with this right now. I turned and shut the door in his face, leaving him stood there. Hopefully he'd get the message that I wasn't in the mood for his games right now. I climbed bag into bed, pulled the duvet over me and settled back down to go back to sleep, but also listening out to see what Oscar would do. My breathing slowed as I began to drift off and I kept trying to force myself to not sleep just yet. He knocked on the door again and I put my pillow over my head.  
"Go away Oscar." I mumbled through the pillow.  
Then what did he do? Did he get the whole "go away" thing? No, of course not. He went and opened the door even after I told him to go away and shut the door in his face. I could feel him looking at me as I slept to see if he'd woken me and then I heard him chuckle. Obviously he thought he hadn't.

He started moving around in my room, rather noisily if I might add. I had no idea what he was doing, not that I wanted to find out what he was doing at half 1 in the morning. I waited until he'd settled down before moving the pillow off my face and sitting up. "Oscar? What are you doing?" I asked a little sleepily.  
"I…" he muttered and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I came to make sure you were safe. I kept hearing noises so I came to check on you then thought it would be best if I stayed."  
I stared at him for a couple of seconds, a little shocked. I couldn't believe he'd use the same excuse as Tom did last night. It was blatantly obvious that wasn't why he was here. I mean come on, I'm a spy. I can take care of myself and anyone else in my care, including him. I smiled. "Oscar, I've heard every story imaginable from the little ones. That is number 3 on my list of favourite excuses. What's really up?"  
"I…" He froze again. Maybe if I asked questions, that would help rather than getting him to spill his guts. 9 times out of 10, well ok, more like 8, the kids would come up here because of nightmares, so given his track record and SKUL, it was probably that.  
"Nightmares?" I asked and he nodded. "Well…" I looked over at his make-shift bed and sighed inwardly. A pile of blankets on the floor doesn't make a bed, unless it's a sleepover but that's specific circumstances and this is not a sleepover because he's got his own room.

I shook my head which annoyingly made my ponytail bounce. "Now that won't do. Come on." I patted the bed and waited to see how he would react. As I suspected, he stared at me like I'd just told him something insane like I was getting married to Stark which – eww. I hate the guy and he hates me.  
"You want me to get into bed with you?" I could understand his disbelief which let me tell you, he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding. Maybe I hadn't been clear enough and I guess that did sound a little wrong. I couldn't help it. I smiled slightly then started laughing. It was just so ridiculous. "No, to share the bed silly. It's large enough for us both to have our space, it will save you from sleeping on the floor and should stop the nightmares. It always works with the little ones."  
"Well I'm not little," he snapped and I could see I'd hit a nerve there. Maybe it was a bad idea but I've offered and he hasn't actually said no yet.  
"I know you're not. Seriously, it's fine. Cal ends up taking up most of my bed when he comes, actually so does Tom and he doesn't like being touched when he's sleeping." Which was all true. Only last week Tom had a hissy fit in the middle of the night and he kicked me out of my bed too.

He still looked sceptical and I rolled my eyes. I was fed up now. "Look, you can either share the bed with me or sleep on the floor and it's really not comfortable cause I'm not rearranging furniture now to get a proper bed set up for you, so… Oh never mind, just do what you want." I lay back down and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure what he'd do but I was expecting him to go back on the floor.  
"Fine," he grumbled which surprised me. I tried to not be shocked when he climbed onto the bed. "But this still doesn't mean I like you." His words cut through the air like a knife. The fatal blow of the night and I decided I just couldn't take anymore.  
I smiled weakly, trying to show it hadn't hurt when it hurt so much. "Of course it doesn't," I muttered. "How could I ever forget that you hate me?" I tried to stop the resentment in my voice but I'd been so out of practice that he probably heard it anyway. I rolled onto my side, turning away from him so that he wouldn't see me crying. I'd gotten good at crying silently with bare minimal movements.

We lay there in the dark, making no noise, just the sound of breathing and the clock ticking to break the silence. "I don't hate you," I heard him whisper and I felt more tears roll down my cheeks. I wanted to believe him, I just wasn't sure. Maybe he really meant it because he probably thought I was asleep. I heard him roll over, probably to see if I was crying and when I heard him sigh and settle down again, I knew it was all ok. I didn't want him to see me cry. He couldn't know how much it was actually hurting me. Yes I could act frustrated but I couldn't let him know that it was tearing me up inside.

I dreamt about me being little again. Mum was there, and so was dad and this was before when John was... alive. He came over for my birthday party with a little boy. He had curly blond hair and deep brown eyes. It was weird cause I don't remember John having a son. Maybe it was his nephew or something. I hugged the little boy, rather violently and we sat at the table ignoring everyone else. When Michael tried to take some of my cake, the boy got annoyed and ended up pushing Michael so that his face ended up in my birthday cake which made me laugh. I don't remember who the little boy was but I remember we were really close, best friends and I hated spending even a minute without him. I don't know what happened. Maybe he moved, or when we went to the hotel we lost touch but the dream made me realise just how much I miss him.

I woke up when I felt Oscar move. It was only then that I realised that he'd been holding me. It felt so nice until he moved. He let go quickly, moving away and I heard him sigh. He regretted it, no surprise there then. He left the room and I felt more silent tears sliding down my face. I gave in and just let the tears flow. He was gone and I doubted I'd ever get him back.


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: So it's near the end of the story, just a couple more chapters then the epilogue. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Any questions, just ask but I'm gonna start tying things up in the next chapter so everything will be tied up by the end :) Sorry if this chapter's a little boring and not very revealing at all but is there to link things for the next couple of chapters and I swear the next chapter is better. Please R&R. I give virtual cookies/brownies to those who review and if you review, you can request and I shall send in reply :)  
**

**Kallie xx  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

**Kittie's POV**

It had been 2 days since Oscar had left my room and we hadn't spoken since. Well actually it was like he was avoiding me like the plague and that nearly drove me to cut again but thanks to SJ, Alex and Edie, I hadn't. I was now 2 weeks without cutting and 11 days without hurting myself deliberately. This was good for me. Despite problems with Oscar, things were finally starting to settle into routine and be normal – well as normal as they could be. Maybe I could have a normal life after all.

A knock at the back door surprised me. I got up from my chair and went to see who it was. I scowled and opened the door, just to shut it in his face. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you hated me."  
Stark stuck his foot in the doorway, stopping me from shutting the door. "Look, I… Can we talk please?"  
I blinked. "Uh…" Then I looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes were dark and shadowed, his face unshaven and hair messy like he hadn't bothered to comb it. I frowned and despite my instincts telling me to shut the door, I smiled and said "Sure, come in."

I led him through the kitchen and into the lounge, the whole time wondering why he was here. I mean he hates me so why did he want to talk to me? Surely he had someone else to tell his problems to. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe that was why he was here telling someone he hated. We sat down in awkward silence, neither one of us wanting to speak first. A Sophie and Tom monster came stumbling in and laughing. I smiled and tried not to laugh as they came towards me and tripped, landing face down on the floor. I helped the monster to its feet and separated it by untying the scarves which joined them together. I watched, smiling as they ran off together, no doubt to get up to more mischief.

As I turned back to Stark, I noticed Oscar walking past, probably heading towards the kitchen. "Oscar?" I called.  
He stopped and glared at me. Without saying a word, he turned and carried on towards the kitchen. At least he was acknowledging me enough to glare. Stark hesitated, as though he was going to say something but didn't. We sat in silence, both of us watching as Oscar walked back past with enough food for him to survive in his room for a couple of days. Great, now he was avoiding me completely. I'd obviously done something to make him worse. At least before he was speaking to me. It felt horrible to have someone you care about so much ignore you and act like you don't exist.

Stark coughed nervously. "K-Kittie, I didn't… if I'd known… you… well, I'm sorry."  
I stared at him, unsure if I'd heard him right. Stark apologized, to me. Had the world gone mad? It probably had which would explain Stark apologizing, Oscar hating me and me losing Mum, Dad, Robin and Alan. But then again it was me. No, I shouldn't think like that. I noticed Stark staring at me, waiting for me to speak. I looked at him, still unsure how to react or what to say.  
"Look, Kittie, I hate to admit this but I need your help."  
"H-how do you need my help?" I asked, finding my voice.  
"I… I need you to help find out what's wrong with me."  
"Other than you're a sadistic bitter man who hates my guts?"  
He glared at me and I felt a little better with things being the way they normally were.  
"Kittie, I'm serious!"  
"You don't think I was?" I muttered, looking down at my lap.

He ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Kittie, I can't, I can't sleep. I just keep thinking of Frank being stuck in a SKUL cell. I'm a wreck. I can't do anything."  
I smiled, recognising his description and realising that Stark was human after all. "St-uh… Horatio, it sounds like you're in love."  
He looked at me shocked. "You – what? No. No. You can't be serious."  
"I am," I replied. "I went through exactly what you're going through. You love Frank."  
"No."  
I looked at him. "You're going to have to admit it sooner or later, to yourself at the very least. You love Frank."  
He gripped the edges of the arm chair, all colour draining from his face. Then he looked at me and I could tell he was trying his best to stay calm. "Say I did love Frank, how do you know I love him?"  
I smiled, a little sadly. "I've seen people like you. Everything you're going through, I've been through and I know you won't rest until Frank is safe. Everyone wants to keep their loved ones safe" I looked down at my lap sadly, trying not think about when I hadn't been able to keep my loved ones safe. "As much as you want to protect them you can't always and that hurts."

Stark looked at me. "You've really been through a lot. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time. I hadn't realised how much you gave up for others. I'm sorry for being so mean to you before."  
I smiled up at him. "It's okay, I'm used to it." In a way I was. Everywhere I went, throughout my life, I was picked on for one thing or another.  
Stark slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair. "It's not okay. Just being here I've seen what you do for your family and how you're trying to help. You could have turned me away, especially after the way I've treated you, but you didn't. You're a good person and you're only trying to help."  
I looked up at him. "It's alright. I'm a big girl." I paused. Maybe all Stark needed was to change. Hopefully realising more about reality he would. "If you want to make things right, be nice to people. You have to admit you're wrong sometimes. I do. You may not be able to fix things you've done or said but if you change and do good things, you can make the future better for people."  
"So I should be nice to people? I should apologize? All because of love?"  
"Especially because of love. Love is the greatest force in the world. There are so many songs about love. Love leads you to do crazy things but without love, life would be pointless."

Stark ran a hand through his hair and looked at me desperately. "So what am I to do? Am I to let Frank stay there with SKUL?"  
"No, you've got to rescue him. If you love him, it would be breaking your heart for him to be there."  
"It is," he muttered quietly, looking down, away from me. I pretended not to hear.  
"You need to rescue him. I can get you out of there but getting in is up to you." If he loved Frank then he would rescue him. Through Abbey, Jack and perhaps even Jonny, I could get him out but in… that was something I couldn't do easily.  
He looked up, hope in his eyes. "You'll help?"  
I nodded. "Yes. For love and because he's my leader. We're lost without him. But you need to tell him how you feel. I didn't and now it looks like it's too late." I looked away. I didn't want to think about how I had messed things up with Oscar.  
"How? How do you tell someone you love them?"  
"You just do. Somehow you find the courage and just trust in love, that things will be alright, that they'll feel the same way. You will find love. God wouldn't let you live without it. Love is the ultimate force. A loveless world is a dead world and always there comes an hour when one is weary of prisons and all one craves for is a warm face, the warmth and wonder of a loving heart. That is why I'll help you."

Stark shook his head. "I can't do it."  
"Yes you can, you just have to trust in love."  
"What if he rejects me?" mumbled Stark quietly, his head falling into his hands.  
"He won't." I cursed slightly, realising my mistake. "He loves you." I thought I might as well tell him seeing as I more or less had.  
Stark looked up, his eyes shining. "He does? You really mean that?" The joy in his voice wasn't hard to miss. Even Tom could have picked up on it.  
I nodded. "Yes, I do." And you know what, I wished them the best of luck.

Stark leapt to his feet. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and rescue him."  
I couldn't let him rush off and make a fool of himself or get himself hurt, even after all he'd done to me. "Horatio, wait. You need to think about this properly. You can't go rushing off, otherwise you're going to get caught. As I said, I can get you and Frank out, getting in is something you have to think of yourself. I can't let my friends get hurt because I'm asking them to risk their lives for me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."  
"I understand." Now I could see he was thinking like a leader, not a lover. "So what… how do you plan on getting me and Frank out?"  
How indeed? I sat and thought. Heimlich couldn't work, neither Jack and Jill. Humpty Dumpty was more for getting in and Muff-Tuff just wasn't right for this situation.

Sophie skipped past the door singing "I think I'm gonna like it here."  
I smiled, realising the perfect way of getting Stark out and perhaps even in. But as usual we were going to need inside help, plus a face they didn't know… or recognise.  
I looked at Stark and saw he was trying not to bite his nails. I recognised the inner-turmoil between feelings and professionalism, or at least how you were expected to act.  
"Stark? I have an idea, well a plan. Now…"

I closed the door after Stark left and despite not really liking the man, I felt glad that he was a little happier. No-one deserves to be sad. I climbed the stairs to my room and turned on my laptop. Mum and Dad had each got us one last Christmas (apart from the little ones) to help with our work and stop the arguments. The little ones still had one they shared in the playroom. I turned and sorted through my laundry pile as I waited for my laptop to load, separating my clothes into lights, darks and colours. That job finished, I grabbed Sophie and Cal's laundry baskets and separated their clothes too, adding them to my three piles. Running down the back stairs quickly, I put the clothes in the correct baskets in the kitchen to wash later. I saw Michael had already sorted out his, Tom's and Charlie's clothes which surprised me as he doesn't normally sort them on a Saturday until after I'd told him several times that he needed to bring his laundry to the kitchen. Oscar I noticed hadn't. At least this gave me a reason for going and talking to him.

I climbed up the stairs and instantly noticed there were messages up on the screen – something Red had installed for really important messages. One was from Amy asking how Oscar was. I'd told her Oscar was staying with us for a bit but didn't tell her why. I couldn't get her involved in the crazy spy-world. The second and third messages were from SJ and Edie asking how I was. As usual both were worried about me. Of course I couldn't tell them. I didn't want anyone worrying about me. I couldn't ever tell anyone when things were wrong with me. I had to be strong.

The last message surprised me. It was from Lexi. The last I'd heard he'd been in Russia. The message was a long one, probably because we hadn't spoken in weeks. As I read through the message, I smiled despite being a little confused. I read it again to see if I had read it right. I was very confused and didn't understand half the stuff he said. He was never this confusing or chatty. Then I remembered what we'd been learning at Barclay just before I left. Tony had come in with a bunch of letters which when we first read them, they seemed like normal – if not slightly odd, letters. Then he explained to us that they were letters sent by spies during the world wars and contained secret messages. After being shown how to incorporate a secret message in a message – and spot one, our little group had come up with a system which even Tony had problems understanding. It was only us who knew what to look for and where that could understand it and whilst the principles stayed the same, the actual key didn't. Whatever the case, we would always end up with weird messages if we weren't careful.

I mentally slapped myself. How could I not realise? I printed off the message and looked at it properly. Using a pen, I began to underline words, after underlining the second number on the paper, until the message looked like this:

Monkey Tree  
1 House Lane

5/11

Hey Kittie,

Carter is coming to visit from his home. Thought I'd set surprise task for my cousin before went to Russia but was wrong. In the end never told him but now time to :) but decided he must lay down :( Saw plane fly low so I had to tell everyone. Was cool. Sorry, you don't need to hear more of my silly ramblings when you always hear how I am at home. Did get amazingly cool photos of back of plane which went to the west. Was from England.  
Miercola, I am so sorry. When we all heard about how poorly our friend Oscar is, Nana asked just what the doctor said – to have some medicine daily which you will administer. When's that done? Is it mostly tablets as they are stronger but honey will help. I just recently learnt that.  
Should have heard the noise earlier. Quite frankly it was awful. Aggie got clothes for the baby. Caught Anya eyeing them up.  
Look, I don't know how to say this but well the thing is… well the sky is so big!  
Your package with cupcakes in is coming with me now instead, in a big aeroplane by second class. Can't wait to meet you at airport soon. Well, I uh really miss you because well uh, you know I love you. Just where are you? Talk tomorrow,

Lexi.  
P.S. You know how much I love to send you confusing messages just so you can smile. Hope you enjoyed this one ;)

I frowned then wrote out the underlined words. Eventually I was able to get this:

_coming home / task went wrong / told to lay low / tell you more when I get back to England / sorry about Oscar / have you done anything as honey recently / heard frank caught / look to the sky / package coming in second / meet well you know where / Lexi._

Of course that was after I got rid of the –ly in frankly to make it make more sense. Still slightly confused, I called Lexi. I got no response – he was probably busy hence the message. Instead I decided to call Abbey.  
"Hey, listen, I need a favour. I'm trying to get Stark off my case and the only way I can think of right now is for him to be happy, tall order I know. But there is one way of making him happy and that's rescuing Frank which is where you come in."  
I crossed my fingers behind my back saying "Yes, I know. Jack told me everything," as she tried to protest and give me some random speel about not knowing what I was on about. The truth is I'd guessed a lot and some Jonny had told me. Other things I'd found out from looking in Jack's room and I know I shouldn't have searched it but I'd needed answers, which I now mostly had. I had the why but not the how.

I shook my head to escape from the digression of thought. "Look Abbey, I really need your help and I want Frank safe so please? He's my boss. You would do the same. All I need is you to get Stark and Frank out. I was thinking the Annie."  
"But we don't have any orphans who need adopting or fostering," came the slightly crackled response from my phone.  
I rolled my eyes. "That's… alright, the Bundles," I said using the less known name for the… method, I guess you'd call it. If you were a thief it would be a heist.  
"Oh," replied Abbey now understanding what I meant. "Is that to get them out or Stark in?"  
"Both although getting out is going to require a Bennington-Smythe as a distraction. Else a le Chat gets pulled getting them out but I don't think Frank is going to be in a fit state to walk let alone run."  
"Okay, meet me in 10 at the tree house."

I nodded and hung up forgetting that she couldn't see me. That was twice now I'd been asked to go to the tree house, a place I hadn't been in since Alan died. I scowled at the prospect and turned off my laptop. Grabbing a jacket, I headed downstairs. Hearing a noise from the lounge, I went in to see what it was. When I walked it, I noticed Oscar sat on the sofa, Tom and Sophie sat on his lap and Cal sat at his feet. They all looked happy as they stared at the TV. I smiled, watching them for a few minutes. I couldn't believe that they'd managed to take over the lounge so quickly. Mind you, this was my family and Tom had dropped the remote in the fish tank again this morning and it was currently sat in a bag of rice drying out. This meant that they couldn't change the channel so they had obviously decided to come downstairs and watch a film.

Tom looked at me, causing the others to stop and look at me. The kids were grinning. Oscar was not. "Don't mind me," I said softly. "I'm going out for a bit and will be back soon. Enjoy the film and please don't burn the house down. Love you all." I blew air kisses to the little ones and turned to go.  
"Kittie!" cried Tom, jumping off Oscar's lap and running to me. "I wanna come too."

I turned to him and knelt next to him. "No, you need to stay here." I watched his smile fall. Way to go Kittie, make your little brother sad when you don't spend much time with him as it is. I looked behind and saw Sophie, Cal and Oscar peering around the doorway. I glared at Oscar, and for a second I blamed him for all of this. If he hadn't wandered off on his own he wouldn't have gotten caught, then we wouldn't have had to rescue him, Frank wouldn't have been caught and I wouldn't be having to spend my time looking after him and rescuing Frank. I instantly hated myself for it. It wasn't his fault, it was SKULs and even then I shouldn't blame anyone for what's happened to me. It's fate or whatever you want to call it.

Oscar turned away and went back to the lounge. I watched him go then had a thought. "Tom," I whispered, still on my knees. "Do you think you could do me a favour? I need someone to keep an eye on Oscar for me. Someone sweet, and clever and smiley. Know anyone like that?"  
He thought for a second then grinned. "I could. I'll look after him."  
I smiled. "Okay, but it's our secret, right?"  
He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, secret." He held out his little finger, something I'd seen him do with Cal and Sophie, something that I'd done with Jack, Luke and Michael, although never Alec. I never really got on with him.  
I smiled and linked my little finger with Tom's. "Secret."  
He smiled and hugged me. "Love you Kittie," he said.  
I hugged him back. "Love you too." I let go, knowing I had to go and meet Abbey. "Bye bye baby, be good." I kissed his forehead and went out the front door.

**Oscar's POV**

I heard Kittie shut the front door and I felt a little sad. I was still really annoyed at her but I missed her. I was worried about her too and, well, I was a little jealous. I know it's my fault for not talking to her but still. She'd been keeping to herself since I'd left her room and I was beginning to wonder if things were getting bad for her again. She'd told me how once she'd gone through some really bad stuff and had ended up spending the night in hospital just to get away from it, and partly cause she couldn't cope and needed medical attention. She said before, she'd stopped talking to everyone, even Robin, always hiding in her room because she couldn't cope being around people. To me it seemed like that was starting to happen again because I was pushing her away, and I didn't want that to happen again.

I looked around the room and decided it would be okay to leave them and follow Kittie. Michael was here and could keep an eye on them. Getting up from the sofa, I walked over to the doorway and looked at her younger siblings. Tom had come in and was sat on the carpet with Sophie and Cal.  
"Alright guys, I'm…" What did I tell them? That I was going to stalk their sister? Should I just tell them I was going for a walk? Or lie to them altogether and say I was going to my room? I thought of the consequences of each and decided it was best that they know I've gone out. "I'm gonna take a walk, clear my head. I'll be back in a bit. Any problems, Michael's downstairs with Charlie. Be good, and like Kittie said, don't burn the house down."  
They barely acknowledged me as I left. Maybe they were mad at me too. Or, maybe I was paranoid and maybe they were just more interested in their film.

I walked out the front door, hoping I wasn't too far behind her to lose her but also not close enough that she could spot me and send me home. As luck would have it, I spotted her walking down the road, headed towards what looked like the park. I followed her, walking past a house which looked vaguely familiar, like a dream I couldn't quite remember. We entered the park through a gap in the woodland, a path which looked less used than the main path we'd used when we took the little ones here before. The path, whilst not unused, really was not used much. I brushed aside tree branches and avoided tree roots as quietly as I could so that Kittie didn't hear me. I could see the edge of the park but instead of heading across the grass, she turned right and headed deeper into the woods. I frowned but kept following her.

We wandered through the woods for about 10 minutes, following no real path. She turned suddenly and headed up a very overgrown path to a fence. I didn't know there were houses around here. I frowned. What was she doing here? Quietly, she went up to the fence and touched it, as though she thought it might bite. She jumped slightly then shook her head. She turned her head, trying to see if anyone was around and I ducked behind a tree. I was half expecting her to come storming down and start yelling at me for following her but nothing happened. I risked a glance around the tree and saw he push on what must have been a gate. It must have been used a lot as it opened really easily. It was strange and seemed so out of place in this forgotten wood. As the gate shut, I counted to 20 then went up the path and followed her through. As I came through, I turned so I could shut the gate quietly so Kittie wouldn't hear me. I turned back around and bit down on my hand to stop me from making a sound.

The garden looked like a bizarre jungle. Amongst the overgrown brambles and the ivy which covered everything, I could just make out the leafy remains of potted plants cut into animals. Trees stretched up high, blocking out the thin rays of sunshine that had broken through the greying sky. I looked down at my feet and where paving slabs had once lain empty and clean, weeds clumped everywhere like toxic little green rats, slowly taking over the world. It looked like Mother Nature had revolted. Then I looked past the wild vegetation at the house, or what was left of it.

The house stood amongst the plants sadly, forgotten and abandoned by its people. Ivy vines twisted around the crumbling brick work, reaching through the cracks in the windows, darkened by the years of dust. One section of the house had fallen down, leaving a small stone circle. The roof was riddled with holes, many of them filled with bird's nests. It really looked… well a mess, so why was Kittie here?

Instead of going into the house, she walked past it, towards the right-hand corner, towards the massive tree. However this was no ordinary tree and before you ask, no it's not the Far Away tree or any kind of magic tree. It was the most enormous tree house I'd ever seen, and was the only thing that looked in good condition here. She walked right up to it and stared at it. Maybe she was a little nervous about going in, I mean she just came onto someone else's property like that, not that anyone lived here. She stood there, just staring at it for a few minutes.

Then another girl appeared and stared at the tree too. She looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't think why. I thought Kittie didn't notice her but then she began to talk to the girl, her gaze never leaving the tree. The girl talked back, her lips moving quickly as she shook her head slightly. Kittie turned to look at her annoyed and I could see they were having an argument. I had no idea what they were saying. I wish I'd taken the time to learn how to read lips. This carried on for about 5 minutes then Kittie pointed up at the tree house. The girl rolled her shoulders and gritted her teeth, a little annoyed but climbed up anyway, with Kittie following her. I waited until they were both inside before climbing up after them, all the time asking myself what was she up to?


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long. I will spare you the details of writers block, work, losing the story and the plot but I hope it is well worth the wait. Enjoy. There's not many more chapters to go, about 7. Please review just so I know people are still reading it. Thanks guys x**

**Kallie xx**

* * *

Chapter 23

**Oscar's POV**

Of course I didn't go right into the tree house after them, that would have been stupid and I was a spy after all. Unfortunately, from where I was, I couldn't hear them that well. After 10 minutes of being able to hear very little, I decided to move closer which was nearly the worst possible time I could have done so.  
"Alright," said the girl. "I'll go tell the others."  
Kittie nodded. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."  
The girl smiled. "Hey, you're right. If I was in your position, I would too. I'm sorry it's come to this."  
Kittie shrugged half-heartedly and I could see shadows of dark thoughts in her eyes. "It's okay. It's just life. These things happen. I should let Stark and the others know. Oscar is going to be thrilled."  
I frowned. Thrilled about what?  
The girl nodded. "Yep. It sounds like he can't wait to get rid of you."  
I flinched, a little hurt. Is that what she thought of me now? That I couldn't wait to get away from her? That was the last thing part of me wanted – a large part. I admit I hadn't been very friendly towards her, had tried to run away and hadn't spoken to her since that night but I'd been trying to sort things out and get my head around everything. I'd never been that good at expressing how I was feeling, except maybe anger – a classic male thing Amy would say. I didn't mean to, I just found it hard to put my thoughts into words. Even when I had been really close to her, I just couldn't.

I looked up and realised that they'd kept talking.  
"Okay, I'll see you later Kittie."  
The girl turned to go and I tried to hide but I couldn't get back to where I was in time. She turned around fully and stared at me. Kittie turned too, unsure why the girl hadn't left and then she saw me. Her eyes narrowed and she said darkly "What are you doing here?"  
Boy was she mad. I'd never seen her this cross, ever. I gulped, unsure what to do.

**Kittie's POV**

After I'd fully explained the situation to Abbey, she agreed to help and we came up with a proper plan. We talked for a while, finalising the details. Eventually we had a fool-proof plan, and whilst it held a lot of dangers, it would work. There were too many factors involved for it to not work.  
"Alright," said Abbey. "I'll tell the others."  
I nodded. They had to know, otherwise it wouldn't work. We needed them too. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." I don't like having to ask others for help. To me, it feels like I'm unable to do things, like I'm giving in to defeat.

Abbey smiled. "Hey, you're right. If I was in your position, I would to. I'm sorry it's come to this."  
Come to this. Well this was my life and I was a spy. Any chance of a normal life disappeared long ago. Whilst when I was little I hadn't ever wanted to be normal, I had wanted, well still want, a family, happiness and love. To get that, you kind of need to be normal. I know it could be done not being like everyone else – I mean my parents were living proof of that but even so, they're gone now. I want to get married for soul-mate, forever together kind of love to someone who loves me unconditionally and accepts my faults and my past, someone who will grow old with me and still love me no matter what. I thought that was Robin but now he's gone and I'm beginning to wonder if it was love or me just projecting my desires on him. I shouldn't think like that. He was my first love and I'll never forget him.

Then I realised Abbey was waiting for a reply. I shrugged half-heartedly. "It's okay, it's just life. These things happen. I should let Stark and the others know. Oscar is going to be thrilled."  
Who else would want to get out of here as soon as they could because they hated me? He seemed hell-bent on getting away and now he could.  
Abbey nodded. "Yeah, it sounds like he can't wait to get away from you."  
I'd told her about the various attempts of escape including trying to ride away when we visited the hotel once, him hiding in his room and him not talking to me. If someone who hadn't seen it all had got that, then I'd hate to think what the kids thought.  
I smiled weakly. "Well luckily he won't have to stay long depending on what condition Frank is in."  
Abbey looked a little startled. "He would really go stay with Frank?"  
I gave her the did-you-really-just-ask-me-that look. "He hates me. Given the choice between the leader that's just come back from a SKUL cell and the person you hate, who would you choose?"  
"Yeah, I know, but…"  
"But what? Oscar would choose to go and live with Frank, if Stark would let him."  
"I guess you're right. You know the guy better than I do."  
I nodded, feeling a little… well deflated. "Yeah or I thought I did." I wasn't sure how she'd respond to that.

After a few moments of silence, she looked at me and smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later Kittie."  
I waved weakly, not trusting myself to speak anymore. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Abbey turn around and stop. I frowned and turned to see what she was staring at.  
I glowered. What the hell? How did he get here and why? "What are you doing here?" I asked, a little shocked at how dark that sounded. I admit, I was annoyed but not that annoyed. I wanted to scare him and I guess I did because he gulped – something I'd never seen him do before.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "Why are you here? H-How did you get here?"  
"I followed you," he replied.  
I stared at him, stunned. He followed me? Why would he do that? He hated me. I thought the idea was to get as far away from me as possible. "You followed me? Why the hell did you do that?" When he didn't answer, I walked right up to him and pushed him back a few steps. I know I shouldn't have been that annoyed with him but this was the final straw. He hated me, then when he started to be friendly again, he started ignoring me. Now he was following me when I went to see my friends?! I couldn't believe it. What on earth was he playing at? "Why would you follow me?" I asked furiously, my eyes blazing.

He didn't respond for a few seconds, standing there a little dazed. Then I saw anger flicker across his face as he clenched his fists and when he looked at me, his gaze was stone cold. If this had been Greek mythology, I may very well be a statue right now.  
"Because I was worried about you. You've gone off the deep end before and I was worried that was happening again, but from the looks of it, I needn't have bothered."  
"No, you needn't have!" I yelled back. "I'm the one who's taking care of everyone and sorting out rescuing our boss."  
He looked at me and I could see his anger fading. "You… that's what this is about? Rescuing Frank? That's why you snuck out here in the middle of a run-down house here with – Hey don't I know you?"  
Without looking at Abbey, I knew she was moving away from us and I didn't blame her. Nobody liked to stick around when Oscar and I argued.

"Yes, you do although I don't think the two of you were properly introduced. You stormed off pretty quickly." I turned angrily away, realising I may have just brought the arguing full circle.  
I could feel Oscar staring at her until he understood. "You were there when… when I found out about Honey."  
Abbey nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, well I'd better be going. See ya Kittie." She left with one last look at the two of us before she climbed down onto the ground.  
There was silence and I knew any minute Oscar would start yelling at me again, which he promptly did, but not about what I thought he would.

"Why can't you just let me leave? It's my choice and my life. Why can't I go home?"  
I blinked, startled for a second. "Although you're better now than you were when you came, you'll still get locked up in a mental institution. Oscar, you can't sleep without the light on!"  
He turned his head away angrily, and I hesitantly placed my hand on his arm. "I don't want anything to happen to you. You could get hurt and I can't bear to think about that. I – I don't want to lose you."  
"You still care after all I put you through? No." He shook his head and pulled away. "Why would you still care?"  
"Because I do. I care about you a lot. I never stopped caring, even though you hate me. Why is it so hard for you to see how much I care?"  
Oscar turned to me. "Because you hurt me!" he shouted angrily. "Because you hurt me," he then repeated quietly.

I stared at him. I'd thought he'd been annoyed that I didn't tell him about Honey but never hurt. How on earth was he going to react about his dad? Then again, surely it's a good thing to find out that your dad is still alive after all. I frowned. He would have a parent but I had none. He had hurt me. All I had ever done was keep a secret for my safety.  
"I hurt you? How about how you hurt me? You've ignored me for weeks, acting as though I never meant anything to you. My family, they obviously meant nothing to you because when you began to ignore me, you ignored them. Tom adores you and so does Cal. They look up to you but then you left, just like everyone else does. You left and expected none of us to get hurt? You became part of our family and you left."  
"Why would you stick with someone who betrays you?"  
"I didn't betray you. I never betrayed you!"  
"You lied to me. You didn't tell me who you were. That's a betrayal of trust."  
"No, I didn't tell you about part of me to protect myself."  
"You could have trusted me. You could have told me your secret."  
"I couldn't tell anyone. Honey was designed to keep me and my family safe. Honey was there so my parents enemies and my enemies didn't find out I was a spy too. Honey let me have a separate life which my family didn't, away from MI9. Honey gave me a chance to be me. No-one knew about Honey."  
"Frank knew," he shot back, glaring at me.  
"Frank…" I sighed exasperatedly. "Is that what this is about? Frank knew and you didn't?"  
"No. I'm annoyed that you didn't tell me. I thought you trusted me." His voice got quieter and he sounded… sad.

I looked at him, my anger melting. "I do trust you. I wanted to tell you. I nearly did, several times but I was told not to. The less who knew, the better my secret would be kept safe. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."  
"Who knew?" he asked, his voice cold. When I didn't answer he yelled "who knew?!" grabbing my wrist, stopping me from moving far.  
"Frank knew, Michael, Johny, my parents, my Uncle Tristan, and Uncle Max, Lexi, SJ, and my some of my old team."  
"Why? Why did they know and not me?"  
"It was Johny's idea after I almost, well actually did get shot on a drive-by from SKUL and I wanted to go after them. My parents and Uncle Max agreed. Tristan found out accidently. Michael was supposed to look after me, SJ was an accident, as was the people from my old team. A lot of the people who know found out by accident."  
"Why did Frank know?"  
"I was walking along a fence as Honey and he startled me. When I fell, the wig fell off and he figured it out. He was the one who suggested pins to keep it in place, to protect me more. It's now in my file as well because he thought others deserved to know."  
"So why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was protecting my family and I was protecting you. Too much knowledge is bad."  
"Why would you want to protect me?"

I glared, a little angry again. "One, always keep your team safe, two, you're my friend, and three, I… I…" My voice caught in my throat. I couldn't say it.  
He looked at me, one eyebrow raised and I could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Yes? What's three Kittie?"  
I gulped and looked at anything other than his mouth. My mind was whirring. Do I tell him? Do I not and forever wonder what could have happened if I did? But then do I have to tell him? It is only fair but then again if he didn't know, that was his problem.  
"Kittie." He grabbed my chin and raised it, looking me in the eyes. "What is third?"

With my heart racing, I leant forward and kissed him quickly. I felt myself melt as my lips met his and for a moment, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Suddenly I realised what I had done and honestly, I shocked myself. I opened my eyes and pulled away, blushing furiously. "Sorry," I muttered as I turned my head. I didn't want to look at him. I was far too embarrassed. What on earth had I done? Why had I done that? Granted I enjoyed it… well a lot but still. It was an amazing feeling and I was sort of glad that I had finally kissed him. It was a good kiss and at least he finally knew. I had waited weeks for this moment but now that it was here I wasn't so sure. Yes, I knew I loved him and nothing had changed that, but in the middle of an argument? Talk about bad judgement. I wasn't even sure how he'd react. I thought he would yell or leave or hit me or something. I waited, but he didn't. Instead he grabbed my chin again and kissed me back, pressing his lips against mine. I blinked, a little surprised and waited for my mind to catch up. When it did, all remaining anger vanished instantly as I kissed him back passionately. He pulled me closer, his lips caressing mine as he kissed me, becoming gentler but still with the same urgency. A hand snaked around my waist, pulling me closer, stopping me from pulling away, like he was scared I didn't want this. I kissed him back; grateful that he was holding me in place else I would have melted to a puddle on the floor.

When we both pulled back for air, we smiled at each other. I hadn't been this happy in a long time, I just hoped I wasn't grinning like an idiot.  
"You don't know how long I've waited to do that," said Oscar as he brushed a few curls out of my eyes. I blushed furiously and dipped my head.  
"Me too," I whispered, raising my head again. This was no time to be shy. I couldn't deny that I love him, not now, not after I had finally kissed him. Gently he cupped my cheek with his hand, his fingers lightly brushing against my reddening skin. His touch reminded me that this was real. He was really here, with me. He'd kissed me. Inside my head I was slightly screaming, okay, screaming a lot.  
We stood there for a few moments, staring at each other, smiling. I just hoped he was as happy as I was. In the back of my mind there were a few niggling thoughts, but I pushed them away, well most of them anyway. Did he forgive me? He must have, right? I mean for him to kiss me like that and still be here, he must mustn't he? But I had to check. "Do you forgive me?" I whispered.

He was quiet for a moment. "Yes. I can understand why, I just wish you had told me. I admit I was annoyed at first but mostly I was hurt," he replied. I could tell that he really meant it.  
I rested my head against his chest, looking down at our feet sadly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to, you just never gave me a chance to explain. I'm so sorry."  
His hand left my cheek and he tilted my head up again so that I was looking at him. "It's alright. I forgive you," he whispered softly and I knew he meant it.  
I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head against his chest, noticing how right this felt. We fitted together perfectly and despite the argument, we were really good together. With Robin we'd been good, but different. He'd needed me more because he couldn't see but with Oscar we just were so good together. We were like Yin and Yang in a way but then we were similar too. It was good.

He held me close and I could feel his heart beating beneath his jumper and whatever he was wearing underneath it. I felt his muscled chest quiver slightly and I'm sure I could feel his heart beating rapidly. Perhaps he could feel my own rapid heartbeat. He was obviously as nervous and excited as I was. I knew how much I wanted to preserve this moment forever – that is to say so so much. It was what I wanted from the moment I'd seen him, back when I first saw him as Honey. It was one of those rare moments where the hero and heroine's eyes meet and instantly there's a connection, and I'd known I was meant to be with him. Now I was here, with him, in the tree house, pressed up against his chest, but there was one niggling thought that flashed through my mind and whilst I didn't want to raise the question, I knew I had to.

Oscar felt me move and looked down at me. "What is it?" he asked as I moved away.  
"I… Where do we go from here?"  
"Where do you want to go?"  
Where did I want to go from here? It would be complicated but what I really wanted… I looked up at him, my eyes bright. "You. I want you, no matter what. I want to be with you."  
He held me at arm's length. "You really want me? Kittie, are you sure? You're not just saying that?"  
I shook my head. "I mean it. I want to be with you. I will fight anything and everything to keep you." And I knew I meant it. I didn't want to lose anyone else, especially not Oscar.  
He smiled and took my hands in his. "I'm glad you feel that way. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I will do all that is in my power to prevent you from getting hurt."  
I looked at him, wondering if he meant it. "You mean that?"  
He kissed me gently and smiled. "What do you think?"

I smiled back. Then I had another thought – a bad thing I know. I frowned then shook my head. It probably would be nothing. I really don't think anyone would care except maybe Uncle Max and my brothers may want to make sure he'd never hurt me and so would Joe but nobody would have a real problem. No-one dislikes Oscar and they'd never had a problem with how close we were before. But I still had to ask the question, at least to give me some piece of mind.  
"What do we tell everyone? I mean they're gonna notice. At the very least they're gonna notice we're talking again and and – "  
He held up a hand to stop my panicking ramble. "Then we tell them," he answered, gently caressing my hands with his. "I don't care what happens as long as I have you. You mean more to me than what people think."  
"You mean that? You won't leave?" Too many times people had said things like that and not meant it. Too many times people had left, left me to deal with things myself, left me alone. I really wanted to believe him but I couldn't get hurt again, not right now. It was too soon. I had to be strong for my family and friends. I had to be strong.

He smiled at me and I knew it was alright. "What do you take me for? I mean it and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."  
I shook my head and rested it against his chest again. There are definitely benefits to being shorter than average – perfect height for hugs. "No," I mumbled. "I don't want you going anywhere."  
"Well then I'm not going anywhere," he replied stroking my hair which I found comforting. From anyone else I wouldn't have liked it but with him it was different. I relax around him. I felt safe, like I could be myself and not have to worry about how anyone saw me. I was free.

I stood there, just enjoying the moment. Then I sighed and let go. "Come on, we better go back. I said I wasn't going to be long and the monsters shouldn't be left unsupervised for long."  
Oscar nodded, smiling. "No, and Michael was in the basement. Who knows what they'll get up to."  
I thumped him and he laughed. "What? You know you were thinking it too."  
I shrugged. "Touché. Come on, before they all start biting each other again."  
"Alright."  
We climbed down from the tree house and headed home. I smiled as he took my hand in his, thinking that maybe, just maybe everything would be alright.

**Barney's (Jack's) POV**

Everything was ready. This had to work. We weren't ready for… well our intent yet but none of us were sure how much longer Frank would last. Millicent had taken a real vendetta out on him and he was in really bad shape. She'd allowed Pete to beat him up again multiple times and he was … well a mess. Leo hadn't been able to talk to him anymore and we were running out of time. We all knew the plan. Tyler and Leo would bring in Stark and then Abbey and Holly would get them both out. I sighed as my watch started to beep. Well, here goes nothing.

**Leo's POV**

Things could go horribly wrong. Our covers could be blown and it was too soon. If anyone figured out what was happening… Hopefully a real Bundles wouldn't take place and no-one would figure out how Frank got out before it was too late. Johny was risking a lot too. If they didn't believe him, he was dead. There were many things that could go wrong, many things but we were prepared for most. Here goes nothing.

**Johny's POV**

This had to work. Granted I was the distraction, or part of it anyway but I couldn't allow things to go wrong, not when someone's life was in danger. I sighed and walked up to the door to the base, or at least the one they were using. With MI9 closing in on them, they were forced to keep moving bases. I punched in the code and went inside. I walked forward slowly, allowing my footsteps to echo as I walked, trying to draw as much attention to myself as I could. I had one shot at getting back inside SKUL and if I messed up, it would really upset our main goal. I knew that soon Tyler would appear with the laundry basket and Leo would help him. I had my role to play, we all did. I just hope it worked.

I walked down the corridors, nodding at the SKUL agents that I passed. Some seemed surprised to see me, some angry and others, surprisingly seemed pleased. I continued walking until I reached the end of the corridor and then I saw Millicent talking to some sneaky-thug – I assumed this was the guy Kittie had managed to really annoy when she rescued Oscar from the expression on his face. Well at least that was one way to put it. Yes, I was sure this was him. What was his name? James I think. When Millicent noticed me, she scowled and watched me, ignoring the guy. I turned and headed into the large room on my right, one that was used for discussions and the one I believe that Carrie showed how strong she is in.

I walked into the centre of the room, my head lowered just so I could raise it dramatically after I stopped. You pick up a few things if you're somewhere long enough. In front of me I heard the clatter of heels as Millicent strode in and I smiled slightly. My primary goal was to keep her distracted long enough for the basket to be taken down by the cells – it would look a little suspicious if it was taken down to them. I looked up and grinned at her.  
"Whotcha, Millie darling," I drawled.  
She glared at me, obviously furious. "What are you doing here?" She pulled out a knife from one of her boots. "Last I heard, last any of us heard, you are MI9 scum."  
I laughed and pulled the knife out of her hand easily. I didn't care as the blade cut into my palm slightly. It wasn't that sharp anyway – I could tell when I watched her pull it out. "Millie, Millie, Millie, since when did you believe rumours spun by enemy agents? They only think I'm working for them but really, my team is here."  
She looked at me, not believing a word I was saying. "Really? You're working for us?"  
I looked at her, my eyes steady. "Not the first time you've had a triple agent working here."

Millicent snorted in a very unladylike way. "Yeah and she is an MI9 brat's mother and is currently in Africa."  
"Well I'm not a screw-up like her," I replied, pocketing the knife. This I could use later and was one less weapon they had.  
"Really," she glared, really not buying my story. "So where have you been for the last 10 days? Out sunning yourself with the MI9 lot?" I could hear venom drip from her words. To be fair, I didn't blame her. SKUL was really going downhill and trust was a bit of an issue.  
"No," I shot back, playing with a switch-blade. "I had to lay low, be incognito. Couldn't really come straight back here now could I? Otherwise my cover would have been blown and I would be rotting in an MI9 cell right now. I had to make them think everything was back to normal."  
"You didn't call or let anyone know," came the cold reply. Wait, was she annoyed I hadn't let her know? Was that hurt I was sensing?

I tutted and stopped in front of her. "That wouldn't be very laying low now, would it?" I took her hand and cradled it in mine, massaging it gently. "Millie, darling, were you worried about me?"  
She jerked her hand out of mine and turned away. "No, of course not," she lied.  
I watched her stand still for a few moments, her shoulders quivering. She took a deep breath to regain her calm and when she faced me again, her face was blank, void of any emotion. She stuck out her hand. "Good to have you back Flaxx."

I ignored the hand and tipped my hat in acknowledgement. Our silent staring conversation was broken as next door came a tremendous crashing sound, like a table being broken. Quickly we hurried next door and as I went, I noticed Leo and Tyler pushing the laundry hamper. Leo stopped and spoke to one of the guards who had left the room next door, who shrugged and replied. Leo went back to the basket and I heard him tell Tyler to dump the hamper then get back up here, stat. Entering the room, I saw Jack and some brute beating each other up. I tried to hide my fear but I knew Jack was strong. He should be alright. Stage 2.

**Barney's (Jack's) POV**

I cracked my knuckles, knowing this was partly for revenge too. Pete and I had never had our fight outside – Leo had heard about it and called a stop to it, but now he wasn't here, and a distraction was needed. If Johny could convince Millicent, then he'd need a distraction. If he couldn't, he would definitely need a distraction. Either way this was needed and was an opportune moment. I counted to 10 then went to find Pete.

I found him sprawled in a chair like he owned the place. Around him were a cluster of the new guards who had yet to lose respect for him. I stood in the doorway and watched a couple of SKUL leave, obviously anticipating what was to come. I wasn't sure I could do it but then I clenched my fists, remembering all they'd done to my family and friends. I remembered how Kittie had been kidnapped last year under a different alias. She'd been tortured, abused and by the time we found her, she was a nervous wreck. They hurt my little sister, more than once. She'd been shot before, when she was out with Robin, just because she was our parents daughter. They'd hurt my little sister multiple times and I'd never forgiven or forgotten, just waiting to have my revenge. Now, I could.

I cleared my throat but he didn't move. I walked over to him and stood right over him, yet he barely batted an eyelid. I kicked his chair. "Get up."  
He ignored me. Rolling my eyes, I kicked the chair hard, sending it and Pete skidding across the floor. I smirked. That invoked a reaction.  
He snarled and jumped to his feet. "What the hell?" he yelled, grabbing me by, well the scruff of my neck and lifted me off the ground. "I'm fed up of you thinking you own this place, but you don't. It's time you know your place you little brat."  
I tried to pull his hand away but I couldn't. I was surprised he was so strong. I knew he relied on his strength – he was a brute but recently he'd been lazy and I was no weakling. I mean, he'd moved when I'd kicked the chair, so why couldn't I get him to let go? When trying to pry his fingers off didn't work, I changed tactic and kicked out at his legs, trying to bring him to his knees, which kinda happened. He fell, throwing me across the room. I rolled and slammed into the wall. However I'd been expecting it and was on my feet in an instant. I kicked him hard, taking my fury out on him. I kicked him again, feeling bones crunch beneath the thick layers of muscle. The third time I kicked him, he grabbed my foot and kicked threw me over his shoulder.

I hit the ground with a loud crack, crashing into the table, barely able to avoid my head making contact with the floor. I ached all over but there was too much at stake. Lying on the ground, I watched him stand and turn to look at the others smugly, obviously thinking he'd beaten me. He was wrong. I got to my feet and tackled him to the ground. I sat on him, punching him repeatedly. That was for my parents, that was for the little ones, that was for Alan, that was for Kittie. Behind me I heard footsteps but I kept hitting him. Maybe I was a little punch drunk. Maybe I was starting to blow my cover but after all SKUL had done to my family, it was time for a little revenge.

I was pulled off from behind. Someone had grabbed my collar and pulled me off Pete. My head ached and a cut on my lip was bleeding. Well actually I was aching all over, especially after my collision with the table. I had various cuts all over me from where the skin had split which were bleeding, some heavier than others. One cut on my left eyebrow was dripping blood dangerously close to my eye. With the back of my sleeve, I wiped the blood away and looked around the room, up at Johny who had pulled me off Pete and was now glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "Inner fighting will not help us defeat MI9. We must work together. We cannot afford to have rivalries and problems within our organisation."  
He pulled me to my feet and dragged me over to where Pete was being helped up by several of the guards. I looked at him and saw just how battered he was. He was worse off than me.  
"You see? This is what happens when you start fighting each other. We end up with soldiers who aren't fit to fight. Then MI9 get the better of us." Johny glanced around the room and I was a little worried he was getting too in-role. I mean giving SKUL a pep talk?

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see a guard come running in – a runner, as they're specially chosen to deliver messages amongst those in charge. He skidded to a halt next to Millicent and Johny, and began whispering something in Millicent's ear. I strained to hear what was being said but the runners were also trained to be very quiet so I heard nothing. I could tell it was bad news from the way she glowered and clenched her fists. She and Johny began whispering together furiously whilst the runner left, possibly to inform someone else.

Johny strode towards me, grabbed my shirt in his fist and lifted me up off the ground. "They've gone, safe," Johny muttered so quietly and with his lips barely moving that it took me a few seconds to register he'd spoken. "You!" he snarled. "You pathetic excuse for a SKUL agent."  
He struck me across the face and I winced. I knew this was all an act, at least I hoped it was, but did he have to be so mean?

**Johny's POV**

Millicent had just told me of Frank's escape and I silently prayed that he and Stark had got out alright. No-one would question a laundry basket, even here at SKUL. I knew I had to act correctly. I'm supposed to be one of the more in charge members of SKUL, although nowhere near General Flopsy or the Grand Master. An idea popped into my head and I hated myself for it. However I needed to get Millicent back fully on my side and had to show I'm not weak. I'm sure Jack would understand. He would if he were in my position.

With as much anger as I could muster – I'm not generally a violent or angry person – strode over to Jack and lifted him up by his shirt. I lowered my mouth to his ear as much as I could without causing suspicion and so quietly I barely heard myself, I whispered "They've gone, safe." I stood there, stunned for a few seconds then relaxed slightly as the words sunk in. Our objective was complete, I just had to wrap stuff up here. I prayed silently for forgiveness for what I was about to do and hoped I wouldn't hurt him too much. I pictured Jack as one of the scum who had hurt Kittie in the past. No, the guy James who had wanted to take advantage of Kittie when she was here recusing Oscar not that long ago. It was him I was holding up above the ground, not my cousin.

"You!" I snarled, baring my teeth at him. I watched him quiver in his boots. "You pathetic excuse for a SKUL agent." I lifted my hand and struck him across the face, hoping it sounded harder than it was. I watched him winch and I faltered for a second. What on earth had brought me to hit my own cousin? The world was wrong and I couldn't let anyone else have their lives ruined by SKUL. They had to be taken down and fast. I clenched my fist and hot white anger flashed through my mind.

Millicent touched my shoulder. I think… I don't know what had happened in the last couple of moments but something which had caused Jack and most of the SKUL present to look very scared.  
"Put him down Flaxx," she said quietly. Was she scared of me? What had I done? I dropped Jack, trying not to show my horror and confusion. I had no idea what had just happened.  
Millicent clicked her fingers and a couple of the black-clad underdogs rushed to her side. "Take the pair of them to get cleaned up and have them report to me when they're done."  
Two guards carried Jack out on their shoulders and another two carried out Pete.

Millicent gazed around the room, looking at us like we were naughty school children. "This is what happens when we fight amongst ourselves. MI9 is our enemy, not each other. We cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves, not when MI9 are upping their game and not with the rumours of KORPS rising from the ashes. Already this fight has cost us dearly. I regret to have to inform you that Frank London has somehow escaped. Do you want to know how?"  
No-one dared answer the "scary dragon lady" as Jack put it, clad head to toe in black with a voice so cold and steely, even liquid nitrogen couldn't handle her.

"It is because of fighting happening here, amongst us. This isn't the first time a fight has occurred but whilst I am here, it will be the last. Do you understand?" Heads nodded vigorously like novelty nodding heads. "Good. Now get to work. Find out how they escaped."  
No, I couldn't allow that to happen. I touched her lightly on the arm causing her to look up at me in surprise. "Wouldn't it be best if they trained more? An intense program that makes them unbeatable?" I asked quietly, not wanting to undermine her in public. That I could do later.  
She thought for a moment. "But what about Frank? We can't let his escape go without working out how at the very least."I smiled my "dazzling heart-breaking smile" as Kittie would call it and I heard Millicent inhale sharply. "Don't you worry. I will personally do everything I can to get to the bottom of this," – ask Leo, Abbey and Holly how they managed to get him and Stark out so quickly. It can't have been more than 5 minutes, probably less what with having to realise that Frank was gone. I tried putting as much charm in my words as I could. I couldn't afford to lose my stronghold here – the one person who was a SKUL agent who would be on my side.

I watched the cogs turn in her mind – not literally of course. She snapped her fingers and all the minions stopped and stared at her, waiting for commands from their leader. "New plan. You are weak and pathetic and useless. You will all be on a new training programme designed to toughen you up. You will be training 14 hours a day, no exceptions." There were groans from amongst the guards and I smirked a little. Millicent continued talking but I didn't hear what was being said. I nodded to her and excused myself. Now I had to find Leo or someone to find out what had happened.


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: I'm sorry it took longer than anticipated but here is the next chapter :) Again it is a long one. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers :D very happy at so many reviews I've had. Definitely have brightened up my days. Thanks also to Pinkie purple who told me Oscar's mum is called the Colonel. I can't believe I didn't see that so thanks muchly. Anyways, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up as I'm going away for a few days from tomorrow and I don't think I'm gonna have much time to write whilst I'm away. Anyways hope you've been enjoying the sunshine and hope you enjoy the chapter. Have an ice lolly on me :)  
Kallie xx  
**

* * *

Chapter 24

**Johny's POV**

I ambled down the corridor, trying not to bring attention to myself. I wasn't sure where Leo was going to be, I just hoped he was alone. I passed the Grand Master and General Flopsy and I could feel their eyes watching me, wary. Either they didn't entirely believe me about the whole triple agent thing or word about me beating up Jack had gotten around fast. I hoped it was the latter. I looked around the whole of the top floor and went down to the lower levels when there was still no sign of him. I headed down towards the dungeons, uh I mean cells, thinking that as a senior agent he may be there. Unfortunately he wasn't. I headed back upstairs ignoring the stares of the guards who were doing a CSI impression of the cell Frank had been in. I glared at them. "Millicent wants all of you upstairs. I'm to find out how you incompetent morons managed to lose Frank London," I barked when one them stood directly in front of me, his knees knocking. They ran quickly, not wanting to upset the dragon lady. As I headed back up the stairs after them, now slightly annoyed, I bumped into James who was still looking beat up since Kittie had hit him with a pole. "Watch it," I growled. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him, not after I'd attacked Jack. He stared at me, clenched his fists but said nothing, luckily for him. I'm not normally a violent person but I do have a dark side and I will protect my family and friends. I shook my head. I just wanted to find Leo.

I found him in his room, lying on his back on his bed. I didn't bother knocking, just entered. He looked up at me.  
"How?" I asked, being short and to the point. You never knew who would be listening, even though the room was protected from bugs that might have been planted.  
"Quick," he replied barely batting an eyelid.  
I shut the door and sat on the end of the bed, causing Leo to move his feet. "How?" I asked again, unsure how he could have been so quick. I knew that Stark liked Frank. Well, everyone but Frank and Stark knew they liked each other, pretty much.  
"No complications."  
"But Stark." I didn't understand.  
"No Stark."  
"No Stark?" He hadn't gone? But that had been the point. Frank wasn't well enough to move alone. "Why?"  
"Change."  
Change? But who would… "Kittie," I stated. She'd been the only one to change the plan as it was her plan.  
"Yes."  
I nodded thoughtfully. She must have had a good reason, possibly knowing about the new time restriction. "Thank you." I turned and walked out the door, trying not to smile. Once again we'd gotten ahead of SKUL.

**Stark's POV**

I paced back and forth across my living room. Time passed agonisingly slowly and I could practically feel each second tick by. I've never been a patient person but this was just brutal. Ever since Kittie had told me about the change of plan, I'd been a wreck. What if something went wrong? Although I wouldn't admit it out loud, I did care about other people and I didn't want any harm to come to them, well not my side anyway and especially not Frank. An hour had passed since I would have entered the laundry basket, then another and another. I was tired from pacing for hours but I was too wound up to sit down. Where were they? Had something gone wrong? I know the plan had been to take him back to MI9 to run medical tests to see how he was, but surely that wouldn't have taken that long? Kittie they said they would let me know if there was a problem, so why –

The doorbell rang, interrupting my ranting. I hurried to open it, my heart in my mouth. I opened the door nervously and froze. There on the doorstep, albeit rather beaten up and needing support, was Frank. Outside, I was calm and professional, but inside, I was a flutter of nerves. I nodded at the agents supporting Frank. "I'll take it from here."  
They nodded at me and helped Frank onto the sofa. Once he was settled, they left. One looked back, concern showing on his face for a second – Frank was liked by many, but he left too, without a sound. We sat there in silence, neither of us sure what to say. I looked at Frank, noticing the bruising and the healing wounds that may scar his face but it wasn't definite. I noticed all the lumps, bumps, swelling and shadows. I'd never seen an agent like this before. What had they done to him?  
Frank was the first to speak. "Hello," he said, so quietly that I almost missed it.  
I smiled and sat at the other end of the sofa. "Hello," I replied. "Welcome back."  
"It's good to be back," he answered, looking at me through swollen eyes. His voice was dry and scratchy.  
I went into the kitchen and found a jug and a glass of water after looking through the cupboards. I hadn't been here long and had yet to use the kitchen. Everything had been disposable, takeaways, things that hadn't left a trace.

I walked back into the living room. Frank had slumped down and his eyes were half-closed. His skin had paled and was clammy. I gently placed the jug and the glass on the table and grabbed a blanket which I gently draped over Frank, trying not to disturb him. As I turned away, his hand grabbed mine. He tried to speak but ended up coughing. Releasing my hand from his, I held the glass out to him. When he didn't take it, I sat on the sofa next to him and held the glass to his lips. He drank slowly but greedily. When he was finished, he pulled away and I placed it back on the table.  
He looked at me, his eyes less glazed, confusion showing. "Horatio."  
"Frank."  
"Why?" Why. I guess it was a good question. I'd never shown much affection to him, even as a friend. I thought how to respond.  
"To help. Your team needed you back and you should never leave anyone out or behind."  
I watched Frank smile slowly, the basic action causing him pain. He began coughing again and shivered. I stood up. "Right, you rest. I'll get more blankets and make soup. You need to eat to build up your strength. I'll also fetch you new clothes and once you've eaten and rested you can put them on."  
"You're being bossy," he said.  
"Wouldn't be the first time," I replied opening a box and taking out several blankets. I covered him up and placed a cushion behind his head. "Comfortable? Good. I'll go make dinner. You rest and I'll be back soon. No moving."  
He nodded weakly and started coughing again. I held up the glass to him but he pushed it away. I frowned and held it out to him again. "Drink or you'll get worse. You're dehydrated." He shook his head and waved his hand. I looked at him. "Please." I watched him and saw him roll his eyes but he accepted the cup and drank slowly. When he was finished, I placed the empty cup on the table and he sank back against the cushions, his eyes closing.

I stood in the doorway, watching him, wondering what SKUL had done to him. Frank must have sensed me watching him because he opened his eyes. "Are you watching me?" he asked weakly.  
Shamefully I blushed. "No," I lied, wishing he hadn't noticed. He smiled and closed his eyes. I sighed and went into kitchen. I wondered if I could order some soup whilst Frank was asleep but he'd probably guess. I had no idea how to make it and I had no tins. I needed help and unfortunately I knew who to call.

**Kittie's POV**

Nearly two weeks had past, two weeks of stolen kisses when no-one was around which unfortunately didn't happen much. We spent a lot of that two weeks together, mostly him at mine due to his injuries both physically and mentally; we had gone to his foster home a couple of times and I had met his foster family. I don't think Duncan was too pleased to see me with Oscar. Carol, David and Emily were lovely. Emily was a little sad that Oscar was staying with me but accepted that Oscar was staying with me whilst we worked on a project and that I needed a hand looking after the little ones. Both true but not the reason he was with us. I still didn't know what SKUL had done to him but slowly he was getting less and less scared. We were, for the most part, inseparable. Most nights either I was in his room or he was in mine. Nobody seemed to have a major problem with it. They probably didn't notice that we were going out, although we hadn't actually had a first date yet. Not that I cared about that, much. I just liked being with him and he liked being with me.

Frank's recovery was slower than Oscar's. Jack said he'd been beaten up pretty bad. Stark was looking after him and I was mostly glad. It did leave us with the problem of our leader for the time being. Mine and Oscar's leave had temporarily been suspended on the grounds that Honey was needed for field work – Stark's idea, whilst Oscar stayed on comms in base. We'd had 5 different team leaders since Frank was rescued, including Stark. Stark left because we forced him to. He was spending more time thinking about Frank than about missions so we insisted he leave, more for his safety than ours. Carrie had threatened to stab him several times, although she didn't seem to mind me and Oscar too much. She and Rose knew. It was more obvious down there; the small things were much more noticeable but I digress. We'd had this lady called Stella who apparently knew Frank but none of us liked her. She was hard and cold, nothing compared to Frank. But basically it came down to the fact that she wasn't Frank, none of them were. The Director was getting fed up of us rejecting every leader we'd been sent and we had one last chance else we were suspended until Frank was back. Hopefully we wouldn't be suspended but with all the drama that had happened recently, I wouldn't be surprised if she carried out her threat.

I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping for a moment to myself. I should have been having some time to myself. Michael and Oscar had taken the kids out to the park whilst I stayed home with a headache. I wasn't feeling all that great today but I could not fall asleep. My mind was just too active. It had been a recurring problem recently and I'd just given up trying to force myself to sleep at night. I would get up and do something else like making Tom's costumes for his nursery play. Already this week alone I had made an angel for Sophie, a mouse for Cal and last night had finished the pumpkin for Tom but I still had one more to do. I should have been tired now. I was tired but I just couldn't fall asleep.

Beside me, my phone buzzed and I smiled, thinking it was probably Oscar saying he was bored without me. I opened the message and read it quickly, frowning slightly. It was from Lexi. Despite the message I had received from him telling me he'd be here in 11 days, he hadn't been there. I hadn't heard anything from him since that message and I'd been getting worried but at last I'd heard from him. I read the text quickly and nearly fell off my bed in relief. Despite the fact I should have been resting, I leapt off the bed, clattered down the stairs as fast as I could go without falling, which is pretty fast, and having grabbed my keys and stuffed my feet into a pair of shoes, hurtled out of the front door.

When I reached the gate in the woods, I threw it open, not caring if anyone saw, not that anyone would. Technically we owned this land even though no-one could live in what used to be the house.  
It was an old cottage that had been passed onto Uncle Max from his great aunt years ago and since then had fallen into ruin. It made a great place to use as a base because no-one ever came here. Lexi wasn't by the house or at the foot of the tree so I climbed up, my heart in my mouth at the prospect of finding my best friend in who knows what state. I hadn't seen him since Oscar found out I was Honey 6 weeks ago, and other than the cryptic message and the text just now, there had been no contact. Was I worried? Of course. This was Lexi. He was worse than me for self-harming and him having been back in Russia? Who knows what that could have done to his head. I hoped he was alright.

Having climbed up into the tree house, I looked around, trying to find him. I started to panic when there was no-one there. What if this was a trap and the real reason Lexi hadn't turned up was because SKUL had caught him. No, I couldn't think like that. Maybe I had just missed him. Yes, yes, that was it; I just hadn't seen him. A hand touched my shoulder and I whirled round, in case it wasn't him. I hugged him then let go, hitting his shoulder.  
"What happened? No word from you except once telling me you're coming home, then you're late!"  
He smiled but there was something odd about it. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't come straight here. But I'm here now."  
I hugged him again and let him rest his on top of mine. "I missed you," I said. "I hate it when you go away for long. I lose one of my best friends."  
"I know," he mumbled into my hair. He pulled away and looked at me. "Anyway, how are things with you? Have you sorted things out with Oscar?"  
I grinned. "Yep. Things have never been better between us. Lexi, he really likes me. We haven't had time to have a proper date though. He's been hurt –" Lexi looked at me confused. "I forgot. You missed a lot. Oscar got captured by SKUL and they hurt him but not as bad as they hurt Frank. And –"  
I looked up at him and noticed he wasn't really listening. "Lexi? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He may be quiet normally but this was just wrong.

He sighed and turned away. When he faced me again, I swear there were tears in his eyes. "Everything went wrong. When I got to Russia, Grandmama Rosa had died and I'd missed the funeral, nobody bothered to tell me. Then Zarco failed to fully check the location of the mission. I watched everyone die, right in front of me. They were burning and screaming – those who hadn't died immediately in the explosions or gunned down by the soldiers. It was horrible. I was on the run for 3 weeks. I spent most of my time in ditches, barns, just hiding. I was cold, wet and alone. I'd never felt so alone. I was scared and all I could think about was getting back here, hopefully alive."  
"Oh Lexi," I whispered quietly. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him as he broke down and sobbed into my shoulder. For 5 minutes I held him, tears flowing constantly in a steady stream. There was no way to tell where one tear ended and another started. I felt so sorry for him.

When the tears finally stopped, he pulled away, refusing to look at me. He dried his eyes with the back of a sleeve then smiled at me, a ghost of a smile but it was a smile.  
I smiled back. "I take it you're wanting somewhere you can lay low for a while. Somewhere secluded, safe, with lots of escape routes if necessary."  
He nodded. "Know anywhere like that?"  
I paused to make it look like I was thinking. "Hmm." I grinned. "Well there is one place."  
He looked at me, his smile faltering. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You don't mind?"  
I stared at him. "Are you kidding me? You're like family. Of course you can stay. We've already got a room made up for you. It's Alec's old room but he doesn't use it, hasn't in like forever. It's yours if you want it."  
"Then I accept."  
I smiled and held out my hand to him. "Come on then, let's go. I'll stop by your house later and get some of your stuff, clothes mostly."  
He nodded. "The first place they'll look for me is home. But what about school?"  
I grinned. "SJ's turned up again since you've been gone. Between her and Michael, you'll be safe."

I looked out the window and saw that it had started raining. "Do you want to go back now or stay here for a bit?"  
Lexi didn't answer for a while and I guessed he was thinking. "Stay here," he said finally. "At least until the rain stops. You came without a coat, again," he pointed out.  
I shrugged. "What did you expect? I was more concerned about you."  
He smiled. "Yeah, it is you."  
I stuck my tongue out at him and threw a cushion at his head. In response, he picked up the cushion and threw it back, hitting my squarely on the head. His aim was slightly better than mine. All-out war began as cushions flew everywhere. Who says I needed to grow up? Not me, that's for sure.

* * *

The next day, I arrived outside the address Stark had given me, unsure if this was the right place. Whilst I'd sent Joe round with soup and food supplies, I'd never come here myself. Did Stark really live here? The house was, by rough estimation was 3 bedroom semi, with a neat front lawn and hedgerow. Nothing looked out of place and whilst I could see this being home to Stark due to the excessive neatness and well, sterileness, I didn't imagine Stark did the gardening. He probably hired a gardener. I opened the white wooden gate and waited for it to squeak but it didn't. I walked up the garden path and noticed there were no flowers in the garden at all. I had a feeling Frank would change that.

As I reached the front door, I wondered why I had been allowed to come. Up until now, no-one had been allowed to see Frank, so why was I allowed here now? The whole team had tried to come but all of us had been told Frank wasn't well enough. Maybe it was a good thing that Oscar and I had made up the day Frank was rescued. What am I saying? Of course it's a good thing, especially with Frank ill because Oscar needed somewhere to stay. I liked having Oscar at home. It meant I could keep an eye on him, him keep an eye on me and we could spend more time together this way. I knocked on the front door and Stark opened it, looking happier than I'd ever seen him – I mean he was smiling!  
I smiled. "Hi St–Horatio."  
"Hi Kittie," he replied, moving away from the doorway so that I could come in.  
I stepped through the hallway, noting the neatness and blankness inside. Most houses had photos hanging there of boats, plants, even family but there was nothing. Even the walls were blank and white.  
"Frank's in the sitting room," said Stark, directing me on the door to the left.  
I smiled. "Thanks." He nodded and turned to go. "Wait," I called. He stopped and looked at me. "It… you… well you can stay and listen. I don't mind."  
He nodded again, thoughtful and I could tell he was intrigued.

I walked into the sitting room and sat opposite Frank, knowing that if I sat next to him, I would probably end up crying. Stark sat down next to Frank and both waited for me to explain why I was here, Frank smiling and being friendly, Stark staring but thoughtful.  
I took a deep breath. "Before I start, you have to promise you won't interrupt, otherwise I'll stop and won't be able to carry on." They looked at me, neither saying anything. I nodded and began talking.  
"The thing is, as much as I like being here working with everyone, I can't stay with you forever. I have my own team, my own people who need me. I'm not even supposed to be here at St Hopes. I was only moved there because my Uncle was annoyed at me for acting like a human being for once, and it was only on a temporary basis. I know what Tristan said about me being there but he knows full well I can take care of myself. Now he's calmed down a bit and realised things actually ran more smoothly at the hotel with me there, he's moving me back to Barclay after Christmas. Of course I'm going to miss everyone, but Barclay is where I started and I miss all my friends there. Lexi needs me and Michael says it's not the same without me. Before I came, you had a good, solid team and of course I'm going to stay in contact. I will be there if I am needed but I have to go back."

I waited for them to say something. Either of them, anything, anything at all.  
Frank looked at me a little sadly and I could see he was still in a lot of pain. "I know Kittie. It looks as though things  
have already been decided. We'll be sorry to see you go."  
I stared at him, a little shocked. That was it? That was all he was going to say about it? "Umm alright."  
Frank must have picked up on my taken-aback-ness and said "We really will miss you but as you said, you can't stay. How are things between you and Oscar now?" he asked, changing the subject.  
I smiled. "Things are good, really good, better than ever before and –"

In my pocket, my phone buzzed and my hand shot straight to it. I hoped it wasn't Lexi or Michael telling me I was needed at home. Unfortunately it was worse. Today was Sunday and it was supposed to be a full day with the kids. Even now I was breaking the rules by being here, but with the promise of me reading stories every day next week except Tuesday and Wednesday unless I wanted to and was available, I had been allowed out. Sophie, Tom and Cal were tough bosses. Now I had to go and be a spy. I groaned and rubbed my face in anguish.  
"Sorry, I have to go. Apparently Oscar's mum is back in the country and we have to go and deal with her."  
Frank nodded, understanding. "Be careful. It would be great if we could capture her, just be careful. We don't want to lose anyone else."  
I grimaced, trying hard not to remember what had happened last time we went up against her. "Thanks. We'll be careful."

Walking out the door, I called Oscar. "We're wanted by the Director. Carrie and Rose should have the location. I'm coming to get changed then we'll go. I take it the Director got hold of you too. No? Well I want you there as long as you're up to it. Good. Get changed and ask Lexi to keep an eye on the little ones for me, please. I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up and scraped my hair back, trying to make it quicker to change when I got home.

* * *

40 minutes later thanks to Joe, we were once again outside an abandoned warehouse. I shivered at the memory and felt Oscar place a comforting hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently. I smiled up at him gratefully and slipped my hand into his. Together we carefully approached the meeting place. Carrie, Rose and the Director were waiting there with about a dozen agents with guns.  
Fury flickered across the Directors face but there was nothing she could do about it now. "Agent Harper, agent Cole," she greeted us grudgingly, obviously furious that I had brought him with me. "I didn't realise the two of you were so close, let alone knew each other," she said looking down at our hands.  
Quickly I let go, realising she obviously hadn't bothered to read my file and for some reason she actually didn't know. I would have thought that as the head of MI9 she would know. "Yes, well I was scared. The last time I was in a place like this, your agents messed up and my friend ended up dead," I snapped back. "I don't want that happening again."

She glared at me, then regained her calm, determined not to let a child get the better of her. "Alright team. We have the Colonel is back in the country and that she will be here. Our goal is to capture her and bring her back to MI9 without casualties. Agents Gupta, Stewart, Harper and Cole will be visible, the armed guards hidden, protecting them. You four are the bait. The four of you will split up and draw her out into the open. Once you've got her attention, we'll surround her and then take her into custody. Understand? Good, now go. We haven't got long," she said sharply, not giving us time to answer.  
The soldiers slipped away, Carrie and Rose watching us before they turned and went out into the open.

Beside me I felt Oscar bristle with fury and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before he would storm off or explode, possibly both. Which he promptly did. I hurried after him as he muttered dark words under his breath. I now knew why the Director hadn't wanted Oscar here but still, he was a part of this team. I caught him up, slipped my hand into his, and waited for him to start complaining to me. Surprisingly he didn't. Dropping my hand, he walked over to a tree and kicked it. Now, I could tell him that whilst kicking trees helped a bit, you could get more force behind you by punching and it felt better. I watched him kick out at it with him also throwing in a few punches, letting him get out his anger and frustration.

Eventually he got tired and slumped down on the low wall next to him, his head in his hands, I sat down next to him and waited.  
Oscar lifted his head up and looked at me, his eyes red. "Why Kittie? Why me? Hasn't the world had enough of making me suffer? My dad's presumed dead, my mum is an evil psychopath who's disowned me, I rarely stayed in one place for long since I was 5 and now to add to the horrendous wreck of my parents, I have to be bait in a trap to catch my mum and watch her get dragged away? How is that fair?"  
I smiled sadly. "I know but we're teen spies. By definition our lives are complicated. Things will get better. Who knows, your dad may still be alive, you never know, and you have us. We'll be your new family, complete with crazy younger siblings. When bad stuff happens you just have to get on with it. Life's not all smooth sailing; you just have to keep going."  
He smiled but I could still tell he was upset. "Look, you're not being asked to kill her or hurt her, just be here, alright?" He nodded and I smiled. "Come on, the quicker we find her, the quicker we can go home and just chill." I nudged him with my elbow. "It's my birthday in two days you know."  
He smiled at me. "I know. With the way Michael's been going on about it and the little ones asking what I've got you, do you think I'd forget? Never ever," he replied, tapping me on the nose. He jumped to his feet and helped me to mine. "Alright, the Director wants us to divide and conquer so conquer we shall. I'll go this way and you go that way?" he asked, pointing east to a path I could take.  
I nodded, ignoring the feeling of disappointment that he hadn't kissed me at that point. Professional before myself. "Sounds like a plan to me."  
The two of us split up and I was left alone with my thoughts, again.

I wandered around in the direction Oscar had suggested and wondered what was going to happen next. I hoped I wouldn't find her but then I hoped Oscar wouldn't find her. I knew how upset he was just being here. To be honest I didn't want anyone to be here. I would much rather be at home with my family than chase around a killer turn-coat spy in a very over-grown yard.  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" came a sneering voice from behind me, one I unfortunately recognised as well.  
I groaned inwardly; I'd been too wrapped up in my own thoughts again to notice her approach. It turned around slowly, knowing she probably had a weapon trained on me. All of SKUL hated me and could see why what with me usually messing up their plans one way or another. Most of them had taking to illegally carrying firearms or knives or something in case they came across me, she was no exception, and I was right.

She stood in front of me, shooting daggers from her eyes (not literally), a pistol trained on me – from the looks of it a Fort 14 from Ukraine. Jack liked guns although he wasn't ever allowed to take one home. Far too dangerous with the little ones.  
"Miss Harper, we meet again."  
"If only the circumstances were better," I replied, mentally trying to calculate the odds of me being able to disarm her and how that could happen.  
She smirked. "From where I'm standing, the circumstances seem pretty good." She frowned slightly and I saw the gun dip. I wondered if now was the time to act. "Although, I seem to be here alone…"  
Yep, now was a good time, although I did wonder why she was here even at all.  
Or so I thought. As I took a step towards her, the sound of a stick breaking came from behind, startling here out of her thoughts. She turned her head and I moved forward, knowing that this was probably my last opportunity to get the gun from her. Unfortunately I had forgotten how quick she was. She snapped her head back and pointed the gun fully on me again. "Stay where you are or I'll shoot you," she snarled.

"No!" yelled Oscar, running up to me. I groaned. It was him who'd been behind. If this could get any worse, I really wanted to know how.  
"Oscar?" she asked, staring at her son, looking rather shocked.  
He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I can't let you shoot her. She's part of my team."  
"What are you doing?" I hissed. "Do you want to blow my cover? You'll get us both shot."  
"I don't think she'll shoot me. She's still my mum," he whispered back.  
"She's part of your team?!" she asked incredulously. She looked me up and down and smirked again. "Standards must be low because I've certainly got the upper hand here thanks to this little baby. It's a shame they won't let you kids have guns. I'm sorry Oscar but I can't have you or her defeat us so I'm going to have to shoot you both. Two for the price of one; must be my lucky day."  
"I don't think so mum, at least not today."

All around came the click of guns being taken off of safety.  
"Drop the gun and put your hands on your head. Colonel, you're under arrest," called the Director through a megaphone.  
The Colonel looked around, flustered, and seeing she was outnumbered, lowered the gun onto the ground, muttering furiously about being betrayed by Millicent. Soldiers rushed in, guns pointed at her and handcuffed her hands behind her back. As she was taken away, she leant over and muttered "Next time I'll get my revenge and there won't be anyone there to help you." She was dragged away, taken back to hopefully rot for a long time in a cell at MI9.

Once she was gone, I buried my face in Oscar's shoulder. He stroked the wig. "Hey, Honey, what's wrong?"  
"I was so scared," I mumbled, not lifting my head up. I wasn't sure why I had been so scared or even why I was reacting like this, especially when I was supposed to be Honey, not Kittie.  
"It's alright to be scared Honey. You did have a gun pointed at you." He thought I was scared by the gun? Well I was but not really for me. I've been shot before and survived, I didn't think this time would be any different. I mean sure I would leave the little ones, actually that would be bad but really I was more scared for Oscar because it would be his mum.  
I lifted my head up and looked at him. "I wasn't scared for me, I was scared for you. I thought she was going to shoot you." I would lose him either from him flipping out again or him dying.  
He smiled and brushed the hair back behind my left ear. "She wasn't going to shoot me, and even if she had, I would have been fine because we're wearing the safety vests. She would have wanted to see me suffer so she would have shot me in the chest, so that my death would have been slow and painful. It would have been fine, I promise."  
I smiled, knowing he was probably right. I looked at my watch. "Alright. Can we go home now please? It's still Sunday and the kids are gonna be running riot, plus I need to sort out stuff for Michael. You know it's his birthday in two days, and mine."  
He grinned. "Is it really?" I punched him on the shoulder and tried to ignore the fact that this boy was making me lose my cover. "Alright then you," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and then tickling me until I squealed. "Let's go home."  
We left and I hoped we would never return there, ever.


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've had it written for about 2 weeks now but I've been on holiday so I've little chance to type it up :/ Anyway, I love having reviews :) Thanks guys and as requested (although I was going to do more anyway) I give you more Oscar and Kittie. I have also been told it is similar to Hannah Montana and I can see resemblences but not many, even if that is where I got the basic idea from - at least the secret identity thing anyway. For all of those who are interested, I will at some point be doing a follow on story using the new cast of MI High as well and may be also doing another one with Alex Rider. Let me know if you'd be interested? Thanks :) Hope you enjoy it and that it's been worth the wait for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MI High nor do I own Mr Crowley from the Alex Rider novels - Anthony Horowitz owns him , just Kittie, Lexi and her family. Neither do I own any of the films or books or blue noses mentioned in this chapter. I may own some blue noses but I don't own the company or the production rights. **

* * *

Chapter 25

**Kittie's POV**

I woke up to faint rays of sunshine peeping through the cracks in my curtains. I smiled, enjoying the feel of the sun on my hands and feet which had escaped the covers. I glanced at my clock and saw that I still had another 10 minutes in bed – 10 minutes to myself. I hadn't really stopped since Oscar's mum had been captured 2 days ago. Yesterday there had been reports to fill out at MI9 HQ, school, then I'd been looking after my siblings, Christmas shopping, sorting things out for Michael's birthday and trying to spend time with my boyfriend. Seriously, I think in the last 2 days I had spent more time pulling the kids off each other and trying to stop them going "I want, I want" at every advert on TV, (especially as I'd already bought most of the presents), than seeing my boyfriend. Hang on, 2 days? That meant today was my birthday!

I sat up in bed and looked around my room. I can't believe I didn't notice the presents that were scattered all the way around, some small, some big. From outside my bedroom door, I heard hushed whispers and shuffling feet. I giggled and resisted the urge to open the door and let them tumble into the room. I wasn't sure whether or not to call out to them to come in. Tom solved that problem for me by barrelling through the door and jumping onto my bed, nearly landing on top of me. He was soon followed by the others except for Oscar. I frowned, not knowing why but that soon vanished as I was attacked by Tom, Sophie and Cal. I laughed and hugged them back, trying not to suffocate under the sea of bodies. Thank goodness Lexi was being more dignified. Michael on the other hand was not. He was the worst of them all. I swear my brother, who is now supposed to be 16, was jumping on my bed like a 2 year old. He hugged me over Tom, Sophie and Cal, put his mouth to my ear and screamed "Happy Birthday Kittie!" He was just excited, bless him. It still didn't stop him acting like a muppet.

I pushed his head away and rubbed my ear which was ringing.  
"Yes, Happy Birthday Michael." I looked around at the little ones and my pile of presents. "So, who wants to see me open presents?  
Instantly they all screamed "me, me!" and bounced up and down on my bed. I smiled and slipped out of my bed, grabbed one present from each of them and sat back on my bed. "You know the rules. One from each person before school except… except from mum and dad," I looked pointedly at Michael, knowing that they would have got gifts. "So who's shall I open first?" I took Charlie off Lexi, sat him in front of me and handed him a teething ring that was on my bedside table. "Here you go baby. Shall I start with the youngest?"  
Tom thrust a present in my hand. "From me and Charlie. Charlie saw it, I chose it and Lexi wrapped it."

I smiled. "Well that would be very clever if either of you wrapped it," I replied tapping Tom on the nose. "I wonder what it is."  
The present was rectangular and large book shaped. I un-wrapped it carefully and grinned. The book was the new novel 'The Lost Hero' by Rick Riordan and one I had been wanting desperately. On top of the book was a silver pendant; the greek omega. I fingered the pendant, gazing down at it. I hugged Tom and kissed the top of Charlie's head. "Thanks guys." I placed the wrapping paper and book on the floor, the necklace I put on. "Right, Sophie next?"

Sophie and Cal both handed me squishy presents. I was a little worried what they were especially coming from Cal who only last week decided he would bring me a mud pie in a box. But, Sophie was giving me one too and neither felt icky squishy so I had a rough idea what they were.  
"You need to open both of them," said Sophie. "They're not the same but they're the same thing."  
That confirmed my theory a bit but I wasn't completely sure. I frowned and slowly unwrapped the one from Sophie. Then I smiled, understanding. Sophie had given me the husky blue-nose toy, one I'd had my eye on for a while. It was adorable. "Thanks Soph. I wonder what Cal's got me?" I opened Cal's more carefully. Turns out I'd had no need to be worried. I held in my hand a small white and grey horse, also a blue-nose. I almost cried when I looked at the name but I reminded myself I was with my family and I had Oscar now. "They're adorable guys, thanks." I smiled then looked at Michael. "So what have you got me then bro?"

He grinned nervously. "What have you got me?"  
I rolled my eyes. "It's in your room along with the rest of your presents that I wrapped up."  
"Oh." Michael frowned. "So which one was from you? I didn't really look at the labels." I smacked him gently on the head. "Only joking," he laughed and stuck his tongue out at me. "I have yours right here; twin tradition." Of the two packages he was holding, he handed me the one I hadn't wrapped. "Happy Birthday Kittie."  
I was surprised how neatly it was wrapped but then Michael could be surprising at times. I unwrapped it and smiled. There really was a theme with my birthday presents – well sorta and now I could see why I hadn't been allowed to buy this. 'Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief' could go straight next to 'Peter Pan'. Hmm, maybe I could persuade Oscar to watch it tonight.  
"Thanks Michael. The chocolate was a good touch too." I smiled and looked at him, wondering why he was just staring at his present. "What? What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Michael looked at me, his eyes shining. "Kittie, I love it! Thank you so much. You're the best sister ever!"  
Sophie glared at him and threw a cushion at his head making us all laugh.  
Michael rubbed his head. "Sorry, the best twin sister in the world. That better Soph?"  
She nodded and squealed as Michael began tickling her. Lexi joined in tickling Cal and I tickled Tom until Charlie slipped and nearly fell off the bed. I caught Charlie before he fell and called a cease fire to the tickling war.  
"Right, time to get ready guys. Some small people need to get dressed and so do some bigger people." I looked at the little ones. "Do you think you can dress yourselves?" They nodded but Tom looked a little worried.  
Lexi put a hand on Tom's shoulder. "I'll help you. Michael, you help Sophie and Cal if they need it?"  
I nodded. "Which leaves me with Charlie. Right, everyone out. Lexi, if I get Charlie dressed can you take him?"  
Lexi nodded. "Sure, just give me a minute to get changed."  
"Only a minute?" I asked, smiling.  
Lexi threw a cushion at my head in response and began herding everyone out of my room, leaving me with Charlie. Charlie flapped his hands at me then shoved my duvet in his mouth, gumming the material and making it all soggy. Note to self: clean off baby dribble later. I smiled and took Charlie into the playroom to get him dressed.

**Oscar's POV**

Whilst they were all upstairs with Kittie, I quickly got changed then set to work in the kitchen. I rolled up my sleeves and stared at the recipe book in front of me. Things couldn't go wrong, could they? Boy was I mistaken. The plan was to do breakfast now and then this evening pizza for two here then see a movie, probably 'Voyage of the Dawn Treader' as I know Kittie wanted to see that. I wanted today to be perfect for her, partly because mine hadn't been. Birthdays are special, but it was more than that. Not only was today her birthday but it was also our first date and I wanted it to be perfect, not that it would be. Something was bound to go wrong, which it had. Let me explain. I'd never learnt how to cook, well, anything; I haven't had much of a chance. Back when I lived in the safe-house, I wasn't allowed in the kitchen in case someone noticed. I hadn't been at the foster home long enough for Carol to discover that I couldn't cook so the extent of my cooking abilities was toast and that wasn't hard.

I stared at the gooey mix on the plate that should have been pancakes but in reality was just a mess. I wasn't sure what exactly had gone wrong, they just didn't look right. I sighed and threw down the tea-towel that was in my hand. Plan b; but what was plan b? I glanced at the toaster. Could I? She did like toast and I knew how to make hers to perfection. I smiled. At least I could get that right. I tidied up the kitchen as quickly as I could, knowing I didn't have long. Now every surface sparkled. The kitchen table was covered in a white and blue checked table cloth – Kittie's favourite colours, and decorated with confetti. In the centre sat a vase of flowers. I wasn't entirely sure what they were I just know she liked them – she'd pointed them out to me once. I'd just put toast in the toaster when Kittie came in and boy did she look beautiful. She was glowing, happier than I'd seen her in a while. Her hair was slightly damp, yet curled to perfection, and her eyes sparkled. I loved her so much.

"Oscar, did you do this?" she asked, snapping me back to reality. I blinked and hoped I hadn't been staring at her like an idiot. "Do you like it?" I asked nervously, hoping I hadn't upset her.  
"Are you kidding me? I love it! It's amazing. I can't believe you did all of this." She smiled and flung her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much!"  
"You're welcome and Happy Birthday," I replied into her hair, happy that she had kissed me and enjoying the warmth of her body against mine. I just wanted to hold her forever. I breathed in her scent – the strawberry of her shampoo and the hint of lilac coming from her skin. The toaster popped up and I let go to get it – she hated cold toast. Quickly I buttered it, cut both pieces in half and placed the toast onto Kittie's plate, which because it was Kittie, was covered in stars. "Your breakfast mi' lady." I presented the toast to her, bowing.  
She smiled and I could see she was trying not to laugh. "Why thank you, kind sir."  
I placed the plate on the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Instead of sitting, she pulled me to her and kissed me. I kissed her back, wishing that this could last forever. Forget about holding her forever, just being with her forever would make her happy. I never wanted to let her go.

From the doorway came the sound of giggling and I pulled away, a little embarrassed. Kittie didn't act embarrassed at all, just mad. She picked up a piece of toast and threw it at Michael's head. Michael tried to dodge but the buttered side of the toast clipped his head, conditioning his hair slightly with butter. This caused the kids to giggle even more, Lexi to splutter and me to crack a smile.  
"I hope you enjoyed the show guys," snapped Kittie, throwing more toast at Michael. I was now glad I hadn't been able to make pancakes. The buttered toast was having a good outcome (depending on your opinion) and was having a better effect than pancakes would have.  
"I was," shot back Michael, holding up his hands to try and defend himself, "until you started throwing toast at me."

Sophie, Tom and Cal simultaneously rolled their eyes and began helping themselves to breakfast; Sophie got the bowls, Cal got the milk and Tom the cereal. They were obviously used to this sort of thing. Lexi looked between the twins and shook his head before pulling the high chair and prepping food for Charlie, whilst holding him which was pretty impressive. I looked at Kittie and saw that she'd run out of toast. I better get her out of here before she started throwing something else at Michael, something I knew she would later regret.  
I touched her shoulder gently and she looked at me, her anger fading. "Come on Kittie, we ought to get going if you want to walk."  
I watched her stand still for about a minute, wondering what was going on in her mind. Then she took a deep breath and nodded shakily before smiling. "Yeah, you're right. Lexi, can you make sure that Joe drops the kids off at school and nursery?" she asked, completely ignoring Michael.

Lexi nodded as he tried to shovel food into Charlie's mouth, who seemed adamant he wouldn't take it. "Sure thing Kit. They're more or less ready anyway. Come on Charlie, it's porridge."  
Kittie smiled. "Thanks." She went around her younger siblings, kissing their heads or in Cal's case, his cheek when he protested, just to wind him up further, making them promise to be good. I could tell she was going to be a good mother someday. When she was finished, she looked at me, took my hand and dragged me out of the kitchen. Out in the hallway, she relaxed a bit more and loosened her grip but kept holding my hand like it was a lifeline and she was scared of letting go. I handed her her coat. I didn't want her to forget it because she was mad and I knew she'd end up cold later otherwise. She smiled gratefully, dropping my hand, hastily put on her coat, grabbed her bag and strode out the house. Sighing, I picked up mine, grabbed a jacket and followed her.

Halfway down the road, she stopped and kicked a wall. "What does he have to do that to me? It's my birthday for heaven's sake. Any other day he's nice to me but today he chooses to wind me up? He's seen us together before, what difference should today make? Yes, I know the kids were there too but none of them seem fussed by it. Why today?"  
She hit out at the wall and I grabbed her hand, not wanting her to hurt herself. "Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. He's just excited. You told me every year he's wild and unpredictable. He was just being a kid and joining in with the others, plus it's Michael so he's bound to be a little childish every now and then. I wasn't bothered by it, honest." Kittie gave me the are-you-kidding-me look and I carried on. "He's also probably feeling protective of you. He knows what I've got planned for today and he's probably worried you're growing up too fast and might forget about the family. You're his sister, his twin sister and you've always done a lot together and now you're not. You're starting to spend more and more time with me and he's probably missing you. You're his family and he's lost family. He wants to keep you safe. He's going to be very protective of you." She didn't say anything. "Hey." I tilted her chin up so that she was looking at me. "You know he looked ridiculous with butter in his hair. You did a good job there; Conditioner à la butter."  
She smiled and I knew I'd said the right thing. "Thanks Oscar. You always know how to cheer me up."  
"Too damn right I do," I replied, holding her hand. "I've gotten to know you really well. Come on birthday girl. Let's get you to school." She seemed calmer now; I just hoped things went alright this evening and that there wouldn't be any major disasters.

**Kittie's POV**

The school day passed mostly uneventful. Mr Flatley brought a cake which was surprisingly nice, but then it may have been due to my "special circumstances" and me not having been there long. Whatever the reason, I was very touched. Obviously word that it was my birthday had spread and everyone was wishing me "Happy Birthday", even Avril and Mrs King. At lunchtime, the 4 of us (me, Rose, Carrie and Oscar) had lunch in HQ for part of it – when we got fed up of everyone trying to sit with us. There may have been a cake fight downstairs and if there was it was great fun. Frank and Stark came and joined in as well making it even better. At the end of the day, Oscar and I walked home just the two of us and it was nice just spending time with him alone. When we got home, we were laughing and we were a little soggy from jumping in puddles. The afternoon was great too, following a good morning. I loved spending time with my family, Lexi and Oscar included since we'd kinda adopted them, opening my presents, playing party games with everyone and just having fun but I still missed my parents. Oscar was sorting out dinner – not cooking it thank goodness, so I decided to take a trip to the graveyard. Every year for as long as I could remember, I'd spent time with my parents and I didn't want today to be any different, even if they weren't really there. Talking to graves may not be the sanest thing, but it helped get things off my chest and helped me sort out my emotions.

I sat down on the grass, not wanting to be here too long. After all, I had Oscar to get back to, and the little ones. I took a deep breath and began talking. "So it's my birthday, my first one without you but we're keeping to the normal traditions. Today's been fun even though you're not here and I can't wait for later. Oscar's got something planned for tonight and I'm really excited. He makes me so happy and he looks after me. He makes me feel special and I'm really starting to feel good about myself again. I've not wanted to cut in ages. I've been good and I've been happy, really happy. I don't want him to leave." I paused. I wondered what they would really say if I was leaving. Maybe they'd be fine with it; I just wasn't even sure if I wanted to go back to my old team yet. I was fed up of being Honey, pretending to be someone I'm not. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be a spy anymore. "I'm leaving the team. I've spoken to Frank and I know I should go back to my old team but I'm not sure I want to. Oscar's made me realise I just want to be myself. I want to spend time with my family and friends, to actually be there. I don't want to have to not do things because I'm working. I just want to be a normal teenager. I'm not sure I can handle my old team yet." I sighed and looked at the head stones. "I'm just not sure what to do."

"Maybe I can help with that," came a voice from behind me.  
I jumped to my feet and spun around, shocked that I hadn't heard anyone approach. "Who are you?" I asked the tall figure who was smartly dressed and looked gloomy like an undertaker.  
"My name is Mr Crowley," he replied, his voice low and slow. "I work for MI6."  
I stared at him. "MI6? But I have friends in MI6 and I have never heard of you."  
He sighed like he was used to this all the time. "There are many different factions of MI6, not just your friends and their team Miss Swan. We just hadn't chosen to share that information publically."  
"Oh, yes, of course." It sort of made sense. I mean what better way to stop crime than with unknown agents. Or maybe it was my friends who were cut off from everyone because they were working a different programme what with spy kids. After some of the stuff that happened with MI9, the other sections (numbers whatever you want to call them) had taken the decision that it should only be kids involved with MI9 and no other branch/section/number. Which would be why Uncle Tristan was in the dog house because of Edie and co. but yet again that was slightly different. They were more than just spies. There had also been reports of a kid, a boy, uh Rider, something Rider. This was about 2 years ago, before Edie's lot properly began working as spies, so maybe whatever had happened with him also influenced the decision. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr Crowley smile which brought me back to reality. His smile was that of someone who was slightly amused about something that to a normal person would have been funny or made someone smile at the least. For some reason Mr Crowley didn't strike me as the type of person that got amused easily.  
"Why don't we have a little chat Miss Swan?" I could tell it wasn't a question.

When I got back home, I was, well in a daze I guess. I was only partly aware of what I was doing; like my mind was elsewhere, which it kinda was. I had a lot to think about. During dinner, which was pizza, Oscar noticed I was quiet but he didn't pressure me to tell him why, even when he told me plans had to change because the babysitter was ill. To be honest I was kind of glad because I didn't really want to go anywhere, I was pretty sure I'd caught a cold from being outside or something and I'd rather have a nice night in with my boyfriend. So when Michael and Lexi went out, we built a fort with the little ones in the lounge, got into our pjs and curled up watching films. With the kids in the fort, I could kiss Oscar as much as I liked. I lay there, curled up against Oscar, sat in his lap with one of his arms around me, the other stroking my hair. I have to admit it was very, very comfortable and I really didn't want the night to end. Whilst watching Disney may not be considered the most romantic of ways to spend a date, it was absolutely perfect, especially when Oscar got the ice-cream out and tried to feed me and it ended up everywhere. Thank goodness the sofa could be cleaned easily.

Eventually it became quiet in the fort (except for the sound of Tom snoring) but I was too comfortable to check that they were asleep, even when the film ended.  
Oscar looked at me and smiled. "Come on, we really ought to take them up to bed."  
I looked up at him with big puppy-dog eyes, at least I hoped so else it would have looked really weird. "But I'm comfy here." Well, he didn't look appalled by it so I guess it worked, sort of.  
"Yes, but if we take them up to bed, we're alone and can watch anything we want. If they're in bed, I get you all to myself."  
"Well if you put it that way…" I sat up and kissed him before creeping over to the fort. We peered in and saw all four of them curled up and surrounded by blankets. I smiled, thinking how cute they looked and a little surprised that they had kept Charlie in there quietly.  
"So how do you want to do this then?" I whispered to Oscar. "There's four of them and two of us."  
"How about I take Sophie and Cal cause I'm the guy and I'm much stronger than you," Oscar whispered back, wiggling his eyebrows at me to show he was joking.  
I thumped him back anyway. "I'm strong too, although you do look really good without a shirt on. Alright, I'll be gracious. You take Sophie and Cal, although I'm not sure you can handle both of them at the same time."

I picked up Tom and wrapped his arms round my neck, leaving him hanging off my back, before picking up bent down and shook Cal gently. "I can handle it. Hey buddy, I'm gonna give you a piggy-back, alright." Sleepily Cal climbed onto Oscar's back and he picked up Sophie. He smiled at me. "First one back picks a film?"  
"You're on." I headed out of the door and stopped in the doorway. "Have fun carrying those two up the stairs." I grinned and headed down stairs before Oscar could retaliate. Getting down the stairs wasn't so hard, even with Tom clinging to my back like a baby monkey. I lay Charlie down in his crib and tucked him in carefully so that Tom didn't fall. Then I swung Tom around and took him to his bed. I pulled his hands apart and he fell on top of his bed. He rolled over and pulled the covers around him, all whilst asleep. I smiled and picked up the baby monitor before heading upstairs.

When I got back to the lounge, Oscar wasn't around so I started dismantling the fort until I was jumped on from behind. I laughed and let Oscar tickle me. It's not like I could have made him stop easily anyway – I'd tried before. With the little kids in bed, I had to be quiet so instead of screaming, I ended up quietly giggling whilst Oscar sat on top of me, tickling me mercilessly.  
He stopped and looked at me. "Why were you demolishing the fort? You better have a good explanation or I shall tickle you lots again."  
"I didn't realise you wanted to keep it," I replied.  
"Are you kidding me? It's a fort. Forts are great. I couldn't make them when I was at the safe house, or at any of them. I wanted the kids to go to bed all evening so I could sit here with you and be a big kid with my girlfriend."  
"Really?" There definitely was a sweet side to him, one probably not many people saw much.  
"Really," he replied, blushing slightly. "I wanted to spend tonight with you."  
"Even though it's not a film at the cinema as you'd planned?"  
"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind what we're doing."  
I tapped his nose. "You're so cute."  
He smiled. "You bring it out in me." He kissed me gently then helped me to my feet. "Alright, do you want to pick a film seeing as it's your birthday?"  
I thought about what I wanted to watch. "As long as you don't mind more Disney and singing."  
He smiled. "Let me guess; you want to watch a film set many eons ago with Olympic gods?"  
"I love how well you know me. Now, you go get settled so I can sit on you and I'll get the film started."  
He crawled into the den whilst I put the disk into the DVD player. This day was turning into the best day ever!

Having turned the film on, I crawled into the fort and curled up with Oscar. We sat together, his arms wrapped around me, surrounded by pillows and blankets. It was very cosy and being this warm, I started to get sleepy. Throughout the film, we laughed, quoted lines, sang songs and enjoyed it. 'Hercules' was one of my favourite films and was the first film I saw at the cinema with my parents, oh and Michael. I just loved it completely and I was glad Oscar liked it too. It was so nice just being able to watch a film with my boyfriend. I couldn't do that with Robin. I was also please that Oscar joined in the songs – it meant he'd seen it before and he actually had a really good voice. When the film finished, I was too sleepy to move so Oscar got up and put the next one on – Harry 'Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. I closed my eyes, losing the battle against sleep. This was nice.

**Oscar's POV**

I really enjoyed watching 'Hercules' with Kittie. Having her so close to me in such a small space made me a little giddy but that may have been from the confined space. Who am I kidding? It was because of Kittie. She made me feel happy and safe. I didn't feel so angry with the world anymore, hardly at all. Now I had Kittie, life was so much better. It was like I had a proper family again. I put on the 1st Harry Potter and I could feel Kittie falling asleep. I smiled. She looked so cute when she was asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I stayed where I was, holding her sleeping body and watching the film.

The film finished just as Michael and Lexi came in. I heard them walk through the hallway and stop at the lounge door. Carefully, so that I didn't wake Kittie, I moved one of the walls of the fort so I could see them. They laughed and I resisted the urge to throw something at them, but only just.  
"Having fun down there?" asked Michael, grinning like a little kid and I could see he wanted to come in too, actually both of them did.  
I shrugged. "Actually yes. Want to join us?"  
Michael's eyes lit up. "You needn't have asked." He jumped onto the pile of cushions next to us, nearly bringing down the fort, jolting me and nearly waking up Kittie.  
Lexi climbed in more carefully and hit Michael round the back of the head. "Sorry, accident." He said with a shrug but I could see him smiling and there was a wicked glint in his eyes.  
Michael glared at him and rubbed his head. He looked up at the den around him. "Wow, this is wicked! Did you guys make this?"  
I looked at him. Did he really just ask that? "Yeah we made this, well Kittie mostly. Who else would have done? Charlie?"  
"Point taken. Have you guys been watching films all evening or have you been getting up to something else?" he asked, a little suspiciously.  
"Just films Michael, with the kids as well until we took them to bed and they're all asleep."  
"And that's where Kittie should be," said Lexi, nodding at Kittie who still asleep in my arms.  
"Yeah, I'll just wake her up," grinned Michael gleefully. He shook Kittie. "Wakey-wakey sleepyhead. It's time for you to go upstairs to bed with your boyfriend. Actually, no, no, no going to bed with your boyfriend. Who knows what you'd get up to."

I glared at him but before I could retaliate, Kittie began to stir. She yawned, stretched and opened her eyes. "Hey you," she said, looking up at me and smiling.  
"Hey you," I replied, stroking her hair. Michael coughed and I glared at him.  
"What's going on?" she asked sleepily, looking around at everyone. "Michael? Lexi? What are you doing in here?"  
"Kittie, you've been asleep for over an hour," I answered, stroking her hair again when she stopped moving and brushing it out of her face.  
"Really? Oh, wow. Umm bed then?"  
"Yep. Come on, let's get you upstairs."  
"No, nuh-uh. You are not going to bed together," Michael insisted.  
I was a little surprised Michael was acting so protective, but then I guess the two of them were pretty close being twins and not having parents anymore. I guess he'd realised she was growing up.  
I laughed. "Don't worry. We shall be good and I shan't have my wicked way with your sister."

Michael glared at me, then sighed grudgingly. "Alright, but no funny business. Lexi's just above you so he'll know."  
Kittie stuck her tongue out at him and yawned. Climbing off my lap, she crawled out of the fort and I followed her, leaving Michael and Lexi to clean up and with the baby monitor. As we climbed the stairs I realised it was good thing we'd got changed for bed when the little ones did. At the top of the stairs, Kittie stumbled and I caught her. "Alright sleepy, let's get you into bed." I picked her up, ignoring her weak protests and carried her to her bed. Gently, I placed her on it and tucked her in as she was already falling asleep again. I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight beautiful and Happy Birthday."  
I turned around to go up to my room (despite what Michael thinks we usually stay in our own rooms at night) when Kittie grabbed my hand. "Stay tonight? Please?"  
I smiled and climbed into bed with her, wrapping my arms around her small frame. "As you wish, as you wish."

**Kittie's POV**

I woke up in bed with a start. My heart was racing and my breathing ragged. My mind was a tangle of thoughts racing through in a jumble. The only thing I could make sense of was that I was scared. I felt Oscar moved next to me and I knew I was safe. My breathing slowed as I calmed down but I knew I couldn't sleep just yet. I sat up and looked at my clock: 3.00 am. I really wanted to talk to Frank right now about the job offer – I think that was what my dream was about. However, I wasn't sure a call at 3 in the morning would be the best thing. Then again, it was Frank and he said I could call him if I needed to. Oscar rolled over, mumbling something about monkeys and promises. He was sound asleep so I was pretty safe, but just to make sure, I went upstairs to his room where the only person who would hear would be Lexi and he was a heavy sleeper normally.  
I sat on the edge of Oscar's bed and called Frank. The phone rang for a minute or two before Frank picked up and he sounded really sleepy. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Frank, uh I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Have you and Oscar had another fight?"  
I rolled my eyes at the phone. "No. You know I told you about leaving, well I've now had a job offer from MI6 and I'm not sure whether I should take it."  
"Really?" He now sounded a lot more awake. "Tell me about it, everything."


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: I am sooo sorry it took so long. I was going to put this and the next chapter up together but I've been so busy and seeing as I have this chapter typed, I thought I would put it up anyway. I know Christmas has been and gone but it hadn't when I wrote this. Enjoy and a belated Happy Christmas guys xxx  
**

* * *

Chapter 26

**Kittie's POV**

It was Christmas Eve and Uncle Simon, and Auntie Sue had come to stay with my cousins Noah, Ellie and Bethany. We'd rearranged rooms so that there was room for everyone, plus room if Uncle Max, Aunt Jessica, Johny, Abbey, Jason and Damien wanted to stay too. We'd even invited Uncle Tristan tomorrow for dinner which surprisingly he'd accepted – I hadn't thought he'd want to be around this many people. Unfortunately neither Granny and Grandpa, Nana and Pappy or Nana and Grandad, Aunt Niamh, Aunt Hayley, Jake, Willow, Aunt Amelia, Uncle Seb or Adam were able to come and there had been no word from Jack so we were missing family, well immediate family anyway. Nevertheless it was still Christmas and we had to celebrate. I was a little worried about it being the first Christmas without Mum and Dad but everyone had chipped in and tomorrow was going to be fantastic. It was England so there was no snow for Christmas day and there probably wouldn't be unless there was a Christmas miracle. But the only Christmas miracle I wanted right now was my family home safely. We had no idea if Alec was going to turn up. Apparently he was still mad over something that happened years ago and wasn't likely to stop being mad anytime soon so he probably wasn't here. Pretty much everyone was in bed except for me and Oscar. The two of us were still sat in the lounge wrapping up Christmas presents. We hadn't gotten very far – more time had been spent with stolen kisses but right now we really had to get on and finish so we could get to bed. I knew for a fact that all the kids would be awake by 6, even Henry and Ellie who are 17 and 13. So, if I wanted much sleep, I had to finish the presents before midnight. Luckily I wasn't cooking else I would get very little sleep, and very little cuddling time with Oscar.

So we were sat wrapping up presents in front of the Christmas tree, the room lit by Christmas lights. It should have been really romantic but I was very quiet. I had a lot to think about. What with all the family arrangements, things for Christmas day, family AWOL and it being the first Christmas without my parents, not to mention Charlie's first Christmas, I had a lot on my mind. Oscar was really sweet and kept smiling at me reassuringly but didn't try to get me to tell him what I was thinking. I missed having a proper family where I didn't have to be the grown up, the one in charge, the parent. I had to be in control since Mum and Dad died, more than normal. At least with my aunts and uncles here, I could act like a kid a bit. I didn't have to be so grown up all the time. In truth, I missed having my older brothers around. I missed being their baby sister.  
A noise behind me startled me and when I looked at Oscar I could see that he was started too. It probably was one of the kids. They had gotten pretty good at sneaking up on us and I had been pretty wrapped up in my head only moments ago.  
"Hey sweetie, what's up? Can't sleep?" I asked, turning around. I stopped and stared. "J-Jack? You're here, you're alright you…" I got to my feet and hugged him.  
He wrapped his arms around me slowly like he was unsure about my sudden display of affection. "Hey baby sis. Yeah I'm here and I'm safe. Leo said I should take a few days off before we start the plan properly next week."  
I let go. "Next week? Jack, that's –"  
"I know, I know. It's not ideal but you knew this was going to happen eventually. It'll be fine. But right now, I'm here for Christmas and a couple of days after."  
"I guess you're right," I sighed. "At least you're here. We set up a spare bed in Lexi's room for you in case you did come. We weren't sure if you were staying so we gave Ellie and Abbey your room."  
He smiled. "That's fine. I guess I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight." He lingered in the doorway. I could tell he wasn't sure what to do. As much as I missed my family, I had kind of replaced them with Oscar.  
"Why don't you stay and help us wrap up presents for tomorrow?"  
He smiled, gratefully. I could tell he'd missed spending time with me as much as I had. "Thanks." He sat down next to me and began wrapping up presents from the pile in front of Oscar and I. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday but I couldn't get away."  
"I know," I replied. "It's alright. You're here now," I smiled at him.  
He smiled back. "And that's what's important. Family comes first." He glanced over at Oscar then looked away quickly. I watched the two of them for a second and noticed neither of them made eye contact. Jack obviously knew and was being over protective. Oscar was trying not to overstep any boundaries. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

I awoke the next morning to find none of the kids had come in. I wriggled my feet under the duvet, enjoying the warmth and was surprised when my right foot hit something solid or at least more solid than a duvet. I sat up and looked at the foot of the bed. There on the end by my right foot was a stocking – something I hadn't expected to see this year or any year following. Glad that the magic of Christmas was still alive, I carefully began to unpack my stocking. Whoever had filled it had packed it pretty tight. My hands shot to my ears as I heard delighted shrieks from the main part of the house. Seriously, did my family have to be so noisy? I rolled my eyes and took my hands from my ears as the shrieks died down. Under my breath I counted backwards from 15, knowing that's how long it would take my younger siblings to burst into my room. Sure enough that's what happened.

Their faces were a-glow as they poured into my room carrying their stockings. I smiled and patted my bed, gathering up the things that had come from mine so they wouldn't get mixed up. "So what have you got?" I asked as they bounced on my bed. They all began chattering at once and I held up my hand. "You two," I said pointing at Cal and Sophie, "know the rules, even if Tom doesn't. Youngest first."  
Tom stuck his tongue out at Sophie and Cal who stuck theirs out in return but Tom didn't notice. He was too busy emptying his stocking to show me. "I got coclate, cars, trains and lelicopter," he grinned as he clutched something in his right hand.  
"What have you got there?" I asked, tilting my head trying to see what he was holding.  
"Tom opened a present," piped up Sophie slyly and I glared at her.  
"I did not!" he retorted crossly. "I didn't, honest Kittie." His bottom lip quivered causing me to smile.  
"I know you didn't baby. You got that with your stocking?" He nodded. "Let's have a look then. What is it?" He passed me the book and I looked at the title, grinning. "Ooh _The Gruffalo_. Maybe it's a bit too scary for Tommy. Maybe I should just keep hold of it."  
"Nuh-uh Kittie!" he cried, his eyes brimming with tears.

I laughed and handed him the book. "I was only joking. You're my brave little soldier." I looked at Sophie who was bouncing up and down on my bed easily. "Alright munchkin, what about you? What did you get?"  
Her eyes sparkled as she emptied her stoking onto my bed. I was glad it was a double else everything would have got mixed up really quick. She picked up several things and waved them around. "I got sweets and stickers and Barbie clothes and a teddy. Look, look!"  
She shoved the teddy into my hand and I smiled. "Hey Soph, what's that on your head?"  
She reached up to touch her head and smiled. "A tiara. It's soooo sparkly. I feel like Rapunzel."  
"Such a girl," sneered Cal quietly. Sophie glared at him and whacked Cal around the head with one of my pillows.  
I took the pillow off her before anything else could happen and looked at Cal. "So kiddo, what did you get in your stocking?"  
Thankfully he ignored Sophie. "I got chocolate too, some cars, some top trumps and a transformer."  
"A transformer huh?" I smiled.  
"Yeah it's so awesome! It has lasers and folds up and I can make it fly!" He began moving it around in the air like it was flying, making whooshing noises.

I laughed. "Well aren't you guys lucky. Alright, you know the rules. Go and get dressed and then you can play with the toys from your stockings."  
"Aww, but I wanna stay in my pjs. It's Christmas." Sophie, Cal and Tom looked at me with big puppy eyes and I had to admit it was quite hard to resist.  
"No. We have church, just like last year, and the year before, same as every year, besides, you know pjs day is Boxing Day unless there's snow."  
"It's England. We don't get snow at Christmas."  
I looked at Sophie, a little surprised at the bluntness in her voice. For a little girl of 4, she sure knew how the world worked, well at least part of it. "Who cares about snow? It's Christmas. Christmas isn't about snow."  
"It's about presents," piped up Cal eagerly. I could tell he couldn't wait to open his presents.  
"Baby Jesus," retorted Sophie, elbowing him. Of course she had to show him he was wrong.  
"Family," said Tom quietly, crawling into my lap.  
I wrapped my arms around him, trying to protect him from the world. I sighed, knowing I couldn't protect him forever and that we had things to do. "Alright, Soph, Cal, go get dressed. Tom, if Michael's not awake, go wake him up and get him to dress you and Charlie. Cal, Soph, once you're dressed, you can …" I glanced at my clock and laughed. No wonder they hadn't come in when I woke. It was half 6 in the morning. "Alright, let's not get dressed yet. Go and play in the playroom quietly so you don't wake anyone else up."  
They got up excitedly and ran to the door. As Sophie and Tom left, Cal stopped and looked back at me. "Kittie, what are you gonna do?"  
"Me? I'm going back to sleep," I said, moving all the stuff off my bed onto the floor.  
"So you're not going to play?" he asked a little sadly.  
"I will," I replied. "Just at a more sensible time. Tell you what, go and see if Lexi's awake. He might play with you."  
Cal ran out of my room and bounded up the tower stairs. He was going to be really excited Jack was here. I lay back down and grinned. Christmas.

7 hours later, we were sat eating Christmas dinner in the dining room. Behind us, in the kitchen, the surfaces were covered with sauce pans and trays that had been used to cook enough to feed a small army – which we were what there being 22 of us in one room. It was a bit cramped but it was my family and it was Christmas. The lounge and the play room (as we made the kids take their presents upstairs before dinner, just to clear a bit of room) were filled with piles of presents and wrapping paper scattered pretty much everywhere. It was so nice my family being here together. Everyone was happy and having fun. Charlie was having a great time holding carrot sticks and bashing his hands on his high chair before shoving the mashed carrot into his mouth. Down on the kids table, they were having a great time pulling crackers, playing with the toys and decorating each other in the coloured paper from the party poppers. At the adult table – we were counted as adults – my family were doing their best to make Lexi and Oscar feel included, even Uncle Tristan, despite his comment "So you're the one who's leading my niece astray."

Michael chocked on his drink and whilst he was coughing and being thumped very hard on the back by Henry, Oscar looked Uncle Tristan straight in the eyes and with a smile replied "Yes sir but I've been told as long as I don't keep her from her family, no-one will have a problem. The kids have already done a thorough background check and have deemed me well enough to look after them and not have to change any dirty nappies."  
Everyone was silent, waiting to see how Uncle Tristan would respond until Uncle Max roared with laughter. "You've got spunk kid. Take good care of her or…"  
"Or my head will end up on a plate or so I've been told hundreds of times by everyone."  
Uncle Max clapped him on the shoulder. "I like you kid. You're a good hearted lad." He steered Oscar towards an empty chair and looking back over his shoulder, he saw me following. "I think you've got a keeper here Kittie. Don't you ever let him go."  
I blushed furiously and when I sat down, I turned my attention to the dishes of food in front of us. Under the table, Oscar's hand found mine and gave it a comforting squeeze. I smiled back and began putting food on my plate before all the gannets ate it all.

So there we were all enjoying Christmas dinner, when out of the corner of my eye I saw something float past the window. You could tell all the spies in the room (which were quite a few) because immediately they all looked up and stared out the window at the small white flakes of what must have been snow. The wind picked up, blowing a flurry of the tiny flakes past the windows, catching everyone's attention. The kids began squealing excitedly all except Charlie who nagged his hands on the tray confused about what was going on.  
"I hope you remembered to bring gloves Sy," chuckled Uncle Max with a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
"You bet I did. I'm never gonna miss out on a chance of beating you at snow games wherever we are."  
The noise at the kids table steadily got louder until, unable to bear the noise anymore, Aunt Sue threw popping candy onto the fire behind her, causing everyone to jump. "Alright, can we finish this meal in peace? All dishes must be rinsed, cleaned or left to soak before anyone goes out in the snow, understand?"  
Everyone nodded meekly even though the kids fidgeted excitedly.

We carried on eating and I had just finished when Charlie began screaming. Quickly I got up, lifted him out of the highchair, careful not to get mushed up carrot all over me and took him upstairs to get him cleaned off. Once he was clean, I sat on the windowsill with him in the playroom and we watched the snow fall out of the sky, settling on the ground. Charlie was fascinated and kept putting his hands on the glass, trying to touch it, then pulling them off because they were cold. Downstairs I heard the clatter of crockery and cutlery being loaded into the dishwasher and pans and trays being washed and dried up. Soon the clattering stopped and the kids ran into the playroom all bundled up in coats, hats, scarves and gloves. I smiled and took Charlie away from the window. Laying him down on the sofa, I began putting him into his snow suit which Sophie had brought up. I was a little surprised as its snugness, but then again he'd grown so much recently I was surprised it did fit. Once I'd got Charlie all wrapped up, I smiled. "Shall we go and play then?"

We had a great time playing in the snow. The kids made snowmen and wandered around trying to catch falling snowflakes in their mouths, kicking piles of fresh snow. Everyone ended up falling over, including the adults, but the funniest was Tom who must have tripped over a log that was buried and he ended up face first in a pile of snow. When he sat up, he began bawling but stopped when Ellie pointed at the shape he'd made when he fell. She brushed the snow off his face and then joined in with them all, seeing what shapes they could make. Charlie loved it, wrapped up in his snowsuit, his hands covered in mittens and the bear hood that was keeping his head warm. He crawled around not really feeling the cold because he was so warm. Oscar and I kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't eat the snow or anything else which he tried several times. He was a fast crawler which meant I couldn't take my eyes off him for a second, so I didn't see the figure at the gate. I didn't notice him come into the garden until he stopped right in front of me and picked up Charlie who was once again trying to eat a mitten-full of snow.  
"I don't think you want to do that," he laughed, brushing the snow out of Charlie's covered hand. He looked up at me and smiled. "Happy Christmas Kittie."  
"Happy Christmas John," I replied. Oscar came up behind me and stared at John confused. I looked between the two of them and my eyes widened as I began to make connections in my head.  
"Hello son," said John, handing me a squawking Charlie who proceeded to bury his head in my chest.  
Oscar's eyes darkened. "My father's dead. You must be mistaken." His voice had darkened too. I guess it still was a sore topic for him.  
I held Charlie on my hip and touched Oscar's arm. "Uh Oscar…"

The resemblance between them was shocking and I couldn't believe I had only had my suspicions before. Why hadn't I realised? He'd told me a different name, and told me he was his Uncle, but the two of them together was enough to make anyone realise.  
"Yes, I'm sorry about that but as far as SKUL, as far as anyone is concerned, I died. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and Kittie, I'm sorry I lied to you about who I am."  
Oscar looked at me, anger beginning to bubble up inside him. "You knew?" he asked angrily, his eyes flickering with anger across the steely glint.  
I took a step back in case he struck out. "I suspected but I wasn't sure. He told me his name was John. He said he was your Uncle."  
"He is not my Uncle and he is not my father. My father is dead." He walked away, his feet crunching heavily on the snow. I was half-tempted to leave him alone, but I wanted to be there for him.  
"Your third birthday," called Edward causing Oscar to stop. "You got a train, a real wooden one. You love it. You would spend hours setting it up in your room and playing with it. You loved the little wooden steam engines, said they were much better than Thomas. Even after you'd been moved into a safe-house, I found it and kept it, hoping I would find you again so that you could give it to your children when you're older."

Oscar turned to face him slowly, his anger fading. "I remember that. Mum hated it because I would run the track through the whole house." He paused, unsure. "You're really my dad? You're really Edward Dixon-Halliday?"  
"Just Edward Halliday now. After I found out about your mothers betrayal, I filed for divorce and got my name changed back to what it was before the double barrel."  
"Why did you abandon us? Why did you leave me with mum, to be raised like this?"  
"It wasn't by choice. It took me 9 years to escape from Africa. Everyone thought I had died it had been that long, well nearly everyone. As soon as I heard where you were I wanted to reveal myself, to tell you, but I couldn't risk anyone finding out I was alive. This was never the life I intended for you. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, dad," Oscar replied, his voice a little stiff, and his body and I knew it wasn't from the cold.  
"I'd love to talk to you properly, catch up on all that I missed but I should get back and I don't want to intrude." He glanced at me holding Charlie who was peering shyly at John, Edward – it might take me a while to get used to that. "Would you like to come over tomorrow?"  
Oscar hesitated and looked at me, fear in his eyes.

J-Edward must have picked up on it. "Kittie can come too if you want." I could tell he wasn't best pleased about that but he knew it was probably the only way to get Oscar there at all anytime soon. I mean he did abandon his son for 12 years so there was bound to be some trust issues on Oscar's part.  
Oscar smiled weakly, gripping my hand tightly in his. "That would be great. Uh where…"  
"Just next door. If you can come about 2 o'clock that would be great."  
"Alright then."  
"Bye son, Kittie. Happy Christmas Jack," he replied, nodding at my brother as he left.I saw Jack next to me and my mind began to make connections I hadn't thought of before. I looked at Oscar. "You alright?" I asked quietly.  
"You'll come with me?" he said, ignoring my question.  
"Of course," I replied, kissing him. "Hold Charlie for me, will you," I whispered into his ear, handing him my baby brother. "I need to have words with Jack."

Oscar took Charlie, not really understanding what I meant. I turned around and launched myself at Jack, knocking him to the ground. I sat on top of him, refusing to let him move.  
"You know Edward?" I asked.  
"No, of course not," he replied, struggling to move.  
"Tell me the truth. You work with him, don't you. That's why no-one could know you were alive. He's part of your group."  
He sighed, realising it was pointless to lie. "Yes, I work with him. I knew he was alive, I knew he was next door and I knew that 'John' is really Oscar's dad."  
I got up from him in disgust. "Why didn't you say?"  
"It wasn't my place to say, it was his."  
I thought back to my dreams I'd been having, not really listening to what Jack was saying. John, Susan, the boy… That was Edward, Jade and… I looked at Oscar who was trying to stop Charlie from eating his coat. "I know you."  
"Uh of course you do. I'm your boyfriend, Oscar, remember? Did you hit your head when you tackled Jack?"  
I flapped my hands at him. "No, from before. I knew you from before."  
"Wait, what?" Oscar looked at me, clearly confused.  
"I've been having these dreams about when I was younger. Your dad was there and a little boy but now I think they're memories. Oscar, I think the little boy is you."  
"But… you're the girl next door?"

He put Charlie down who crawled over to Jack who was still lying the on the ground and sat on his chest. Oscar ran his hands through his hair in disbelief. "So you… the girl… when I met you and thought I recognised you, it wasn't just you as Honey, I recognised you from before?"  
"I… I don't know." I looked at Jack who was now standing up, holding Charlie. "Jack, is this true? You're older; did we used to live next door to Oscar?"  
"I – I think so," he replied.  
"You think so?"  
"I'm only a year older than you, but I think so. Looks like you two are destined to be together."  
I glared at him. "Doesn't put you in the right for lying." I turned to face Oscar. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.  
"Are you kidding me? This is great! My girlfriend is the girl next door, will be the girl next door if I decide to go and live with my dad."  
I hugged him. "So you're okay with this?"  
"Not remotely but I do know one thing."  
I looked up at him. "Hmm? What's that?"  
"I love you," he replied before kissing me.  
I broke away as I was hit by snowballs that kepy coming. I turned round and saw the kids pelting me and Oscar with snowballs, led by Luke. I scooped up a handful of snow and grinned at Oscar wickedly. "Shall we?"  
"We shall," he answered and we began throwing snowballs back at them. Delighted shrieks filled the garden as full out war began, snow flying everywhere beneath the pale glow of the winter sun.

**3****rd**** POV**

Oscar stood waiting in the hallway, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Hurry up Kittie. We're going to be late."  
"Keep your hair on," she called back down the stairs. "It's not my fault Sophie has been sick." She stuck her head over the banister. "I thought you didn't want to go."  
"I don't, not really" he replied repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fists. "Doesn't mean I want to be late though."  
"You're impossible."  
"You love me," he retorted.  
"Yes, yes I do," she said, coming down the stairs, wiping her hands on her jeans. When she reached the bottom, she smiled. "You ready?"  
"No, not really," he replied quietly, fear showing on his face.  
Kittie hugged him. "It will be alright, I promise."  
"I'll have you there with me so of course it will be."

They turned to go when a yell came from the top of the stairs. Kittie turned round hurriedly, scared something had happened to her family. She saw Tome and rolled her eyes. "Tom, you know full well not to scream like that unless something's wrong."  
"Something is wrong," he insisted, his small mouth screwed up in a frown.  
Kittie looked at Oscar by the front door, then at her little brother again. "Look, I'm busy. Get Michael or Jack or someone to sort it out. I'll be back later baby."  
"No!" he yelled, stamping his foot. "I want you here. It's Christmas. You promised you'd stay. You said no more going."  
"Tom, I'm only going next door. I won't be long. Oscar needs me."  
"I need you too. Family first."  
Kittie sighed exasperatedly. "Tom, I'm probably not going to be more than an hour or two. Alright?"  
"No." Tom's bottom lip began to quiver and he hurled himself down on the carpet, screaming, crying and rolling around at the top of the stairs.  
Kittie looked at Oscar, unsure what to do. Oscar took a deep breath. "Sort him out then come, just don't be long, please."  
Kittie smiled gratefully and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. You're the best boyfriend ever."  
He smiled back weakly. "I know. Don't be long."  
"I won't," she called as she headed up the stairs. "Don't worry, just try to stay calm."  
"East enough for you to say," muttered Oscar as he left and closed the front door behind him.

Kittie knelt beside Tom. "Alright, you've got me. So what do you want to do?"  
Tom's sobs stopped and he looked up. "Can, can we make Christmas cookies?"  
Kittie stared at him, looking decidedly unimpressed. "You kicked off because you want to make Christmas cookies?"  
Tom nodded uncertainly and began fiddling with his top, rolling it up and unrolling it again and again.  
"Tom, Oscar needs me. He doesn't want to talk to his dad alone. His dad abandoned him for over 10 years. I will only been gone for a couple of hours at the most," she said, getting to her feet.  
"But it's Christmas." Tom looked up at Kittie mournfully with wide eyes, his bottom lip quivering.  
"And we have lots of family here that we don't see all the time. I'm here with you every day. They're not. Go and make cookies with Ellie or Jack seeing as he's here."  
Tom screwed up his face, still not satisfied. Kittie sighed. "Look baby, Oscar is family too even though he is my boyfriend. He doesn't have much family so he needs me to go with him to see his dad. I won't be long, I promise."  
Tom made a wailing sound and clung to Kittie. "I want you. Don't go. Please stay." He paused for a moment, absent-mindedly tugging at her jeans. "Can… Can I come too?" he asked quietly, looking up at her wistfully.

Kittie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, just be quiet. Any sound from you, I take you home, understand?"  
Tom nodded happily. Kittie looked down at her pocket as her phone went off. She looked at the message, thinking it was from Oscar telling her to hurry up. When she read it, she scowled. "Tom, I have to go and meet someone else about work. Do you still want to come with me?"  
Tom nodded, clearly confused. "But what about Oscar? I thought he needed you."  
"If we can be quick, then I'll go to him. I don't like it but I need to go and talk to Crowley."  
Tom looked at Kittie, puzzlement showing on his face. "Who's Crowley? Isn't he a demon?"  
Kittie stared at him, a little surprised. "You've been listening at my door again, haven't you?" she laughed when Tom tried to hide. "It's alright. The Crowley I'm going to see is a real person. Uncle Tristan knows him. He's given me a time and a place. It's non-negotiable."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means I can't change it. Right, go and get your coat off your peg and I shall grab mine. Make sure it's your warm one and you have your gloves and your hat as well."

Grinning, Tom jumped down the stairs, pleased at getting his own way. Kittie shook her head and went down more carefully, muttering under her breath about stupid MI6. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lexi came out of the lounge holding Charlie. He looked at Kittie in surprise.  
"Oh, I thought you and Oscar had gone."  
"Oscar has, I… I have to go out, somewhere else."  
Just then a huge crash came from the living room, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Lexi looked at Kittie, his eyebrows raised. Kittie said nothing and helped Tom with his coat.  
"Really? You're not going to find out what happened? You're not going to go and clean up?" Lexi asked, switching Charlie to the other arm.  
"No I'm not. I'm late as it is. I'm taking Tom with me, Sophie is upstairs in bed, and should be asleep, which leaves you with Cal and Charlie. Have fun and don't break anything whilst I'm gone." She looked towards the lounge. "Well anything else. Clear it all up and leave no glass on the floor."

Michael stuck his head around the door. "Lexi we need a hand. Give Charlie to Kittie and bring the hoover." He disappeared back into the lounge, leaving Kittie staring at where his head had been.  
Lexi passed Charlie over to her. Kittie took him reluctantly, unsure what to do. "Lexi, you can't… I'm not even supposed to have Tom with me."  
"Now you have Charlie too. Good luck."  
One handed, Kittie ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, Tom, get your wellies on and make sure they're the right feet. We have some walking to do and I don't want to get there and find you've been complaining 'cause your wellies are on the wrong feet again."  
Tom grabbed his crocodile wellies and checked inside them, searching for the L and R as Kittie put Charlie's coat on. Tom pulled the boots on and wiggled his feet to check they were the right way round. When he was sure, he stood up and flicked the hanging tassels of his hat. Kittie sighed and held Charlie who was wrapped up in his coat and a blue fleece blanket to stop his getting cold. "Let's go."

**Kittie's POV**

I stood in the park, watching Tom playing in the snow as I held a squawking Charlie, He wanted to get down and play too but it wasn't practical. I knew Tom wouldn't stray too far and would come back when I called whereas Charlie wouldn't. He was just too little. I looked around, trying to spot Crowley and then I saw him coming from the north-west. Despite the snow, he was still in a crisp black suit and tie with a beige trench coat. He approached slowly, most likely with caution but possibly because I had Charlie with me. I was supposed to be alone.  
"Good afternoon Miss Swan," he said a little frostily. He looked down at Charlie, his mouth forming a tight line.  
Tom ran up to me, a frost covered leaf in his gloved hand with a few small icicles hanging off it. "Look Kittie, look!" he cried excitedly, waving it in my face.  
I smiled and Crowley looked disapprovingly. "I didn't realise you were bringing family," he said bluntly.  
"I didn't have much choice," I retorted, smiling down at Tom. "Everyone seems to forget I have a family to take care of." I rocked Charlie gently as he began to fall asleep. Crowley said nothing.  
"I've come to accept your offer, but before I do, I have conditions."  
"I'm afraid that's not part of the deal."  
"Then make it so." I stared at him, not backing down. "Or don't you want me. I thought I was desirable, much sort after in the spy world." He said nothing. "I guess we're done here."

I cradled Charlie in my arms and looked around for Tom. "Tom, it's time to go."  
He ran to my side and didn't question me. He knew I would explain later. We began walking away, leaving Crowley standing alone. I counted backwards slowly from 10, knowing he would call me back.  
"Wait," he called. I stopped and turned, staring at him pointedly. "What are your conditions?" he asked.  
I walked back over to him with Charlie and Tom. "You'll accept them?"  
"I will hear them first and then we'll see."  
I knew that was the most I was going to get right this second. "1. You can't just summon me without warning and expect me to come. If I can, I will, but I have a family to take care of and they come first. 2. You must promise that if I accept, my family will be safe. I will not work for you if they are going to get hurt. 3. You will not send me out of the country or on missions for long periods of time without letting my school know and arranging someone who I deem acceptable to look after my family. If any of my conditions are not met then I will stop until they are corrected or you never bother me again. Those are my terms."

He stood still for a moment, not moving, probably thinking. "I think they can be accepted. Mrs Jones is much more flexible than Mr Blunt, and she understands that you are just a child."  
"Way to be patronising," I thought sarcastically. "Have them written in a contract and I will sign it. Until then, I give verbal agreement based on the acceptance of my conditions, which I may withdraw at any point. I can also withdraw from the contract at any point I choose."  
"You drive a hard bargain Miss Swan," he said, a twinkle in his eyes, though the rest of his face gave nothing away.  
"Then it's agreed?"  
"Yes. I will get it done. You will be contacted with further details either by one of our operatives, through mail or media communication such as texting. I hope you enjoy working with us and Alex Rider for the next year. Good day Miss Swan, and Master Swans." I was a little surprised that he acknowledged my brothers, but then maybe I had begun to bring him round to my way of thinking. Crowley turned and walked back the way he had come, disappearing across the park.

When he had gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat down on a park bench and gently placed a sleeping Charlie on my lap. Tom climbed up onto the bench next to me and turned around so that his short legs and wellington covered feet were dangling off the edge. I rubbed my hands over my face, glad that was done.  
"Are you alright Kittie?" piped up Tom, looking at me worriedly.  
I smiled. "Yes, yes I am Tom. That honestly went better than I thought it would. Are you ready to go home trouble?"  
"Can we stay a bit longer, please? The park is bigger than home."  
I looked at his face, the big puppy dog eyes, then at my watch. 3 O'clock. Oscar probably wasn't going to be there  
much longer. "Alright, just not too long, and not a word to Oscar. We should go back soon, before it's dark."  
He squealed happily and went off to play. I smiled as I watched him, not really meaning in. I'd learnt how to make it look like I was happy and smiling. I knew when I got back Oscar would be mad. I just knew there was no way of avoiding it. I let him down but at the same time, I had things of my own to do. I could tolerate him being mad at me for a bit but it wasn't completely my fault. I never chose this, I was just trying to get the most out of the situation I was in. I didn't want to go back, but I knew I would have to eventually.


End file.
